Becoming a Family
by slbsp-33
Summary: Santana made a decision that will change her life forever. She also just happens to meet Brittany who will shake up her life in ways Santana never thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

I looked around the waiting room playing a game in my mind to pass the time away. The game is one I play to pass the time away when I'm waiting. There is a couple sitting directly across from me holding hands. They are probably in their mid-30's. They aren't talking but with the looks they are giving each other you just know they are the kind of couple who can talk to each other without having to say any words. They know what each other is thinking by the look in their eyes. It's sweet but kind of annoying at the same time. I look to the left of the couple and a young woman in her early 20's is sitting there with her hands resting on her belly. I would say she is probably about 7 months along. Seeing her made my heart start racing and no not because I find pregnant women hot. It's just that in that moment the reason I'm sitting her waiting hit me like a ton of bricks. Today is the day I will hopefully leave the doctor's office pregnant.

I start to feel hot and think I might have a panic attack. Fortunately, I don't have time for it spread into a full on panic attack because the nurse has just called my name. I get up and walk to the door smiling at the nurse as she leads me to a room and tells me to get undressed and put on one of those paper gowns. I hate those paper gowns and why in hell is it always so cold in the doctor's office. I wait for what seems like forever but was only about 15 minutes. The doctor has me lay back and put my feet in the stirrups. He does something that is a bit uncomfortable for a few minutes and then he tells me to lay there and that he will be back in few minutes. I laid there wondering if the procedure took. Did one of those millions of sperms find its way to my egg? Am I pregnant right now? I don't feel any different. The doctor finally comes back and tells me I can get dressed. He tells me I can take a home pregnancy test in 2 weeks and he stresses not to do it before then. He said to make an appointment in two week for a follow check up.

I got dressed and as I walked out into the reception area I wondered if I looked different. I could swear everyone was staring at me but it's probably just my imagination. I walked up to the receptionist to make my 2 week appointment. "I need to make a 2 week follow-up appointment." When I said those words it was weird because in my mind it sounded like stereo. That's when I looked to the right of me and their standing was a beautiful, blonde haired woman. I found myself looking into piercing blue eyes.

She smiled at me briefly before speaking. "I'm so sorry I didn't look to see if someone else was standing here. I just am so excited and I blurted out about needing to make an appointment. Odd how we both said the same exact thing at the same exact time. I think that means we owe each other a beer, or I owe you a beer, or you owe me a beer. Oh, I guess I should say something healthy like orange juice and not beer since we are both at the baby doctor's office. Well, I'm going to stop rambling now and let you make your appointment. I'm sorry it's just that today has been kind of exciting and nerve wracking at the same time. I'm definitely going to shut up now."

I couldn't help but smile and laugh at the woman's ramblings. "No you go ahead. I can wait."

"Oh, ok thanks." The blonde woman turns her attention back to the receptionist who was looking kind of annoyed at the blonde. "I need to make an appointment for my 2 week follow-up."

The receptionist typed some information into the computer. "Miss Pierce, your appointment is two weeks from today on Wednesday at 1 PM." The receptionist handed Miss Pierce a card with the appointment information on it.

The receptionist spoke up again "Miss Lopez, your appointment is two weeks from today on Wednesday at 1:30 PM." She handed me a card with the appointment information on it.

"So I guess we might run into each other in two weeks. By the way my name is Brittany." Brittany put her hand out.

"I'm Santana." I shook Brittany's out reached hand.

The receptionist cleared her throat to get our attention. When we looked up we noticed there were a couple of patients waiting in line behind them. We walked out of the office together and to the parking lot. We didn't say anything to each other. Brittany had stopped rambling although she walked so fast I had a difficult time keeping up with her. I was about to ask Brittany if she wanted to go get a cup of coffee when a car pulled up in front of them. "Well, Santana I will see you in two weeks." I watched as Brittany walked over and got into the black mustang. I could see Brittany hugging the man driving the car when she got in.

I watched as they drove away and then walked to my car. When I got into my car I just sat there for a few minutes. Suddenly I felt that panicked feeling coming over me again. What had I done? I want a baby more than anything in the world. I really want a family but I just haven't been able to find the right person, the right woman, to spend my life with. That's why at age 30 I decided to take matters in my own hands and have a baby. If I can't find the woman of her dreams it didn't mean I can't start my own family. I am financially secure but I am all alone. Doubts began to fill my mind. Can I really raise a child on her own?

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N. I hope those of you who have read this fanfic are enjoying it. However, this will probably be my last chapter since I haven't received any reviews. I enjoy writing but no reviews tell me the readers aren't enjoying it. I don't write for the reviews but they are nice to get.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Chapter 2

Santana spent the next 2 weeks on edge and occasionally still panicking about bring able to raise a child on her own. She kept reminding herself she needed to take one step at a time and the first step was finding out if she was even pregnant. The waiting for two weeks was agonizing. She kept herself busy at work. They had just gotten a big new account for a well known brand of soda. Santana is an advertising executive. Before she knew it her 2 weeks of waiting was over so on Tuesday night after she left the office she stopped at the pharmacy and bought a couple of pregnancy tests. She didn't sleep very well that night and was up at 6 AM peeing on a stick. She had studied the directions the night before so she knew exactly what she needed to do. After peeing on the stick she set the timer on her cell phone for 20 minutes.

Santana decided to take a shower while she waited. She had gotten out of the shower and was combing out her wet hair when the timer went off. She quickly turned the timer off and stared at the stick. She had never been so nervous about something in her sole life. Santana looked at herself in the mirror before taking in a deep breath and the letting it out. She picked up the stick and looked at the area where she should see a plus sign (+) or a minus sign (-). After staring at the result for a few moments she sat down on the edge of the bath tub and stared at the stick some more with her hand shaking.

Santana got to work at 9 AM which is unusual for her because being a workaholic she is usually the first one in the office. Sugar, her secretary was shocked when she saw Santana walking into her office. She had just assumed Santana was in her office like always. When Santana walked past her she didn't say a word but Sugar was used to that because Santana wasn't one for chit chat or pleasantries. Sugar knew not to disturb Santana early in the morning that's why Sugar was surprised when Santana buzzed her on the phone and asked her to come into her office.

Sugar knocked and then walked into Santana's office. She sat down and waited for Santana to speak. "As you know I have personal appointment at 1:30 PM today outside of the office. I should be back by 3 PM for the meeting I have scheduled. I need you to make sure the most recent files for that client are uploaded to my computer for the meeting. I see I have several calls to return and emails as well so I will be working on them this morning. You can go back to your desk and start working on those files."

Sugar started to walk away but stopped. "Um…Ms. Lopez, I know it's none of my business but are you ok? You have seemed kind of out of it for the past couple of weeks and then you came in at 9 this morning."

"Why would you ask me a question if you already know it is none of your business?" Sugar knew Santana didn't expect her to answer the question so she opened the door but before she walked out Santana spoke again. "Sugar, don't worry I'm fine." Sugar gave her a smile and went to back to her desk.

Santana spun around in her desk chair so she could look out over the city. She knew she had been more difficult than usual to work with the past couple of weeks and that is saying something because she has a reputation of being a diva at work. She just wanted 1:30 to get her soon so she could see her doctor. Her mind wandered to the blonde named Brittany she had met at the doctor. She wondered how her pregnancy test had turned out that morning. Santana assumed Brittany had had the same insemination procedure she had done at doctor's office since Brittany was going back for a two week follow-up too. Santana hoped she would see the woman again since her appointment was at 1:00 PM.

Then Santana had a thought maybe she would get to her appointment early so she would increase her chances of running into Brittany. Then she thought about the man Brittany had hugged in the car. If he was her boyfriend or fiancé then why wasn't he with Brittany at the doctor's that day? Maybe he had to work. Santana decided she needed to concentrate on her work for now so she got busy returning calls and answering emails.

Santana's plan to get to the doctor's office early was ruined when one of her executive assistants had a crisis with a client. She barely made it to the doctor for her appointment on time. Santana didn't even get a chance to sit down in the waiting room the nurse took her right in to the examination room. She sat there waiting for the doctor to come in. At least this time she didn't need to put on one of those horrible paper gowns. Santana was lost in her thoughts when the doctor came in the room. "Good afternoon Santana. How are you doing today?"

"I'm fine." It was short and simple and Santana kept her head down.

"Ok, did you do a pregnancy test yet?"

"Yes I did one this morning." Short and simple once again,

The doctor felt he knew why Santana wasn't giving him much information. Her pregnancy test must have been negative. "Am I to assume that your short answers mean your test was negative?"

Santana looked at him for the first time. "No, it was positive."

The doctor was a bit concerned about Santana's reaction because most women are showing signs of joy and happiness when they find out they are pregnant. "Are you ok? Please excuse me for saying this but you don't seem too happy about it. Are you having second thoughts?"

This time when Santana looked at him she had tears in her eyes and small smile on her face. "No, I'm not having second thoughts and least not anymore. Not since I found out I'm pregnant. It's just that I guess I'm kind of in shock."

The doctor smiled at her, "I understand. The home pregnancy test is extremely reliable but just to be sure I am going to have the nurse draw some blood so we can do a more detailed test. I am going to give you a prescription for prenatal vitamins and you should start taking them immediately. Have you felt any nausea or tenderness in your breasts?"

"No."

"They are usually two of the first symptoms a woman feels so don't be surprised when you start feeling them. We should have the results of the test by tomorrow afternoon. My assistant will call you to confirm the result, give you your due date, and to set up your next appointment. Do you have any questions for me today?"

"No, like I said I think I'm kind of in shock yet."

"I understand Santana. Please don't hesitate to call the office with any questions you may have at anytime. Congratulations." Santana gave the doctor a smile without saying another word.

When Santana walked out of the exam room and into the waiting room she looked around for Brittany but she wasn't there. Of course not her appointment was before Santana's and she must have left already. Santana walked out to her car with her mind swimming with emotion. She was pregnant and she was going to be a mother. Santana was nearing her car when something caught her eye. It was the black mustang that she saw Brittany get in the other day. As she got closer to the car she noticed someone sitting in the driver's seat. It was Brittany.

Santana didn't know what possessed her but she walked up to the driver's side and tapped on the window. She wasn't the type of person to do something like that but Brittany made her smile the other day and made her feel something else that she couldn't put her finger on. When Brittany heard the tapping on the window she looked out the window and Santana could tell she startled Brittany by the look in her eyes. She also noticed something else about Brittany, her eyes were puffy and red she was crying. Santana again did something she normally wouldn't do she ran to the passenger side of the car, opened the door, and sat in the passenger's seat.

Santana turned to Brittany. "Do you remember me we met here at the doctor's office a couple of weeks ago? I'm Santana."

Brittany nodded her head. "Santana." It was the only word she could get out because she was crying so hard.

Santana immediately reached over and pulled Brittany into a hug. Again this was out of character for Santana but something about this woman made Santana act differently. After a few minutes Brittany stopped crying so Santana pulled away from her to look her in the face. "Are you ok?"

"I will be thanks. Today just didn't turn out like I hoped it would." Brittany's chin started to quiver.

"I'm sorry to hear that is there anything I do to help?" Santana's voice was soft.

"You've already done more than enough. Thank you for holding me. I was feeling all alone." Santana used her thumb to wipe way some of Brittany's tears. There was just something about Brittany that brought out the tender, caring side of Santana.

"I know we don't know why we both were at the doctor but I can only assume we were there for the same reason. You know you can try again. It doesn't always work the first time."

"Oh, believe me I know that. This was my third try in the past year. I beginning to think it's not meant to be. I have always been a positive thinking person but sometimes life just beats you down." Brittany started to tear up again.

Santana took Brittany's hand, "I know what you mean."

"Santana, I know it's none of my business but are you pregnant?"

Santana wasn't sure she wanted to answer the question because she felt so bad for Brittany she didn't want to share her wonderful news with her. Brittany seemed to sense this and spoke before Santana could answer, "Congratulations, that's awesome. It more than awesome, it's a miracle."

Santana found herself tearing up but they were happy tears. "Thanks. To be honest I've spent the day in shock and being a little scared."

"Don't be scared. I'm sure you and your husband will be wonderful parents."

Santana shook her head. "I don't have a husband. It's just me. Just so you know I'm a lesbian."

"Me too." Brittany said looking at Santana's hand that was still holding her hand.

"You are? I wasn't being nosey but the last time we were here but I saw get in this car and then hug a man. I just assumed you were together."

Brittany let out a little giggle, "No that was my brother. His car was in the garage so I let me borrow my car for the day. He dropped me off and picked me up for my doctor's appointment. Like you it's just me. No one else. Um…Santana would you like to get a cup of coffee? I don't really feel like going home right now."

"Well, actually I have to get back to work." Santana saw the disappointed look on Brittany's face. She took her cell phone out of her coat pocket and made a call. "Hi Sugar, it's Santana. I'm not going to be coming back to the office today. Robert should be able to handle my 3 PM meeting. I'm fine don't worry about me. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"You didn't have to do that...won't you get in trouble with your boss?"

Santana laughed, "No, I hear the boss is a bitch but right now she would rather spend some time with a beautiful blonde named Brittany."

Brittany looked at Santana with a confused look for a minute but then it sunk in what Santana had just said. "So boss lady how about we take my car and then I'll bring you back here to get your car after coffee?"

"Sounds good to me." Santana smiled at Brittany.

TBC?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Santana couldn't help but admire Brittany's black mustang on the drive to the coffee shop. It had black leather seats and she could just tell the engine was powerful. From the looks of the car Santana figured it was a new car. If any car could be classified as sexy it was definitely this car. It didn't hurt any that a sexy blonde was driving it. Santana had been so lost in our thoughts that she hadn't realized they had stopped at red light. Brittany was looking over at Santana with a questioning look. "Santana are you ok?"

Hearing Brittany's voice Santana came back to the real world. "Um…yeah I was just admiring your car. I find it very sexy for some reason." Brittany gave her a weak kind of smile before the light turned green and she drove on. Santana all of the sudden felt like such an ass. "Brittany here I am practically having an orgasm over your car and you are sad and hurting. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to be so insensitive." Santana reached over and put her hand on Brittany's shoulder.

"It's ok. I'm sad about not getting pregnant, again, but there's nothing I can do about it now. I'm glad you like you my car. I've always wanted a black mustang and when I could finally afford one I had it custom made just for me. I'm glad you like it so much it just proves my theory that it's a chick magnet."

Santana could tell that Brittany was forcing herself to say something flirty. The words coming out of Brittany's mouth didn't match the sadness in her eyes. Santana gently squeezed Brittany's shoulder before removing her hand. The rest of the ride to the coffee shop was quiet.

Once they were in the coffee shop Brittany got into line to order their coffee while Santana went to find them a table. Santana was able to find a table over in a quiet corner of the coffee shop. Brittany brought their drinks over to the table and sat down. Santana took a sip of her coffee, "Aw…that taste and feels so good. There's nothing like the caffeine from a good cup of coffee coursing through your veins."

Brittany took a quick sip of her coffee and then sat there is staring at her cup because she was suddenly unable to look Santana in the eye. This was so not like Brittany unless she had something to hide. Santana seemed to pick up on the fact that there was something Brittany might be hiding. It really blew Santana's mind how she was able to read Brittany. Sure she was always good at reading people she was negotiating with for work but on a personal level it was a totally different story. She was never able to read any woman's feelings and that's why all of her relationships had ended so badly. It also didn't help that she was a work alcoholic. Santana touched Brittany's arm with her hand. "Hey, what's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

Brittany still couldn't look Santana in the eye. "I did something I shouldn't have done. It really wasn't my business or my decision to make."

Santana was confused as to what Brittany was talking about. "Ok, can you be a bit more specific because I'm not sure what you are talking about?"

"When I ordered your coffee I got you decaffeinated because you really should limit how much caffeine you have because of the baby. It was totally not my decision to make and I'm sorry. I'll go order you a regular coffee now." Brittany had spoken so fast Santana had barely understood everything she had said. When Brittany stood up to go get Santana a cup of regular coffee she felt Santana's hand still on her arm. She looked at Santana in the eye for the first time since they had sat. Santana pulled gently on her arm to let Brittany know she wanted her to sit back down.

Once Brittany sat back down it was Santana's turn to stare down at the table and not look at Brittany. "You should be the one pregnant not me."

Brittany found herself confused by Santana's statement. "Why?"

"Because you seem to know what a pregnant woman should and shouldn't do. I bet you've read books and article online so you'll be ready. I haven't done anything like that. I'm going to be a horrible mother. About the only thing I know you shouldn't drink or smoke while you're pregnant. I doctor gave me a prescription for prenatal vitamins today. I didn't even know I had to take vitamins. I bet you know all about them don't you?"

Brittany put her hand on top of Santana's hand that was resting on the table. "Yes, I have to admit I have bought every book I can find and yes I know all about the prenatal vitamins and what's in them and why you need to take them. Just because you haven't read books and don't know some stuff about having a baby doesn't mean you are going to be a horrible mother. You have time to learn everything you need to learn and I'll help you if you want me too, ok?" Santana looked up with tears in her eyes which immediately Brittany took as sad tears. "Santana, it's really going to be ok please don't cry."

Santana smiled a little through her tears. "No these aren't sad tears they are happy tears. I'm actually going to have a baby." Brittany squeezed Santana's hand and smiled.

After they finished their coffee they got into Brittany's car so she could drive Santana back to her car in the doctor's parking lot. The ride was in complete silence with neither woman know what to say. When Brittany pulled into the parking lot she realized that she didn't know what kind of car Santana drove. "Where is your car parked?"

"It's the red BMW sport coupe parked right over there." Brittany looked where Santana was pointing and pulled into the parking spot next the BMW.

"You think my black mustang is sexy, I must say I find your red BMW hot myself. Or should I say caliente."

Santana chuckled about Brittany speaking Spanish. "You'd better take a good look at it now because soon I'll have to trade it in for something more practical that will hold a car seat."

"You could always keep this car and just get a second more practical car." Brittany was imaging how sexy Santana must look driving her red BWV especially with the top down.

"Yeah, well not all of can afford two cars." Santana kind of snapped at Brittany and she immediately felt sorry for it when she saw the hurt look in Brittany's eyes.

"It was just a suggestion of course I don't know anything about your financial situation so I'm sorry if I over step my boundaries once again."

Santana reached over and put her hand on Brittany's arm like she had earlier at the coffee shop to comfort her. "Hey, it's ok you didn't say anything wrong and to be honest with you I can afford two cars. We haven't talked about what we each do for a living. I am an advertising executive for a major advertising agency."

"That sounds like an awesome job Santana. I might have to hire your agency because the one I have hired I'm not too happy with at the moment. By the way I own the Unicorn Dance Studios, I'm not sure if you've ever heard of them. I have franchise studios all over the state now; I am up to 10 and looking to expand to other states."

Santana turned to Brittany with a huge smile on her face. "You own Unicorn Dance Studios! Of course I've heard of it. It has been one of the fastest growing businesses in the state for the past 2 years. I would love to design your advertising campaign."

Brittany found Santana's enthusiasm refreshing compared to the stuffy old men who were currently in charge of her advertising campaign. "I will seriously think about changing advertising agencies but of course I would need to see a presentation of what your agency can do for me. By the way, how do you know so much about Unicorn Dance Studios?"

"It's my job. I make sure I'm aware of all of the growing businesses. If you are really serious about changing agencies just let me know and I will personally handle the account. Well, I guess I'd better get going. Again, I am really sorry about you not being pregnant. You hang in there and don't give up."

"I won't give up and I'm so happy for you. Remember if you have any questions just call me, like I said I've read just about every book there is about being pregnant. I can send you a list of my favorite books if you would like that?"

"I would really like that actually because I don't have any idea of where to start. I'd better get to the pharmacy before it closes to get my prenatal vitamins. Here can you put your phone number in my phone?" Santana handed Brittany her phone and Brittany typed in her number. Santana then quickly sent a text to Brittany and now you have my number. I'll guess that I'll see you later."

"I'll see you later Santana." Brittany watched Santana get into her car. They waved goodbye before Santana backed out of her parking spot and drove off. As Brittany did the same she realized how lonely her life suddenly felt since she was no longer with Santana. Brittany thought it was her emotions just getting the best of her because after all she had just met the woman

Brittany texted the list of her favorite books to Santana later that night. Santana sent a text back thanking her and telling she would be making a trip to the bookstore. That was two weeks ago and Brittany hasn't heard from Santana since. Brittany had thought several times about texting Santana but for some reason she always decided against it.

It was late one night and Brittany had just gotten into bed around midnight after a hectic day of meetings with her business manager and advertising agents when her cell phone rang. She picked up her phone from the nightstand wondering who could be calling her after midnight. Brittany was so tired she answered the phone without looking to see who it was from. "Hello?"

"Brittany, I know it's late but I need your help. I'm so sick and nothing I've tried is helping."

"Santana? "

Santana could tell Brittany sounded confused and then she realized how late it was and that she probably had woken Brittany up. "I'm sorry I didn't know it was so late. Go back to sleep and just forget I called."

"It's ok really I actually just got into bed. Are you saying you're sick sick or is it morning sickness?"

"I don't know why they fucking calling it morning sickness when I have it almost all day."

Brittany couldn't help but smile at Santana's remark even though she knew morning sickness was no laughing matter. "How long have you had morning sickness?"

"It started about a week ago all of the sudden one day. I've been a mess. I've missed work and haven't even been able to get dressed some days."

Brittany was now concerned, "You have been sick for a week and you are just calling me now? Have you called the doctor to tell him about your morning sickness?"

"No because I go tomorrow for a checkup and thought I'd tell him then. Oh by the way a couple of days after we had coffee the doctor's assistant called to tell me by blood test showed I am definitely pregnant."

"Santana, that's great but I don't there's any question about whether you are pregnant or not anymore. How about I come over?"

"You don't have to do that I can tell you're tired. Besides the last thing you want to be around is a dry heaving woman."

"No arguing I'm coming over. Text me your address and if want I will take you to the doctor tomorrow. When is your appointment?"

"It's at 11 AM but you don't have to take me I can manage on my own somehow."

"Like I said no arguing, I'm taking you to your doctor's appointment and I'm coming over now to take care of you. I'll be there as soon as I can. And Santana, I'm glad you called me because I've been thinking about since we had coffee."

"I've been thinking about you too Brittany. Oh no I've got to go I'm feeling sick again."

The call ended and Brittany waited for a few minutes to for Santana's text. Finally it came. 'Sorry about that. My address is 2022 Hampton St. I'll leave the door unlocked just walk in and follow the sound of me dry heaving."

Brittany quickly got dressed and packed a bag for overnight. In a matter of minutes she was on her way to Santana's house.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for reading and commenting. This chapter is longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

Chapter 4

Brittany drove as quickly as she dared to Santana's house following the directions from voice on her GPS system. After about 20 minutes she pulled into Santana's driveway. It was dark with the only light being from a street light. Brittany could tell that the house was a one story ranch type home and that it was white but other than that she couldn't see much because it was dark.

As Brittany walked up to Santana's front door she noticed the porch light was on and when she turned the door knob it was unlocked like Santana had said it would be. Brittany made a mental note to ask Santana if she always left her front door unlocked or if she unlocked it just for Brittany. Even though Santana lived in a good neighborhood she shouldn't be leaving her door unlocked.

Brittany walked into the house and set her overnight bag down on the floor. She then turned to the door and locked it. She walked into the house and into the living room area which was dimly lit with one lamp on. Brittany walked further into the house and found herself in the kitchen. There was a light on over the sink. The sink was full of mugs, glasses, and few plates. There was a cooking island in the middle of the kitchen which had 3 empty large bottle of ginger ale on the counter top. There was one bottle that looked like it has just been opened.

Brittany left the kitchen knowing she should find Santana. The house just seemed too quiet and she started to worry. "Santana", Brittany yelled as she walked through the house. As she went down hallway Brittany heard vomiting sounds so she followed where the sound was coming from. She soon found herself in what must be Santana's bedroom and as she walked into the room she saw the bathroom with the door opened. Brittany walked closer to the doorway and saw Santana on her knees with her head over the toilet. She was dry heaving like she had told Brittany on the phone.

Brittany immediately went to Santana and got on her knees beside her and started rubbing Santana's back. Santana looked up at Brittany and started sobbing. Brittany pushed Santana's hair away from her face because it was a total mess. Brittany had only seen Santana two times and both times she was neatly dressed with her hair and makeup being flawless. Not anything like the woman she was looking at right now. This woman had dark circles under her eyes and was pale. She didn't have on any makeup but Brittany still couldn't help but notice Santana's natural beauty.

Brittany continued to rub her back as Santana sobbed. She leaned in close to Santana and whispered in her ear, "Shhh…everything will be ok just let it out." After a few minutes Santana calmed down but made no effort to get up off her knees. "Are you still feeling nauseous?" Santana just shook her head No. "How about we get you up off this cold tile floor then?" Brittany stood up and then took Santana's arms and helped her up. Brittany helped Santana to her bed.

Santana took a few deep breaths and then spoke. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have called you so late I just have been feeling so sick. I didn't really have anyone else to call."

"Don't be sorry I'm glad you called me. I hadn't heard from you in a couple of weeks and I was wondering how you were doing. Santana, you really shouldn't have waited so long to call me or you should've called the doctor. You could be dehydrated from being so sick for a week which isn't good for you or the baby."

Santana started crying again, "See I told you should be the one pregnant not me. I still have no idea what I'm doing and I'm an emotional mess crying all of the time."

Brittany sat down beside Santana on the bed and put her arm around Santana's shoulder. "You are going to be just fine. Your body is going through a lot changes in a short amount of time so cut yourself a break. Do you feel up to taking a shower?"

"Are you trying to say I stink?" Santana said with small smile which made Brittany smile even bigger.

"No comment." Brittany said with a wink which made Santana's face flush.

"I think I can take a shower but will you stay close by just in case I need you because I have been feeling dizzy tonight."

Brittany sat on the bed as she watched Santana go into the bathroom and close the door but not shut it all the way. She heard the water in the shower running so she decided to clean up Santana's bedroom just a bit. The bed was covered with several opened books about being pregnant. As Brittany closed each book, she recognized all of them as being from the book list she had sent to Santana. Santana's laptop was also sitting on the bed so Brittany closed it and moved it to the night stand after throwing away several used tissues that were on the nightstand. Brittany decided to change the sheets on the bed because she loves how it feels to get into a bed with clean sheets and she thought that feeling might make Santana feel a bit better. Brittany found some clean sheets in the linen closet so she changed the sheets on Santana's bed. By the time she was done with that Santana came out of the bedroom wearing a short pink robe. She noticed her bed was straightened up and saw the clean sheets.

"Brittany, you didn't have to put clean sheets on my bed and clean up my clutter but thank you it will feel so good getting in a bed with clean sheets. I love that feeling."

"Me too! When I get in my bed with clean sheets I shuffle my feet with excitement. Have you ever done that?"

Santana couldn't help but laugh at Brittany's enthusiasm about clean sheets. It was amazing because she had been feeling so alone all week and in a matter of minutes Brittany had made that feeling go away. "No, I can't say that I've ever shuffled my feet but I promise I'll try it when I'm feeling better."

"Santana, it's getting really late and you should try to get some sleep but I also think you should try and drink something before you go to sleep."

Santana's mood changes and she just shook her head no. "I can't every time I drink something I get sick."

"You've got to try to drink something. You get into bed and I'm going to bring you something to drink." Santana didn't argue as Brittany left the bedroom to get her something to drink.

A few minutes later Brittany came back to the bedroom and found Santana was in bed with her head propped up with some pillows and covered with the blankets. Brittany could tell Santana had a blue tank top on but she had no idea what she had on for bottoms because of the blankets. Brittany snapped her thoughts back to reality and told herself she needed to stop wondering what Santana was wearing as bottoms.

"Here is some ginger ale. Don't drink a lot at once just take a little sip and let it settle before taking another sip." Santana took sip and waited a few moments before taking another sip. "I looked to see if you had any plain crackers but I couldn't find any so I toasted a slice of bread. It's dry because I didn't put any butter on it because I didn't think the butter would set well on your stomach. Just take small bites of the toasts." Santana did was Brittany and before she knew it she had eaten half of the slice of toast and drank half of the glass of ginger ale.

"Brittany, I don't really feel like eating anymore. Thank you for getting it for me." Santana closed her eyes."

"Ok but it's a start. How does your tummy feeling now?"

Santana chuckled inwardly at Brittany use of the word tummy instead of stomach. She was just too cute sometimes. Santana found herself staring at Brittany until she realized what she was doing and snapped out of it. She shouldn't be thinking about how cute Brittany can be. "I still feel a little nauseous but not nearly as bad as earlier." Santana yawned.

"You need to get some sleep because it's getting really late and you your doctor's appointment in the morning. Um…do you have guest room or I can just sleep on the couch?"

"I have a guest room but no one has slept in there in a long time. If you want you can sleep in her with me. I mean I have a queen size bed there is more than enough room that is unless you won't feel comfortable sleeping with me, I mean we don't really know each other that well."

Brittany pretended to think for a few moments when actually she didn't have to think about her answer at all because the answer was yes from the second Santana said she could sleep in her bed. "I don't mind sleeping in your bed…like you said there's more than enough room….plus that way I will be here if you feel sick in the night. I'm just going to get the bag I brought with me so I can change for bed."

Brittany went to get her bag where she had left it by the front door. She walked back into Santana's bedroom and noticed Santana's eyes were closed so she quietly went into the bathroom and changed for bed. Santana's eyes were still closed when Brittany came out of the bathroom so she once again quietly walked to the other side of the bed and carefully go under the covers as not to disturb Santana.

Brittany found herself lost in her own thoughts when Santana spoke. "July 3rd."

Brittany was confused, "What's July 3rd?"

"It's the date my baby is due." Santana turned off the light on her nightstand. "Nite Brittany and thanks again for being here."

"Nite Santana. If you need anything in the night please let wake me up." Brittany couldn't help but think if she had gotten pregnant her baby would be due July 3rd too. Before she knew it a single tear ran down her face and that's the last thing she remembered before drifting off to sleep.

Brittany woke up to the sounds of Santana vomiting so she quickly went to the bathroom and once again found Santana kneeling on the floor in front of the toilet. Brittany grabbed a hair tie she had noticed laying on bathroom countertop by sink. She carefully pulled Santana's hair into a ponytail and put the hair tie around it. She then knelt beside Santana and started rubbing her back. After a few minutes Santana took in a deep breath, "I don't know how much more of this I can take," Santana's voice cracked with emotion as she spoke.

"It will be ok sweetie." Brittany felt Santana's back tense up when she heard Brittany call her sweetie. Brittany decided it was best to just let it go and she continued to rub Santana's back for a few minutes before Santana got up from the floor and walked back to her bed. Brittany followed her to the bed and once Santana was in the bed Brittany pulled the covers over her. Brittany looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand and saw it was 9:30 AM. "You lay her and rest while I go to take a shower. We will need to leave in about an hour for your doctor's appointment so I'll fix us both a light breakfast before we go."

Santana just nodded her head yes. Brittany walked into the bathroom, "I'm going to leave the door open just in case you get sick again and need to come in."

Santana lay in bed trying to calm her emotions down. She had heard pregnancy hormones make a woman emotional but she wasn't expecting it to happen so soon and with such power. Santana listened to water running from the shower and an image of a naked Brittany showering came into her mind. Santana felt a funny feeling all over her body but especially in between her legs. She quickly scolded herself internally for having such thoughts. Oh sure if she wasn't pregnant and she met Brittany socially she would definitely being interested in her but she knew that wasn't something that was going to happen now. Her thoughts were broken when a freshly showered Brittany came out of the bathroom with her hair still wet wearing a pair of tight blue jeans and a blue t-shirt that brought out the blue in her eyes.

Brittany smiled at Santana, "I'm just going to go fix us both some toast for breakfast. I know you probably don't want to eat anything but you need to try."

"Ok, I'm going to take a shower and get ready for my doctor's appointment." Santana got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Brittany watched her and for the first time she noticed what Santana had on for bottoms, they were shorts that showed her toned legs. Brittany found herself thinking about those legs and then shaking her head to get the thought out of her mind.

When Brittany and Santana walked out to Brittany's car to go for the doctor's appointment Brittany was able to see exactly what Santana's house looked like in the daylight. It was a one story white ranch home with deep blue shutters. It was simple and homey, not the type of house someone who had just met Santana would think she would live in.

Santana was looking out the passenger window of the car as they drove to the doctor's office. Brittany kept looking at her out of the corner of her while making sure to keep her eyes on the road. Santana was wearing black jeans and red v-neck t-shirt. Brittany had only seen her in business suites and she couldn't help but think how she found the casually dressed Santana quite attractive. Brittany once again shook her head to get those kinds of thoughts out of her mind. "Santana, I was going to ask you something, do you always leave your front door unlocked or did you just leave it unlocked for me last night?"

Santana turned to look at Brittany, "Don't worry I always lock my door. I lock it as soon as get in the house." Santana could tell Brittany asked the question because she was concerned and she once again found that cute.

When they got to the doctor's office they ended up having to wait for over 20 minutes and Santana was feeling more and more nauseous as they sat there. "I think I'm going to be sick." Santana said quietly to Brittany.

Brittany immediately put her hand on Santana's back and started rubbing it. "The bathroom is right over there if you feel sick."

"I'm not going in there everyone will hear me and know that I'm vomiting."

Brittany couldn't help but smile, "We are in a baby doctor's office I am sure that bathroom is used to having women vomit in there and the pregnant women sitting out her in the waiting room will sympathize with you I'm sure."

Santana was about to say something when the nurse called her name so she got up and started following the nurse. Santana looked back and saw Brittany sitting there, "Brittany, will you come in with me?" Brittany didn't even answer she just got from the chair and followed Santana and the nurse to the exam room.

After about another 15 minute wait the doctor came into the room and he immediately got a confused look on his face and looked at the patient folder in his hands. "Um…Ms. Pierce what are you doing here? You aren't the patient I was expecting to see." Right at that moment he heard vomiting sounds coming from the bathroom in the exam room. "I take it that Ms. Lopez is in the bathroom." Brittany just nodded.

A few minutes later an exhausted looking Santana emerged from the bathroom walking to the exam table sitting on it. The doctor looked at Santana and then at Brittany. "I'm a bit confused ladies. Are you two a couple because I've never seen you come to appointments together before?"

Brittany spoke because she could tell Santana was still feeling sick. "No we aren't a couple but we did meet here one day after our appointments. I guess you could say we friends now." Brittany looked at Santana to get a look of confirmation about them being friends now but she found Santana looking at down at the floor. Brittany felt a little sad at this reaction. Maybe they weren't becoming friends after all.

"Ok, now I understand. Ms. Lopez I take it from the sounds I heard coming for the bathroom that you have started to have morning sickness, "the doctor gave her a sympathetic look as he said the words.

"No, I don't have morning sickness, I have fucking all day sickness. Oh and I feel like crying half the time and my boobs hurt." Santana voice was full of frustration. Brittany's eyes got big when she heard Santana say the work fuck because she had never heard Santana swear. Not that it bothered Brittany but she wasn't sure if it was appropriate to use the word when talking to your doctor.

"I must say you do look like you haven't been sleeping or eating. According to your chart you have lost 4 pounds since you were here two weeks ago. At the beginning of a pregnancy it isn't unusual for a woman to lose weight especially if she has a lot of morning sickness. Looking at you I am worried you may be dehydrated from all of the vomiting. I know it's difficult to think about eating and drinking when you feel so sick but it's vital that you try to eat and drink. Is there someone who can stay with you for next few days to make sure you eat and drink? I'm hoping your morning sickness will calm down a bit after another week but until then it's important you stay hydrated."

"No, I don't have anyone who can stay with me." Santana said it still looking at the floor. Brittany once again felt hurt because Santana didn't even consider maybe she would stay with her.

"I know you won't like this Ms. Lopez but if you don't have someone to stay with you I think it's best I admit you to the hospital for a few days so you can receive some IV fluids and where the nurses can make sure you are attempting to eat and drink. "

"There's no way in hell I'm going to stay in the hospital. I need to get back to work. This all bullshit."

Brittany was once again taken back by Santana's swearing and stubbornness but she didn't let it stop her from speaking up. "I can stay with Santana."

Santana still didn't look at Brittany which made Brittany feel may be Santana didn't want her to stay with her but before she could ask Santana if she wanted her to stay with her the doctor spoke. "That's great news Ms. Pierce because I really didn't want to have to admit Ms. Lopez. I trust that you will take care of her. Before you leave today Ms. Lopez I am going set you up with an IV here in the office to get some fluids in your body. You will need to sit her for about an hour or so. Then I want you to come back and see me in a week. I'm hoping your morning sickness has calmed down by then but if it hasn't you may need another IV. Do you have any questions?"

"No." Santana still was looking at the floor. The doctor looked at Brittany with a confused looked and Brittany just shrugged her shoulders to let him know she didn't know why Santana was acting this way.

After the doctor left the nurse came in and set up Santana's IV. Santana hadn't said a word to Brittany which was making Brittany feel uncomfortable. "Santana, I'm going to go out and run some errands while you're having your IV unless you want me to stay her with you."

"No, you can go." Santana still didn't look at her.

Brittany didn't reply she just left the exam room and the doctor's office. When she got into her car she let out a sigh. What was she getting herself into staying with Santana, especially if Santana didn't want her there? Brittany started her car and drove off to do errands.

By the time Brittany got back to the doctor's Santana was just finishing up with her IV. The receptionist made an appointment for Santana to return in one week. Santana and Brittany walked in silence to Brittany's car. The ride back to Santana's house was no different there was complete silence. Finally when Brittany pulled into Santana's driveway and turned the car off Santana spoke. "Thanks for telling the doctor you would stay with me so I didn't have to go to the hospital."

"it's no problem. I can get someone to take over my dance classes and any business meetings I have about my other studios can usually be done over the phone."

Santana looked at Brittany for the first time since earlier. "You really meant it when you told the doctor you would stay with me?"

Brittany was confused by Santana's question. "Of course I meant it. Did you think I didn't mean it?"

"I just thought you said you'd stay with me to get him off my back about having to being admitted to the hospital."

The silence was back and it was uncomfortable. Brittany was wondering why Santana would think she didn't mean it when she said she would stay with her. There was question Brittany wanted to ask but she was afraid of the answer. "Santana, do you want me to stay with you?"

The answer came quick "No" and it hurt like a knife to Brittany's heart.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Brittany's first reaction to hearing Santana say 'no' was to back her car out of the driveway and leave but she couldn't because Santana was still in the car with her. All she knew was she needed to get away from Santana so she got out of her car and ran up the front door of Santana's house. Brittany tried opening the door but of course it was locked but that didn't stop her from trying to turn the door knob continuously like the door would miraculously open if she kept trying. After a few moments she felt a hand grabbing her hand that was trying to open the door. She knew it was Santana but she didn't look at her she just jerked her hand away so Santana could unlock the door.

Once the door was unlocked and opened Brittany hurried to Santana's bathroom and picked the overnight bag she had brought with her. She just as quickly hurried back to front door and although she sensed Santana standing just inside the door she opened the door and slammed it has she walked out of the house. Brittany ran to her car, started it, and then back out of the driveway so quickly that she squealed the tires when she stopped and then drove away. Brittany had her foot pressed down the on car gas pedal and was now going well over the allowed speed limit. When she a few miles away from Santana's house she pulled her car over into a shop parking lot and let out a deep breath.

Brittany wasn't used to her emotions getting the best of her like this. Brittany had no idea why Santana saying she didn't want her to stay felt like someone had stuck a knife into her heart. Santana and her were only acquaintances really who shared a cup of coffee and then Santana called her when she needed help because she had no one else to call. It wasn't like they were even friends. Brittany remembered how Santana just stared at the floor when the doctor had asked if they were a couple and Brittany had told him that they were just friends. Brittany was scolding herself for letting her emotions get the best of her. She had just been through a dramatic experience when her third attempt to get pregnant failed like the previous two. Brittany decided her emotional state made her vulnerable and she was latching onto Santana because she was pregnant something Brittany wanted to be more than anything else in the word.

As Brittany drove back onto the street she decided the best thing to do was to stay away from Santana. She had promised the doctor she would be there to help Santana but she couldn't do that now and besides Santana was an adult. It had been Santana's decision to get pregnant so she needed to take responsibility for her decision and if Brittany was there to help Santana she would become dependent on her. Brittany decided she was definitely staying away from Santana it was best for both of them.

Santana sat on her couch confused as to why Brittany acted like she did and left without saying a word. All she had done was tell Brittany no she didn't want her to stay with her. Santana had really thought Brittany only told the doctor she would stay with her so she wouldn't have to go to the hospital. She had no idea Brittany was serious about staying with her. They really didn't even know each other so why would Brittany make a commitment like that to someone who barely knew? Santana wasn't used to anyone being nice to her and being there for her. She knew it was her own fault she had no one in her life that would be there for her. She wasn't the easiest person to be around and she tended to push people away if whey they showed any interest in becoming friends. Was she doing the same thing with Brittany? Was she pushing her away because she showed an interest in being her friend or maybe even more? Brittany did tell the doctor they were friends but again Santana thought Brittany was just saying that for the doctor's sake. Santana was confused about the whole situation. She had definitely felt a connection to Brittany when they first met at the doctor's office and she felt like she could open to Brittany which she never had really felt with anyone before.

It had been a difficult week for Brittany because even though she thought it was best to stay away from Santana she still worried about how Santana was doing. Was she drinking and eating like she was supposed? Was she taking her prenatal vitamins? Had she been able to go back to work? Had her morning sickness calmed down? All of these questions kept playing over and over in Brittany's head but she kept pushing them aside. She had typed so many text messages to Santana but never sent them. Santana didn't get in touch with her so she thought Santana had made her decision, she didn't want Brittany around. Brittany found herself confused because she thought they had a special connection but she guessed she was the only one who felt it.

Brittany was sitting in her lawyers office listening to him and her business manager ramble on and on about the plans to open up Unicorn Dance Studios in other states. Brittany knew she should be paying attention to what they were saying but she was exhausted because she hadn't been sleeping well all week. Her phone vibrated which it had done at least six times since the meeting started. She didn't take any of the calls because they were calls she could return later but this time the number showing up on her phone screen puzzled her. She excused herself saying she needed to take this call as she stepped out into the hallway.

"Hello"

"Ms. Pierce this is Dr. Stevens I am calling because I thought you would want to know that Ms. Lopez has been admitted to hospital because of severe dehydration. When you said you would stay with her and make sure she kept hydrated by drinking and eating to keep her up her strength I thought you took it seriously. This is no game Ms. Pierce . Ms. Lopez's health and the health of her fetus are in jeopardy. I thought you might want to know she is the hospital."

Brittany had tears forming in her eyes and was barely able to croak out words, "I'm sorry and thank you for calling me."

"You're welcome. Goodbye Ms. Pierce."

"Bye" Brittany ended the call and immediately went back into the meeting room. "I'm sorry but I have a personal emergency and have to leave. I trust you two so you have my permission to go ahead with the plans. I've really go to go now." Brittany grabbed her bag and ran to her car.

The receptionist at the hospital told Brittany that Santana was on the Maternity Floor in Room 233. She didn't even take the elevator she ran up the steps and immediately found Room 233. As Brittany approached the room a young woman was coming out of the room. Brittany and the young woman looked at each other for a few moments before Brittany spoke, "I'm here to see Santana."

The young woman had a worried look on her face. "She's sleeping right now. I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude but who are you?"

"I'm Brittany. Santana and I are fr…um we met at the doctor's office a few weeks ago."

"I'm Sugar, Ms. Lopez's assistant from work. I had no idea she was even thinking of having a child. She keeps her personal life private. She hadn't been to work for the past two weeks because she was sick which no one doubted because nothing keeps Ms. Lopez from work. There were some papers she needed to sign so she told me to come over to her house. She said she would leave the door unlocked for me and I should just walk in and go to her bedroom. So I walked in but when I got to her bedroom I found her laying on the bathroom floor passed out so I called 911. The ambulance brought her here and that's when I found out she was pregnant when her doctor came to see her. I'm sorry I'm rambling on and you came here to see Ms. Lopez. Like I said she is sleeping now. I feel better knowing she has someone who will be with her. I have to get back to work. It was nice meeting you Brittany."

Brittany was trying to process everything Sugar had just told her. "It was nice to meet you too Sugar." Sugar left and walked down the hall. Brittany stood there trying to get up the courage to walk into the room. Finally she pushed the door open and walked into the room. Santana was lying in the bed wearing a hospital gown with IV tubes going from her hand to the two IV bags that hung on the IV pole. As Brittany stood right beside the bed she literally gasped at how pale and sick Santana looked. She had looked sick the last time Brittany saw her but this was much worse. She could tell Santana had lost more weight. Brittany felt tears falling from her eyes and she decided to let them flow. She sat down in the chair beside Santana's bed. She wanted to reach out and hold Santana's hand but she didn't want to take the chance of waking her up. Besides Santana probably wouldn't want Brittany to be holding her hand.

Brittany woke up when she heard a soft voice saying her name. She opened her eyes and for a minute she forgot where she was and then she remembered she was at the hospital. She had been so exhausted she must have fallen asleep in the chair by Santana's bed. Brittany looked at Santana and she saw brown eyes looking at her. Santana's eyes looked tired, sad, and concerned. "You must have been really tired the nurse has been in her twice to check on me and you didn't wake up either time. By the way Brittany what are you doing here anyway?"

As soon as Brittany heard the question and the tone Santana used when asking it she felt the same pain she felt the day Santana told her she didn't want her to stay. Brittany tried to hide the hurt but it wasn't easy. "Um…Dr. Steven's called me and told me you were in the hospital. He said I had told him that I would stay and take care of you, and that it was obvious I didn't take it seriously because you are in the hospital severely dehydrated. He pretty much blamed me although he didn't come right out and say it."

Brittany put her head in hands and because she didn't want Santana to see the tears that were falling down her face. Santana was trying desperately to keep her tears from falling. Santana was angry because Dr. Stevens had no right to make Brittany feel guilty because she was willing to stay with her.

Brittany quickly wiped her tears on hands hoping Santana wouldn't notice. "I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry I didn't stay with you. You wouldn't be here if I had taken care of you. I know you said I you didn't want me to stay but I should've said no I'm staying or I'm calling the doctor to let him know you are on your own so he could admit you to the hospital. Again I'm sorry. They nurses here can take care of you now the way I should have taken care of you. I hope you feel better soon." Brittany got up from the chair and walked out of the room before Santana had time to say anything.

Santana stopped fighting her tears and let them fall. It hurt Santana to hear Brittany take the blame for her being in the hospital. Santana knew better, she was in the hospital because she had pushed Brittany away when she offered to help. Her morning sickness hadn't gotten any better and she was too sick to make sure she was drinking and eating properly. She had typed text messages to Brittany all week but never sent them because she thought for sure Brittany didn't want anything to do with her anymore after the way Brittany had left her house that day.

When Santana woke up earlier and saw Brittany sitting in the chair beside her bed she thought at first she was dreaming but then she realized Brittany was really there. At the time she didn't know how Brittany knew she was in the hospital but it didn't matter because it felt good to have her there. Santana watched Brittany sleep and she couldn't deny she felt a deep connection with her and it wasn't just because they both were lesbians who decided they wanted to have a baby on their own. It was much more than that and now Santana wished she had had the chance to tell Brittany that before she left her hospital room so quickly.

It had been a wakeup call for Santana when she passed out on the bathroom floor. What if Sugar hadn't been coming over to bring papers for her to sign? How long would she have laid there before she finally woke up? Santana really never believed in fate but she was beginning to think that Brittany and she had come into each other's lives for a reason. Santana picked up her cell phone that was laying on her hospital stand and typed out a text message to Brittany. _Please come back!_

Santana had hoped Brittany would come back but when 30 minutes passed and Brittany hadn't come back or even answered her text Santana started to lose hope that Brittany would be coming back at all. Santana started thinking, why would Brittany come back when the doctor made her feel it was her fault she was in the hospital? Brittany was probably planning on keeping as far away from her as possible.

Santana was trying her best to eat some dry toast and drink a hot cup of tea the nurse has just brought to her. She knows she has to at least try to eat it because the nurse has to write down everything Santana drinks and eats. She hates being in the hospital because when she gets sick she can't out of bed because of the IV and she has to vomit into a pail. It's embarrassing for her and she just wants to go home so she can have some privacy. Santana is staring at her piece of toast when she hears the door open knowing the nurse was coming back to check on her. "I know I need to eat. Believe me I'm trying." When the nurse doesn't say anything Santana looks up and sees it isn't the nurse that came into her room it was Brittany.

Brittany was standing at the foot of Santana's bed looking down at her hands that was fidgeting with nervously. It broke Santana's heart because Brittany looked broken herself. The smile and caring face Santana loved to see were gone. "I'm glad you came back. Can you sit down for a minute I want to talk to you?" When Brittany didn't make a move to sit down Santana pleaded in a quiet voice, "Please".

Brittany walked over and sat down in the chair beside Santana's bed but she still kept looking at her fidgeting hands. When she had gotten Santana's text asking her to come back she almost ran back to Santana's room but something stopped her. She needed to get herself together because she was an emotional wreck after seeing how sick Santana was and she really did feel responsible for Santana being in the hospital. Brittany almost didn't come back to see Santana but something told her she needed to, after all Santana had asked her to come see her.

Brittany reminded Santana of a child who had gotten into trouble and was sitting there waiting to find out what her punishment would be. It was at that moment that Santana decided to do something she never had done in her life and is follow her heart and not her head. "I'm sorry Dr. Stevens called and made you feel it's your fault I'm in the hospital. You and I both know it isn't your fault at all, it's my fault. I'm the one who said no to your staying and helping me. I'm one who wasn't smart enough to see that a caring woman wanted to truly help me and might I also say a beautiful woman." Brittany still didn't look at Santana and she wasn't about to force her to look up.

"Brittany, I'm not sure if you felt the same thing but the day we met at the doctor's I felt some kind of connection with you the minute I saw you for the first time. And it wasn't because we both were at the doctor for the same thing. It was a personal connection. Whenever I'm around you I feel so different, a good different. I can't explain it and I wish I could because you probably are thinking I'm crazy. All I know is I want to be around you and have you in my life. I know my life is kind of fucked up right now with me having such a time with this morning sickness but I know it won't last forever and in the end I'm going to have a child. I'm going to have a family. I would like for you to be a part of my life and my child's life."

Santana thought she had better stop talking because she wouldn't be surprised if Brittany ran out the door after hearing all of that but she didn't. Brittany slowly raised up her head and looked at Santana. "You aren't the only one who felt the connection I felt it too. Like you I'm not sure what it means because I've never felt it before. I find myself fascinated with you and wanting to be around you all of the time. But I can't be a part of your life Santana."

Hearing those words Santana took in a deep breath and the tears started to fall. She knew there was a reason she never followed her heart and this just proves she was right to never follow it. "I understand Brittany. I know I'm not the easiest person to be around and to get along with. I was fooling myself to think someone as wonderful as you would want to be a part of my life. Thanks for everything you have done for me and I hope one day soon your dream of being a mother comes true."

Brittany felt bad that she was the cause of the tears now running down Santana's face and she felt she needed to explain herself better. "Santana, I don't mean to hurt you and wish I could be a part of your life the way you want me to be but I just can't. I can't because I need to deal with the disappointment I'm feeling over not being able to get pregnant after three tries. It has hit me harder than I originally thought but I'm not giving up on being a mother. And that's why I can't be a part of your life and your baby's life it would be like I was giving up. I can't be a family with you and your baby Santana."

Santana found herself confused by what Brittany was saying and then she realized Brittany had misunderstood what she had said. "Brittany, I'm not asking you to be like an official family with me and my baby. I'm asking you to be a part of my life as a friend. I've been so wrapped up in myself I had ignored how it might affect you being around me being pregnant and all so if it's too much I'll understand."

Brittany felt stupid she had misunderstood Santana's words thinking she was asking her to become an official family with her and her baby. After all why would Santana be asking her that they had just met and they weren't romantically involved with each other. However, there was a small part of Brittany that felt disappointed Santana wasn't asking her to be a real family. "Santana, I would like to be your friend and be there for you. I'll be ok because in another month or two I'm plan on trying once again to get pregnant. So I guess that mean we are friends?"

Santana smiled, "Yeah we are friends." Brittany smiled back with the smile that made Santana feel something in her heart that she never felt before and right now she wasn't going to try and figure it out because she was happy Brittany was going to be a part of her life.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N Thanks for all of the favorites and followings. I would really like it if you would leave a comment. Thanks.**_

Chapter 6

Santana had been in the hospital for three days and she was feeling a lot better and getting her energy back thanks to the IV fluids. Her morning sickness was still more like all day sickness and unfortunately Dr. Stevens told her that it would last for another month or so. He told her there were medications she could try that might help with the morning sickness but he would suggest taking them only as a last resort. Santana now understands it's important to take care of herself not only for her sake but for her unborn child. She can't let her body get so run down again.

After Santana and Brittany decided to be friends things had been going good between them. Brittany spent every free minute she had with Santana over the past three days. There definitely was a special connection between the two women and while they both thought the connection could turn into something more than friendship they kept those thoughts to themselves.

Brittany came to the hospital one day all excited because she had found a new item at the pharmacy. They were lollipops actually made especially for pregnant women to help with the morning sickness. Brittany had gotten boxes in all of the flavors that were available: peppermint, raspberry, orange, ginger, lemon, lavender, and spearmint. They are drug free with all natural flavors. Santana asked the doctor about them before trying them and he said for some women they helped with the nausea and it was worth trying them. Santana has only tried them for a day and so far they seem to be helping a little bit. Brittany felt happy that something she had found helped Santana even a little bit.

When Dr. Stevens told Santana that she would be able to go home tomorrow he asked her just like he had that day in his office if there was anyone who could stay with her for a few weeks. He stressed the person needed to actually be someone responsible who would make sure she was drinking and eating even when she didn't feel like it. Santana immediately felt herself get defensive because she was sure he was referring to Brittany not being there to take care of her last time. Santana made it clear that Dr. Stevens understood she had been the one who told Brittany she didn't need her to stay and that it wasn't Brittany's fault she ended up in the hospital. The doctor thanked Santana for telling him the truth. Santana told him she didn't have anyone to stay with her but that she had idea and needed to talk someone about it. Dr. Steven's suggested she consider hiring a nurse's aide to come and stay with her. He gave her the phone number of a nursing agency.

Brittany had a meeting with her business manager that day but as soon as it was done she went immediately to the hospital to see Santana. When Brittany walked into Santana's room both women got huge smiles on their faces. It was like that every time they saw it each other.

"How are you feeling today?" Brittany could tell by the color of Santana's face she was feeling better. The paleness was gone and her cheeks had a rosy glow to them.

"I'm feeling a lot stronger today. I just wish my boobs didn't hurt so much."

Brittany couldn't help but smile because Santana had been complaining about her boobs hurting for the past couple of days. "Unfortunately it's all a part of being pregnant. It will go away and then your boobs will get huge." Brittany winked at Santana which made Santana's face suddenly feel hot.

Santana just rolled her eyes knowing Brittany was trying to make her laugh which she was actually very good at doing. Suddenly Santana's facial expression changed and she became serious. "Britt, there's something I want to talk to you about?"

Brittany saw the change in Santana's face and it kind of scared her for some reason. "Ok".

"The good news is Dr. Stevens said I can go home tomorrow but I need to have someone stay with me for a few weeks until the morning sickness calms down."

Santana watched as Brittany lowered her head and looked at the floor. "So what are you going to do?"

"First of all I made sure Dr. Stevens knew that I had told you I didn't want you to stay with me and my being in the hospital wasn't your fault. He said he was glad I told him the truth. Um…I know this is a lot to ask but would you stay with me? I know you have responsibilities at the dance studios and that you are working on opening up new studios so if you don't have time or don't want to want to stay with me I'll understand. I can hire a nurse's aide to stay with me."

Brittany looked up into Santana's eyes and she could tell that Santana was being serious she really wanted Brittany to stay with her. Brittany of course wanted to say yes but she knew that this week was going to be a particularly busy one for her. She has meetings to finalize plans for opening up 3 additional dance studios. She was afraid she wouldn't be able to devote the time needed to take care of Santana. Brittany was torn and she could feel Santana looking at her waiting for an answer. "Of course I'll stay with you."

Santana had a look of relief on her face. When Brittany took so long to answer Santana was afraid Brittany didn't want the responsibility of taking care of her. "You know you won't need to be there 24/7. I just need you to make sure I eat and drink even when I don't feel like it. I don't want to end up in the hospital again. I understand now how serious this is, I need to take care of myself because my baby is relying on me for his/her life."

Brittany felt her eyes starting to tear because she had never heard Santana talk about her baby in that way before. "I promise I won't let down and I'll be there to help you."

Santana reached out and took Brittany's hand. "I know you will Britt."

Brittany had packed up a few bags of clothes and personal items to take with her to Santana's house. She was on her way to pick up Santana from the hospital and she was running behind because she had to take an important call from her business manager. Brittany knew Santana was probably impatiently waiting for her. She had noticed that Santana could be impatient at times.

Brittany finally got to Santana's room about 20 minutes late. She started talking as soon as she opened the door. "I know I'm late and I'm sorry but my business manager called me and then I forgot to pack my favorite duckie slippers so I had to hurry and pack them. Then when I got here I couldn't find a place to park near the patient discharge area."

When Brittany finally stopped her rambling she saw a smiling Santana watching her. "It's ok Britt calm down. I hadn't really noticed you were late until a few minutes ago. Let me just buzz for the nurse to let her know I'm ready to leave. Unfortunately it's hospital policy that a nurse has to wheel me out in a wheelchair." Santana buzzed for the nurse.

When the nurse came into the room and saw Brittany she smiled. "Thank goodness you are here to take this one home. You were only 3 minutes late when she started fidgeting and pacing around the room like a caged animal." Santana knew she had been ratted out by the nurse and saw the smirk on Brittany's face.

"Ok, whatever please can I just get out of this place now?" Santana got into the wheelchair the nurse had brought in with her.

Brittany picked up Santana's bag and a bouquet of flowers she had given to Santana the day before. The people at Santana's advertising firm had sent a bouquet of flowers but those were looking kind of dead this morning so Santana threw them out. The nurse wheeled Santana out of the room with Brittany walked behind them. As they walked past the nurses' station Brittany saw Dr. Stevens standing there. He looked up as they walked by, "Brittany may I speak to you for moment?"

"Sure um…Santana I'll be just a minute Dr. Stevens wants to talk to me."

The nurse stopped pushing the wheelchair. "Ms. Pierce you take your time. I'm going to take Ms. Lopez down to the discharge area and wait for you."

Santana looked at Brittany quickly and she could tell by the look on her face that she was worried about talking to Dr. Stevens. Santana offer Brittany a comforting smile before the nurse continued pushing the wheelchair.

Brittany turned her attention to Dr. Stevens. "Brittany, I spoke to Santana this morning and she said you will be staying with her for a few weeks. I know this isn't really any of my business but do you think it's really such a good idea for you to stay with her?"

Brittany couldn't believe her ears, "You have my word that I will take care of Santana this time. I thought she explained to you that last time she was the one who told me she didn't want me to stay."

Dr. Stevens nodded his head, "Yes, she did tell me that and I want to apologize for implying on the phone that Santana was in the hospital because you didn't take care of her. I should've known better because after all I am your doctor too and I know how seriously you take having a baby. When I asked you if you thought it is such a good idea for you stay with her, I meant because of her being pregnant and you recently being disappointed for the third time by not getting pregnant. I'm thinking of your well-being and what is best for you. I just was worried it might be difficult for you to be helping Santana with her pregnancy. I want what is best for both you and Santana."

Brittany softened a bit, "I appreciate your concern for me but I'm fine."

"If you or Santana have any questions or she has any problems you call me day or night."

"We will Dr. Stevens and thank you."

Brittany walked to the elevator and took it to the first floor where she found Santana and the nurse waiting for her by the patient discharge exit. Brittany got into her car and drove it up to the exit so the nurse could wheel Santana out of the car.

Brittany and Santana had been driving for about five minutes in complete silence. Neither woman had said a word since leaving the hospital. Santana had noticed a change in Brittany's demeanor after talking to Dr. Stevens. She wanted to ask Brittany if she was ok but she didn't want to pry. So Santana chose to keep the mood light, "I really do think your black Mustang is the sexiest car I've ever seen. Maybe someday you will let me drive it."

Brittany smiled while still keeping her eyes on the road. "I don't think that is going to be happening anytime soon Sweet Cheeks."

Santana laughed at Brittany and rolled her eyes. Again there was silence and that lasted for the rest of the trip to Santana's house. When they got to Santana's house Santana tried to carry her own bag to the house but Brittany grabbed it from her and told her to just go in the house and that she'd bring everything in the house. Santana walked into her house and took a in a deep breath because it seemed so good to be home. A few minutes later she heard Brittany shouting on the other side of the front door, "Santana open the door please."

Santana opened the door and started laughing. There stood Brittany with bags hanging on each arm and she even had one around her neck. She was also holding the bouquet of flowers. "What the hell are all of those bags for Britt?" Santana moved to the side so Brittany could walk into the house.

Brittany didn't answer she just walked through the living room and down the hallway to the guest bedroom where she waited for Santana to open the door. When inside the room Brittany dropped the bags on the floor. She sat on the bed stretching her arms. "My arms started to get all tingly from carrying those bags."

"Britt, you didn't answer my question. What are all of these bags for?"

"Well one of the bags is yours from the hospital and the others are my bags." Santana just gave Brittany a confused looked but her eyes were smiling. Brittany just saw the confused looked so she lowered her head and stared at the floor. Then she picked up her bags and walked past Santana and out of the room.

"Britt, where are you going?" Santana was really confused now.

Brittany stopped but didn't turn around to look at Santana. "I'm going home. It's obvious you weren't serious about me staying here after all." Brittany found herself choking up.

"Of course I was serious about you staying here. I was just joking when I asked about what all of the bags were for, I'm sorry my sense of humor isn't always easy for people to get."

Brittany still didn't turn around because now she felt stupid. When Brittany didn't turn around Santana walked up behind her, "Brittany look at me." It was few moments before Brittany turned around and when Santana saw the tears in her eyes she knew she had joked about the wrong subject. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have joked about the bags. I know it's still a sensitive subject because last time I told you I didn't want you to stay and then I ended up in the hospital but please believe me when I say it wasn't your fault. I want us to be able to get past this ok?"

Brittany nodded her head. "Let me put my bags in the guest room and then I'll make us some lunch." Brittany walked past Santana and back into the guest room where she left her bags. She then picked up Santana's bag that was still on the floor along with the bouquet of floors and took them across the hall to Santana's room. Santana was still standing the hallway having an internal struggle between her heart and her mind. Her heart wanting to tell Brittany that she can sleep in her bedroom with her and her mind telling her it's best if Brittany sleeps in the guestroom. Like most times in her life her mind won this struggle.

Brittany made them some chicken soup and a toasted cheese sandwich for lunch. As they ate in silence Santana was still concerned about Brittany because she wasn't her usually smiling self. She thought maybe Brittany was still upset about the bag joke but Santana had noticed the change in Brittany on the way home from the hospital. Santana was sure it had to do with something Dr. Stevens had said to her. Santana just hoped he didn't give her a hard time about making sure she took good care of her this time. Unfortunately Santana's thoughts were changed when she suddenly felt nauseous. She ran from the kitchen table to the bathroom in her bedroom and started vomiting. Brittany was right behind here rubbing her back and holding her hair. After several minutes of vomiting Santana got up from her all too familiar spot on the floor in front of the toilet.

Santana lay down on her bed because she felt horrible. Brittany was at her side a few minutes later with a cool cloth to put on her head and cup with mouth wash in it. "I hate how my mouth tastes after I vomit so I thought you'd like to rinse your mouth out. Here is an extra cup to spit the mouth wash in." Santana used the mouth wash and then lay back down. "You just rest for awhile. I'm going to go clean up the lunch dishes."

Brittany walked to the bedroom door when Santana spoke, "Thanks Britt…the sheets on the bed in the guest room are clean but have been on the bed for awhile because no one uses that room. If you want fresh sheets just get some out of my linen closet. The room is clean because the lady that cleans my house cleans that room every two weeks. Just make yourself at home." Brittany smiled and nodded as she walked back to the kitchen.

The rest of day went by ok. Almost every time Santana vomited Brittany was by her side. Santana had shut her bathroom door a couple of time so Brittany wouldn't hear her. She felt bad for Brittany that she had to watch her vomit so much. Bed time came and Brittany used the guest bathroom and slept in the guestroom. Santana made it through the whole night without vomiting which wasn't too unusual because her body seemed to give a break at night.

The next morning Brittany made them breakfast which Santana immediately threw up. Brittany made sure Santana had a bottle of water with her at all time and kept track of how much she drank. Santana noticed Brittany still wasn't her happy care-free self which worried her so she decided she was going to talk to her about it later that night.

Santana was lying in bed watching TV when Brittany came into her room. "San, I have to do some work so I'm going to be the guestroom working. If you need anything let me know." Santana just nodded her head.

Santana had fallen asleep and was woken up about an hour later when she heard man yelling. At first she thought it was from her TV but it wasn't so she got out of bed to see where the voice was coming from. As she stepped into the hallway she could hear the voice coming from guestroom. Did Brittany have a man in her room? Santana walked quietly up to the bedroom door which was opened a couple of inches so she looked in. Brittany was sitting at the desk with her laptop. Santana listened.

"Brittany this would be so much easier if you were here. This is serious business. We need your input and approval on the final plans for the 3 new studios that are going to be built in New York. It is making it difficult when you are on the west coast and the meeting is on the east coast. I still don't know what was so important in LA that you couldn't fly here as planned. You do realize people are investing millions of dollars and it doesn't look very good when the owner of the dance of studio can't even be bothered to show up at the meetings."

Santana could tell that Brittany was having an online meeting with someone probably her business manager. She felt bad for Brittany because this man was really shouting at her.

"Look Sid I know how important it is for me to be there but I'm needed her in LA. I'll make it up to the investors in a few weeks I'll fly to New York and meet with all of them individually."

"Brittany, I have no idea what is so important in LA that is keeping you from coming to New York but I must warn you if you want Unicorn Dance Studios to become a successful franchise worldwide you need to be more committed than you have been lately. You think about that long and hard because if you aren't willing to devote all of your time and energy into this project I need to know now. I've got to go I have a meeting in five minutes. I'll call you later tonight."

Santana saw Brittany cover her face with her hands and she felt the urge to go into the room and give Brittany a hug but then she realized she was the reason Brittany wasn't in New York where she needed to be. Santana quietly started to walk back to her room when she suddenly sneezed. Hearing the sneeze Brittany looked towards the door and that's when she realized it was partially opened. She hoped Santana was just walking by and sneezed but she knew better because as loud as Sid was yelling she was sure Santana heard the whole conversation.

Several minutes later Brittany walked into Santana's bedroom with a new bottle of water. She was happy to see Santana had drunk the entire bottle she had given her earlier. Santana was looking over some files from work and she didn't even look up at Brittany. Brittany knew they had to talk about the conversation Santana overheard so she sat on the edge of Santana's bed. Santana still didn't look at her. "I know you heard everything earlier."

Finally Santana put down the file and looked at Brittany, "Why didn't you tell me you were supposed to go to New York for a meeting? I could've hired a nurse's aide to stay with me. I never meant for you to compromise your work or your life to stay with me. I want you to book a flight to New York for tonight so you can be there for your meeting. I am going to call the nursing agency."

Brittany didn't say anything for a few minutes, "Did you hear Sid say he didn't know what was so important in LA that it was keeping me from going to New York?" Santana nodded her head yes. "Well, I want to tell you Santana what is so important that I need to be here. Well, no actually it would be easier for me to show you what's so important for me to be here."

Brittany moved closer to Santana and leaned in until her lips were touching Santana's. Brittany softly kissed Santana's lips and she became concerned when Santana made no move to kiss her back so she started to pull away but was surprised when Santana leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was quick by soft and gentle. They pulled apart and just looked at each other with panicked looks not sure what to think about what had just happened.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Santana and Brittany continued to just look into each other's eyes after they pulled away from the kiss. When they looked into each other's eyes they saw a panicked look. Brittany wanted to smile and kiss Santana again but when she saw the look in Santana's eyes she didn't see any signs of her being happy about the kiss and she suddenly panicked. Santana looked away first and then spoke in a very soft voice, "That can't happen again."

Now Brittany was really confused because she didn't see anything wrong with them kissing. She had been attracted to Santana since the first time she saw her at the doctor's office. Brittany had thought Santana was giving her signals she was attracted to her too but she guesses from Santana's reaction to the kiss it must have been all one sided. Normally Brittany would've asked Santana why they it couldn't happen again but Brittany was suddenly feeling vulnerable. Brittany got up from the bed and stood there. "Ok, I understand. I'm just going to go to the guest room. Do you need anything before I go? In a couple of hours I'll fix dinner for you. Is there anything special you want?"

Santana could see the hurt in Brittany's eyes and hear it in her voice. "Britt…"

"If you need anything just let me know and I'll get it for you." Brittany walked out of Santana's bedroom and into the guestroom shutting the door and then falling face first onto the bed. After a few moments she broke into tears. She wasn't sure why she crying. She just had so much on her mind right now. Santana and the kiss, Santana being so sick, what Ned her business manager had said to her, and then there was the third failed pregnancy attempt. Everything at that moment came crashing down on Brittany and her emotions were all over the place. She was always good at putting a smile on her face even when her life sucked but right now it was just all too much and to make matters worse she was alone. Brittany was 30 years old and she was alone. She had her family and a few good friends but what she so desperately wanted was someone special in her life.

Santana had gotten out of bed a few minutes later and stood outside the guestroom door. She had her hand all ready to knock but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Then she heard Brittany crying and it was more than she could bear so she went back to her bedroom and closed the door. Santana got in bed and laid on her back staring up at the ceiling. Why does she always make life so difficult? She hadn't expected Brittany to kiss her and it took her by surprise. What surprised her more was that she had kissed Brittany back. Sure she was attracted to Brittany and felt a special connection from the day they first met at the doctor's office but she thought it wouldn't go any further than friendship. Santana had accepted the fact that at 30 years old she would probably be alone for the rest of her life that's why she decided to start a family on her own.

Santana had failed miserably at intimate relationships in her lifetime. Actually she had never really had a true intimate relationship. Oh sure she had had one night stands and even a few women that she had slept more than once but she never found anyone she wanted to be in a committed relationship with. If Santana was honest with herself she didn't know how to let herself be truly intimate with a woman, she had no idea how to completely trust another person with her thoughts, her feelings, and more importantly her heart. She was scared to give herself totally over to another person. Brittany actually was the first woman she even let in a little bit and now Santana was afraid she had ruined any chance of having Brittany in her life at all even as a friend.

Santana spent some time looking over an ad campaign her agency was currently doing for a new line of shoes. She was supposed to be heading the campaign but since she was unable to work due to her morning sickness another executive was overseeing it. She was having a difficult time knowing her campaign had been given to the person she least liked at the agency, Michael Hanson. Santana and Michael had started at the agency at the same time and both had been promoted to advertising executive at the same time. She was looking over what the ad team had come up with so far for the ad campaign and she wasn't pleased at all. She was furiously making notes and comments to send to Michael when Brittany knocked on her bedroom door. "Come in Britt."

Brittany opened the bedroom door just enough to stick her head inside. "Your dinner is on the kitchen table." Brittany left and shut the door before Santana even had a chance to say anything to her. Santana got out of bed and started walking towards the kitchen. When she got by the guestroom the door was shut so she assumed Brittany had gone back into room. Santana decided it was best to leave Brittany alone for now and continued onto the kitchen. Sure enough Santana's dinner was sitting on the table along with a glass of ice water. Santana wondered if Brittany had already eaten or may taken her dinner to the guestroom with her. Santana ate her dinner slowly like the doctor told her to do to help with the morning sickness but it didn't work because half way through the meal Santana found herself running down the hall to her bathroom. She knelt on the floor in front of the toilet vomiting. When the wave of vomiting had passed Santana got up and brushed her teeth. It was then she realized Brittany hadn't come to help. It wasn't really Brittany's job to come and rub Santana's back every time she vomited but Santana had gotten used to it. As Santana climbed into bed she found herself missing Brittany and she was only across the hallway.

Brittany heard Santana as she ran past the guestroom and knew it could be for one reason so she opened the guestroom door and listened. Sure enough seconds later she heard Santana vomiting. Brittany fought the urge to go and help Santana but she managed to stay put and not run to help Santana. Brittany listened until she knew Santana was done vomiting and then shut the door and went back to lying on the bed. She knew that she wasn't being very compassionate towards Santana by not going and rubbing her back while she was sick but a part of Brittany still felt hurt by Santana's earlier rejection.

Brittany spent over an hour talking to her business manager Sid on the phone. He said he was going to be back in LA tomorrow afternoon and he needed her to meet him at 3 PM because they had important decisions to make about the plans for the possible new dance studios. Brittany told him she would be there and apologized for not making the trip to New York City.

After her phone call Brittany went to the kitchen and saw Santana's half eaten dinner still on the table. Brittany was happy Santana at least ate half of it even though it didn't stay down too long. She cleaned up the dishes and got a bottle of water out of the refrigerator to take to Santana. When she got to Santana's room the door was opened halfway and she could see Santana was fast asleep so she quietly walked into the room and sat the bottle of water on the nightstand. Brittany couldn't help but look at Santana. She truly was a sexy, beautiful woman but Brittany had a feeling Santana was just as beautiful on the inside if she would just let someone in to see that person. Brittany reached down and carefully brushed some hair away from Santana's eyes then without even really thinking she placed a soft kiss on Santana's forehead. Brittany turned off the lamp on the nightstand and went to the guestroom to get ready for bed.

The next morning Brittany was woken up by her cell phone ringing at 8 AM. There was an emergency at her main dance studio, two of the instructors had called in sick, so she had to go and teach two of the morning classes. Brittany showered and got ready. She checked on Santana who was still sleeping. Brittany had heard Santana get up about 6 AM to vomit but she didn't go to help. Looking at Santana now Brittany wondered how could she have been so selfish and not have helped Santana when she was sick the night before and then again this morning. Brittany was definitely not happy with herself and vowed that would change when she returned from the dance studio.

Brittany wrote Santana a note telling her that she had an emergency at the dance studio and would be gone until around noon but that she would be back to make her lunch. She told her to make sure she ate some breakfast even if it was only some yogurt and to drink a bottle of water. Brittany suddenly felt guilty leaving Santana but she had no choice.

When Santana woke up she decided she was going to talk to Brittany about why she was avoiding her and about why she said that can't kiss again. Santana saw that the guestroom door was opened and Brittany wasn't in there so she went looking for her. She found Brittany's note on the kitchen table and let a big sigh. She would have to wait and talk to Brittany and when she returned from the dance studio.

Santana ended up having a good morning because she actually didn't get sick after eating some yogurt and crackers for breakfast. After taking a shower and getting dressed she decided to send her notes and comment to Michael about the ad campaign for the shoes. Santana felt like her old self again she thought maybe the worst of the morning sickness was over. She couldn't wait for Brittany to come home so she could share the good news with her but when it got to be 1 PM and Brittany hadn't returned Santana started to get worried. Maybe Brittany didn't want to stay with her anymore after her reaction to the kiss.

Santana could understand if Brittany felt that way that's why she needed to talk to her to try and explain why she reacted the way she did. Finally Santana received a text from Brittany saying she was sorry she got held up at the dance studio longer than she thought and that she had a meeting at 3 PM so she wouldn't see her until around 5 PM or so. Santana replied to the text telling Brittany not to worry that she understood and she promised to eat lunch and drink plenty of water.

Brittany had just got to her 3 PM meeting with her business manager on time and he had started to fill her in on the plans for the new studios in New York City when Brittany's cell phone rang. She apologized to Sid and put her phone on vibrate. A few minutes later her phone vibrated but Brittany just ignored it. When her phone vibrated again Sid got frustrated and told her to answer it or shut the damn thing off. Brittany apologized and answered the phone. "Hello, whoever this is I'm in an important meeting and will have to call you back."

"Brittany it's Sugar Ms. Lopez's assistant I'm sorry to bother you but it's an emergency with Ms. Lopez."

Brittany felt her heart sink because here she goes again. She left Santana alone and something happened. "What happened?"

"It's a long story but Ms. Lopez is in her office bathroom vomiting and has been for several minutes now.'

Brittany was confused, "Did you say in her office bathroom?"

"Yes, Ms. Lopez came to the office about an hour ago."

"Why? Why would she do that when she knows she has doctor's orders not to go to work for at least the next two weeks?" Brittany was concerned and angry at the same time.

"It's a long story and I'll tell you when you come pick her up."

"Sugar, like I said I'm in important meeting I can't just leave and come pick Santana up. Can you take her home?"

Sugar hesitated, "I told her she needed to go home and that I would take her but she keeps asking for you. I don't know what to do!"

Hearing that Santana was asking for her was more than Brittany could take. "Ok, Sugar. Tell Santana I will be there to pick her up as soon as I can."

Brittany didn't dare look at Sid but she knew she had to and when she did she saw anger in his eyes. "Brittany, what the hell is going on with you? You have never neglected work like this before. Who is this Santana person? Whoever she is it sounds like she has you wrapped around her little finger. I'm seriously wondering if it is possible for me to continue on as your business manager. You know I have always had your best interest at heart but I can't work with you if you aren't going to be dedicated to the making this project work. You think about what you want to do and let me know." Brittany couldn't find the words to react to what Sid had said so she grabbed her bad and left to go pick up Santana.

When Brittany got in her car she realized she didn't know where Santana's office was located so she called Sugar to get directions. Sugar was talking so fast and rambling on that Brittany had to yell and tell her to calm down so she could get the directions. Brittany asked Sugar how Santana was doing and she told Brittany that Santana was still vomiting and asking for her. Hearing this Brittany put her foot down the gas pedal and sped off to Santana's office.

Once she was got the building where the ad agency was located she got into the elevator and pushed the button for the 22nd floor. The elevator trip seemed to take forever. When the elevator doors opened Brittany sprinted down the hallway and finally to Santana's office. Sugar was sitting at her desk and as soon as Brittany came into the office she got up leading Brittany to Santana's office. Brittany's first impression of Santana's office was that it was larger than her first apartment. Sugar lead Brittany to the bathroom which was just like a bathroom you'd find in a home. It had a tub, shower, toilet, and sink. Brittany of course found Santana in the all too familiar position of kneeling in front of the toilet.

Brittany knelt beside Santana and immediately started rubbing her back. "It's going to be ok. I'm here for you."

Santana felt her body relax from Brittany's voice and the feel of her touch. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for Santana?"

"Your meeting…sorry", was all Santana got out before she started dry heaving because her stomach was empty.

Brittany continued to rub Santana's back and tell her everything was going to be ok. After about 20 minutes Santana stopped dry heaving and literally lay on the bathroom floor. "Santana let's get you out to the couch in your office it will be more comfortable than lying on the floor. Brittany helped Santana up from the floor and the helped her to the couch. Brittany wished she had a blanket to cover Santana but since she didn't she took off her coat and lay over Santana's body. "You rest I'm going to go talk to Sugar for a minute. I'll be right back." Brittany looked at Santana who had her eyes closed and nodded her head so Brittany knew she heard her.

Brittany walked out to where Sugar was sitting at her desk. "Sugar, what happened? Why is Santana even her at work? She's supposed to be home taking care of herself and her baby."

Sugar talked fast, "From what I understand Mr. Hanson called Ms. Lopez about some comments and suggestions she had for an ad campaign. He didn't like her comments or suggestions and they got into an argument. He told her that he couldn't believe that the invincible Santana Lopez was letting something as little as morning sickness throw her off her game. He said she had no right to criticize his work because when she wasn't even her to attend the meetings. Then he told her getting pregnant had made her soft and her days as the top advertising executive were number."

"Sugar, how you know about all of this?

"When Ms. Lopez came to the office she told me what he said and was really angry. Then Mr. Hanson came to her office and they argued some more, it was then she started getting sick. Mr. Hanson made some snide remark about pregnant women being weak and then left her office."

Brittany felt her blood boiling with anger. "Who the hell is this Mr. Hanson anyway?"

"That would be me." Brittany turned to see a man probably in his early 30's standing there.

Brittany walked over and got right into his face. "I don't know who the hell you are and I really don't care. But I am here to tell you if you ever talk to Santana that way again I will make sure you won't be able father any children. I'm a dancer and my reflexes are quick and strong. One knee to your family jewels and I will cause permanent damage. "

Mr. Hanson's face was red with angry. "And who the hell exactly are you? Oh, I get it you're the other mother to Lopez's baby. Your kind shouldn't even be allowed to be parents."

Brittany was about to punch the guy when a man's loud voice was heard. "Hanson in my office now!" Brittany looked up and saw an older man standing there glaring at Hanson. "Did you hear me? I said in my office now!" Hanson quickly walked away. The older man introduced himself to Brittany, "I'm Seth Phelps the CEO of this ad agency. I apologize for Mr. Hanson's comments. Our agency doesn't tolerate such hate and he will be dealt with. I hope Santana is doing ok and starts to feel better soon. She's one of the best advertising executives I've ever seen."

Brittany was taking deep breaths trying to calm down from her encounter with Hanson. "I'm Brittany Pierce a friend of Santana's." Brittany put out her hand and shook hands with Mr. Phelps.

"Are you the Brittany Pierce that owns Unicorn Dance Studios?"

"Yes I am." Brittany said shyly.

"I know this isn't the appropriate time but if you ever want to find out what kind of advertising we could do for you studios please feel free to contact me personally. I'll let you get back to Santana. It was nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you too Mr. Phelps."

Brittany walked back into Santana's office and saw her standing there near the doorway. "Um…did you hear all of that?" Brittany asked with her head down.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks for standing up to Hanson for me."

"Anytime but Santana can I ask you a serious question?" Santana nodded her head. "Why did you come to office when you know you are under doctor's orders to stay home?"

It was Santana's turn to look down. "He just made me so mad when he said he couldn't believe I was letting morning sickness throw me off my game and he said I was getting soft. I know I shouldn't have come here but I was mad and to be honest I had felt better than I had in the past few weeks so I thought maybe the morning sickness was letting up."

"I can understand you getting mad because of what he said but you know you have to take care of yourself and your baby. If anything were to happen to either one of you I don't know if I could handle it."

Brittany started crying and with hesitating Santana pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back. After a few minutes she spoke soft in Brittany's ear, "I'm sorry I keep putting you through hell. Maybe it would be best if I got a nurse's aide to stay with me."

Santana felt Brittany immediately shake her head, "No, I'm going to take care of you both if you'll let me."

Santana found herself close to tears, "I would really like that Britt. Just one thing though we need to talk about the kiss ok?"

"Ok, but right now I need to get you home so you can rest."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N Thanks for reading the story and a special thanks for the reviews. Glad you are liking the story.**_

Chapter 8

Brittany drove Santana home from the office. Sugar told them she would make arrangements for someone to drive Santana's car home. When they walked into the door Santana went immediately to her bedroom, changed her clothes, and got into bed. Brittany brought Santana a bottle of water and some plain crackers. When Brittany entered Santana's bedroom she couldn't help but smile because Santana was propped up in bed sucking on one of the morning sickness lollipops.

"Are you running low on your lollipops?" Brittany set the bottle of water and crackers on the nightstand.

"Actually yes I am. They do help take the edge of the nausea."

"I'll get some more tomorrow. You really need to drink this water after all of the vomiting you did this afternoon." Brittany just stood by Santana's bed looking down at her floor. She had a lot going through her mind. She was upset with Santana for going to work, she was upset with the bastard Henson for saying those awful things, and she was worried about her dance studio expansion.

"Britt, are you ok?" Santana could tell Brittany was acting a little different.

"I'm fine just I have a lot on my mind right now. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I'm the one who needs to apologize to you for going to the office so you had to deal that asshole Hansen not to mention dealing with me. I know you were having a busy day and the last thing you needed was to have to come to my rescue. Oh my God, your meeting. You left your 3 o'clock meeting for me didn't you?"

Brittany still was staring at the floor. "Don't worry about it. You needed me and I was there for you."

"Britt look at me please. (Brittany slowly lifted her head until she was looking into Santana's eyes) The meeting you left was about your studio expansion in New York City wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was. I'm beginning to think I'm in over my head anyway. I'm not a business woman. I'm a dancer and dance instructor. I love dance and love that I have created studios where kids and adults can go to learn how to dance but I don't know the first thing about zoning laws and building permits."

Santana could see the stress on Brittany's face. "All of that business stuff can be overwhelming. Does your business manager explain it to you?"

"He tries his best but I'm not the brightest crayon in the box when it comes to simple things so these complicated business actions are way out of my league." Brittany's tone was sad.

"Hey, I don't want to ever hear you put yourself down like that do you hear me. You've have created an extremely successful business and it's ok to admit you don't understand complicated business matters. Have you thought about hiring an assistant to help you through all of this?"

"No the thought never crossed my mind. I'm going to go look over the business plans for the expansion. You get some rest."

Brittany gave Santana a small smile before starting to walk out of the Santana's bedroom. "Hey Britt don't forget we need to talk about the kiss."

"I haven't forgotten you get some rest now." Brittany walked out of the room and to the guestroom.

Santana woke up a couple of hours later and she went to look for Brittany. She looked in the guestroom, living room, and kitchen but couldn't find her anywhere. Then Santana panicked because she thought maybe Brittany had left because she couldn't take all of the stress anymore. Santana was relieved when she saw Brittany's car was still in the driveway. Santana walked to the sliding glass doors that led to the backyard and when she looked out she found Brittany.

Santana opened the sliding glass door and walked out into the backyard. Santana couldn't remember the last time she was in her backyard. She walked up to where Brittany was relaxing in a chase lounge chair by the pool. Santana cleared her throat because she didn't want to scare Brittany with her presence. Hearing the sound of Santana clearing her throat Brittany looked up and smiled at Santana. "Did you have a good nap?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling a lot better. I can't remember the last time I was out here by the pool and the patio."

Brittany looked at Santana with a surprised look. "Really? If I had a backyard like this I would be out here every chance I got. Your patio is beautiful and this pool is awesome. I hope it's ok that I came out here. I'm sorry if it isn't. I just wondered what was in your back yard so I looked and like said I couldn't resist coming out here."

"It's ok that you came out here Britt. It really is beautiful I guess I kind of forgot."

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her down so they both were sitting in the chase lounge chair. There was barely enough room and Santana's right leg was partly on top of Brittany's. "Let's just sit here and watch the sunset and then I'll fix us some dinner." Santana didn't answer she just sat there enjoying the sunset and enjoying being close to Brittany. She knew she shouldn't get comfortable with being this close to Brittany but she couldn't help it. After the sunset they went into the house and Brittany started making dinner for them.

They sat in silence eating dinner. Santana wasn't really feeling hungry but she knew she had to attempt to eat something. Santana couldn't take the silence any longer, "Britt, you know when I mentioned to you about hiring an assistant earlier? If you are interested I have a friend who would be perfect for the job and you know I wouldn't recommend this person unless I felt I could trust him with my own business."

"I thought about it after you mentioned it and it probably would be a good idea for me to have an assistant but it would need to be someone who had a business background and someone I could trust with my business."

"You could trust Puck believe me. He has been a business manager for several top companies. He has worked mostly as a consultant but I know for a fact he is looking for a more permanent position. He and my best friend Quinn recently got engaged."

Brittany was confused and when she spoke the question came out with a hint of sarcasm, "So where has this best friend Quinn been these past few weeks when you have been so sick?"

"Well her and Puck live in New York City but want to move here to LA that's why I thought about him as an assistant for you. But don't feel you have to even consider hiring him just because he's a friend of mine. I was just trying to help." It was Santana's turn to be sarcastic. She got up from the table and walked over putting her plate in the sink. As she stood there she felt tears coming to eyes and she didn't know why. Damn pregnancy hormones.

Brittany got up from the table, walked over and stood behind Santana. She put her arms around Santana's waist which made Santana tense up at first having Brittany that close to her but after a few seconds she relaxed. Brittany's mouth was close to Santana's ear, "I'm sorry. How about you talk to Quinn and this guy Puck about coming out to LA as soon as they can and I'll pay for their plane tickets that way I can talk to Puck about being my assistant."

Santana found herself unable to speak so she just nodded her head. She wondered if Brittany got this close to her just to tease her or what. It reminded her they still needed to talk about the kiss but then she heard Brittany yawn. "Britt, you must be tired how about we clean up the dishes tomorrow and go to bed?"

Brittany moved away from standing behind, "Sounds good I am really tired. I didn't sleep to well last night and today has been a long day."

Santana went to her bedroom and Brittany went to the guestroom to get ready for bed. Brittany had been in bed for about an hour when there was a knock on her door. She told Santana to come in. "I hope I didn't wake you. (Brittany shook her head No) I just got off the phone with Quinn and Puck. They can come out to LA whenever you want to see Puck. He seemed really excited about talking to you."

"I'll book their flight tomorrow. How are you feeling by the way?"

"I got sick after dinner right before I took my shower but I'm ok. I feel funny though."

Brittany suddenly became concerned and motioned for Santana to come sit on the bed. "What do you mean you feel funny?"

"I don't know I feel a fullness or something right here (Santana pointed in her stomach area). I hope everything is ok."

"Sweetie, it's just the baby. Your uterus is starting expand. Come here." Brittany patted a stop right beside on the bed. Santana moved so she was sitting right by Brittany. Brittany took her laptop that was sitting on the bed and opened it up to a web site. "How far a long are you now?"

"According to the doctor I'm 8 weeks which doesn't make sense to me. I read about it and they consider the first two weeks before you get pregnant in the calculation which doesn't make sense. Why not start from the day of conception?"

Brittany chuckled because that always confused her too. "I don't understand either I guess it's one of those things we just have to accept. So you are eight weeks. Look here your baby is as big as raspberry."

Santana starred at the raspberry on the screen and put her hand on her stomach. "What else does it say about my baby?"

"Well, it says your baby is growing a millimeter every day. Your baby is moving his or her tiny webbed hands and feet like crazy but you can't feel it yet. It say next week which is week 9 your baby will be as big as an olive and you can hear the heartbeat during your doctor's visit. You have an appointment next week right? (Santana nodded) You should be able to hear the baby's heartbeat. That will be awesome for you to hear cause it will make even more real to you." Brittany turned away from her laptop and Santana because she felt tears forming in her eyes.

Santana noticed Brittany turning away so she reached over with her hand placing it on Brittany's chin and gently guiding Brittany's face so she was looking at Santana. Santana used her thumb to wipe the tears away the tears that have started to fall down Brittany's cheeks. "Britt, as much as I want you here with me if all of this is going to be too much for you I will understand if you can't stay. Just so you know I haven't forgotten everything you've been through trying to get pregnant."

"I don't know anymore. I thought I could handle being here with you while you needed me and then being friends with you even after that but right now it just hurts so much because I want a baby. I know that sounds selfish but it's how I feel. Don't get me wrong I am truly happy for you I just don't know if I can handle watching you go through your pregnancy and then give birth to your beautiful baby."

Santana started rubbing Brittany's back to comfort here. "I can't imagine how difficult it must be for you. You had mentioned before that you were going to try again in a couple of months. Are you still planning on trying?"

"I don't know. I have so much going on with the studios and maybe it just was never meant to be."

Santana felt her heart breaking for Brittany. "It's really none of my business but I think it would be a mistake for you not to try again. You would make a great mother Brittany. I just have to believe you were meant to be a mother. Besides if you hire Puck it will take off a lot of the pressure you feel right now because of your business."

"I'm just really tired right now and don't want to think about any of this."

Santana got up from the bed. "Britt lay down." Brittany lay down and Santana covered her up with the sheet and blanket. She gently kissed Brittany on the forehead before walking out of the bedroom.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites and followings. You're comments mean a lot to me.**_

Chapter 9

Brittany was awaken early the next morning by the sound of Santana vomiting so she rushed to the bathroom to comfort her. Brittany was rubbing Santana's back like she always did while softly talking to her. "This morning sickness won't last forever and just think ahead to the future. A year from now you will have this amazing baby in your life."

Santana didn't know how Brittany did it but she could always make her feel better but this morning she was concerned about Brittany. Santana had fallen asleep the night before worrying about what Brittany had said last night about wondering if she could handle being in Santana's life because she was having a baby. Brittany had said she wasn't sure if she could be friends with Santana. Basically what Brittany was saying she didn't know if she could be in Santana's life because of the baby. Brittany desperately wanted to have a baby of her own. Santana felt sad but she knew she had to put Brittany's happiness before her own, so if Brittany couldn't be in Santana's life she would have to let her go. Santana decided to wait for Brittany to let her know what she wanted to do. Did she want to stay or go?

After her morning bout of vomiting Brittany fixed Santana some dry toast and tea for breakfast. Santana still felt sick but she made it out to the kitchen table to eat. Brittany was eating a bowl of cereal. Neither woman had mentioned the conversation they had night before.

"Santana, do you know how soon Quinn and Puke can come to LA? I want to book their flight this morning. Also, how long do they want to stay?" Brittany didn't look at Santana as she continued to eat her cereal.

"I'll give Quinn a call and ask her this morning." Santana was trying to read Brittany's mood this morning but for the first time since they had met she had no clue how the blonde was feeling or what was going on in her head.

"Great just call me on my cell. I need to go to the studio and take care of some business. While I'm there I will have my secretary make their reservations. Where will they be staying while they are in LA? I can book them a hotel room." Brittany seemed all business this morning which kind of confused Santana.

"They always stay here with me when they are in LA so they won't need a hotel room but thanks for offering." Santana noticed Brittany was staring off in space.

"Oh, ok yeah it makes sense they would stay here. I will be gone for a couple of hours and if you need me call me. You should get some rest you look really tired this morning San."

Santana wanted to say yes I'm tired because I was up half the night worrying your feelings and feeling sad that you might not be able to continue to be my friend. "I am tired so I think I'll take a nap. You have a good morning at the dance studio." Santana got up from the kitchen table and put her plate and cup in the sink. She then left the kitchen and went to her bedroom.

Brittany just sat at the kitchen table staring off in space and thinking. Thinking about how she would love nothing more than to eat breakfast every morning at this table with Santana but….she wasn't sure if she could handle that. Brittany imagined what it would like with high chair by the kitchen table and a baby sitting in it. She felt a tear come to her eye. She was truly happy for Santana but she couldn't allow herself to get too attached to Santana or the baby because neither one of them was hers. Brittany quickly put the dishes in the dishwasher and then took a shower. Before leaving for the dance studio she took a bottle of water to Santana who was fast asleep. Brittany wanted to lean down and kiss Santana gently on the forehead like Santana had done to her the night before but she couldn't find the courage to do it.

Brittany was going over some schedules with her dance instructors when her cell phone rang, it was Santana. "Hi San."

"Britt, I talked to Quinn and she said they could come to LA anytime. She didn't know how long they would be staying. She said you didn't need to book their return flight that they would take care of that."

"Ok, if she's sure about that…I mean I'm the one asking them to come to LA so I can talk to Puke about working for me so I will gladly pay for their return flight."

"How about you, Puck, and Quinn work that out when they get here? Quinn is really excited about coming to LA. I'm excited they are coming too because it's been over a year since I've seen them." There was no reply from Brittany. "Britt are you still there?"

"Yes I'm still here. Ok, I'll get their flight booked. Did you have a good nap? How's the morning sickness been?"

"I had a nice nap until I woke up with an overwhelming feeling nausea. Like you said this morning it won't last forever. I'll let you get back to work."

"Ok, I should be home…I should be back at your house by noon and then I'll make you lunch." Brittany hoped Santana hadn't really noticed her slip of up with the word home.

"Sounds good and Britt can you pick up some more of those morning sickness lollipops?"

"It's on my errand to do list. You relax and I'll see you soon. Bye San."

"Bye Britt and thanks."

When the call ended Santana couldn't help but feel upset because the tone of the call was so business like just like their conversation at breakfast. It wasn't like a conversation between friends. Usually there was playfulness and happiness in Brittany's voice but that was gone. The emotion was completely gone from their conversation. Santana couldn't help but begin to think that Brittany was trying to detach herself emotionally from their friendship to make the situation more bearable.

Santana wondered what would have happened if she had met Brittany at a party or any place other than the baby doctor's office. What kind of relationship would they have if Santana wasn't pregnant? Santana wasn't regretting her decision to have a baby she was just wondering if Brittany and she could have a relationship if the circumstances were different. Santana shook her thoughts out of her head because all of the thinking in the world wouldn't change the reality of their situation.

Brittany returned to Santana's house around noon and found Santana lying on her bed. "How are you feeling?" Brittany knew the answer by the pale look on Santana's face.

"I'm not feeling too well. It's been a rough morning. Maybe I should talk to the doctor about medications that will help with the morning sickness."

Brittany wanted to tell Santana that she didn't want her to take any of those medications because you never know what they could do the baby's development. Brittany had read about those medications when Santana started having such bad morning sickness. Doctor's only prescribe them as a last resort. Brittany decided it wasn't her place to say anything to Santana. "You can always ask the doctor about them. By the way, Quinn and Pucks flight will leave New York City tomorrow at noon and with the three hour time difference they will arrive in LA at 3 PM."

Santana perked up a bit, "I'd better call right away and let Quinn know since that doesn't give them much time. I just hope she doesn't flip out."

Brittany felt angry for some reason all of the sudden. "You told me they could leave anytime so I booked the first available non-stop flight. If you didn't mean they could leave this soon then you should've told me that. I can't cancel the tickets now so I guess they are just going to have to suck it up at make the flight. Oh by the way here is there flight information and your lollipops." Brittany threw a bag and a paper down onto Santana's bed before walking out of the room.

Santana was in shock. What the hell just happened? Why did Brittany fly off the handle like that? Santana found herself getting angry herself so she got out of bed and went to find Brittany. She found her in the kitchen starting to make lunch.

"What the hell was that all about Brittany?" Santana stood there with her hands on her hips.

Brittany had her back to Santana as she was getting their lunch ready at the kitchen counter. "You told me they could leave anytime and then when I told you their flight leaves tomorrow you act surprised and said you have to call Quinn to tell her and that you hope she doesn't flip out. I wish you had been clearer when you said they could leave anytime."

Santana had a feeling that Brittany's outburst wasn't about the Quinn and Puck's flight at all. Santana was never good at reading people unless it was in the business world but with Brittany it was different. For some reason Santana could read Brittany's emotions from the moment they had met. When Santana spoke next it was in soft caring voice. "Britt, tell me what's really got you upset because I know it's not Quinn and Puck's flight?"

Brittany was quiet for a few moments and then she turned to look at Santana. Santana was surprised to see Brittany face was red like she was either very angry or embarrassed about something. There were tears ready to spill out of her eyes too. "You want to me to tell you what's got me so upset? You! You are the reason I have been a total mess since that day I met you at the doctor's office. From the moment our eyes met that day I haven't been able to get you out of mind. After we met at the doctor's I didn't know if we would ever see each other again. I had hoped we would see each other at the doctor's when we went back for our two week appointments but we both know that day turned out differently for both of us." Brittany had to stop talking to catch her breath because she was talking without breathing properly. Santana was shocked by Brittany's emotional outburst and just stood there.

Brittany continued after getting her breath back. "Then when I was in my car crying and you came up and knocked on my window I felt like heaven had sent me an angel. It was a sign to me that we were met to be in each other's lives in some way. Then after day I didn't hear from you for two weeks until you called me when you were so sick from your morning sickness. I took it as another sign we were meant to be in each other's lives. Then you rejected me and it broke my heart." Brittany was sobbing so hard she was having a difficult time standing so she was leaning her back against the counter.

Santana was still in shock but she knew Brittany was on the verge of an emotional breakdown if she didn't calm herself down. "Um…Britt how about we go and sit on the couch." Brittany didn't say a word she just walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Santana quickly got a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and joined Brittany on the couch. She handed the water to Brittany who unscrewed the cap and took a long drink. Santana had to ask the question that was on her mind, "When did I reject you?"

Brittany didn't look at Santana she stared at the bottle of water in her hand. "You have actually rejected two times. The first time was when I told the doctor I would stay with you and then when I drove you home you told me you didn't want me to stay. It broke my heart because I thought you felt the connection between that I had been feeling but it was obvious you didn't feel it. After I left you here by yourself I worried every minute of every day even though I kept telling myself I shouldn't worry because you didn't feel the same way. Then the doctor called me and practically blamed me for you being in the hospital. I felt guilty that it was my fault. Then when you were in the hospital we agreed to be friends and you let me stay with you. Then I kissed you."

Brittany took another drink of water before continuing. "I can't describe how it felt when my lips touched your lips. My body felt warm and like it was floating. Rather you admit it or not you kissed me back and I was in heaven thinking maybe you did feel the same way as I did but then when the kiss was over you told me it couldn't happen again. You rejected me again. I just don't know what to do with all of these feeling and emotions I have for you. It's too overwhelming. Then added on top of all of those emotions is the jealousy I feel towards you because you are pregnant and I'm not. I know it's wrong of me to feel that way but you got pregnant the first time you tired. I have tried three fucking times and nothing."

The water bottle dropped from Brittany's hand as she totally broke down. Her elbows were on her knees and her hands covering her face. Santana reached over and rubbed Brittany's back to hopefully comfort her but it didn't seem to be working. Santana wanted to hug Brittany but she wasn't sure if it was the best thing since Brittany hadn't relaxed from her touch on her back. After several Brittany calmed down but she kept her hands over her face.

Santana continued to rub her back and decided she had to say something. "Britt, you weren't wrong about the connection between us because I felt it too. I hoped when I went back to the doctor's I would see you and when I didn't I was sad but then I saw you sitting in your car crying. I'm sorry you felt like I rejected you when I said I didn't want you to stay. That wasn't me rejecting you, that was me thinking I didn't need anyone's help and I could handle things on my own. It was me being stubborn and I'm so sorry you felt rejected. I guess with the kiss I did kind of reject you but not for the reason you are thinking. I admit I did kiss you back and the kiss was like none I've ever experienced just like you said it was for you. When I said it couldn't happen again I meant because of my situation being pregnant."

Brittany finally took her hands away from her face and looked up at Santana waiting for her to continue on. "Britt, I'm no good at relationships. When I decided to try and have a baby on my own it was because I really thought I'd never find a woman who want to be with me for the rest of my life. You and I both decided to have a baby on our own because we wanted a family. So that is something we understand about each other. When you kissed me it scared me because I wanted it so much and I wanted you so much in that moment but it's not just me in my life anymore. I have a baby to think about and with my track record with relationships I'm sure I would do or say something to push you away. I can't do that to my baby or to you. I can't let my child get attached to someone and then have that person leave when I fuck up. It's not fair to anyone. I can't risk us getting attached to each other even more than we are either. So I can't Britt. As much as I would love to give us a chance I can't, I just can't. I can't see us as more than friends. And you're not a bad person for being jealous of me being pregnant. The truth is there have been times I wished you were pregnant instead of me because I know how much you really want a baby. I'm not saying I don't this baby because I do, I just wish you had gotten pregnant since you have tried so many times."

Brittany had been looking at Santana and she is looking straight ahead. "Well, I'm glad we go that out in the open and straightened out." Brittany got up from the couch and walked back to the kitchen to continue preparing lunch. Santana was left dumbfounded sitting on the couch. After a few minutes she went into the kitchen. "Britt, you don't have anything to say about what I just told you?"

Brittany didn't turn around she just kept fixing their lunch. "No, you made your feelings perfectly clear. I'll have lunch ready in about 15 minutes."

Santana stood there a few seconds before going back to sit on the couch. Santana wished Brittany would tell her what was going through her mind after hearing what she had just said to her but she decided it was best not to push it.

The rest of day went by slowly for Santana. They ate lunch in complete silence. The only time Brittany spoke to Santana was when she told her she was going to go to her apartment to spend some time there and to text or call if she needed anything. Santana feared Brittany might not come back but was relieved when saw Brittany's things were still in the guest room.

Brittany came back to Santana's house and fixed dinner for them. Again they ate in silence. Afterwards Santana went to bedroom while Brittany went out of the pool and sat in a chase lounge as she gazed at the stars above. It was a perfectly clear night and the stars were beautiful. After being in her room for about an hour Santana went to the guest room to talk to Brittany because she couldn't take the silence and tension that came along with it. When she didn't find Brittany in the guestroom or anywhere else in the house she looked out by the pool and saw Brittany sitting there looking up at the stars. It was a beautiful night so Santana decided to go out and join Brittany so they could talk some more but when she opened the door to go out to the pool she heard sniffling. Brittany was crying and it broke Santana's heart in pieces. She quietly went back into the house and to her bedroom where she cried herself to sleep.

Like clockwork Brittany was awaken the next morning by sounds of Santana vomiting. She went across the hall to Santana's room and into the bathroom. She knelt down on the floor beside Santana and rubbed her back but this time she didn't speak any soothing words. When the vomiting had passed Brittany went to the kitchen and brought a bottle of water to Santana. Still no words were spoken and even though Santana looked at Brittany, Brittany didn't look at Santana.

Brittany spoke to Santana after breakfast to let her know she was going to go to the dance studio but she would be back to pick her to take her to the airport to pick up Quinn and Puck. When Brittany got back to the house she found Santana was once again in the bathroom vomiting. She was in no shape to go to the airport so Brittany said she would go on her own to pick them up. Santana told Brittany she couldn't miss them because Puck had a mohawk. Brittany begin to wonder what she had gotten herself into with talking to Puck about being her assistant, a man name Puck with a mohawk didn't scream businessman but Brittany had learned a long time ago not to judge people so she was willing to give Puck a fair chance.

Santana had left her bedroom and was now sitting on the couch reading a magazine. Brittany walked past her and her heart fell when Brittany walked by. Brittany was carrying all of the bags she brought with her when she came to stay with Santana. "Um…Santana, I'm going to leave for the airport to pick up Quinn and Puck. I changed the sheets on the bed in the guestroom."

Santana walked over to the front door where Brittany stood with her bags. "Why are you taking your bags with you?"

Brittany finally looked at Santana for the first time since their talk the day before. It was a confused look. "I'm taking them with me because I'm leaving."

Santana felt a tear come to her right eye. "Why are you leaving? Is because of what I said yesterday?"

Brittany saw how upset Santana was getting and found it difficult but she kept her own emotions in check. "No, I'm leaving because Quinn and Puck are staying here and will need the guestroom. I'm sure Quinn will help you."

"Britt, you don't need to leave just because they are staying here. They always sleep in the den. There is a pullout couch in there and they both just love sleeping on."

Brittany hadn't been in the den but had looked inside when she walked by when the door was open. "Oh, I had no idea there was a pullout couch in there. Anyway you don't want me around as a third wheel while your friends are visiting. I'll just be in the way and like said Quinn can help you. She's your best friend after all."

Santana wasn't one to beg because of her pride but right now she didn't give a damn about her pride. "Please stay Britt. I need you."

Brittany was trying so hard to be strong and not given in. "You don't need me. You said yesterday you didn't want me getting attached to you or your baby and since I already am I think it's best if I just leave."

"Britt, please don't go." Santana was crying.

Brittany was getting angry. "Santana, you can't have it both ways. If I stay here with you I'll just get attached more and more to you and your unborn baby. You don't want that so the only option is for me to leave. I've got to leave so I can get to airport."

Santana watched as Brittany walked out the door with bags. Santana knew Brittany was right when she said she would only get more attached if she stayed and Santana had said she didn't want her to become attached. It didn't make it any easier for Santana to deal with the fact that Brittany had just walked out her door and she let her go.

Brittany didn't have any trouble spotting Quinn and Puck at the airport. Brittany's instinct told her they both were very nice people. They chatted about stuff in general on the way to Santana's house. Puck was just as impressed as Santana was with Brittany's customized black Mustang. Brittany set up a time to meet with Puck the next morning to talk to him about being her assistant. When they got to Santana's house Brittany helped Puck get the luggage out of the trunk but he said he could carry it to the house.

Brittany started to get back in her car when Quinn stopped her. "Are you leaving? I thought Santana said you were staying with her."

Brittany wasn't sure how to answer Quinn's question. "I was but I wanted to give you and Puck some time alone with her."

"You don't really need to do that besides Santana has been talking non-stop about you and I'd like to get to know you better."

Brittany could tell Quinn was being sincere and a part of her wanted to take her own bags back in the house but then she remembered what Santana had said about not wanting to get attached. "It's fine. I have a lot of work to do anyway. Just please make sure she takes her prenatal vitamins, eats even if she doesn't feel like it and make sure she drinks plenty of water. We don't want her ending up back in the hospital. I gotta go Quinn. It was nice meeting and enjoy your visit."

Quinn walked to the front door where Santana and Puck had been watching Quinn and Brittany. Quinn and Santana both got huge smiles on their faces when they saw each other. They hugged for a long time and finally Santana said, "She's not coming back is she?"

"I don't think so Santana. She said she wanted to give us time alone to spend together." Quinn pulled back so she could look at Santana's face and tears were starting to fall and Quinn knew they weren't happy tears. Santana broke down in Quinn's arms.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Thanks for reading and commenting. **_

Chapter 10

"How's Santana doing?" Puck asked Quinn when she came into the den where they would be sleeping while visiting Santana.

"She fell asleep once she stopped crying after Brittany dropped us off. Poor thing looks exhausted." Quinn started to unpack some of the things from her suitcase.

"I've never seen San so upset in all of the time I've known her. I mean she is always so strong and never cries. That is actually the first time I saw her cry. Maybe it's just baby hormones. " Puck said seriously.

Quinn laughed at Puck, "What do you know about baby hormones?"

"Oh believe me I've heard horror stories from by buddies when their wives were pregnant."

Quinn just rolled her eyes at her fiancée. "I'm going to take these things in the guestroom bathroom since Brittany won't be staying here. Then I'm going to check on Santana."

Puck walked over and kissed Quinn, "Ok Babe, I'm going to go out and enjoy the pool."

Quinn quietly went into Santana's bedroom and saw that her best friend was still sleeping. She couldn't help but notice Santana was scowling in her sleep which made wrinkles appear between her eyebrows. Quinn was worried about Santana because she looked so physically drained. Santana had told her about her problem with morning sickness so she figured that's why her friend looked so drained. Quinn did however notice there was a different look to her friend too and this one was a good one. It's cliché to say a pregnant woman glows but Quinn had to admit Santana did have a glow about her. Quinn decided to let Santana sleep so she quietly walked to the door. "You spend at least two minutes leering at me in my sleep and just leave without a goodbye kiss?" Quinn turned around hearing Santana's words.

Quinn walked back over to the bed as Santana sat up. "San, you still are the number one bitch you know that?"

"Hey no swearing in front of my baby Fabray!"

Quinn rolled her eyes like she had done to Puck earlier. Rolling her eyes was kind of Quinn's thing. "Your baby's ears are safe and sound. He or she can't hear a word I'm saying."

"That's where you are wrong Quinny. My baby can hear what's going on outside hear so please no swearing." Quinn looked at Santana waiting for a smirk to let her know she was just kidding but now smirk came so she knew Santana was serious.

"Ok, no swearing in front of the baby. Good luck getting Puck to stop swearing though." Quinn said as she joined Santana on the bed.

"He will agree to not swear in front of my baby or I will go all Lima Heights on his sorry a-s-s (Santana spelled out the last word). Where is Puck by the way? He isn't wrecking my house is he?"

"No, he's out enjoying the pool." Quinn noticed Santana got a sad look on her face when she mentioned the pool. Santana was thinking how Brittany loves to be by the pool. "What's going on San? You know you scared Puck when you broke down when Brittany dropped us off. He thinks it's because of baby hormones. I think it something more than that. You know you can tell me anything."

Santana ran her fingers through her hair, "I don't know where to start Quinn."

"How about you start by telling me what is going on with you and Brittany since that seems to be what is upsetting you the most. You told me how you two met at the doctor's and that she was staying with you to help you since you were feeling so sick but that's all I know. When Brittany dropped us off and she told me to make sure you ate and drank enough water her voice trembled like she wanted to break down and cry. Then when left you did break down so there's something going on between you two and that you haven't told me about yet."

"I'm not sure I can explain it to you Quinn because I am not sure I understand but I'll try. The day Brittany and I met at the doctor's office there was this thing that happened between us when we looked into each other's eyes for the first time. I can't explain how I felt because it was overpowering and nothing like I've ever felt before. After that day I thought about her all of the time. I told you about seeing her again two weeks later when we both had doctor's appointments and I told you about seeing her crying in her car in the parking lot."

Quinn interrupted Santana, "I know the background information about you and Brittany what I want to know about is how you two feel about each other because it's obvious to me there's something there."

"Brittany kissed me one night and I kissed her back, and then in the next breath I told her it couldn't happen again. She felt rejected and I did reject her but not because I wanted to. When she kissed me I wanted nothing more than to keep kissing her but I couldn't because things are different now that I'm pregnant. If she had kissed me before I got pregnant I would've been all over her but I can't be that way now because I have a child on the way to think about. Yesterday Brittany told her feelings for me have taken over her life and it's overwhelming and she doesn't know how to deal with it. Plus she's jealous because I'm pregnant and she's not and she's feels like a bad person for having those feelings. I of course told her she wasn't a bad person. That's it that's everything."

Quinn scowled at Santana, "I wasn't born yesterday Lopez that's not everything and you know it. Did you tell Brittany the feelings you have for her are overwhelming for you too?"

"Um…kind of but not really. I told her I was no good at relationships. I told her I said we couldn't kiss again because of the baby that I couldn't risk her getting attached to me and the baby."

Quinn shook her head, "I can't believe you used that old I'm no good at relationships line. I know you think it's true in your case but I think it's only true because you haven't ever met the right person until now maybe. What did Brittany say about getting attached to you and the baby?"

Santana felt tears coming to her eyes, "She said it was too late she was already attached to both of us and that's why she thought it was best if she left. I begged her not leave if you can believe the strong willed Santana Lopez begging a woman to stay." Santana broke down for the second time that day. Quinn held her friend while she cried.

When Santana calmed down Quinn spoke, "Do you remember when I met Puck?"

Santana chuckled, "How could I forget that night? After you met him at that frat party you drove me crazy for days. You kept saying how repulsed you were by a guy who had a mohawk and referred to himself as Puckasaurus. I knew that deep down you had fallen hard for the guy and I was right even though it took you another two months to admit to yourself and then to him."

"Exactly I kept denying how I felt about Puck just like you are doing with Brittany. When I met Puck at that party I felt the same way you said when you first met Brittany. It's call meeting your soul mate. Santana, I know you are worried about starting a relationship now that you are having a baby and I understand you need to protect your baby but don't you think Brittany is the perfect woman for you? You both want a family and chose to start one on your own because neither of you had found that special women to spend your lives with yet. You are obviously in love with each other even though you haven't admitted to each other yet. I want you to be happy and I don't want you to throw your chance at happiness away because you are too afraid to take a chance."

Quinn's words had hit Santana hard and she found herself unable to respond. Quinn seemed to realize this, "I'm going to go get us some dinner you need to eat." Quinn kissed Santana on the forehead before getting off the bed and leaving the bedroom.

Brittany sat in her office at the dance studio waiting for 10 AM to come around for her meeting with Puck. She was exhausted because she gotten maybe two hours of sleep. It felt odd being back in her own apartment in her own bed after staying with Santana. It hadn't been that long but it still felt odd to her for some reason. Plus thoughts of Santana kept her mind spinning all night. Brittany had come to the studio at 7 AM to dance off some of the emotions she was feeling.

At exactly 10 AM Puck showed up for his meeting with Brittany. She couldn't help but notice how Puck managed to look very professional while wearing a nice suit and tie even with the mohawk. He smiled at her as she asked him to sit down in the chair in front of her desk. Puck had a nice smile and Brittany's instinct was he was a good guy and she could trust him with her business like Santana had told her. They spent a couple of hours going over the business structure of Unicorn Dance Studios and the expansion plans for New York City. Brittany told Puck that her business manager wasn't too happy with her at the moment because he didn't feel she was committed enough to the expansion. She didn't tell Puck she had missed meetings because of Santana.

"I must say Brittany I'm extremely impressed how you managed to start with one studio and create this successful business on your own. It's truly impressive. I'm not sure what you have in mind for me to do as your assistant but I'd like to tell you what I can do for you. I can act as your liaison for these business meeting and trips so you won't have to go. And believe me when I say I would always act in the best interest of your studios and you. I would give you my input and suggestion on any business decisions but just so you know you would always have the last word on what decision was made. Plus I'd can take oversee the everyday operations of all of your studios so you can have more time to do what you love to do and that is teach dance."

Brittany was impressed with Puck. "Um..I need to ask you a question. I noticed on the resume you gave me that your full name is Noah Puckerman. When you are working do you go by Noah or Puck?"

Puck laughed, "I always use Noah when I'm working if that makes you feel better. I know the name Puck kind of sounds like a street thug."

"What I'd like to do next is set up a meeting with you to meet Sid my business manager. I can see if he's free tomorrow if that works for you?"

"Brittany that would be great you just let me know where and what time."

"I've got your cell phone number here on your resume so I'll call or text with the detail this afternoon. Thanks for coming in this morning Puck." Brittany stood up so she could walk Puck out of the studio. Puck stood up and followed Brittany out of her office to the entrance doors of the studio.

They stood at the door for a few moments in silence. "I look forward to hearing from you later today about meeting with your business manager. And thanks for paying for our plane tickets to LA you didn't have to do that. Quinn and I want to move to LA and we would've paid for our own tickets so I could talk to you about job. Besides Quinn has really been missing Santana." Puck saw the look on Brittany's face when he mentioned Santana and he could kick himself if he could.

"Um…how is she doing?" Brittany couldn't even bring herself to say Santana's name.

Puck wasn't sure how to answer the question he decided to be honest. "She was really sick this morning. I felt sorry for the poor thing. Who knew having a baby could make a woman so sick."

"Yeah, who knew. So Puck I'll being seeing you soon."

"I look forward to it Brittany." Puck walked out of the studio and Brittany went back to her office and cried.

Quinn prepared lunch for them to eat when Puck got back from meeting with Brittany. She served the lunch out by the pool. Santana was feeling a bit better after her normal early morning bout of vomiting. Puck quickly changed out of his suit and joined Quinn and Santana by the pool.

"So baby how was your meeting Brittany?" Quinn looked at Santana when she asked the question but there was no reaction from her.

"It was really great. It is amazing how she took one small studio and built into a hugely successful business without having any business experience. Her expansion plans for New York City are incredible. Her ideas are just awesome. " Puck was so excited he was talking with his mouth full of food which normally would've gotten him scolded by Quinn but today she was interested in watching Santana's reaction as Puck talked about Brittany's business. Quinn couldn't help but notice a prideful smile on Santana's lips when Puck said it was amazing how she built her business without having any business experience.

"So what happens now?" Quinn asked.

"Brittany's going to set up a meeting with his business manager so I can meet him. She's going to text or call to let me know the details. I really think working for Brittany would be great. Then you and I can move to LA. I'm sure you won't have any problem finding a job with a law firm here." Puck winked at Quinn and she immediately blushed. Santana noticed this and thought how amazing it was that a simple wink from Puck could still make Quinn blush. She thought about how just being near Brittany could make her blush.

Just then Puck's cell phone rang and without even thinking he put it on speaker phone when he answered. He did that most of the time so it was automatic for him to do it. "Hello"

"Hi Puck. It's Brittany."

Santana swallowed hard and felt her face getting flushed hearing Brittany's voice. Quinn noticed and gave Puck and scowled at Puck but he didn't even notice.

"What can I do for you Britt?"

Santana gave Puck an angry look because he called her Britt. He had just met her and was calling her Britt already.

"I'm calling to let you know the meeting with Sid is tomorrow at 1 PM. Just come here to the studio around 12:30 and we can go over to his office together. I'll drive since I'm used to the LA traffic and his office is in a busy part of town."

"Sounds great I look forward to meeting Sid. By the way is there any chance of my driving that black Mustang of yours?"

Brittany laughed, "I'll tell you the same thing I told Santana…" Brittany stopped herself from finishing the sentence. Brittany's voice cracked when she spoke again. "Puck, I have go but I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

The call ended before Puck could even say goodbye to Brittany. "Well what the fuck just happened?"

Quinn rolled her eyes towards Santana and when Puck saw the sad look on Santana's face he knew he had fucked up by using the speaker phone. "San, I'm sorry I wasn't thinking."

Santana quickly stood up and gave Puck that look that he seen before and he knew he was in trouble. "Puck please don't swear in front of my baby." After saying that Santana walked back into the house.

Puck looked at Quinn, "What the hell is going on here? I was ready for her to go all Lima Height on me for putting Brittany on speaker phone and then all she has to say is don't swear in front of my baby. Does her baby even have ears yet?"

Quinn threw a carrot at Puck hitting him in the head. "You can be so insensitive sometimes."

"I'm sorry I don't know all about a baby's development but I do know there is something going on between Santana and Brittany, and I think you know all about it."

Quinn just nodded her head and then told Puck what Santana had told her the day before. "Well that explains a lot. When I was leaving the dance studio I mentioned Santana's name and Brittany got all sad. I'd better go apologize again to Santana about having that call on speaker phone."

"Honey, I think it's best if we just let it go. San knows you didn't mean to upset her. Santana just needs to stop being so stubborn and admit how she feels about Brittany before it's too late."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Puck's meeting with Brittany and her business manager Sid went very well. Sid seemed impressed and relieved that Brittany was thinking about hiring Puck to oversee her dance studios and the expansion. Brittany didn't asked Puck about Santana and Puck didn't bring up Santana either. The next day Brittany had another meeting with Sid to discuss hiring Puck and what salary and benefits to offer him. Brittany hoped the salary would be enough for Puck to think about accepting the job offer but at the same time she wondered if Santana would have any effect on his decision. Quinn was Santana's best friend and Puck was marrying her soon. Maybe it would be awkward for Puck to work for Brittany because no one knows what the future holds for Santana and Brittany.

Brittany stood looking out the window of her office while waiting for Puck to arrive so she can offer him the job as her Business Assistant. She heard a knock on her door and told the person to come in. It was Puck dressed in suit once again. Brittany told Puck to have a seat.

"Puck, I'm happy and excited to tell you I'd like to offer you the position as by Business Assistant. The salary and benefits are all outlined in this contract. Take the contract with you because I'm sure this is something you will want to discuss with Quinn."

Puck picked up the contract Brittany had given him and briefly looked through it. "Is this salary right?"

Brittany started to panic because she had a feeling the salary she could afford to pay Puck wasn't going to be enough. "Yes, it is. I'm sorry if It's not enough for you to consider accepting the job offer. I understand."

"Not enough? This salary is a lot more than I was expecting. Let me go talk to Quinn right now and I'll give you answer by tomorrow morning. Does that work for you?"

Brittany breathed a sigh of relief hearing the salary was more than enough. "That definitely works for me and if you need a couple more days to decided that's fine too."

Puck stood up and put his hand out to shake Brittany's hand, "Thank for giving me this opportunity and I will let you know my decision."

Once again Santana wasn't asked about or talked about.

Later that afternoon Brittany was dancing in one of the rooms by herself. When she was dancing Brittany felt carefree and all of her problems disappeared. She heard her cell phone ring so she grabbed it quickly so she didn't miss the call.

"Hello", she said out of breath from dancing.

"Brittany, did I catch you at a back time? This is Puck."

"No, I was just dancing. What can do for you?"

"I'm calling to let you know that Quinn looked over the contract and then we discussed me accepting the job. And we decided I would be a fool not accept such a generous offer not to mention I would be working for one of best run businesses in the United States."

Brittany was so relieved Puck was taking the job. "I am so happy you decided to take the job and I'm looking forward to working with you Puck. When can you start?"

"Well that's something I need to talk to you about. Quinn and I are getting married in a month in New York City and it would difficult for me to be here in LA and her in New York doing the final planning on her own. We'll understand if you need to hire someone else who can start sooner. Quinn comes first in my life just so you know that and I can't leave her alone in New York with the stress of the wedding all on her shoulders."

Brittany felt her eyes sting with tears hearing Puck talk about Quinn coming first in his life because that's exactly the kind of relationship Brittany wants for herself. A relationship where the two people involved come first in each other lives. "Puck, don't worry. I understand how important your wedding is so you stay in New York. Actually since the studio expansion is taking place in New York City it will be an asset for you to be there. You come by the studio tomorrow morning and we can work out the details and get the contracts signed. I'll call my lawyer and let you know what time to come by."

"Brittany thanks for understand about the wedding. We are going to celebrate with a barbeque by the pool please come over and celebrate with us."

Brittany knew when Puck meant us he meant Quinn and Santana. "I'm sorry Puck but I have plans for tonight. We can go to dinner sometime later to celebrate."

Puck looked at Quinn who had been sitting there listening to the whole conversation. When Brittany said she couldn't come Puck looked and Quinn and shook her head no. "I'm disappointed you can't join us but I look forward to going to dinner to celebrate sometime soon. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

Puck ended the call and turned to Quinn. "She said she couldn't come to the barbeque because she already has plans for tonight but I don't think I believe her."

Quinn was starting to become frustrated with the whole Santana Brittany situation because they both were being ridiculous and stubborn. Since Brittany left Santana had been moping and sleeping most of the day. Her morning sickness was still bad and Quinn was having a difficult time getting her to eat and drink. "Those two are going to mess around and end up losing their one chance at happiness. Besides we will be going back to New York in a few days and I wonder if Brittany will even consider coming back and staying with Santana. Or if Santana will even consider asking Brittany to come back?"

Santana, Quinn, and Puck had their barbeque to celebrate Puck's new job with Brittany. Quinn didn't tell Santana that Puck had asked Brittany to join them but she said couldn't because she said she had plans. Quinn did bring up the subject of Puck and her returning to New York in a few days. Santana told Quinn she would be fine on her own now but Quinn knew better.

Puck signed the contract to work for Brittany and he was briefed on the expansion project so when he and Quinn went back to New York he could oversee the project from there. They would be going back to New York in two days. Santana keeps insisting that she will be ok by herself now and that she doesn't need a babysitter. The next day she has a doctor's appointment and she was excited because she would be able to hear her baby's heartbeat for the first time. Quinn was going to the appointment with her which made Santana happy and yet a part of her wished it was Brittany going with her to hear the heartbeat.

Santana had tried hard not to think about Brittany since she left but she didn't succeed because Brittany was in her thoughts constantly. Mr. Phelps had called Santana to tell her Hanson had been fired for his hateful comments and insubordination. Santana first reactions was to call and tell Brittany but she decided it was best to not have any contact with Brittany since that is what Brittany seemed to want.

The day before her doctor's appointment Santana felt crampy but she didn't think anything about it because she could feel her uterus expanding all the time. The fullness she felt was increasing almost daily. Quinn and Puck were in bed watching a movie around 9 PM when they heard Santana scream. They both ran immediately to find Santana lying in bed looking down at the blood on the sheets. Puck didn't hesitate for a minute he picked up the phone on the nightstand and called 911.

Quinn sat on the bed and held Santana's hand. "Are you in a pain sweetie?"

Santana was sobbing so it was difficult for her to answer. "Not really I've just felt crampy all day but I thought that was normal. I can't lose my baby Quinn."

Quinn carefully hugged Santana since she didn't know what was happening with the baby. "It will be ok just try to calm a down it might be making the situation worse."

In a matter of minutes the ambulance was there to take Santana to the hospital. They wouldn't let Quinn ride in the ambulance. The last thing Santana said to her before they put in the ambulance was to please call Brittany.

Puck and Quinn followed the ambulance to the hospital in Santana's car. Quinn didn't hesitate in calling Brittany.

"Hello"

"Brittany this is Quinn. Santana started bleeding and she is on her way to the hospital in an ambulance. She wanted me to call and tell you.

"I'm on my way Quinn. If you see Santana before I do tell her I'm on my way."

Brittany ended the call and was in her car within a matter of seconds driving to the hospital. All of the sudden she felt guilty and selfish for walking out on Santana but she pulled herself back to reality when it hit her that Santana could be losing her baby.

Brittany ran into the emergency room where she saw Quinn and Puck waiting. Quinn got up from her chair and hugged Brittany. Quinn could feel Brittany's body shaking. Brittany and Quinn both sat down. "Quinn, what happened?"

"Puck and I were watching a movie and we heard Santana scream. We ran to her room and saw her lying there with blood on her sheets. Puck immediately called 911. I asked if she was in any pain she said know she just felt crampy all day. That's all I know."

Brittany put her head in hands. "I should've been there for her. I promised her I would be there to take care of her." Quinn put her arm around Brittany as she broke down.

It had been over an hour since they brought Santana to the ER and they hadn't been told anything about her condition. Finally Dr, Stevens came out of the waiting and took them to a private room to talk. "Santana's bleeding has stopped. A small part of the placenta tore away from the uterus. It isn't uncommon but it doesn't happen too often this earlier in pregnancy. The baby is ok and isn't in any distress. Santana is going to be on strict bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy. She is going to need someone with her 24/7 no exception. The only time she will be allowed to leave the house is to come to my office for her checkups. I want to keep her in the hospital overnight for observation and to make sure she doesn't have any more cramping or bleeding. Do you have any questions?"

Brittany was trying her best to take in all the doctor was telling them but her mind was racing. Quinn spoke up, "We don't have any questions right now but we may later on as we process all of this."

"Please feel free to contact me anytime. Brittany has my phone number. I know all of you want to see Santana but I'd like her to rest now so I'm going ask that only one of you go see her briefly before they take to her room on the Maternity floor. Let the nurse know which one of you is going to see her and she will take you to Santana."

The doctor left the room. Brittany looked at Quinn, "You go see Santana. Seeing me will probably only upset her and that's the last she or the baby needs right now."

"No, Brittany you go see her. She asked me to call you. I don't think she will be upset to see you. I think she would be more upset not seeing you. So you go see her and tell her Puck and I are here and we love her."

Brittany got up and told the nurse she would be the one to go see Santana. She was nervous because what if Quinn was wrong about Santana wanting to see her. The nurse led her to a small room where she saw Santana lying on a bed in a hospital gown with and IV in her hand. Santana had her eyes closed so Brittany thought she was sleeping. So when Santana spoke she jumped a little. "Brit, you can come closer I'm won't bite."

Brittany walked over to the bed and when Santana opened her eyes Brittany felt like she couldn't breathe. It was the same feeling she got the day they met at the doctor's office. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to take care of you after I promised I would. I should've stayed even with Quinn and Puck there."

Santana reach up and took Brittany's hand, "This would've happened whether you were there or not so no blaming yourself again ok? I've missed you so much."

"I've miss you too San. I have been miserable without you." Brittany had tears running down her face.

Santana reached up and brush a few of tears away. "Guess what? I got to her my baby's heartbeat when they checking to make sure the baby was ok. I wished you could've heard it to. It was amazing."

"I wish I could've heard it to."

A nurse came into the room telling Brittany she needed to leave so they could take Santana to her room.

Santana got an idea. "Um…before you take me to my room can we hear my baby's heartbeat?"

The nurse smiled and nodded her head. The nurse lifted up Santana's hospital gown and placed an instrument on stomach area. She moved it around until there is was Santana's baby's heartbeat. Brittany's eyes got big. "Oh my gosh that heartbeat is so fast."

The nurse wanted to make sure Brittany knew it was normal, "The heartbeat is good a strong which is very good news."

The nurse let them listen for a few more seconds before stopping and telling them the orderly would be there in a few minutes to take Santana to her room.

Brittany looked at Santana for the first time since they listened to the heartbeat. Santana had tears running down her face which Brittany knew were happy tears from the look on Santana's face. "Your baby is strong just like you. Thanks for sharing that with me. This may sound creepy but can I look at your stomach?"

Santana nodded her head so Brittany lifted up Santana's hospital gown. You could see Santana's baby bump was starting to show. Brittany leaned down and kissed Santana's belly. When she was done she pulled Santana's gown back down. "San, I'm sorry I hope that didn't make you feel uncomfortable. Doing that just felt right to me."

Santana motioned for Brittany to lean down towards her so she did. Brittany was surprised when Santana kissed her on the lips. It was quick but it still took their breath away. "I want you to know that I will never say to you again when we kiss that it can't happen again and the same goes for my baby."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When the orderly came to take Santana to her room on the maternity floor Brittany didn't want to leave her side but she had no choice because it was late and visiting hours were over. Brittany didn't tell Quinn and Puck about what happened between her and Santana in the ER she figured they were Santana's friends so she should be the one to tell them. Brittany did tell them that if Santana was released from the hospital in the morning she would go and pick her up. When she told them this Quinn and Puck just smiled at each other.

Brittany couldn't sleep all night. She kept going over and over in her mind what happened in the ER. It was almost like a dream to her. Santana had kissed her and then said the most amazing words to her, 'I want you to know that I will never say to you again when we kiss that it can't happen again and the same goes for my baby.' Brittany wasn't sure what all this meant because of course they didn't have time to talk about it but she was hoping it meant Santana was willing to give them a chance to see where a possible relationship would take them.

Brittany was up early the next morning anxiously waiting to hear from Santana about whether or not she would be able to leave the hospital today. Visiting hours started at 11 AM and when it got to be 10 AM Brittany started worrying that Santana wouldn't be coming home. She thought for sure Dr. Stevens would've made his morning rounds by now. Finally at 10:30 Brittany's cell phone rang, it was Santana.

"Hi Britt, I can come home this morning. I haven't had any more bleeding since what happened last night which the doctor says is a good sign. So can you come pick me up? If you're too busy I can call Puck and Quinn."

"I'm never too busy for you of course I'll come pick you up. I'll leave in a few minutes."

"Um…Britt, I know a lot happened last night in the ER with us kissing and what I said to you and I know we need to talk about what all of that means. I was wondering if you would move back in with me? The thing is I would need you to stay until the baby's born. I know you are busy with the studio and stuff so if you can't I'll understand."

"San, of course I'll move back in and stay with you until the baby's born." Brittany wanted to say so much more like how she loved Santana and as far as she was concerned her only place to be was by Santana's side but she decided now wasn't the time for all of that. "I'll pick you up from the hospital and take you home and then come home to pack. Quinn and Puck go back to New York tomorrow right?"

Santana felt herself feeling sad that Quinn and Puck would be leaving because she had enjoyed having them around but she knew at some point they would moving to LA. "Yeah, they leave fly back tomorrow morning."

"I'll be at the hospital in about 20 minutes to pick you up."

"Can you bring some sweats and a t-shirt to wear home because I don't have any clothes here?"

"No problem I'll bring something for you to wear. See you a few."

"Thanks Britt."

Brittany parked her black Mustang right in front of the door where patients were discharged. If she got in trouble for parking there oh well she didn't care at that moment. Her main concern was getting Santana home. When she got to Santana's room they both smiled at each other and Brittany wanted nothing more than to kiss Santana but she decided to wait until they got to the car.

Santana went into the bathroom to change and when she came out Brittany couldn't help but notice a pout on Santana's face. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Look at me Britt." Santana pulled up the t-shirt to show how tight Brittany's sweatpants were on around her belly.

Brittany walked over to Santana and gently stroked her belly. "I think it's amazing and beautiful."

Santana's pout turned into a smile and at that moment Brittany knew she couldn't wait until they got in the car to kiss Santana. Brittany leaned in and kissed Santana on the lips and Santana kissed her back. The kiss started out gentle but was getting more heated when they heard someone in the room clearing his throat. They broke apart to see Dr. Stevens standing there with a smile on his face. "Ok, you two I need to talk to both of you about Santana's discharge instructions and it's extremely important that they are taken seriously."

Santana and Brittany sat down on the edge of the hospital bed. Santana knew how scary it was last night when she saw she was bleeding so she was going to do exactly what the doctor said to keep her baby safe. "I promised I will follow whatever directions you give me."

Dr. Stevens started explaining what Santana needed to do for the rest of her pregnancy. "Number one is Santana you must be on complete bed rest until your baby is born. When I say complete bed rest I don't mean that you have to stay in bed the entire time because that wouldn't be good either. You should walk around your house but just don't overdo it. You should stay off your feet most of the time by relaxing in recliner, on the couch, or in bed. No household chores which means no vacuuming, etc.. You can of course shower or take a bath. Now this next part is very private I understand but it needs to be said especially after what I just walked in on. No sex. (_Brittany's face turned as red a beet_) When I say no sex I mean no vaginal penetration of any kind. You can other things but not that. Do you understand what I'm saying about that?"

Brittany was too busy being embarrassed out of her mind to answer. Santana and she hadn't even had sex yet so it was kind of embarrassing especially when Brittany was thinking about what it would be like to have sex with Santana. Santana was smirking at Brittany's reaction. "We understand, no vaginal penetration." Hearing Santana say those words put Brittany over the edge and she felt like she was in a sauna she was so hot from embarrassment and being turned on. It was going to be a long 6 plus months before the baby was born.

Dr. Steven's could tell Brittany was embarrassed and he knew he had made his point so he continued on this Santana's directions. "Of course I don't want you working not even at home. I will write up something for your employer stating you aren't allowed to work. The only time you are allowed to leave the house is when you come to my office for your checkups. Well that's about everything. I am hoping your morning is sickness gets better in the next couple of weeks."

Santana normally would've been angry about not being able to work but right now work was the last thing on her mind. "I hope the morning sickness lets up too. I've already spent an hour in the bathroom this morning."

Dr. Steven's left the room and a nurse came in with a wheelchair to take Santana down to Brittany's car. When they got to Brittany's car she hadn't gotten a ticket or anything from hospital security. Once they both were in the car Santana couldn't take it any longer she burst out laughing. Brittany just looked at her and shook her head because she knew why Santana was laughing.

Brittany decided it was best just to get Santana home so she started her car. It was then she felt Santana's hand on her arm. When she looked at Santana she was smiling but not laughing. "I'm sorry Britt I know it's not funny. It was really embarrassing but you were just so cute with your face so red. I'm sorry sweetie." Santana leaned in and kissed Brittany on lips. They continued kissing until there was a knock on driver's car door window. Brittany looked up to see Dr. Steven standing there shaking his head and smiling. Santana once again broke out in laugher while Brittany turned red. Brittany put the car in gear and drove out of the parking lot.

Brittany dropped Santana off at her house and then went home to pack. Santana told Quinn and Puck about Brittany kissing her belly in the ER and then her kissing Brittany. She told them about her instructions from the doctor leaving out the talk about no sex. Someday she would tell them but right now was too soon and she didn't want to embarrass Brittany anymore than she already had although she had thoroughly enjoyed it.

Brittany returned to Santana's house and put her things back in the guest room. The rest of the day was spent spending time with Quinn and Puck. Brittany had gotten to know Puck because of their meetings about work but she hadn't spent much time with Quinn. Brittany could see why Santana and Quinn were friends. They had a unique relationship were they bitched at each other in a loving manner. Brittany and Puck discussed work and he was ready to start overseeing the dance studio expansion project in NYC as soon as they got home.

They were enjoying a barbeque and some time by the pool when all of the sudden Santana screamed out, "Oh no!"

Brittany was kneeling immediately by the chase lounge chair Santana was sitting in, "San, what's wrong is it the baby?"

"No, I just realized I won't be able to go to NYC for Quinn and Puck's wedding and I'm supposed to be the maid of honor." Santana had tear falling down her face.

Quinn knelt down on other side of the chase lounge. "San sweetie it's ok. You have a great reason for not being there and we understand. It won't be the same without you there but you're having a baby and that comes first. We are having it taped so you'll be able to see it. I know it's not the same but I promise when we move to LA we will watch it with you."

Santana nodded her head, "Ok, I just want to be there so much."

Puck was barbequing some ribs on the grill, "That's alright Santana I'll invite you to my next wedding." Puck gave Quinn a wink and she just rolled her eyes. This made Santana and Brittany both laugh.

They all decided to go to bed early because Quinn and Puck had to get up early to go to the airport for their flight back to NYC. Brittany got ready for bed and went to Santana's room to tell her goodnight. "You look tired San. I hope you can get some restful sleep tonight."

Santana didn't make eye contact with Brittany as she spoke, "Britt will you sleep with me and cuddle? I'm scared that I'll start bleeding again and I feel safe with you."

Brittany didn't answer she just got into bed and cuddled close to Santana. "What are we to each other now?"

Santana turned so she looking directly in Brittany's eyes, "I can tell you what I would like for us to be, I'd like for us to be together as in a romantic relationship."

Brittany kissed the tip of Santana's nose, "I'd like that too. I just have one other question and you don't have to answer it right now. What am I going to be to your baby? I know I'm falling in love with you and want us to be together. I know this is complicated so you don't need to answer it right now. I just wanted you to know what's on my mind. I want us to be honest with each other."

Brittany wasn't asking Santana anything she hadn't already thought about herself. What would Brittany be to her baby? "Britt, I want us to be together too and I know I am definitely falling in love with you too. I'm sorry I don't have an answer for you about the baby right now. I keep thinking about how you said you were jealous of me being pregnant because you want to have a baby of your own so bad. This is what I think we should do, wait until the baby is born and see what our relationship is like and then decide what you are to the baby. Plus, I don't want you to give up trying to have your own baby either. You had planned on trying again next month and I think you should try. Does that sound like a plan?"

Brittany knew there were no easy answers and she figured as long as they were honest with each other about their feelings they would be ok. "It sounds like a good plan to me and I will keep my plan of trying to get pregnant again next month. I love you Santana."

"I love you too Britt." The two kissed and then it started to get heated so Brittany pulled away her face was red which made Santana laugh.

"Come on Britt that was only a kiss we are allowed to kiss we aren't going against doctor's orders."

Brittany shook her head, "It's that damn doctor he has planted the thought in my head and now I can't get it out."

Santana looked at Brittany with a smirk, "You mean he planted the idea of you penetrating me in your head and so you are going to turn red every time we kiss because you are thinking about doing it? So you're not just embarrassed you are also turned on huh?"

Brittany's face was still red, "I think I need a cold shower."

Santana just laughed and snuggled close to Brittany.

TBC

_**Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and followings. Glad so many of you like the story. I am always opened for suggestions on the storyline.**_


	13. Chapter 13

It has been two weeks since Brittany moved back in with Santana. Quinn and Puck are back in NYC where Puck is busy working on the Unicorn Dance Studio expansion. Brittany is so happy to have Puck working for her because he knows exactly what needs to be done which means she has less stress in her life and her business manager Sid is off her back. Quinn and Puck's wedding is in two weeks, Santana is still feeling sad that she can't be there for the wedding but she also understands how much planning Quinn and her mother have put into the wedding so the wedding will happen without the brides maid being there.

Brittany has been watching Santana like a hawk which can be irritating to Santana sometimes. There have been a few times when Santana yelled at Brittany to give her some space. Brittany wasn't upset by the sudden outbursts because she knows Santana's body is under attack from baby hormones plus she knows Santana can be moody. Santana still has morning sickness but it actually seems to be getting better. The doctor told her once she starts her second trimester she should hopefully be feeling much better.

Brittany hates to leave Santana alone even if it's only for a couple hours and always makes sure Santana has her cell phone right by her side so she can call or text if she starts to bleed again or feels any discomfort that isn't normal. Brittany has rescheduled all of her dance classes so the other instructors at the studio can teach them and she doesn't plan on teaching any classes again until after the baby is born.

Santana and Brittany are both happier than they have ever been in their entire lives. They are together as a couple and falling in love more every day, if that is even possible. Santana can't believe she was lucky enough to find someone like Brittany who loves her back. A few months ago she had convinced herself that she would be alone for the rest of her life. Brittany believes she and Santana are destined to spend their lives together forever but she still worries sometimes what her relationship will be to Santana's baby. She wonders if the day will ever come when Santana's child will be her child too. Brittany knows they just need to concentrate on building their relationship while making sure Santana and the baby stay healthy.

Santana and Brittany are in Santana's bed, which has been Brittany's bed too since she moved back in with Santana. Santana is watching a show on TV while Brittany is surfing on the web on her laptop. "I talked to Sugar today and she said Hanson resigned. She said she heard that Mr. Phelps the CEO gave him the choice of being fired or resigning. Sugar said after that day Mr. Phelps heard what he said to you about 'our kind shouldn't be allowed to even parents' that Mr. Phelps wrote him up for making hate remarks about an employee and her family. Last week Hanson was overheard talking in the cafeteria to another employee that he would love to get into Mr. Phelps' daughter's pants. Two employees that overheard what he said told Mr. Phelps so he told him he had the choice to resign or be fired."

Brittany looked up from her laptop and saw Santana staring at her which made her immediately smile. "I'm so glad that man is gone. He is such a douche bag. I'm glad when you go back to work that you won't have to deal with him anymore."

Santana lean over and kissed Brittany passionately and then she leaned her forehead against Brittany's forehead. Santana didn't move and kept looking into Brittany's sparkling blue eyes. "I wish I could go with you to your doctor's appointment tomorrow to be there for support", Santana spoke softly.

"I know. I wish you could be there too but I've been through the procedure three other times by myself so I'll be ok," Brittany's voice was just as soft.

"Yeah but before you didn't have me in your life to be there for you. Britt, you know no matter how it turns out this time I'll be here for you."

Brittany kissed Santana and then went back to looking at her laptop. "Have you thought about the fact that if I get pregnant this time we both will be pregnant at the same time? I mean could you imagine what it would like to have two pregnant women living together?"

Santana laughed, "No, I can't even begin to imagine what that we be like with all of the raging baby hormones. If we both had morning sickness at the same time we wouldn't be able to rub each other backs."

Brittany suddenly got quiet and kept staring at her laptop, "Maybe I should cancel my appointment for tomorrow. I am supposed to be taking care of you so you and the baby are safe and healthy. Me getting pregnant right now probably isn't the best thing for us. I'm going to call in the morning and cancel my appointment."

Santana closed Brittany's laptop, "Britt look at me. (Brittany reluctantly looked at Santana) You are not going to cancel your doctor's appointment for tomorrow. Do not put your life on hold because of me."

Brittany couldn't look at Santana and felt tears forming, "I thought since you and I are together that it's our life now. Not your life or my life but our life. I guess I shouldn't have just assumed that you thought the same thing."

Brittany started to get up from the bed but Santana grabbed her arm to hold her back. "I'm sorry. I told you before I'm no good at relationships. We are together and we are forming a life together but I don't want you to give up on your dreams because of me. So I wish you would go to your appointment in the morning because I know it's what you want to do." Santana hugged Brittany and kissed her lips and then her neck which made Brittany shiver and giggle. Santana knew that would change Brittany's sad face into a happy one. "So are you going to keep your appointment?"

Brittany looked deep into Santana's eyes and she could see the love and she knew what she needed to do. "Yes, I'm going to keep my appointment." Brittany kissed Santana before once again opening her laptop and reading something. "San, the baby is as big as a lime and will soon be as big as a plum. One more week and you will be at the end of your first trimester. A few weeks after that you should feel the baby kick. That will be so awesome."

Santana can't wait to feel the baby move. Hearing the heartbeat had been such an emotional experience she can only imagine the emotions she will feel when the baby moves. "I can't wait to feel the baby move Britt." Santana had tears in eyes, she hated that she was so emotional now but at the same time it felt good. Brittany put her laptop away and lay down so she could cuddle with Santana. Soon they both were fast asleep.

The next morning bright and early Santana was up vomiting once again. When it was time for Brittany to leave for her doctor's appointment Santana wasn't feeling much better and Brittany didn't want to leave her. She would be gone for almost two hours and she was worried Santana might feel sick again and could pass out or fall. Santana told her she would be ok because she was going to take a nap and she promised to call or text if she needed Brittany. So Brittany reluctantly went to her appointment.

Dr. Stevens of course asked Brittany how Santana was feeling. She told him about Santana being so sick that morning and he said he knew it was difficult on Santana but he was confident it would soon get better. Brittany's procedure was done and like the previous 3 times she had to make a two week follow-up visit and she could take a pregnancy test at home before coming to the appointment or she could wait and find out if she was pregnant at the appointment. Brittany had always taken a test before her past follow-up appointments but this time she thought she would wait and find out if she was pregnant at the her follow up appointment. Now the two week wait began again.

The two weeks went by quickly and in those two weeks Santana had entered her 2nd trimester and just like the doctor had said her morning sickness was a lot better. She actually went 3 days without vomiting. Now she was starting to have cravings. Santana had always thought it was just a myth pregnant women craved dill pickles well she found out it was true. Brittany had bought three huge jars and Santana was going through the pickles like they were candy. Now not only did she want dill pickles she wanted dill pickles on a peanut butter sandwich. Brittany thought it sounded gross but she tried it and to her surprise it was not bad.

Santana woke up today knowing it was going to be a difficult day for her because today was Quinn and Pucks wedding and she wasn't going to be there. She had decided to stay in bed all day and be moody. Brittany wasn't about to let Santana mope around all day so she hooked her laptop up to the flat screen TV in the bedroom and told Santana she had a movie she wanted them to watch together. Santana grumbled but Brittany wouldn't take no for answer so she got Santana all comfy by putting pillows behind her back.

Brittany turned her laptop on and the screen on the TV was all gray and fuzzy. "Britt, I'm really not in the mood for this today just shut the damn thing off please." After her little temper tantrum a picture appeared on the screen which made Santana scowl and then suddenly she realized what she was looking at. "Britt, isn't that Puck standing there?"

"Yeah, sweetie it is. He's waiting for Quinn to walk down the aisle." Then the wedding march sounded and the people in the church stood up as Quinn walked down the aisle with her father. Santana couldn't believe it as the tears fell.

Santana watched without saying a word because she just couldn't believe she was actually going to see Quinn and Puck get married. When Quinn reached Puck and took his hand the camera got in close to them. "My best friend was supposed to be here today to be my bride's maid but she's back in LA resting because she's pregnant. She is also watching this live with her girlfriend Brittany. Hi Santana, Hi Britt. We wish both of you could be here today in person but knowing you will be watching it live is the next best thing. Well we'd better get on with the wedding. I don't want to give Puck more time think about changing his mind. Santana we love you and hope you are resting and following doctor's orders. By the way it was Britt's idea for you to be able to see the wedding live. We will still watch it together when Puck and I move to LA. Bye for now Santana and Brittany. Enjoy the wedding."

Santana turned to Brittany, "Thank you so much for doing this for me. I love you so much."

"I love you too. I knew it was breaking your heart not to be able to be at their wedding so I brought the wedding to you with Puck's help." The two shared a kiss and then settle down to watch the wedding which was beautiful and no Puck didn't change his mind.

The next morning Santana was watching Brittany sleep and for some reason she had a sad look on her face. Santana had watched Brittany sleep before and she always had a peaceful look on her face. Santana had an idea of what was on Brittany's mind because tomorrow was her two week follow up appointment with Dr. Stevens. Brittany had told Santana that she wasn't going to take a pregnancy test before her appointment but Santana wished she would change her mind because she would love to see the look on Brittany's face when she found out she was pregnant. Santana had a feeling this time was going to be the time Brittany was pregnant.

Brittany stirred in her sleep and Santana smiled at her when her beautiful blue eyes opened and looked directly into her brown eyes. "Morning Britt." Brittany didn't say anything she just leaned over and kissed Santana. "Britt, I was thinking I have a pregnancy test left over from when I had my procedure why don't you take it in the morning so that way we can be together when you find out you are pregnant."

Brittany closed her eyes, "I don't need to take a test because I'm not pregnant."

"Sweetie, you could be pregnant you won't know until you take a test." Santana stroked Brittany's face while Brittany still kept her eyes closed.

Brittany finally opened her eyes and Santana saw they were filled with tears, "I'm not pregnant because I got my period."

Santana felt her heart break and it wasn't until that moment that she realized just how much she wanted Brittany to be pregnant. "Britt, I'm so sorry. When did you get your period?"

"Yesterday before we watched Quinn and Puck's wedding." Brittany' tears were falling quickly and she was starting to sob.

"Brit, why didn't you tell me then?" Santana was now crying hard herself.

"I wanted you to enjoy the wedding and besides it didn't really matter when you found out."

"You should've told me and yes it does matter when I found out because we are a couple and we share everything the happy and the sad times. I appreciate you wanting me to be happy watching the wedding but I could've been there for you too. Promise me you'll never keep anything this important from me again?"

Brittany could hardly get the words out, "I promise."

Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany while she sobbed, "I love you Britt." Santana comforted Brittany until she fell asleep.

TBC

**I know how much more drama and sadness can they take? Well, I promise things will get better. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


	14. Chapter 14

_A Month Later__- Quinn__ and Puck have moved to LA but haven't found a place to live so they are staying with Santana until they find a place of their own._

"Oh Britt that feels so good please don't stop. You have magical hands"

Santana was lying on the bed on her stomach while Brittany straddled Santana's legs just below her butt. Brittany was massaging Santana's lower back because the muscles in her lower back have been tensing up. The baby is as big as an onion now and Santana has definite baby bump.

"You know San it won't be long before you won't be able to lay on your tummy like this." Brittany placed several gentle kissed on Santana's lower back signaling the massage was over. She moved from straddling Santana's legs to sitting on the bed.

Santana rolled over and sat up with a pout a on her face. "Are you saying I will be fat soon?"

Brittany scooted over so she was sitting right by Santana and put her arm around Santana. "No I was just saying when you get bigger it won't be comfortable for you to lay on your tummy." Brittany gently rubbed Santana's belly and then kissed it. "You know the baby can hear sounds now so he or she can hear our voices, music, and stuff like that."

Santana leaned over and kissed Brittany just because she always seemed to know the right things to say to her and for taking such an interest in the baby. Santana deepened the kiss and then ran her tongue along Brittany's bottom lip. Brittany didn't hesitate to let Santana's tongue explore her mouth. Santana then kissed Brittany's neck and sucking on one spot that made Brittany moan. "Um…San we need to stop this right now." Santana didn't stop she kept kissing Brittany's neck and then started massaging Brittany's left breast through her t-shirt.

They had had several make out sessions like this over the past month because now that Santana's morning sickness was almost gone it had been replaced by sexual desires. Brittany finally used her hands to gently move Santana's head from her chest area so they were kissing on the lips again. Brittany then broke the kiss and looked at Santana with a look that Santana knew well, a look that said we need to stop now or else we won't be able to. Santana leaned her forehead against Brittany's forehead, "I'm sorry. I just want you so much."

"It's ok. I want you so much too but you know what the doctor said no sex and I just don't think it's a good idea for both of us to get so worked up and then not be able to do anything about it." Brittany kissed Santana's lips quickly and then Santana moved her forehead away from Brittany's.

"You know Britt you could always take care of your own needs." Santana wiggled her eyebrows up and down. Brittany's face immediately got red. Santana thought it was so cute how Brittany always gets so embarrassed when the subject of sex is brought up.

"San, that is private stuff. What I do in private is my business."

Santana just laughed, "You know you could always do it in front of me. Just think how hot that would be."

Brittany's face still red but now she had a look of shock on her face, "Oh really? Just how many times have you watched other women take care of themselves and how many times have you done it front of them?"

Santana shrugged her shoulders, "None actually it was just a thought."

Brittany gave her a questioning look like she wasn't sure she believed her or not. "Britt, I swear I've never done anything like that before. I may have slept around but I've never done anything as private as that with other women. Hey, I would never ask you to do anything you weren't comfortable with either I hope you know that it's just with you everything just seems so comfortable forget I brought it up."

Brittany kissed Santana. "I believe you and I didn't say we couldn't do something like that I was just surprised. Just so you know while I've slept with a few women I haven't really done anything too wild but that doesn't mean we can't try different stuff once the baby is born."

Santana leaned in and kissed Brittany but a knock on the door interrupted their kiss. "Come in." Santana tone of voice sounded frustrated.

The door opened a little and Quinn stuck her head in, "Is it safe to come in? Brittany, I can't tell you the number of times I walked in on Santana with a woman when we were roommates in college."

Santana gave Quinn a dirty look and then looked at Brittany who wasn't laughing but her eyes were downcast looking at the bed. "I'm going to go do some laundry." Brittany quickly got off the bed before Santana could give her a kiss.

Quinn opened the door the rest of the way so Brittany could walk out of the room and she could walk in. Santana threw a pillow at Quinn. "Why the hell do you say things like that Quinn? Now Brittany thinks I'm some kind of super slut."

Quinn got up on the bed and sat beside Santana. "Well you were kind of super slut in college. How many women did you sleep with exactly?"

Santana knew Quinn was joking around and even though she had slept with 10 women in her life it didn't seem like a lot until today. She didn't know how many women Brittany had slept with but she knew it wasn't 10 because she had the feeling Brittany wouldn't sleep with someone unless she cared about them. "Please Quinn just don't joke around about stuff like that around Brittany. She is a sensitive person. You saw how she left so quickly and I'm sure she's over thinking what you said right now. So why did you so rudely interrupt our make out session anyway? Please tell me you and Puck finally found a place to say?"

"Well actually that is the reason I came to talk to you. I know you haven't been out since you've been put on bed rest so you probably don't know the house 3 doors down is for sale. Puck and I went to look at it today and we love it. It's everything we want and it's in our price range but I wanted to make sure it was ok with you that we live that close to you before we make an offer on the house."

Santana scowled, "You mean the house where the Asian family lived I can't remember their name?"

"Yes it is the house where the Lin family lived but they had to move quickly because one of them got a promotion at work to another city. This neighborhood is an ideal place to live because you're close to the city but yet it's away from all of the city traffic and noise. Every house has a lot yard space so the houses aren't right next door to each other. It's just perfect."

Santana smiled, "I know how perfect it is here that's why I live here. I would love to have you and Puck for neighbors."

Quinn squealed and hugged Santana. "I'll tell Puck so we can make offer on the house right away because there were other people looking at the house."

Santana was excited for her friends and she hoped they would get the house. "When I go for my doctor's appointment the day after tomorrow we can drive by so I can see refresh my memory of what the house looks like from the outside. I don't go by that house often."

"I bet you are looking forward to getting out since this will be your first doctor's appointment since you were put on bed rest."

"You have no idea Quinn. Don't get me wrong I love all of the pampering Brittany has given me but I just need to get out of the house for awhile. I have 5 more months of bed rest." Santana pouted.

Quinn kissed Santana on the forehead before getting off the bed, "I'm going to tell Puck to call the realtor right now and put in our offer on the house."

It had been over an hour and Santana hadn't seen Brittany since she went to do laundry so she decided to go and find her. She found her in the laundry room folding clothes so she quietly walked up behind her and put her arms around Brittany's waist from the back. Brittany had put her hair up in a ponytail so Santana kissed the back of Brittany's neck. "Are you ok? You know Quinn was just joking around before don't you?"

Brittany just nodded her head without saying a word. Santana turned Brittany around so they were facing each other because Santana had learned that Brittany's true feelings can always been seen in her beautiful blue eyes. The look she saw was sad. "Britt, do you want to talk about? Like I said Quinn was just joking around. You know how she and I tease each other all of the time but we can talk about if you want to."

Brittany thought for a few moments because she really wanted to ask Santana if she slept around that much in college but she knew it really wasn't any of her business. Plus she didn't want to upset Santana in any way since she was pregnant. "It's ok. I'm just not feeling too good right now I've got headache. I think I might take a nap."

"Sounds like a good idea Britt we can take a nap together. I love you ."

Brittany kissed Santana, "I love you too."

_Two Days Later_

Brittany was putting the breakfast dishes in the dishwasher while Santana sat at the kitchen finishing her yogurt and pickles. "I bet you're excited to get out of the house for your doctor's appointment today. I thought we should leave about 1 o'clock."

Santana suddenly stopped eating her yogurt. "Um...about my appointment. Quinn is taking me."

Brittany stopped putting dishes in the dishwasher for a second but then continued on, "Oh, ok...I'll just spend the afternoon at the dance studio then."

Santana noticed Brittany's voice cracked with emotion when she spoke, "Britt, you can come with us if you want to."

Brittany closed the dishwasher and started walking out of the kitchen, "No it's fine I understand Quinn is your best friend. I hope your appointment goes well." Santana watched as Brittany left the kitchen.

_After Santana's doctor's appointment_

Santana and Quinn walked through the front door of the house. "It was so amazing seeing the ultrasound of your baby San." They walked into the living room to see Puke sitting on the couch with his arms folded across his chest and an angry look on his face. Quinn walked over and sat down beside him. "What's wrong honey?"

"Don't honey me. I can believe you two." Puck ran his hand the length of his mohawk out of frustration.

Santana sat down on the couch beside Quinn. "Whoa, hold up Puckerman what's got you so pissed off at us?"

Puck got from the couch so he was standing in front of Santana and Quinn. "That even makes it worse. You two have no idea what you've done."

Quinn was starting to get mad at Puck. "Why don't you just tell us what we've done so we can apologize to you."

Puck shook his head. "You didn't do anything to me. It's Brittany."

Santana scowled. "Brittany? Has something happened to Brittany?"

Puck paced back and forth in front of the couch. "I can't believe you two were so insensitive to her. I have been told I can be insensitive but I even know what you two did today was just flat out wrong."

Santana was getting upset now, "What the hell did Quinn and I do today that was so insensitive?"

Puck looked right into Santana's eyes as he spoke. "You two went together to your doctor's appointment. The appointment where you got to see the baby on ultrasound for the first time and could find out the sex of the baby. Did you even think for a second that maybe Brittany should've been the one to go with you and not Quinn?"

Santana swallowed hard, "I did tell her she could go with us."

Puck rolled his eyes, "This is even worse than I thought. You told your girlfriend that she could go with you and your best friend to the your doctor's appointment. I bet that made her feel like second best, way to go Santana."

Quinn was getting angry with Puck, "Stop with all of this Puck. I'm sorry if Brittany is upset because I went with Santana. I will apologize to her."

Puck's frustration level was soaring. "You still don't get it. I just have one question for Santana. You love Brittany and I am assuming you want to build a life a with her. So who should have you taken to your doctor's appointment, your best friend or the woman you want to spend the rest of your life with?"

Santana started crying, "I should've had Brittany with me. I mean she assumed she was going with me and then I told her Quinn was going. She was upset but I was too stupid to see it. Puck, where is she now?"

"I don't know. She was at the dance studio when I left but she looked like she was ready to leave too because she had her bag with her. I'm sorry I got so angry with you two but when I asked Britt why she wasn't with you at your doctor's appointment and she told me Quinn took you and I saw the sadness and hurt in her eyes I couldn't handle it."

Santana took her cell phone out of her purse and called Brittany but it went directly to voice mail letting Santana know Brittany had turned her phone off. She left a message. _**Britt sweetie, please call me I need to talk to you. I love you.**_

Quinn hugged Santana, "I'm sorry I should've known better. Brittany should've gone with you."

Santana cried on Quinn's shoulder, "We both fucked up Quinn."

Puck grabbed his car keys and started walking to the front door. "I'm going to go look for Brittany."

Puck went to the dance studio but Brittany wasn't there. He thought maybe she went to her apartment so he called Santana who gave him the address. He put the address in the GPS on his car and pulled out of the dance studio parking lot. Puck drove about two blocks when he saw Brittany's black Mustang in the parking lot of bar so he pulled into the parking lot and parked his car.

Puck walked into the bar and because it was 5 in the afternoon there weren't many people in the bar. He found Brittany sitting at the bar by herself. He sat on the bar stool beside her. When the bartender asked him what he wanted he asked for a ginger ale. The two sat in silence for several minutes until Brittany spoke, "How did you know where I was?" Her speech was slurred so Puck knew she had been drinking for awhile.

"I went to the studio to see if you were still there and then I saw you car in the parking lot when I drove by this place. Santana has been trying to call you but your phone is off."

"I don't want to talk to her right now." Puck could here the sadness in Brittany's voice.

"I understand that I wouldn't want to talk to her either if I were you. She loves you."

Brittany looked at Puck for the first time, "I know. I love her too but I'm not good enough."

Puck scowled, "Not good enough? What do you mean?"

"I'm not good enough to be anything to Santana's baby. She talks about us being together but she never talks about what my relationship will be to her baby. I'm not asking to be the baby's mother I just wish she would at least acknowledge that I will something to her baby. When she wanted Quinn with her today and not me that told me a lot." Brittany sniffled because the tears were now falling down her face.

Puck put his arm around Brittany, "I know you are hurting and the best thing you can do is tell Santana you are hurting. I've never been the best at communicating my feelings. I always try to act tough but I've learned with Quinn that you need to be honest with the person you love. Let's get you out of here and home so you can sleep this off."

Puck helped Brittany to the parking lot but when he started helping her into the front seat of his car she stopped him. "No, drive my car. I'm not leaving it here."

Puck pretended to act offended, "You trying to tell me if someone wanted to steal a car they wouldn't choose to steal my Toyota over your customized black Mustang?" Brittany didn't answer she just gave her keys to Puck. Once they were both in Brittany's car Puck was like a kid in a candy store. He started the car and revved the engine.

Puck rang the doorbell because he was having a difficult time holding Brittany up because she kept falling asleep. Quinn opened the door and helped get Brittany into the house. It wasn't long before Santana was there coming from her bedroom. When she saw Brittany was drunk she immediately was over taken by guilt.

"Britt, I'm so sorry." Brittany didn't respond because her eyes keeping opening and then closing again.

Quinn and Puck took Brittany to Santana's bedroom where Quinn helped Santana get Brittany out of her clothes and into some shorts and t-shirt. Santana laid down beside Brittany on the bed and held her close. "I'm so sorry about today. I can't believe I was insensitive to you and your feelings. I told you I'm not good at relationships but me taking Quinn to the doctor's and not you is unforgivable. To be honest I'm so scared about having this baby and I'm still scared something could happen before the baby is born. Tomorrow you and I are going to have a talk about how we both are feeling." Santana kissed Brittany's cheek.

A few minutes later Brittany mumbled, "San, is the baby a boy or girl?"

"I don't know sweetie. When the doctor asked me if I wanted to know the sex of the baby I was all ready to say yes but then something stopped me because it didn't feel right it felt like something was missing. Now I know what was missing, you were missing. You should've been there." Santana looked at Brittany and her eyes were closed so she didn't know if Brittany heard all she said or not but even if she didn't it was something Santana needed to hear herself say it out loud.

TBC

_I know this is sad again but it's the way I write but in the end things always work out so don't give up on me just yet._


	15. Chapter 15

_Thanks for reading and reviewing. _

Brittany slept through the night and finally woke up at 9 the next morning. When she woke up Santana wasn't in bed with her so she got up to go find her. She found her sitting on the couch in the living room with her laptop on her lap. Brittany sat down beside her and Santana turned and smiled at Brittany. "How are you feeling?"

"I've got a headache but that's my fault because I hardly ever drink that much in such short period of time. I'll take some pain reliever and I'll be fine. San, I'm sorry about the way I acted yesterday. I should've just told you that I wanted to go to the doctor's with you. I acted like a spoiled little brat. I'm sorry."

Santana put her hand on Brittany's leg, "It's ok Britt. We both messed up by not telling each other how we feel. I'm sorry I didn't have you go to the doctor's with me. It's just there's something I've been thinking about and wanting to talk to you about but I've been afraid to bring it up."

Brittany put her hand on top of Santana's hand that was on her leg. "San, we've got to start trusting one another and being honest about our feelings. What is it that you have been wanting to talk to me about?"

Santana looked into Brittany's eyes and knew she could do this. "I love you and even though we've only known each other a short time there's no doubt in my mind I want to be with you. I've never felt any kind of love like this before. I really think we were meant to find each other. Britt, I want you to be the baby's other mother. If it's too soon for you to make a decision like this I'll understand. The way I feel about it is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I have never been surer of anything in my entire life. That said God forbid someday something happen to me or we breakup I want to know that our child will have you in his or her life as a parent. I know you want a biological child of your own and I hope and pray someday that happens and that I can be a mother to that child. By asking you to be a mother to this child I'm not asking you to give up on your dream."

Brittany was stunned and just sat there for a several moments. Santana was still looking into her eyes and Brittany knew that Santana truly wanted her to a mother to her child. "I love you so much Santana and since I met you I can't see myself spending my life with any other woman. I would love to be the other mother to your child. I already love the little man or little princess. I don't plan on giving up on my dream of having my own biological child but if it never happens I know I will love this child as much as if he or she is my flesh and blood."

Santana leans in and kissed Brittany sweetly on the lips. Brittany pulls back, "San, I need to brush my teeth after all of the drinking I did last night."

Santana just laughed, "Ok but before you go I want to show you something." Santana clicks on a few items on her laptop. Then a video comes up of the baby that was taken during the ultrasound the day before. "Look Britt you can see the baby's tiny arms, legs, feet, fingers, toes, ears, mouth, eyes, you can see everything." Brittany looked at the screen and happy tears fell down her face. "Do you remember asking me last night if I knew if the baby is a boy or a girl?"

Brittany didn't take her eyes off the screen, "No, I don't remember asking you that. What is the answer?"

"The answer is I don't know because like I told you last night although I wanted to know the sex of the baby, when the doctor asked me if I wanted to know I said no. I didn't want to know because something was missing and that something was you. I doctor did say if I changed my mind I could call and his assistant can tell me the baby's sex. I really want to know the baby's sex but if you don't want to know til the baby is born we will wait because we are in this together. It's our decision to make together."

Brittany hadn't taken her eyes off the screen yet. "I want to know if the baby is boy or girl."

Santana picked up her cell phone and dialed the doctor's office. "Good morning this is Santana Lopez. Dr. Stevens told me yesterday that if we changed our mind and wanted to know our baby's sex that his assistant could tell me. We've changed our minds and want to know the sex. Ok. Thank you." Santana turned to Brittany, "The receptionist is going to see if his assistant is available." Santana kissed Brittany again she didn't care anything about alcohol breath.

"Ms. Lopez, this is Dr. Stevens' assistant. I understand you want to know the sex of your baby."

"Yes my partner Brittany and I want to know the sex of our baby. Let me put you on speaker so she can hear you too. Ok go ahead the phone is on speaker."

"Congratulations you are going to have a baby boy. Like Dr. Stevens told you yesterday the baby is healthy and developing normally. You still need to take it easy and stay at home. Please feel free to call if either of you have any questions. Have a good day. Bye."

Santana ended the call without saying another word. She felt her heart racing as she looked at the video. She noticed Brittany's breathing was a bit rapid which meant she was excited too. "Look at him Britt that's our baby boy on the screen."

"Our baby boy." Brittany voice cracked with emotion as she said the words.

They watched the video for a few minutes more, "You know Britt if you look right there you can see his tiny little penis I think." Santana looked at Brittany who was squinting at the screen. She hit Brittany on the arm, "Oh come on it's not that tiny. You'll give him a complex before he's even born." Brittany smiled at Santana and it was the smile she had fallen in love with the day they met at the doctor's office. "You know Britt yesterday when Quinn left the exam room I asked Dr. Stevens about having sex and what exactly we can and can't do. I think you will like what we can do."

Brittany's face of course got red, "Oh my God San you didn't ask him about sex did you?"

"Yes I asked him besides he's a baby doctor he is used to having people ask him about sex. Why don't you go take a shower and then we can eat breakfast. Later this afternoon we can have use some afternoon delight."

Brittany found herself getting aroused already just from thinking about it. "I know Puck is at the studio working but what about Quinn?"

"Quinn is out for the whole day she has two job interviews and then her and Puck have appointments with the bank and the realtor so we have the house all to ourselves besides our bedroom door can be locked."

Brittany kissed Santana passionately. Brittany had noticed how Santana had started saying things like our baby, our baby boy, our bedroom, and our decision. She couldn't remember ever being this happy in her entire life.

Santana and Brittany enjoyed a nice breakfast and spent the rest of the morning talking about how they would need to start redecorating the guestroom into the nursery. Santana wanted to keep the den so they could both have a place to work at home when they needed it. Plus any guests could always sleep on the pullout sofa in the den. Santana said she was tired and wanted to take a nap before lunch so Brittany lay down with her to cuddle.

Brittany watched Santana sleep for a few minutes before she fell asleep herself. She thought she must be having the most fantastic dream ever because it actually felt like someone was gently massaging her left breast. Brittany felt herself moan out loud. Then she felt her whole body tremble when it felt like someone was gently sucking on her nipple. Again Brittany moaned out loud except this time she heard a giggle, a familiar giggle, suddenly she opened her eyes to see Santana actually sucking on her nipple. "San, what are doing?"

Santana looked up at Brittany, "I promised you some afternoon delight and it is now afternoon." Santana had pushed Brittany's t-shirt up when she woke up from her nap and when she saw Brittany wasn't wearing a bra her sexual desires took over. "Britt, take your shirt off." Brittany did as she was told. Santana straddled Brittany at the hips which made Brittany giggle because of Santana's baby bump that was now definitely showing. Santana leaned down and sucked on Brittany right nipple while she massaged her left breast. Brittany put her head back and moaned. "San, that feels so fucking good." This time Santana giggled because Brittany rarely used the f word.

Santana kissed the valley between Brittany's breasts and trailed down to her toned stomach. She loved Brittany's stomach and the way it felt when she ran her tongue over her well formed muscles. Santana then thrust her hips forward just enough to cause contact with Brittany's center. Brittany sat up immediately, "Santana, I don't think you should be doing that remember you are supposed to be resting."

Santana loved the concern she saw in Brittany's eyes. No one had ever made Santana feel so loved before. "Ok, I'll take it easy although there is something else the doctor said we could do so lay back down babe." Brittany lay back down. It was then she felt Santana pulling her shorts and panties down in one motion until they were around her ankles. Santana ran her fingers through the soft hair of Brittany's mound which made Brittany instinctively buck her hip upward. Santana then gently touch Brittany's clit which made Brittany moan louder and deeper in her throat. Santana then vigorously started rubbed Brittany's clit in a circular motion faster and faster. Brittany all the while bucking her hips up so the pressure between her clit and Santana's fingers was the most it could be.

"San, I'm close press harder." Santana pressed harder on her clit as her fingers massaged it in circular motions. Finally Brittany reached her climax and Santana slowed down her pace but still kept rubbing Brittany's clit. A few minutes later Santana lay by Brittany and took her in her arms and kissed her lovingly and gently. "I love you Britt."

"I love you too San but should you have been doing all of that to me? I don't want you or the baby to get stressed for any reason."

Santana kissed Brittany passionately this time, "Dr. Stevens said it was ok for me to do that to you I just hope it was satisfying enough. I mean I there is so much more we could do but he said he didn't want me doing anything more to you or you doing anything more to me. I just wanted to show you how much I love you."

"Believe me I felt the love sweetie and I'll let you in on a little secret about me. If you want to drive me crazy just touch my clit. Believe what you did was more than enough to satisfy me. So now I get to show you how much I love you." Brittany rolled on her side to face Santana and started kissing her passionately.

_Knock, knock, knock_

"Santana why is your bedroom door locked? Are you feeling ok? Is Brittany in there with you?"

"Yes mother Quinn I'm ok and yes Brittany is in here with me. Did you ever think we locked the door on purpose?"

"Well get dressed and stop whatever you two are doing because we are celebrating. Puck and I are now officially your new neighbors!"

"That's fantastic news Quinn. Give us a few minutes and we will be right out." Santana looked at Brittany with apologetic smile. "I'm sorry babe and I was so looking forward to you spending some quality time massaging my breast because they are aching."

Brittany pouted, "It's ok we can just save that for later tonight. Besides we've got some news to tell Quinn and Puck ourselves."

"You get dressed and then we'll go tell them our news and then we can celebrate." Brittany kissed Santana before putting her clothes on.

They walked into the kitchen to see Puck opening up a bottle of sparkling apple cider and pouring it into 4 champagne glasses. When everyone had a glass Quinn spoke, "To our new home". They clanked their glasses together and drank.

Santana looked at Brittany and took her hand. "We have something to celebrate too. We are having a boy!" Quinn eyes got huge, "Oh my God a boy I'm so happy for both of you." Quinn winked at Santana letting her know she noticed how Santana said 'we'.

Santana held up her glass and the others did too. "To our baby boy." They clanked their glasses together and drank.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N The timeline of Santana's pregnancy is a few weeks off but this if a fanfic so it doesn't really matter. I wanted to get both Santana's and Brittany's families involved so what better way than Christmas. Thanks for the reviews._

Chapter 16

Santana and Brittany were on the couch watching TV. Santana was lying on the couch on her back with her feet on Brittany's lap. Brittany was giving Santana a foot massage. Brittany had been quiet all day long and Santana could tell she had been in deep in thought about something because she was just staring at the TV and not reacting to it at all. Santana had hoped by now Brittany would've told her what was on her mind but since she hadn't Santana decided to asked about it. "Britt, what's been going on in that pretty little head of yours today?"

Brittany didn't answer right away and then she stopped massaging Santana's feet while turning to face Santana. "Christmas is in a couple of weeks and my family wants to see me because they didn't get to see me on Thanksgiving."

Santana suddenly felt kind of guilty. Brittany was always talking about her family and she knew how important they were to Brittany. They had a quiet Thanksgiving with just the two of them. Quinn and Puck had flown back to NYC to spend Thanksgiving with Quinn's parents. The past several years Santana hadn't spent the holidays with her family because her parents usually went to the Caribbean for the holidays. When Santana was little she loved Christmas but since she told her parents she was a lesbian her junior year of college the family gatherings had been few and far between. Her parents said they just wanted her to be happy and accepted her sexuality but deep down Santana knew that wasn't true because her relationship with her parents changed after coming out to them.

"Quinn and Puck aren't going to NYC for Christmas so I'm sure they won't mind staying with me while you go spend the day with your parents. I know how much you have missed them and I kind of feel responsible for that."

"Santana you shouldn't feel responsible for me missing my family. I've been right where I've wanted to be here with you and besides my parents understand that I need to be here with you because of the baby."

Santana was kind of surprised to hear that Brittany had told her parents about them and about the baby. On second thought she shouldn't be surprised because Brittany is a very open person and Santana assumes her parents are the same way. "You told them about me and baby?"

Brittany smiled, "Of course I told them about them about the two most important people in my life. They are happy for me, for you, for us and they can't wait to meet you. When I said my family wants to spend Christmas with me I meant they wanted to spend it here with us unless it will be too much for you physically then they will just have to understand. You and our little guy always come first."

Santana smiled because she loved it when Brittany called the baby 'our baby or our little guy'. "I don't see any problem with them coming here for Christmas. My morning sickness is almost completely gone and I've been feeling good."

Brittany suddenly got excited and actually squealed which made Santana laugh. "Ok, great. I need to make a list of what needs to be done and don't worry I will take care of everything. There won't be any added stress for you. You tell me where your Christmas decorations and lights are and I will start decorating the house and oh we have to get a tree." Brittany stopped rambling when she noticed the smile was gone from Santana's face and she was looking down. Brittany reached over and gently lifted Santana's chin so she was looking at her. "What's wrong San?"

"I'm embarrassed to say I don't have any Christmas decorations or lights. I moved into this house two years ago and I spent the last two Christmases in NYC with Quinn and Puck. The only decorating I did was to buy a wreath to put on the front door."

"It's ok San I understand. We can buy some decorations and lights but I do have one question and please don't take it wrong way. What about special ornaments you got when you were a kid or special family decorations?"

Santana looked away from Brittany, "No, I don't have anything like that. I don't remember ever getting any special ornaments when I was a kid. Don't get me wrong, Christmas was always special at my house when I was a kid. We had a tree and the house was decorated inside and out. The house was full of family and friends and lots of food. I have great memories of Christmas until…"

"Until when baby?" Brittany rubbed Santana's leg to encourage her to continue.

Santana felt tears coming to her eyes, "Until my junior year of college when I told my parents I was a lesbian. They said they were ok with it but things have never been the same since then. My parents go away for Christmas now and even though they did invite me to go with them for a few years they don't invite me anymore. Probably because they know I wouldn't go with them anyway. Since I told them I am a lesbian they don't know how to act around me. You can cut the tension with a knife it's so thick. They don't say anything about it but it's there and we all know it."

"San, you never talk about your family and I didn't ask anything about them because I didn't want o pressure you but I have to ask, when was the last time you saw them?"

"About three years ago when my father was in LA for a medical convention. I guess I've never told you he is a neurosurgeon. My mother calls me every year on my birthday and we talk a couple of more times a year but the calls only last a few minutes. We talk about work and the weather mostly. I also get a few emails from mother with family updates about my aunts, uncles, and cousins."

Brittany was sad because her parents and brother were three of the most important people in her life. She hadn't been spending much time or talking to them much lately because of her moving in with Santana but her family knew everything about Santana and the baby. Santana hadn't spoken about her family hardly at all since they met. All Brittany knew was Santana was an only child and grew up in Ohio. "Sweetie, do your parents know you're pregnant with their grandchild?" Santana didn't answer with words she just shook her head no. "Why haven't you told them?"

Santana shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know I guess because I'm afraid of how they might react to the news. If they don't take the news well I could lose them forever and I don't think I could handle that. I know I don't have a very good relationship with them now but at least they are still my life."

Brittany gently picked up Santana's feet that were still resting on her lap, got up from the couch, and then laid her feet down on the couch. Brittany walked to the other end of the couch and knelt down in front of the couch by Santana's head. She put her hand on the left side of Santana's face and gently kissed her, "I know you're afraid of losing them if you tell them about the baby but someday they will find out you have a son. I think it's better to tell them now and who knows maybe this little guy will be exactly what your relationship with your parents needs to help all of you start talking about important things again not just the weather and work. All I'm saying is I think you should think about telling them about the baby and about us." Brittany kissed Santana on the head before getting up. "I'm going to call my mother and tell her it's ok for them to come here on Christmas day."

Later that night Santana was relaxing in bed thinking about what Brittany had said earlier about telling her parents about the baby. If Santana was honest with herself she really wished her parents, especially her mother, could be there to be a part of the pregnancy. Santana picked up her cell phone and hesitated but she finally pushed call.

"Hello"

"Hi Mami, it's Santana."

"Hi mija this is a surprise."

"I know I don't usually call you but I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Santana is something wrong? Are you ok?"

"No there's nothing wrong. I'm ok. Well actually I have very big news to tell you about me. Mami, I'm pregnant."

Santana's mother didn't speak for several moments. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes I'm pregnant. I'm 5 months pregnant. I'm sure your first question is going to be how. I was artificially inseminated. I decided I wasn't getting any younger and decided to start a family of my own since I hadn't been able to find a woman I wanted to spend my life with."

Again there was silence for several moments. "Mija, you have to give me time to process all of this. My baby is having a baby."

"I know it's a lot to take in but I wanted you to know. There's something else I need to tell you. Since I got pregnant I met a woman who I fell in love with the first time I saw her face. Ironically enough we met at the baby doctor's office. We both were inseminated on the same day. I got pregnant and she didn't. It's a long story but I would really like to tell you and Papi both about it. That is if you want to even hear about it."

"Santana, why would you think your father and I wouldn't want to hear about this woman or your life?"

Santana laughed sarcastically, "Oh , let me think why I would think you and Papi wouldn't want to hear about my life? Maybe because you never ask me about it and since I told you I was lesbian you have practically disowned me."

"I will agree we haven't asked you about your life but you haven't exactly included us in any of it either. I will admit when you told us you were a lesbian we didn't know how to react but we never have stopped loving you and would never disown you as you put it."

Santana found herself getting upset, "Look Mami, I can't have this conversation with you right now. I have to keep my stress level down because there has been a complication with the pregnancy and I'm on bed rest until he is born."

"He? You are having a boy? We are going to have a grandson?" Santana's mother's voice cracked with emotion.

"Yes we are having a boy. Brittany has been staying with me since I was put on bed rest. Mami, I really want you to be a part of our life that is if you want too."

Santana's mother was sniffling, "Of course we want to be a part of your life. I guess we have just been waiting for you to let us be a part of it and I know we haven't made that easy for you but we don't need to talk about that now. I don't want you to get stressed. I'm sure Papi will want to hear all about your pregnancy complication. I am assuming you are following doctor's orders."

"Yes, I am following doctor's orders. I'm on leave from work and haven't even thought about it. Mami, would you and Papi consider coming here for Christmas instead of going on a trip? We could have a Christmas like we used to when I was a kid. Plus I want you to meet Brittany and her family is spending Christmas day with us."

"We would really love to spend Christmas with you and meet Brittany. Your father is at the hospital but I will talk to him as soon as he gets home and give you a call tomorrow if that's ok?"

Santana had happy tears running down her face, "Of course it's ok if you call me. You can call me anytime. You are my mother after all. Do you think Papi will be ok with me being pregnant?"

"Oh Santana, I think he will be more than ok with it. I'm going to let you go rest now because it's getting late but I will call you tomorrow and I'm sure Papi will want to talk to you then too. Good night mija. I love you."

"Good night Mami. I love you too."

The call ended and Santana couldn't believe how well it went. She knew her relationship with her parents wasn't automatically fixed but she knew they were on the right track. Brittany walked into the bedroom and saw Santana with tears running down her face and she immediately ran to Santana's side. "San what's wrong are you in pain?"

Santana smiled through her tears, "No Britt I'm fine. I just got off the phone with my mother. I told her about the baby and about you. Long story short I think they are coming here for Christmas. She needs to talk to my father when he gets home from the hospital."

Brittany got on the bed and hugged Santana, "I'm so happy for you."

"I know it will take time for my parents and me to repair our relationship but this is a good start and I have you to thank for that because I wouldn't have had the strength to call if you hadn't brought it up earlier. It also helped that I knew I had you to support me no matter how the call went with my mother. So it looks like we are having a family Christmas."

TBC

The next chapter is Christmas and New Year's Eve. The chapter after that the baby will be born. Then things get really strange.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_Christmas Eve Day_

Santana was pacing back and forth in the living room waiting for her parents to arrive. Her mother had texted her letting her know their plane had landed and they had to pick their luggage yet and then pick the rental car so they would be arriving at the house in about an hour. It had been an hour and they weren't there yet.

"Baby, please sit down. I know you are supposed to get your exercise put you have been pacing for the last half hour. You need to relax. If you are this stressed out and your parents haven't even arrived yet I'm not sure if this visit is such a good idea. You need to think of yourself and the baby."

"I'm fine Britt. I'm actually more excited to see my parents than I am nervous about seeing them." Santana said as she sat down on the couch to Brittany's relief.

After Santana had called her mother and told her she was pregnant they had talked on the phone several other times. Santana's mother was right when she said Santana's father would be more than ok with her being pregnant. He was excited about being a grandfather and the first time he talked to Santana on the phone his voiced had cracked with emotion. He had even wanted to talk to Santana's doctor about the complication she had so Santana gave her doctor permission to discuss it with her father. After he had spoken to the doctor he called Santana and told her if she kept resting at home everything should be ok. Even though her doctor had told her the same thing and she believed him when her father told her everything should be ok she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She knew if her father said everything should be ok it probably would be ok.

Santana knew that talking over the phone and being together in the same house for 2 days were two different things so she was a little worried about actually spending time with her parents but she decided to only think positive thoughts. Positive thinking was one of the things Brittany had brought to Santana's life. Before Brittany became a part of her life Santana had been pessimistic and negative.

Santana had just started to relax sitting on the couch with her head lying in Brittany's shoulder when they heard a car pull in the driveway. Santana was immediately on her feet and Brittany followed her. Santana looked at Brittany and the two shared a hug. Brittany rubbed Santana's back and whispered in her ear, "Everything is going to be ok. I'm going to be right here by your side." Santana smiled and the two kissed briefly when the doorbell rang.

Santana walked to the door and let out a cleansing breath before she opened the door. Her mother and father were standing there and after a few seconds of just looking at each other her mother pulled Santana into an embrace. Her mother pulled back quickly which confused Santana but then her mother smiled and looked down and Santana's baby bump. "You really are pregnant aren't you? I felt it when I hugged you. You are so beautiful mija." Her mother pulled into another hug which lasted a lot longer this time.

"My arms are getting tired standing here holding these bags. I think your mother packed bricks in them or something." Santana's father said with a smile.

"I'm sorry come on in you two." Santana and her parents walked into the house.

Santana's father put the bags down and hugged her. Santana felt tears coming to her eyes. She hadn't felt this emotional when seeing her parents in years. Santana's father kissed her forehead before pulling out of the hug. "Your mother is right you are beautiful sweetie. Not that you haven't always beautiful there's just something about a pregnant woman that makes her even more beautiful."

Brittany had been standing there watching the whole scene and she couldn't have been happier for Santana. It was wonderful to see Santana so happy. "Here let me take your bags to the guest room." Brittany said.

Santana smiled at Brittany and walked over to her putting her arm around her waist, Brittany did the same to Santana. "Mami and Papi this is Brittany my girlfriend." Santana realized at that moment this was the first time she had ever shared any of her personal life with her parents. She had always purposely avoided talking to her parents about that part of her life. She knew how they reacted now would be the true test to see if they were ok with her being a lesbian.

Santana's mother walked over to them and stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you Brittany, I'm Maribel Santana's mother."

Brittany shook Maribel's hand and the pulled into a hug which took Maribel by surprise and her body slightly stiffened up but after a moment she smiled and hugged Brittany back. Santana was relieved to see her mother hug Brittany back and seem to be ok with it. "I should've warned you that Brittany is a hugger," Santana said.

Brittany stopped hugging Maribel and looked at Santana with a confused and almost hurt look. "Um…I'm sorry if I did something wrong or to make you feel uncomfortable." Brittany didn't want to do anything to make Santana's parents feel uncomfortable and make things awkward for them especially since Santana and her parents were starting rebuild their relationship.

Santana immediately felt bad that Brittany took her comment to heart and started rubbing Brittany's back. When either one of them was upset rubbing each other's back was there way of calming the other one down. "You don't have to apologize Britt you didn't do anything wrong. I just meant that you like to hug a lot which is one of the things I love about you." Santana kissed Brittany on the cheek.

Santana's parents couldn't help but smile at the interaction between Santana and Brittany. They had never seen their daughter be so loving towards another person. She was guarded and a little uptight most of the time when she was around her parents since coming out to them.

Santana's father approached Brittany, "Brittany, I'm Santana's father Carlos. It's very nice to meet you." Brittany put her hand to shake his hand but she was surprised when he pulled into a hug. "You aren't the only one who likes to hug." Brittany felt her cheeks getting warm and she knew she was blushing. "It's nice to meet you too Dr. Lopez." He shook her head, "You aren't one of my patients so please call me Carlos."

Santana smiled at Brittany and her father. Yes her father had always been quite the hugger too unlike her mother who was more reserved. Santana had missed that part of him. Despite being busy with his job he had always been a great father to her growing up. Santana let out a breath she had been holding in because the introductions were done and everything went great.

"Mija you have such a beautiful home." Maribel said as she walked into the kitchen. It was the first time Maribel and Carlos had seen Santana's house. "Can I ask where you are going to have the nursery?'

Santana was sitting at the kitchen table eating one of her new favorite dill pickle and peanut butter sandwiches. "We are going to turn the guest room into the nursery and use my office as the guest room since it has the pullout couch."

Maribel sat down at the table with her daughter. "You will need to get started on decorating the room soon because before you know it that little one will be begging to come into the world. If you and Brittany are ok with it your father and I would like to buy the crib for your son."

Santana stopped chewing her sandwich because it just seemed so unreal to her that her mother was sitting at her kitchen table talking about buying a crib for Brittany's and her baby. She also knew there would be no arguing about them buying the crib. "We would love for you to buy the crib. Thank you Mami."

Maribel got up from the table and put some water in the tea kettle. Santana told her where the tea bags and cups were as she made a cup of tea. Maribel sat back down at the table with her cup of tea. "Santana, it's none of my business but shouldn't you be eating something healthier than that sandwich?"

Santana rolled her eyes which her mother was used to because it was something Santana had done since she was about 5 years old. "Yes mother I know. I hear it all of the time from Brittany and believe me she makes me eat vegetables and fruits. It's just I was so sick during the first trimester that I was hospitalized and it just seems so good to be able to eat now without throwing up my guts."

"Thank you for painting that lovely picture in my mind Santana. I'm sorry you had such a difficult time in the beginning of your pregnancy. I can't believe you were in the hospital and didn't even call and tell us." Maribel's voice sounded sad.

Santana felt bad for not telling her parents but things were so complicated. "I'm sorry Mami. I just…with the way things have been between us since I told you I was gay I didn't think you wanted to know about that part of my life."

Maribel reached across the table and took Santana's hand. "I'm sorry too. I know your father and I didn't handle it very well but I want you to know that it wasn't because we were disgusted because you are gay. We just were worried about the how difficult it would be for you to live your life and be able to be happy without other people being cruel to you. We were just worried and not sure how to express our concerns but now we are here and we want to know everything about your life. Brittany seems like a wonderful woman and I can tell you truly love her by the way you look at her."

Santana felt her face getting hot from embarrassment because she never thought her mother and her would be talking about her girlfriend so openly. "I do love her so much. I'm sure you won't be surprised to hear in the beginning I pushed her away and could've lost her but luckily with the help of Quinn and Puck I realized what a fool I was."

Just then Brittany and Carlos walked into the house. They had been outside by the pool. Brittany kissed the top of Santana's head before going over to the counter and picking up an apple and placing it on the plate that once held Santana's sandwich. Maribel looked at Santana who just smiled, "What did I tell you Mami you don't need to worry about me eating healthy."

"Santana do you happen to a screwdriver because I noticed one of the hinges on the guest room bathroom is loose?" Santana rolled her eyes yet once again. Her father maybe a well known doctor but he also thought of himself as a handyman. "Of course I have a screwdriver. I have a whole tool box in the garage."

Carlos opened the door that connects the house and the garage. He came back a few minutes later but didn't have a screwdriver with him. He walked over to Santana and kissed her on the forehead, "I can't believe you own one of them. It has always been my dream car. Can I drive it?"

Santana scowled. "Papi, you have had a BMW before but if want to of course you can drive it."

Now it was Carlos' turn to scowl, "Not the BMW the Mustang."

Santana laughed, "Oh, the Mustang. Well that's Brittany's car so you will have to ask her if you can drive it but let me tell you right up front no one drives her car but her. I mean she let Puck drive it one night but that was only because…." Santana suddenly stopped and realized she shouldn't finish the sentence because Puck only drove Brittany's car that night because that was the night she went out and got drunk. She looked over at Brittany who was sitting by her at table. Brittany had suddenly looked down at the table because she still felt guilty about going out and getting drunk instead of just talking to Santana about her feelings. Santana reached down and squeezed Brittany's leg to let her know it was ok. "Let's just say she will only let someone else drive it when it's an emergency."

The smile was gone from Carlos' face, "I should've known it wasn't your car when I saw the license plate read UNICORN. Brittany I must commend you on your choice of car it is awesome."

Santana laughed out loud because it was the first time she had ever heard her father say the word awesome. "Britt's license is UNICORN because she owns her own dance studios called Unicorn Dance Studios. She is quite the business woman. She is opening up new studios in New York City sometime next year. Puck and Quinn moved to LA and Puck works for her." Santana leaned over and kissed Brittany's cheek. Santana was very proud of what Brittany had accomplished on her own without even having gone to college.

Maribel could sense the pride it Santana's voice as she spoke about Brittany's career. "Brittany that is wonderful that you have your own dance studios and congratulations on opening new studios in New York."

"All I can say is she must be one hell of a businesswoman to be able to afford a car like that." Carlos said which earned a glare from Maribel.

Brittany finally spoke, "I had always wanted a black Mustang and when I had earned enough money I decided to reward myself for my hard work and ordered the car special. I love it."

Maribel being the ever practical person spoke up, "Well have you two thought about the fact that neither one of your cars is going to be safe enough for a baby? I doubt you can even put a car seat in either of your cars. Your baby will be here before you know it."

This was the side of her mother that always drove Santana crazy, "Yes, mother I know we will have to get a bigger car or maybe even a mid-size SUV. And yes we know the baby will be here before we know it."

Later that night Santana and Brittany were in bed cuddling before going to sleep. "San, I can get rid of my car so we can buy a more sensible car for the baby."

Santana lifted her head from where it was resting on Brittany's chest, "No way are you getting rid of your car. You love that car and had it custom made just for you. My car isn't special to me so we will trade my car in for something else. Besides I fantasized about what we are going to do in that black Mustang of yours after the baby is born and we are allowed to have sex without restrictions."

Brittany felt her body heating up just thinking about having sex with Santana in her car. "What exactly are we doing in this fantasy of yours?"

Santana ran her finger under Brittany's tank top and down between Brittany's breasts. "Well for starters you are sitting in the driver's seat and I am straddling you…" Santana stopped.

Brittany let out a deep breath, "Santana Lopez sometimes you are such a tease and a bitch."

Santana just laughed, "You love when I tease you and you know it. As for being a bitch, yeah I can be a bitch sometimes but you love you that too."

TBC

_**Next chapter meet the Pierce family and Christmas fun. Thanks for the reviews and following the story. Please review so I know what you are thinking.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N Thanks for reading and commenting. This chapter is long but I just didn't feel right breaking it into two chapters. Hope you enjoy it!**_

Chapter 18

It is three in the morning and Brittany has quietly gotten out of bed and is now standing in the living room with a surprised look on her face. There on the fire place mantle are Christmas stockings for Santana and herself. As she closely inspects the stocking with Santana's name on it she can tell it old and worn. It must have been Santana's stocking from when she was a child. Brittany smiled knowing how happy seeing this stocking and remembering all of the memories that go along with it will make Santana so happy.

Brittany stands there holding the three Christmas stocking she had bought in her hands. When she found out Santana's parents were coming for Christmas she got them stockings with their names on them. She had already gotten one for Santana. Brittany found room on the mantle and hung the stockings. She was lost in thought thinking how next Christmas there would be one more stocking on the mantle, one for their baby boy. "BRITTANY! BRITTANY!" Brittany's thoughts were interrupted by Santana screaming her name.

Brittany ran to the bedroom and was by Santana's side in a matter of seconds. Maribel and Carlos rushed into the room too. "San baby what's wrong are you in pain?" Brittany was breathing hard not from the running to the room but because of the fear she was feeling about something being wrong with Santana and the baby.

"I don't think so but something woke me up and then I realized what woke me up was the feeling that someone is kicking trying to get out of my belly." Santana looked panicked.

Brittany smiled, "Ah sweetie it just the baby kicking. Remember the doctor said you would be starting to feel the baby kicking and moving soon."

"I know Britt but I didn't think it would feel like a real person kicking me. I mean before I felt little fluttery butterfly feelings when he moved. Half the time I didn't know if it was him or gas bubbles."

Brittany took Santana's hand and kissed it. "It's just our little man wanting to be a part of our Christmas. You need to calm down and take deep breaths because the baby can hear your heartbeat and when you get upset it beats faster and I'm sure he knows you are upset. He is going to be kicking you a lot more until he's born."

Santana leaned in and kissed Brittany on the lips, "You always know what to say Brit to calm me down."

The two pulled apart when they heard someone across the room clear her throat. "Mami, Papi I didn't see you standing there. I'm sorry I woke you up. It's just me being overdramatic as usual. You should be used to it by now." Santana laughed.

"True mija your father and I have had years of your dramatics but we wouldn't have missed this moment for anything in the world. Feeling your baby truly kick for the first time is a beautiful experience and Brittany is right he will be kicking a lot more and sometimes keeping you up at night. We are going back to bed and I suggest you to get some rest too. It is going to be a busy day for us all." Maribel and Carlos went back to the guest room and Brittany got back in bed with Santana.

"San, when he starts kicking again let me know cause I want to try and feel him kick with my hand. He might not be big enough yet for me to feel it though." Brittany sounded a little sad which didn't get past Santana. This was one of those times when she knew Brittany was sad because she wasn't the one experiencing the baby kicking and moving around. Santana didn't know whether to say something like 'one day you will know what it feel like to feel our baby kick' because Santana knew they didn't know if that would ever happen so she decided to just cuddle with Brittany and fall back to sleep. "Britt, I love you." Santana mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

Brittany woke up when she heard Santana flush the toilet. She quickly glanced at the alarm clock at saw it read 8:00 AM. She was stretching her body in the process of totally waking up when Santana came back into the bedroom. "I'm sorry Britt did I wake you up? I have to pee all the time anymore. This little guy is sitting on top of my bladder I think and pushing down on it."

Santana carefully climbed back in bed and cuddled up to Brittany. "It's ok San I should be getting up anyway. My parents and brother will be her in a couple of hours for breakfast. Merry Christmas baby." Brittany gave Santana a quick kiss but Santana had other ideas and deepened the kiss. Santana's tongue found its way into Brittany's mouth in a second which made Brittany moan. Both women started to get aroused. "San baby we can't do this now. Your parents will probably be getting up soon if they aren't already up."

Santana groaned when Brittany pulled away from her pouting. "It's not my fault these damn pregnancy hormones are making me so horny right now."

"I know baby and believe me I would love nothing more than to stay in bed making love to you but right now we need to get up, shower, and get dressed." Brittany kissed Santana quickly and jumped off the bed going into the bathroom to take a shower. "San, I could use someone to help me wash my back." Santana smirked and got out of bed heading into the bathroom.

Brittany and Maribel are in the kitchen fixing breakfast for everyone while Santana and Carlos are sitting on the couch in the living room. Santana had been staring at the stockings hanging on the fireplace mantel. "I can't believe Mami and you kept my Christmas stocking." When Santana had walked into the living room and saw the stocking hanging there a flood of past Christmas memories came into her mind and a tear ran down her face.

"Your mother has a whole attic full of things from when you were growing up. I don't think she ever threw anything of yours away." Carlos kissed Santana on the cheek.

"I guess I thought she would've gotten rid of everything after the way our relationship has been the past several years." Santana voice sounded sad.

"Mija, I know the past few years have been rocky between us but your mother and I truly want things to be different now. We want to be here for you and your family."

Santana smiled, "My family."

Santana felt someone kiss her on top of her head and turned around to see Brittany smiling back at her. "My parents and brother will be here in about half an hour how about we check out our stockings before they get here?"

Brittany helped Santana up from the couch and over to the stockings. Carlos and Maribel did the same. Santana reached into the stocking her parents had put up and pulled out a small white box that contained a pair of diamond stud earrings. "Mami, Papi thank you so much. I love them." Brittany reached into the stocking Santana's parents had put for her and pulled out a long white box that contained a beautiful gold necklace with a small diamond at the end. Brittany stared at the necklace and then gave Maribel and Carlos both big hugs, "This is too much I don't know what to say. I mean you don't really even know me."

"Brittany, I'm sorry if the gift is too much. We can exchange it for something you are more comfortable with. It's just that you are going to being raising a child with our daughter so that makes you part of the family." Maribel said.

Brittany shook her head, "No, I don't want to exchange it for something else. I'm just speechless. I love the necklace. Thank you. It's just what I put in your stockings seem so like nothing compared to this necklace."

"Let us be the judge of that." Maribel said as she reached into her stocking and pulled out a small photo album. Maribel flipped through the pictures as Carlos looked over her shoulder. Santana saw a tear run down her mother's face and wondered what pictures were in the album to make her mother cry. "Oh, Brittany your gift is worth more than that necklace. Thank you so much." Maribel hugged Brittany.

Santana took the photo album from her mother's hand and started looking at it. Brittany had put in pictures of Santana from the time she found out she was pregnant up until the present time. Some she was standing and others she was laying the couch sleeping. You could see how her baby bump had grown over time. The last picture was a picture of the sonogram of their son. Santana felt a tear run down her face. "Britt, this is beautiful. I guess I didn't realize you took so many pictures of me. Especially in the beginning when I pushed you away." Thinking about that time and how stupid she had been made Santana's tears fall quicker.

Brittany pulled Santana into a hug and whispered in her ear, "That time is in the past and we both didn't always handle things well. All I want to concentrate on now is the present ok? I love you."

"You're right. I love you too." The two shared a kiss while Maribel cried harder so Carlos hugged her.

"San, I hope you don't mind but I made the same photo album for my mother." Brittany acted kind of hesitate about bringing it up. "Of course it's ok sweetie." Santana gave Brittany a big smile.

"Papi see what is in your stocking from Brit." Santana couldn't wait to see what Brittany had given her father.

Carlos reached in the stocking and took out an envelope. "I hope whatever is in this envelope doesn't make me cry." Carlos opened the envelope and took out a piece of paper. After reading what was written on the paper he looked at Brittany and gave her a big hug. "I was only joking about hoping the gift didn't make me cry but I just might shed a happy tear anyway. Thank you so much."

Santana and Maribel looked at each with confused looks, "What is it Papi?"

Carlos cleared his throat and read what was written on the paper, "This entitles Dr. Carlos Lopez to drive the black Mustang owned by Brittany S. Pierce whenever his heart desires." It was signed by Brittany.

Santana looked at Brittany and smiled, "You have no idea what you had done Britt. Now my father will be making up excuses to get to drive your car. You have created a monster." Santana winked at her father. Brittany in usual Brittany behavior just smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok, San it's time for you to look in your stocking from me." Brittany was all bubbly.

Santana reached down in the stocking and pulled an envelope. She opened the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper. As she read what was written on the paper she got a huge smile her face. "Thanks Britt. I will definitely take advantage of this." Santana hugged and kissed Brittany.

Santana turned around and saw her mother a questioning look on her face, "Well, what did it say?"

"It says that I am entitled to a lifetime of back and foot massages to be given by Brittany S. Pierce."

Maribel smiled, "How cute."

"I'm going to freshen up quickly before my family gets here." Brittany said and quickly left the living room heading for the bedroom.

Santana noticed change in Brittany's tone and demeanor. She looked at her parents who were looking at the photo album, they obviously hadn't noticed the change. "I need to go bathroom. I'll be right back." Santana walked to the bedroom where she saw Brittany sitting on the edge of bed with her head in hands. Santana sat down on the bed beside Brittany and put her arm around her. "Britt, are you ok?" Brittany nodded her head yes. "Look at me Britt." Brittany didn't look at Santana so she gently took Brittany's hands away from her face and then used to her hand to lift Brittany's head up. Brittany had tears running down her face. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"I know it's stupid but my gifts don't match up to the gorgeous necklace your parents got me. I mean I gave them a photo album and stupid piece of paper letting your father drive my car whenever he wants. How cheap is that? And your parents gave you beautiful pair of diamond earrings. I gave you a stupid piece of paper for life time massages. They must think I'm an idiot. Your mother said the massages were a cute idea."

"First, all don't ever use the word stupid to describe you or anything you do. Second, they don't think you are an idiot. Your photo album made my mother cry. Do you know how hard it is to make my mother cry? She always pretends to be strong even when she is falling apart. It's where I get it from. Britt, my father is a surgeon who could afford any car he wanted and yet he is so excited that he is going to be able to drive your car. My family tends to show their love through expense gifts and trips. It has always been that way. You are different and I'm assuming your family is different too. You show your love with personal gifts that took a lot more thought than buying some expensive jewelry. Don't get me wrong I love my bling but I love my massages more because you are going to be the one giving them to me."

"I love you San." Brittany hugged and gave Santana a passionate kiss. "The massages aren't your only gift. There are a few things under the tree for you."

"Really? I can't wait. I feel bad I didn't get something to put in your stocking. Being homebound sucks. Although I do have gifts under the tree for you."

Knock, knock, knock

"Santana, Brittany I wanted to let you know that the Pierces have arrived. I hope everything is ok in there."

"Everything is fine Mami. We'll be right out. You ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Let's see how the Pierces and the Lopez's get along." Brittany sighed.

Santana and Brittany walked into the living room hand in hand. Maribel and Brittany's mother were admiring the Christmas tree while Carlos, Brittany's father and brother stood talking about something. "Merry Christmas Mom and Dad."

Brittany's mom looked up and smiled when she saw her daughter. She immediately gave Brittany a hug and kiss. As soon as her mother let go her father pulled her in for a hug and kiss. Those Pierces really love to hug. "Mom and Dad, this Santana. Santana this is my Mom and Dad, Linda and Steven."

Santana knew it was coming but still when she felt it her body tensed up for a brief time. Linda hugged Santana, "Santana it is so nice to finally meet you. We have heard so much about you." Santana was surprised when Steven didn't hug her but put his hand out to shake her hand. "It is very nice to meet you."

Brittany scowled at her father, "Dad what is up with the hand shake? You always give everyone a hug well unless you're at work."

Steven acted kind of embarrassed which Santana thought was cute. He looks just like Brittany when he blushes. "Santana's pregnant so I wasn't sure if a hug would be appropriate. I was trying to be a gentleman."

Santana could see where Brittany get's her thoughtfulness from, "Mr. Pierce, you can give me a hug. I won't break."

Steven smiled and gave Santana a hug, "Call me Steven by the way."

"Andrew stop being shy and come give me a hug and meet Santana." Brittany teased her brother.

Andrew gave Brittany a hug and then they turned to Santana but didn't look her in the eye. "Santana this is my baby brother Andrew. Andrew this is Santana."

Santana could tell right away that Andrew wasn't like the other Pierces he was shy so she wasn't surprised when he reached out his hand for her to shake it. She put her hand out and shook his hand. When she shook his hand he looked at her and she got a good look at him. He has the same blue eyes and blonde hair as Brittany. All of the sudden Santana found herself staring at Andrew.

"Santana, are you ok?" Brittany asked.

Santana snapped out of her staring and realized she still was shaking Andrew's hand. "I'm sorry I just can't believe how much you and Andrew look alike."

"People have always told us we could be twins. Maribel and I got everything ready earlier so let's go fix breakfast. I'm starving and then we can open presents." Brittany said.

Everyone was sitting at the table eating breakfast and talking. The Pierces talked about what they did for a living. Steven is an insurance agent and Linda works in a bank. The two Lopez and Pierces were getting along just fine. Santana was busy eating everything in sight including pancakes, French toast, bacon, and of some fresh fruit that Brittany made sure she ate. All during breakfast Santana kept glancing at Andrew. He really wasn't like the other Pierces. He sat listening to the conversations and didn't join in unless he was asked a question. Santana laughed to herself that the poor guy grew up never being able to get a word in with parents like Steven and Linda, and a sister like Brittany. All three loved to talk and sometimes ramble on and on. Santana couldn't figure out why she kept looking at Andrew. It was like something was familiar about him. She didn't think she had ever met him before. She finally gave up and decided he looked familiar to her because it was eerie how much Brittany and he looked alike.

"So Andrew what do you do for living?" Maribel asked him.

"I'm firefighter for LA County." Andrew answered quietly.

Santana at that moment choked on a piece of strawberry. Brittany immediately started rubbing her back while Santana took a drink of orange juice. "Are you ok San?"

Santana nodded her head as she continued to cough. Finally she stopped coughing. "I'm fine that strawberry just went down the wrong way. I'm sorry Andrew you said you are a fireman for LA County."

"Yeah I am." Andrew was a man of few words.

"Not only is he a fireman but he also earned his Bachelor's Degree from UCLA in Computer Science. He knows everything there is to know about computers and has started his own computer information business. He has two employees and he works on his days off." Linda said proudly.

"Following in your sister's footsteps and starting your own business. It takes a special person to have a vision and make it come true by starting your own business." Carlos stated.

Santana sat there just staring at her plate which Maribel noticed. "Mija are you ok? You need to make sure you don't get overdo it today. I think you and that little baby need to rest before we open presents. Why don't you go lay down while we clean up the dishes?"

Maribel expected Santana to argue with her but she didn't. "I am feeling kind of tired so I'm going to go lay down."

Brittany got up and pulled out Santana's chair for her, "I'm just going to go get San all comfy in bed and I'll be right back to help with the dishes."

"Honey, take all the time you need Maribel and I can take care of the dishes." Susan said.

When they got the bedroom Santana got into bed while Brittany piled her pillows up to support her back and head. "Do you want to lie on side San?"

"I'd like to but it's too uncomfortable. I'm going to be lying on back to sleep until the baby is born. Britt can you lay with me for a few minutes?" Brittany didn't answer she just lay on the bed and cuddled with Santana rubbing her belly. "That feels good Britt. I think I ate too much."

Brittany laughed, "You were shoveling the food in that's for sure. It's just good to see you eat because for so long you were so sick and that had me worried."

"I was worried too but everything is ok now. It's nice our parents are getting along so well." Santana was feeling her eyes start to close.

"We both our lucky we have great parents. My brother is kind of shy if you haven't noticed. He may look like a Pierce but he doesn't act like the rest of us. He is a wonderful man though and I keep hoping he will find a nice woman to settle down with because he wants to have a family as much I do."

"Britt, you have a family now, me and the baby." Those were the last words Santana said before she drifted off to sleep.

Brittany continued to lie beside Santana and rub her baby belly. She couldn't help but think how much her life had changed in a few short months. She met Santana, fell in love, and in a few months they would have a son. Brittany wanted to forget the rest of the world and stay with Santana but she knew she needed to get back to their guest.

When Brittany walked into the kitchen Maribel and Linda were cleaning up the kitchen while chatting away. Both smiled at her when they saw Brittany walk in the kitchen. "How's Santana?" Maribel asked.

"She fell asleep. It's been an active day and she needs to just rest for awhile. It seems like every day now her belly gets bigger. The little guy is growing so much and it seems to be zapping her energy so she gets tired quickly. What can I do to help clean up?" Brittany said as she noticed most of the kitchen was already cleaned up.

"We have everything under control here why don't you go in the living room and spend some time with the guys. I know your father and brother have missed you. Even though we live in the same city we haven't seen much of you since you moved in with Santana." Brittany's mother said as she hugged her daughter.

"Brittany, before you go into the living room I wanted to tell you how grateful Carlos and I are that Santana has found someone like you to share her life with. As you know for the past several years our relationship with Santana has been strained to say the least. She had been so angry and defensive but now she is the happiest I've ever seen her in her life and a big part of that is because of you. We were very surprised when Santana told us she was pregnant and that she had decided to have baby on her own. We didn't know Santana felt that strong about having a child and a family. We've never been prouder of her." Maribel found herself getting choked up as she spoke.

Brittany stood close to Maribel, "I really believe Santana and I were meant to be together and fate brought us together that day in the doctor's office. I won't lie it has been overwhelming because so much has happened between us in such a short time but I know Santana is the woman I am supposed to spend my life with. I promise I will take care of her and our son, and never let them down." Brittany was surprised when Maribel pulled her into a hug.

Santana woke up from her nap about an hour later and joined their families in the living room. She felt better from the quick nap. They exchanged presents. Linda loved the photo album Brittany gave her like the one she have Maribel. It also brought tears to her eyes. Santana opened one of her presents from the Pierce family and it was a beautiful handmade baby quilt. "That was Brittany's quilt when she was a baby and we kept for when she had a child of her own. Her great grandmother made it."

Santana looked at Brittany who had tears in her eyes. Brittany hadn't seen the quilt in years. Santana had one of those awkward moments because the quilt was meant to be passed down to Brittany's baby, a child she gave birth to, so Santana felt conflicted about accepting it. At that moment Brittany leaned over and kissed Santana on the cheek letting her know she was ok with their baby using the quilt. "Thank you the quilt is beautiful and we will treasure it. It will keep our baby warm." Santana gave the Pierce's one of her smiles that Brittany loved to see.

The Lopez's gave Santana and Brittany gift cards to buy baby furniture and clothes. Santana couldn't leave the house to shop but she had already been looking at cribs online and had a couple picked out she just needed to show them to Brittany.

It came time for Brittany and Santana to exchange gifts. Santana gave Brittany her gift first. It was a beautiful pair of blue earrings that matched Brittany's eyes. Brittany gave Santana a couple of gifts. One was a big white t-shirt that had an arrow pointing towards the belly area that said Baby Unicorn. Santana loved it because only Brittany would have a t-shirt like it made for her. The next present was a beautiful white gold heart necklace. Santana noticed there was a little button on the necklace. She looked up at Brittany who nodded for her push to the button. When she did the most beautiful sound was heard. It was their baby's heart beat. Santana immediately felt the tears running down her face. "How did you…this is just amazing." Santana was speechless.

Brittany winked at her, "I have my ways. This way you can hear the baby's heart beat whenever you want to. I remember what a special moment it was when we both got to hear the baby's heart beat in the ER that night." Brittany hugged Santana and kissed her forehead. Maribel and Linda were in tears.

In the early evening the Pierce's decided it was time to go home. They were going to go home and have a quiet dinner. Andrew had to work a shift at the fire house. Santana and Brittany were at the front door saying goodbye to the Pierce's. "Linda, Steven, and Andrew please feel free to stop by anytime for a visit. Believe me it gets boring having to stay in the house. It would be nice to have some visitors." Santana said as she hugged Linda and Steven. When she got to Andrew she looked at him and once again couldn't help but stare at him. The feeling of his face being so familiar to her hit her again. She was shaken out of her thoughts when Andrew gave her a quick hug, "It was nice to meet you Santana. My sister is a lucky woman." Santana looked into his eyes that sparkled just like Brittany's that had to be why he seemed so familiar to her.

After the Pierce's left Santana went to lay down again and this time Brittany joined her for a Christmas day nap while Maribel and Carlos spent time cooking dinner for them. It was Maribel who insisted Brittany spend time with Santana while she cooked them dinner.

Brittany woke up when she heard Santana saying her name. "What is it sweetie?"

"Britt, he's kicking again. Give me your hand. She laid Brittany's hand on her belly. He seems like kicking right in this spot."

A few moments pasted and sure enough the baby kicked. It wasn't a huge kick but Brittany felt it with her hand. She found herself speechless and tears in her eyes. Santana looked at Brittany and put her hand on Brittany's check and caressed it. Santana was so happy she had Brittany to share this moment with.

A/N After I read the chapter when I finished it I noticed there are a lot tears flowing in this chapter. Most are happy ones. Thanks for reading.


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N Thanks for reading and commenting._

_Chapter 19 – New Year's Eve, Valentine's Day, and Sugar_

Santana's parents flew back to Lima the day after Christmas. Santana had had the best Christmas she could remember having since she was a child. She loved how her parents and Brittany's family got along so well. For the first time in her life Santana was truly happy and content. New Year's Eve came and they decided to just spend the night relaxing in bed watching TV, making out a bit, and making a list of things they needed to do before the baby was born.

Brittany had made them some snacks and they were now sitting in bed looking at cribs online. "It's so damn hard to pick out a crib without being able to physically see it." Santana complained.

"I know sweetie but since you're homebound this is the best we can do. Besides I love the one you have picked out." Brittany didn't want Santana stressing herself out over the crib.

"Ok, then that's the one we are going to order. I'll let my mother know since my parents said they wanted to the buy the crib. Now what about changing the guest room into the nursery? We will need to decide how we want to decorate the room. I don't want to go too overboard but I want to make it homey and cute." Santana said.

"The walls in the guest room are already painted white so how about we put a fresh coat of white paint on the walls. We can pick out curtains that will add color and then replace the carpeting with light blue carpeting. I think it will be simple but homey especially when we get all of the baby furniture in the room too." Brittany was hoping her idea wasn't too simple.

"Sounds good to me babe." Santana kissed Brittany on the lips. "Ok, now about getting a baby friendly vehicle. Like I said before I am going to trade my car in but I have no idea what kind of vehicle to get. Should we get a minivan or a larger car? To be honest when I bought my car I bought it because it was a BMW and it was red. I never paid much attention to the safety rating but now with the baby we need to check that out."

Brittany reached over and started rubbing Santana's lower back to calm her down because she was starting to sound overwhelmed. "If you feel comfortable with me doing it I can research the vehicles and then go and look at them."

Santana laid her head on Brittany's shoulder, "I trust you Britt and that would take a load off my mind if you were in charge of the picking out the vehicle. Britt, there's something I've been wanting to ask you but I haven't been sure how to bring it up. What are you going to do with your apartment? I mean since you are living here you don't really need your apartment anymore."

Brittany was quiet and didn't respond to Santana's question. Brittany hadn't really thought about her apartment and what to do with it. Everything had been happening so fast. Santana and she were together and she was living with Santana but the reason she started living with Santana in the first place was because of her needing someone to stay with here. "Um…San…I don't know how to answer that question. I mean yes I'm living her with you but we have never really talked about me permanently moving in with you. I moved in because you needed someone to be here with you."

Santana lifted her head off from Brittany's shoulder. She was stunned by Brittany's response. "I thought since you were living here now that you would just continue to live here. I didn't know that you thought of this as a temporary living arrangement while I needed someone here to stay with me. I don't know what to say either Brittany. I guess I just assumed you wanted to live here with me and my baby."

Hearing Santana say 'my baby' instead of our baby made her heart feel like someone had put knife through it. She felt tears start to form but she did her best to hold them back. "Everything over the past few months has happened so fast between us. We haven't really talked much about us and our relationship. We love each other and plan on raising your baby together but other than that we haven't talked about us a couple."

Santana noticed how Brittany emphasized the words 'your baby' with kind of sarcastic tone. This brought out a side of Santana that had been silent for the past couple of months. It was her bitchy side. "And just what the hell do you mean when you said 'your baby'? I thought you wanted this to be our baby."

Brittany was shaken by Santana's outburst but wasn't about to shy away from her. "I could ask you the same question. What hell did you mean when you said 'my baby'?"

Santana wasn't ready for Brittany's equally bitchy comeback and this angered her more. "What the hell are you talking about? I haven't referred to the baby as my baby since we decided to raise the baby as our baby?"

"Santana, I guess being pregnant must be impairing your short term memory because just a few minutes ago you said to me 'I guess I just assumed you wanted to live here with me and my baby'."

Santana was now furious that Brittany was putting words in her mouth that she never said. "I didn't refer to the baby as my baby. You probably were thinking about unicorns or something silly instead of paying attention to what I really said." Hearing those words coming from Santana was too much for Brittany to handle because the implication of the words hurt her deeply. Brittany got out of bed and walked to the door which seemed to anger Santana even more, "That's right just get up and run away instead of dealing with things just like the time you walked away and got drunk."

Brittany turned to face Santana before walking out of the bedroom and said in calm voice that cracked with emotion. "I'm not running away but I'm not going to stay and have you imply I'm stupid either. The main reason I'm leaving the room is because it's not good for you and the baby for you to be this upset." Brittany walked out of the bedroom closing the door.

Santana sat there in bed wondering what the hell had just happened. How did they go from talking about baby cribs, the nursery, and a safe vehicle to arguing over Brittany living there and how they both had referred to the baby, my baby or your baby. Santana calmed herself down because it wasn't good for the baby the way her heart being so rapidly.

Going over their conversation in her head Santana suddenly realized how overboard she went with the unicorn comment. She also knew Brittany was a very good listener and it was possible she had referred to the baby as 'my baby' like Brittany said she had done. She also realized Brittany was right they had never talked about Brittany permanently moving in with her. She had just assumed Brittany would stay. Brittany was also right that they hadn't talked about their relationship. The only thing they talked about was them raising the baby together. They never talk about them as a couple which is something that is just as important as the baby.

Suddenly Santana was scared and she hated being scared because it meant she didn't have control of the situation. She started to think that maybe the relationship Brittany and she had was based on raising the baby and nothing else. She started to think they both had gotten so wrapped up in their need to have a baby that it overshadowed the fact that they really hadn't talked about their relationship as a couple. Santana then started to panic. What if after the baby is born they discover the only thing they have in common is wanting a baby? What if after the baby is born they discover they really don't have anything else in common but the baby? Santana felt her heart racing. She had to talk to Brittany they needed to talk about their relationship.

Santana got out of bed, opened the bedroom door, and when she noticed the guest room door was closed she knew where Brittany was. Santana lightly knocked on the door a couple of times but when there was no answer she slowly opened the door and before she could say anything she was met with the sounds of crying. Brittany was laying on the bed in a fetal position, Santana walked over to the bed and carefully got on it. She positioned her body so she was laying on her side behind Brittany. She wasn't very comfortable because with her baby bump lying on her side was getting to be almost impossible but she needed to feel close to Brittany. Plus her belly was hitting Brittany in the back so she couldn't get as close to Brittany as she wanted to. She wrapped her arm around Brittany's stomach and kissing her shoulder. Softly she said, "Britt".

Brittany was still crying but managed to speak, "I'm not in the mood right now Santana."

It took Santana a few moments to realize Brittany thought her action of lying with her met she wanted to have sex. "No Britt it's not that I want us to talk about us."

Brittany reached over and took a tissue from the nightstand and blew her nose before turning to face Santana. "Ok, let's talk about us."

"Before we talk about us I need to get in a more comfortable position. I can't lay here on my side any longer." Santana rolled on her back and then sat up. "Can we go back to our bedroom? My back is hurting today and I need my pillows for support." Brittany got off the bed and then held out her hand to help Santana off the bed. When Santana was standing up she was disappointed when Brittany let go of her hand. Santana walked back to their bedroom with Brittany following behind her.

Santana got in bed and arranged her pillows to support her back so she could sit there. Brittany just stood by the bed not making any move to get in bed. "Britt please sit down." Brittany sat on the edge of the bed. Santana was hoping Brittany would get in bed and sit by her like they were before their argument but she knew their argument had hurt Brittany. "Sweetie, I'm sorry for what I said about you daydreaming about unicorns. I didn't mean it. When I get upset I tend to say hurtful things. I know you haven't really seen that side of me but believe me I can be a major bitch sometimes but I never meant to be that way with you. I don't ever want to be that way again with you. And I'm sorry if it made you think I was implying you are stupid. You are not stupid Brittany. You are one of the most creative and intelligent women I have ever known. I just hope you can forgive me."

Brittany sat on the edge of the bed with her back to Santana while she fidgeted with her hands. "It's ok I overreacted to what you said. Since I was little my classmates always picked on me for being different and they called me stupid so when you made that comment about daydreaming about unicorns it kind of made me feel like I was a kid again and being made fun of. I know you didn't mean to hurt my feelings so I accept you apology. I hope you can forgive me for overreacting."

Santana placed her hand on Brittany's back because she needed to have physical contact with her. "Britt, I am so sorry that you got picked on for being different and were called stupid. I never meant to make you feel that way and I promise I will never make you feel that way again. You really don't need to apologize for overreacting. Can you please get in bed before we continue our talk?" Brittany got in bed and sat beside Santana. Santana took Brittany's hand before she continued talking. "I got so scared when you walked out earlier. I started to panic because I had all of these thoughts flooding my mind. You were right we haven't talked about us. Every time we talk it's about us and the baby never about just us. Let me ask you a question and please don't be offended. If I wasn't pregnant would you still want a future with me?"

At first hearing the question hurt Brittany's feelings but she knew it was question that needed to be answered and she also knew Santana didn't mean to hurt her feelings. "Yes, I would still want a future with you even if you weren't pregnant. Both of us wanting a baby is what brought us together but I truly believe we are meant to be together. It was fate we met at the doctor's office and it is fate that we are here now. Like I told you before I fell in love with you the second I saw you. Everything has just happened so fast and of course our main concern has been the baby. It's just that somewhere along the line we forgot to talk about us. Let me ask you a question. You have told me on more than one occasion that you are no good at relationships. If you weren't pregnant would you want to be in a relationship with me?"

It was Santana's feeling that felt hurt this time but like Brittany she knew the question needed to be answered. "Yes, I would want to be in relationship with you even if I wasn't pregnant. That day we met at the doctor's office and I saw you get into a car with a blond haired man my heart broke because I thought for sure it was your boyfriend. I know now it was your brother Andrew. I feel in love with you that day too Britt. Your right everything has happened so fast and now we know we need to slow down and take time to talk about us and what we want as a couple. Britt, I would love for you to move in here permanently but only if you are ready and that is what you want to do."

Brittany thought because she wasn't sure how to explain how she was feeling to Santana. "I'm not ready to give up my apartment just yet and before you panic it doesn't mean that I'm keeping it because I think there is a chance we won't last. My apartment is a part of me, it's my home like this house is your home. I just need some time to decide what I want to do with it. I love your home San and I feel at home here."

Santana kissed Brittany's hand she had been holding. "How about we redecorate the house so it is a part of both us?"

Brittany nodded her head and smiled, "I'd really like that." Brittany leaned over and kissed Santana.

"So is there anything else we need to talk about now?" Santana laid her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"No not right now. We need to remember to take the time to talk about us. There is one more thing I need to say. Happy New Year!"

Santana looked at the clock on her nightstand and it read 12:00. "Happy New Year Britt. I love you."

"I love you too." They shared their first New Year's kiss.

_Valentine's Day_

"Britt, are you sure this is the carpet we ordered? It looks like it's a little darker blue than the sample."

Brittany had the sample in her hands and was down on the floor comparing the two. "Babe, look at it they are identical. It's the same carpet."

Brittany got up from the floor and stood beside Santana who was still staring at the carpet with a scowl on her face. "Something just doesn't feel right about the carpet."

Brittany rolled her eyes because decorating the nursery had turned into a nightmare because Santana was never satisfied. Brittany knew it was difficult for Santana to be cooped up in the house so she was trying to be patient and supportive but right now she had a headache and hearing Santana go on and on about carpet wasn't helping it. "It's the same. The nursery is awesome and the little guy is going to love it. The colors are warm and homey." Brittany started rubbing her temples.

Santana knew that meant Brittany had a headache and she knew why. "Baby, why don't you go lie down and I'll get you something for the pain." Brittany nodded and quickly kissed Santana before going to the bedroom. A few minutes later Santana walked into the bedroom with a bottle of water and some pain medication. Brittany took the mediation while Santana went to the linen closet and got the heating pad. She plugged it in and gave it to Brittany and got in bed with Brittany. Brittany laid her head on Santana's chest. "Just go to sleep Britt and let the medication help. Does the heating pad feel good?"

"Yeah, I just hate these damn cramps. I'll just take a quick nap because I still plan on cooking dinner for you tonight, after all it's our first Valentine's Day together."

"You sleep for as long as you need. I don't want you fixing dinner just for me when you don't feel well. Just go to sleep sweetie." Santana kissed Brittany's forehead. Soon they both had fallen asleep.

Santana woke up having to pee. She was surprised to find Brittany wasn't in bed with her. She glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand. She blinked her eyes not believing what she saw, it was 9:00 PM. She had been asleep for four hours. After going to the bathroom she went to find Brittany. She walked out of the bedroom and decided to look at the carpeting in the nursery one more time because it still looked darker than the sample to her. When she walked into the nursery she stopped at smiled. Brittany was sitting in a rocking chair, that wasn't in the nursery earlier, hugging a stuff bear and was fast asleep.

Santana walked over to the Brittany and gently shook her shoulder, "Britt wake up."

Brittany woke up and looked around like she forgot where she was but then she smiled. "Hey, I'm sorry I feel asleep. I was waiting for you to wake up." Brittany got up from the rocking chair. Santana noticed when Brittany got up there was a red bow on the back of it. "Happy Valentine's Day Santana." The rocking chair looked familiar.

"Is that the rocking chair from my parents' house? The one they used to rock me in when I was a baby?"

"Yeah, it is. They wanted you to have it for Valentine's Day so they shipped to LA. It goes great with the baby furniture we bought."

Santana sat down in the rocking chair. It felt like a perfect fit. "I'm going to go call them and thank them right now."

"San, can you wait for a few minutes before you call them?" Santana nodded her head yes as she still sat in the rocking chair. Brittany knelt down on her knee in front of Santana and she held out a small burgundy felt box. "Santana, my love, my soul mate, will you marry me?"

Santana felt tears coming to her eyes, "Yes, I will marry you Britt." Brittany took the ring out of the box and started to put it on Santana's finger but Santana stopped her. Santana then reached into the pocket of her maternity pants and took out a small red felt box and opened it. "Brittany, the love of my life, will you marry me?"

Brittany's tears flowed harder than they already were, "Yes, I'll marry you." They both put the diamond engagement rings on each other's finger. Both diamonds were beautiful but not too large.

The two shared a passionate kiss, "I can't believe we both planned on proposing but I guess it makes sense because after all it's us." Brittany's voice cracked with emotion as she kissed Santana.

After they broke away from the kiss Santana rested her head against Brittany's forehead. "I think we should tell our parents at the same time so I'll my parents my cell phone and put them on speaker, and you call your parents and do the same."

Once they had parents on their parents on speaker, they both shouted at the same time. "She proposed and I said yes."

_A month later_

"I'm just going to go to dance studio for a couple of hours. If you need anything San call me." Brittany gave Santana a quick kiss before leaving the house.

Brittany had needed to go the dance studio to take care of some work and when Sugar called and said she wanted to stop by for a visit Brittany decided that would be a good time for her to go to the studio. Since Santana hadn't been able to work Sugar had been assisting other advertising executive. Sugar missed Santana although she could be somewhat of a bitch to work for at times. Since she had to stop working Santana and Sugar had actually become friends. Sugar would call weekly to keep Santana up on what was happening at work. They hid that from Brittany because they knew it would upset her.

Santana was resting on the couch while Sugar sat in a chair in the living while they caught up on the latest news from work when the door bell rang. Sugar got up to answer the door for Santana. "Andrew? What are you doing here?" Sugar asked.

Santana heard Sugar and was confused so she shouted to Sugar. "Andrew is Brittany's brother he is here to pick up my laptop and do some work on it for me. Bring him into the living room."

Sugar and Andrew walked into the living room. Santana noticed Andrew was acting shyer than usual. "I didn't know Andrew was Brittany's brother." Sugar said in a confused tone.

"Yeah, Andrew is Britt's brother. I take it you two know each other?" Santana asked scowling.

"Andrew and I met at a bar one night and we've been on a few dates but we decided to just be friends. Remember I showed you the pictures of us when we went on that hike up in the canyon that time?" Sugar responded.

Santana thought for a moment so that's why Andrew looked so familiar to her. Sugar had shown her a picture of him. "Yes, I remember you showing me those pictures. That was before I met Britt. Now it makes sense because when I met Andrew at Christmas he seemed so familiar to me. Guess it's a small world huh?"

Andrew finally spoke, "Um…I hate to be rude but I need to get to the fire station for my shift so if you could give me your laptop." Santana had her laptop in its case ready to go so she gave it to him. "I'll bring it back in couple of days. I've got to go now. It was nice seeing you both. Tell Britt I said hi." And with that Andrew walked out of the house.

Santana let out a breath. She was glad she finally solved the reason why Andrew seemed so familiar to her because it had been on her mind since Christmas. Like Brittany, his blonde hair and blue eyes are difficult to forget.

_**The next chapter is a big one. The baby is born.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**I have to apologize the birth won't take place in this chapter as I planned. Once I got writing this chapter there was more to it than I thought there would be. Thanks for the reading and reviewing. For those of you who thought Santana was treating Brittany badly that was all part of the story. Hope this helps clear that up.**

Chapter 20

_Starts out the same day where the last chapter ended._

Brittany had gotten back from the studio and fixed dinner for them. Santana didn't tell Brittany that she found out Sugar and Andrew dated and are now friends. She didn't bring up the subject because Brittany was quiet and distant all through dinner. Brittany cleaned up the dinner dishes while Santana sat on the couch watching TV. Santana usually stayed in the kitchen when Brittany was cleaning up and they would talk but tonight Brittany had told Santana to go watch TV and relax while she cleaned up. Santana knew something was one Brittany's mind but decided Brittany would tell her if she wanted her to know.

Santana had been watching TV for a several minutes when Brittany walked into the living room. "Santana, is it ok if I go for a walk? I don't like leaving you alone even for a few minutes so I won't go if you feel more comfortable having someone here just in case you need something."

"Britt, you don't have to ask my permission to go take a walk. I'll be ok alone while you're gone. Can I use your laptop while you're gone? Andrew picked mine up today to work on it."

"My laptop is in the den on your desk. You know my password go ahead and use it. I won't be long. Call if you need anything." Brittany turned and walked out the front door without even giving Santana a kiss which she always did when she left the house.

Santana now knew there was something definitely going on with Brittany. She almost acted like she was mad at Santana but they hadn't argued or anything. Santana went into the den and sat down at the desk where Brittany's laptop was sitting. She opened the laptop lid and typed in the password and to her surprise a page appeared on the screen. Santana glanced at the page and noticed at the top of the page it read 'Diary of Brittany S. Pierce'. It was Brittany's diary. Santana thought about just shutting the laptop off and not using it but she really needed to check her bank account so she minimized the page and then proceeded to go to her bank account.

When Santana finished looking at her bank account she opened up the page of Brittany's diary so it was just like Brittany left it. Santana glanced at the page and noticed her name was typed several times on the page. Santana knew she shouldn't even be thinking about reading Brittany's diary but she wondered what was going on in Brittany's mind because she clearly wasn't herself. Brittany had clearly forgotten she had left her journal open or she wouldn't have said it was ok for Santana to use her laptop. Santana quickly closed the lid of the laptop. She wasn't going to read Brittany's private thoughts.

Santana got up from the desk and walked toward the door and stopped turning around to look at the laptop. She thought for a second and then walked back to the desk, sitting down, and opening the laptop putting the password. A part of Santana felt guilty for what she was about to do but another part of her was worried about Brittany and wanted to know what was going on in her mind. She started to read the page. The journal entry was from today.

_Dear Lord Tubbington,_

_People would think I am crazy if they knew I wrote my diary entries to you Tubbs. I think people who start by writing 'Dear Diary' are the odd ones. Why are they writing to a diary? It's nothing but a book of empty pages. I am at least writing to someone real, my pet I love and miss. Santana would probably think I was silly for writing to you. Tubbs you always listened to me in high school when I had a bad day or when I got picked on or even worse bullied. You helped me see that what those other kids in high school said about me didn't matter. Lately I've felt like I back in high school. You remember when I wrote about the argument Santana and I had on New Year's Eve. She said something that hurt my feelings but it wasn't like when my feelings got hurt in high school this hurt a lot more. I could even feel the pain in my heart. She didn't come right out and say the words but she implied I was stupid._

_It's not her fault, Santana didn't know my past and how her words would hurt me, besides she's pregnant and uncomfortable. I think she's frustrated because she's used to being able to go out every day to work and stuff. The past few months she has been stuck at home. I know Tubbs I'm making excuses for her behavior when you and I both know there are no excuses for treating someone you love the way she has been treating me. She did apologize for New Year's Eve and that counts for something but I hate that I just accepted her apology and then went on with life like nothing was wrong. I was still hurt and angry after her apology. _

_Since the New Year's Eve argument Santana has bitched at me about something almost every day. I really don't like using the word bitch so let's just say It seems like every day there's something that she snaps at me about. Today when I was at the dance studio she called me to yell at me for getting the wrong peanut butter. I got chunky peanut butter instead of super chunky like she wanted. I say chunky peanut butter is chunky peanut butter. I want to say to her give me break Santana it's just fucking peanut butter. I know I'm sorry Tubbs I don't swear much and don't like when others swear either. _

_Santana has worn the unicorn t-shirt I got her for Christmas only once. She seemed to think it was cute and said she loved it when she opened it up but I guess it was an act to spare my feelings. She doesn't understand why the word unicorn is so important to me. She said I was probably thinking about unicorns instead of listening to her on New Year's Eve. If someone is a unicorn to me they are very special. Everyone in my life who I love is a unicorn to me and Santana is the biggest unicorn of them all. As you know Tubbs I was always fascinated with unicorns as kid and now as an adult I still think of them as magical. Maybe I should stop thinking about unicorns because I am 30 years old now. Guess I should grow up. I'm sure Santana would be happy if I stopped referring to them. I'll try hard not to mention unicorns in front of the baby when he is born._

_Tubbs, I'm scared about the future. I'm not scared about being a mom. I'm scared about my relationship with Santana. We promised we would spend more time talking about us but we haven't. I can only say this to you Tubbs but if I wasn't committed to being a parent with Santana I'm not sure if I would still be with her. Don't get me wrong I love her more than I have loved any other human being and I still believe it's fate we are together. We are soul mates. The problem with soul mates is that lots of times they don't end up staying together for some reason. I don't like how Santana's bitchy comments and words hurt me. I'm starting to feel like that scared, vulnerable girl from high school. It's like Santana is one of the bullies who picked on my every day. I am losing my self-confidence. I'm a grown woman and no one should have this much control over me that I feel this way. I keep telling myself that it's just the pregnancy and I haven't really known Santana when she wasn't pregnant. So I'm hoping when the baby is born all of the bitchiness towards me will stop. _

_Puck came into my office today and saw I had been crying. It was after the peanut butter phone call. He was concerned so I told him about the New Year's Eve argument and how Santana had been bitchy to me. I also told him that not once has Santana said thank you to me for anything. Don't get me wrong I'm taking care of her because I want to and not for some kind of praise. I'm taking care of her because I love her. I don't think Santana realizes how much of my life I gave up to take care of her. I guess I just feel like she doesn't appreciate me. I'm probably being selfish. Puck said bluntly that Santana can be a bitch. Quinn and Santana have a special relationship where they insult each other but they know the other person is joking and they always have each other's back. Puck said to hang in there because Santana has never allowed herself to be happy before and he thinks sometimes she doesn't know how to react to me being in her life. Puck said he knows Santana loves me and I should talk to her about how I'm feeling. I don't know if I can do that without her thinking I'm making too much out of what she thinks is probably nothing._

_Well Tubbs I'd better close for today. I've got to fix dinner. I thought writing to you would make me feel better but I still feel sad. Think I might go for a walk after dinner to clear my head. Until next time Lord Tubbington, I miss you so much._

_Love,_

_Brittany_

Santana sat there in shock with tears falling down her face. She couldn't believe the words Brittany had written. Out of all of the things Brittany had written the words Santana kept hearing over and over in her mind were '…_ if I wasn't committed to being a parent with Santana I'm not sure if I would still be with her'. _Was Brittany really that unhappy that she would leave her? Santana started to panic she had to talk to Brittany and make everything ok between them.

Santana called Brittany cell phone and Santana jumped when she heard the phone ringing in the living room area. Brittany must have come back from her walk. Santana quickly closed the laptop as she heard the ringing phone coming closer. Why didn't Brittany answer her phone? When Santana was about to get up from the desk she heard someone say her name. "San…"

Santana turned around to see Quinn standing there holding Brittany's phone. She could tell by the look on Quinn's face was wrong. "Where's Britt and why do you have her phone?"

Quinn kneeled down so she was eye level with Santana who was still sitting at desk. "San, take a few deep breaths for me. (Santana did as Quinn said) There's been an accident. Britt was walking near our house when a guy drove his car right on the sidewalk and hit her from behind. Puck and I got to her right after it happened and she was conscious but in a lot of pain. The ambulance took her to the hospital a few minutes ago."

Santana jumped up from the desk chair, "I've got to go to the hospital to be with her."

Quinn grabbed Santana, "Calm down Santana. You can't go you need to stay right here and remain calm. Getting yourself upset isn't going to be good for you or the baby. Puck is with her and will call as soon as he knows anything. Britt asked me to call her parents."

Santana took out her cell phone and dialed the Pierce's. She handed the phone to Quinn. Quinn explained to the Pierce's what had happened and they said they would call as soon as they knew anything about Brittany's condition. When she ended the call Quinn looked at Santana who was sitting there staring off into space. She was in shock. "Santana, how about we go and sit on the couch. I'll make us some hot tea." Quinn helped Santana up and they walked to the living room.

Santana and Quinn sat on the couch in silence for several minutes. "She said she didn't know if she would still be with me if she hadn't agreed to be a parent to the baby."

Quinn looked at Santana with a confused look, "What are you talking about?"

Santana told Quinn about reading Brittany's diary and all of the things she said in it. Santana finally broke down for the first time since Quinn had told her about the accident. "I can't lose her Quinn. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I knew I would do something to fuck it up and push her away without even realizing it. Why am I such a bitch?"

"Santana, you are very strong will woman and sometimes you cross the line and are a bitch but you are also a kind, caring person. All I know is you tend to be bitchy to someone you care about without really knowing it when there's something you don't want to deal with. It's like a defense mechanism or something. Remember when I first started going out with Puck in college and you felt like he was coming between our friendship because I spent less time with you. You were a total bitch to both of us from months. Remember how in the end we both ended up slapping each other before you finally told me how you felt. Once you told me how you felt things were ok again. So tell me Santana what aren't you dealing with that has to do with Brittany?"

Santana didn't answer for a few minutes and then got up from the couch. Quinn thought Santana was walking away from her so she didn't have to answer the question but she was surprised when Santana came back a few minutes later with a couple of pieces of paper in her hand. She gave Quinn one of the pieces of paper to read. "What does this have to do with Brittany?"

Santana was about to answer when Quinn's cell phone rang. "It's Puck. Hey baby how's Brittany?" Quinn talked to Puck for a few minutes before ending the call. She turned to face Santana who had been sitting silently listening to the conversation, "Puck said that Brittany is going to be ok. She didn't suffer any internal or head injuries. She does have two major injuries, a broken left arm and left ankle. They are going to set her broken bones and put casts on. The doctor wants to keep her for observation overnight. Puck said Brittany's parents are the hospital. Andrew is working."

Santana had silent tears running down her face, "It's all my fault if I hadn't been so horrible to her the past couple of months she wouldn't have been out for walk and wouldn't have gotten hit by that car."

Quinn hugged Santana, "Don't even go there this isn't your fault. You've got more important things to worry about like talking to Brittany about what is on your mind. You need to tell her whatever you've been keeping for her that has made you such bitch towards her. By the way I still don't understand what the piece of paper you gave me to read has to do with Brittany."

Santana handed Quinn the second piece of paper. At first Quinn scowled as she looked at the second piece of paper and then she looked at the first piece of paper again. "I don't understand. This looks like…but how can that be? Santana, the picture of this little boy on the second piece of paper is that Andrew?"

Santana nodded her head, "I think so. I'm not one hundred percent sure but it certainly looks like him. I mean look at his eyes. The first piece of paper doesn't have a name on it but just read what's written there.

_**Donor Profile**_

_Age 25_

_Hair Color – Blonde_

_Eye Color – Blue_

_Height – 6 feet_

_Weight – 180 pounds_

_Ethnic Background – Dutch_

_Education – Bachelors Degree in Computer Science_

_Occupation – Firefighter_

Quinn stared at the pieces of the paper side by side. It certainly seemed like this was Andrew. Then the reality of it all hit Quinn, "Andrew is the sperm donor for your baby? Brittany's brother is the father of your baby?"

"He is not the father of this baby. This baby has two mothers…or at least I hope he still will have two mothers. This is such a fucking mess. Out of the hundreds of donors I had to choose from I end up choosing Brittany's brother. This just isn't right." Santana's replied in a loud voice.

"Is there any way you can find out for sure that Andrew is the donor?" Quinn asked in calm voice hoping it would calm Santana down.

"No there's no way I can find out. This is all of the information I was able to keep. His medical records are in my file at doctor's office just in case they are needed in the future. As soon as I met him on Christmas day in the back of my mind I knew I had seen him before but I wouldn't let myself remember the details. It was like I was blocking it from my memory. His eyes they are one of the reasons I chose him as the donor. He has eyes like Britt's. They are so blue and you can just see they both are kind and loving people from their eyes. I thought he was an odd combination with my ethnic background and I even had a different donor chosen but changed my mind at the last minute because I couldn't get his eyes out of my mind. How the hell am I going to tell Britt? I've thought about not telling her but I can't live a life with her keeping it from her. It would eat me a live and I would be even more of a bitch to her. What am I going to do? It's creepy. I almost feel like I cheated on Britt with her brother. His sperm was inside me."

Quinn turned so she was face to face with Santana. "I can understand this being unsettling but when you think about it this whole situation is amazing. A lot of couples, both straight and gay, use a family member or friend as a donor. This little baby growing inside of you is part of you and actually a part of Brittany too. You can't get any closer to having a baby that is a part of Brittany than if she got you pregnant herself which as we know is impossible. You need to tell her Santana and unfortunately you won't know how she will react until you tell her. Something tells me Brittany will think it's a miracle. The one concern I have is what about Andrew? Do you tell him and how will he feel about it? That's something you and Brittany will have to decide."

Santana ran her hand through her hair in frustration. "You're right I've got to tell her. I just wish I could be 100% sure Andrew is the donor. I wonder why he donated sperm. When I chose the donor they had a picture of what the donor looks like now but I wasn't allowed to keep it but I was allowed to keep the picture of the donor as a child. I guess if I show Brittany the picture of the child she can tell if it's Andrew or not. I'll talk to her as soon as I can but right now I'm concerned about her accident and her injuries."

"I'll stay here with you tonight and when Brittany comes home tomorrow I can stay after that for as long as you need me. Puck is leaving the day after tomorrow for NYC and will be gone for 3 days. Let's go to bed. You need your rest and it's been a stressful day."

TBC

**A/N – I know some of you thought Andrew would be the donor and some of you weren't sure if you wanted him to be the donor or not. Let me know what you think. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N – Thanks for the reading and reviewing. I love hearing what you think of the story. I also like hearing your suggestions. Let me know what you think about this chapter. I thought the baby was going to be born a couple of chapters ago but things change that's the beauty of writing fanfics. I promise he will be here soon.**

_End of Previous Chapter_

"_I'll stay here with you tonight and when Brittany comes home tomorrow I can stay after that for as long as you need me. Puck is leaving the day after tomorrow for NYC and will be gone for 3 days. Let's go to bed. You need your rest and it's been a stressful day."_

Chapter 21

"Quinn, there's no way in hell I'm going to bed until I talk to Brittany. I need to hear her voice so I know for myself that she is ok." Santana shouted.

"Ok, just calm down I'll call Puck and see if you can talk to Brittany." Quinn called Puck and spoke to him for several minutes on the phone. Santana had so much going through her mind that she didn't really hear a word Quinn was saying to Puck. Quinn stopped talking to Puck and turned to Santana. "Puck said they have just given Brittany some pain medication so she is starting to fall asleep." Quinn handed Santana her cell phone.

"Britt baby are you ok?"

"Hey, it hurts San." Brittany words were a little slurred.

"I know baby I wish I could be there with you." Santana was crying.

"You stay home…you and baby safe." Brittany was starting to fall asleep.

"Britt are you still there? I guess you fell asleep. I love you and will see you tomorrow."

Santana handed the phone back to Quinn who talked to Puck for a few more minutes. "Santana, there's something we need to talk about. Puck said Brittany is going to need someone to take care of her for a few days because she will need to be on pain medication while her injuries heal and the pain medication will make it her drossy so she will need extra help getting around. She has a lot of really bad bruises in addition to the broken bones. The Pierces want Brittany to come home and stay with them for a few weeks."

Santana starts shaking her head, "No, Brittany is my fiancée and she will be coming home so I can take of her."

"I know you want to take care of Brittany but you have to be careful. Don't forget the complication with your pregnancy and if you exert yourself too much physically you could start bleeding again. You need to be careful and taking care of Brittany will be too much for you. I know I said I would help you out but I didn't know at the time how much help Brittany will need for the first few days. I have to work during the day. I can stay in the evening and overnight." Quinn was trying her best to get through to Santana but it wasn't working.

"I haven't had any problems in months and I feel fine. I'm strong I can take care of Britt. She needs to be here with me. This is the end of this discussion." Santana got up from the couch and started to walk away.

"What if Brittany doesn't agree to stay here? You know she will be worried about you overdoing it if you take care of her. Please listen to reason Santana. She has a cast on her left leg and left arm so the only way she can get around right now is by a wheelchair. What if she needs help getting in the wheelchair you can't help her." Quinn knew Santana wanted to take care of Brittany but it wasn't possible.

"Brittany is strong and we will manage somehow. Besides both of the Pierce's work so there wouldn't be anyone there to take care of Britt during the day. Brittany is staying here and that's it." Santana walked away to the bedroom.

Quinn sighed just as the doorbell rang. She got up to answer the door and it was Puck. "Thank God you are here maybe you can talk some sense into Santana. I told her about the Pierces wanting Brittany to go there to stay and Santana said absolutely not that Brittany is staying here."

Puck laughed, "That was the same response Brittany had when her parents told her they wanted her to come home so they could take care of her. She was arguing with them about it right up until the nurse gave her the pain medication that knocked her out. I know everyone is worried about them being able to take care of one another but I say let them at least try."

Quinn rolled her eyes at Puck, "I'm just worried about Santana overdoing it. If anything were to happen to the baby at this stage she would never forgive herself."

"Let's just see what the morning brings sweetie. I'm exhausted. I assuming we are spending the night in pullout couch in the den. I'll run home and get the things we will need for overnight." Puck yawned as he spoke.

"No, you stay here with Santana I'll go get our stuff because so I can make sure we have everything." Quinn kissed Puck on the lips before leaving.

Santana had gotten ready for bed and was dressed in her unicorn t-shirt and panties. Brittany was right when she wrote in her diary that Santana had only worn the t-shirt once since Christmas. It wasn't that Santana had a problem with wearing the t-shirt. She didn't really have a good reason why she hadn't worn the t-shirt. Santana didn't want to hurt Brittany anymore so she was going to make sure she paid attention to the little things from now on. Santana knew her excuse about never being in a serious relationship wasn't an acceptable excuse anymore because she was in a serious relationship that she wanted to last a lifetime.

Santana had a rough night without Brittany sleeping beside her in their bed. It didn't help that Santana was up every few hours either peeing or being woken up by the baby kicking. She really missed Britt. Santana walked into the kitchen to find Quinn sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee and eating some toast.

"Morning Quinn." Santana said as she sat down at the table.

"Good morning to you too Sunshine." Quinn said sarcastically. Santana and Quinn had been roommates in college so Quinn was well aware of how much Santana hated mornings and how moody she could be. "What can I get you for breakfast?'

"Britt usually gets be yogurt, a banana, a glass of OJ, and a bagel with peanut butter."

Quinn shook her head, "Brittany really has spoiled you not that you weren't a spoiled bitch before you met her." Quinn winked at Santana as she got up to from the table to get Santana's breakfast.

"Where's Puck? I hope he didn't go home and while you stayed here to be with me."

"No he stayed here too. He actually has gone to the hospital to pick up Britt."

Santana stood up, "He went to get Britt why the hell didn't you tell me? I need to get a shower and get dressed."

"Santana sit. You need to eat your breakfast first. You will have time to shower and get dressed because Puck just left a few minutes ago."

Santana scowled but did as Quinn demanded and sat back down to eat her breakfast.

Santana had showered and gotten dressed. She couldn't believe how difficult it was getting to get dressed and how long it took because of growing belly. She was now sitting on the couch anxiously waiting for Puck and Brittany to arrive home. Quinn was sitting beside her watching TV when they heard the slamming of a car doors.

Santana got up from the couch and quickly walked over the front door opening it. There were two vehicles in the driveway, Puck's car and the Pierce's minivan; everyone was gathered around the sliding side door of the van. Puck took a wheelchair out of the van and unfolded it. Santana couldn't take it any longer she walked out the front door and over to the van. Quinn was right behind her. When Santana looked in the van she saw Brittany sitting there and what Santana saw brought tears to her eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Brittany's mother Linda who immediately pulled her into a hug. They watched as Brittany's father and Puck helped Brittany out of the van and into the wheelchair. It was then Brittany finally realized Santana was standing there.

Brittany noticed the tears in Santana's eyes, "I'm ok San." Santana wanted to hug Brittany but she didn't want to her hurt her.

"Let's get Brittany into the house where she'll be more comfortable." Puck said as he started pushing the wheelchair to the house. When they got to the front door they realized they had problem. There were three steps that led up to the front door and Brittany couldn't go up them. They all stood there for a few minutes discussing what to do finally Puck said, "Here Britt put your right arm around my neck. I'm going to pick up you so let me know if I'm hurting you." Puck gently picked Brittany up and walked up the three steps and through the front door. He carried her into the living room and carefully sat her down on the couch.

Santana stood off to the side not able to look at Brittany's face. Brittany noticed how distant Santana was being, "San, come here." Brittany patted the space next to her on the couch. Santana slowly walked over and sat down. Brittany kissed Santana on the cheek, "I missed you last night." Brittany gently rubbed Santana's belly, "I missed you too."

Santana didn't understand how Brittany could be so nice especially since she had read how Brittany was feeling in her diary. "I'm sorry Britt."

Brittany scowled at Santana, "Why are you apologizing?"

"Because...just because." Santana didn't know how to apologize without telling Brittany she had read her diary.

Quinn, Puck, Linda, and Steven all stood there watching the two women interact and they felt like they should give the two sometime alone. Linda Brittany's mother spoke, "Ok, since you two are both so stubborn about being together we have come up with a schedule of when we will be here to help you out. I have a few days I can take off from work for a family emergency so I will be stay here during the day for the next couple of days. Quinn and Puck will stay here during the evening and overnight. That's the short term schedule for now. Now Brittany you need to get to bed and rest. Santana you look like you didn't sleep well last night so you need to rest too."

Puck helped Brittany into the wheelchair and pushed her to the bedroom. Linda helped Brittany into a pair of short and tank top while Santana changed the shirt she was wearing and put a t-shirt on instead. She kept on the sweatpants she had put on after her shower. "If either of you need anything just text me on my phone. I'll be in living room." Linda kissed both Brittany and Santana on the forehead before leaving the bedroom.

Brittany reached over and took Santana's left hand. "Are you ok?" Brittany's voice was soft.

"I'm fine. You are the one we should be worrying about, are you in a lot of pain?" Santana's voice cracked

"Not really the pain medication is pretty strong. As a matter of fact I'm going to take a nap and I think you should do the same my mother is right you look exhausted."

"Britt, do you want to talk about the accident?"

"What's there to talk about, a man dropped his phone while he was texting and driving, and when he went pick it up he took his eyes off the road and ran up on the sidewalk and hit me. Puck said the police told him the man was being charged with reckless driving and texting while driving. Let's just take a nap." The two fell asleep holding hands.

Santana slept for just over an hour because her mind was racing with so many thoughts. She couldn't stop thinking about Brittany's accident, reading what Brittany wrote in her diary, and the fact she was almost positive that Andrew is the sperm donor. The baby boy growing inside her is a combination of Lopez and Pierce. She knew she had to tell Brittany about Andrew probably being the donor she just didn't know how to tell her and she was worried about how she would react.

Santana was in the kitchen eating the lunch Linda had prepared for when the doorbell rang. Linda was in the bedroom helping Brittany in the bathroom so Santana got up from the table to answer the door. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Such a loving way to greet your mother Santana." Maribel stood there with two pieces of luggage sitting by her feet. Santana just stood there like she was dreaming or something. "Are you going to let me come in or what?"

Santana finally came back to reality and moved aside so her mother could come into the house. Maribel brought her luggage into the house and closed the door. Santana without warning pulled her mother into a hug. Maribel was too shocked to say anything because Santana hadn't hugged like that since she was a child. Santana pulled out of the hug and just looked at her mother. "How did you know?"

"Linda called me last night from the hospital and told me about Brittany's accident. She also told me that you both were being stubborn about letting other people help take care of both of you. So here I am to help. My question is why didn't you call and tell me about the accident?"

Santana wasn't surprised Linda had called her mother because they had bonded when they met over Christmas. "I was going to call you tonight. What about work and Papi?"

"Actually I have been turning a lot of my work responsibilities over to other staff members. It's all part of my retirement plan. Your father sends his love and wishes he could be here too. If you ask me he just wishes he was here so he could drive Brittany's car." Maribel wheeled her luggage into the living room.

"Retirement but you love your job and you're not that old." Santana was confused because this was the first time her mother had said anything about retiring.

"Just in case you haven't heard I have a grandson on the way and I want to be able spend time with him and his mami too of course. Plus you're father and I have worked hard it's time for both of us to slow down and enjoy life a bit more. Now let me look at you. You have gotten so much bigger since Christmas that is a good sign the baby is growing and healthy." Maribel put her hand on Santana's belly.

Maribel put her things in the den and then went to see Brittany in the bedroom. She sat down on the bed beside Brittany and gave her a hug. "I'm so glad you are going to be ok. When your mother called and told us about the accident we were so worried. I don't know what Santana would do if something happened to you."

Brittany didn't respond right away, "I'm glad you were able to come and stay with us. Thanks."

Maribel noticed Brittany seemed preoccupied with something. She thought maybe it was the effects of the accident and pain medication but something told her it was something else. "Brittany is everything ok, I mean between you and Santana."

"I really don't know Maribel. Since you were here at Christmas she is different. I've seen this side of her that I'd never seen before."

Maribel nodded her head because she had a feeling she knew what side of Santana that Brittany was talking about. "You mean her bitchy side."

Brittany looked at Maribel, "Are you a mind reader or have ESP?"

"No, I just know my daughter and soon or later she shows everyone the bitchy side of her personality. She has had that side of her personality since she was a kid. Her father and I used to get so frustrated when she got like that but when we finally realized what was behind her bitchiness we understood. I'm sure I don't have to tell you that Santana isn't always the best at expressing her feelings. She always seems so together and strong when in fact she's scared of not succeeding and disappointing the people in her life. I have noticed during our phone calls over the past couple of months she seems to have something on her mind and that's where the bitchiness comes in. Since you are getting most of her bitchiness my guess is there's something she wants to talk to you about but is afraid of how you will react. Unfortunately, that's the way Santana handles the tough situations in her life. My suggestion is you confront her and asked her why she been treating you that way because if you don't she will just keep on doing it. She needs to know you aren't going to let her treat you like that."

Brittany took a moment to process everything Maribel had just told and it made sense. "What if I confront her and ask her what is on her mind and she pushes me away?"

Maribel laughed, "I've been there and done that many times but in the end Santana will let you in. I know my daughter isn't the easiest person to get along with sometimes but I can tell she loves you like she has never loved another person. She's happy and that's because of you and the baby. I'm going to go so you can get some rest. Santana is watching TV with your mother in the living room."

Maribel gave Brittany a hug, got off the bed, and started to walk out of the bedroom but stopped and looked at Brittany, "Don't give up on Santana she worth it." Maribel left the room.

Maribel's words about not giving up on Santana hit Brittany hard because it was like Maribel knew what she had written in her diary about not being sure she would still be with Santana if it wasn't for the baby.

A week has gone by since the accident. Santana hadn't spoken to Brittany about Andrew and Brittany hadn't found the courage to ask Santana about what is bothering her. Brittany is getting around better by herself now. She can get into the wheelchair by herself but since she needs both hands to make the wheelchair go she was still relying on someone to push her. Santana had pushed the wheelchair a couple of times which earned a stern look and objection from her mother. Santana could see how frustrated Brittany was getting so she had Puck rent a motorized wheelchair so Brittany could make it go with the control knob.

Santana had a doctor's appointment and Maribel and Linda had it all worked out that Maribel would go to the doctor's with Santana and Linda would stay with Brittany. However, Santana and Brittany continued to be stubborn and they both said Brittany was going. Maribel and Linda knew better than argue with their daughters so Brittany went to the doctor's appointment. The doctor told them everything looked good and Santana's next appointment would be a month before the baby was due. Maribel had to return to Ohio after spending two weeks with them. She promised that both she and Carlos would come to LA when the baby was born.

It was the first night Santana and Brittany had spent alone since the accident. Quinn and Puck offered to spend the night but they said they would be ok and promised to call if they needed help. They were in bed watching TV but really neither one of them was paying attention to the show that was on. They both were trying to get up the nerve to talk to the other one. "Santana…Brittany" they both said each other's name at the same time which made them let out a nervous laugh.

"You go first Britt."

"San, there's something I need to talk to you about and I want you to let me finish before you say anything. (Santana nodded her head) I have been really upset and hurt over the past few months because you have been so mean and bitchy to me sometimes over the littlest things like chunky peanut butter. I don't deserve to be treated like that and to be honest with you there has a few times when I wondered if our relationship was really meant to be but then I would look into your eyes and all my doubts would disappear. When I look into your eyes I see all of the love you have for me. I just don't understand why you don't respect me and my feelings sometimes. I keep telling myself it's because you're pregnant and you having to be homebound but those really aren't good excuses San. When your mother first came to help us she had a talk with me and she told me you act this way when you are scared and have something on your mind. I can understand being scared of talking to someone about something but I can't understand treating someone the way you have treated me since Christmas. I want you to know I love you more than I thought was humanly possible to love another person but San I can live like this."

Santana was surprised Brittany had said all of those things to her and she couldn't help but let the tears fall down her face. Santana laced her and Brittany's fingers together. "Britt, you are right and I'm so sorry for being such a bitch to you and you're absolutely right there is no reason to treat a person like I've treated you, especially someone you love. My mother knows me too well and she's right there is something that's been on mind and I'm afraid to tell you about it but I know that's no way to be in a relationship. We need to be honest with each other no matter how scared we are about something."

Santana opened the drawer of the nightstand and took out two pieces of paper. "Britt, I'm not sure how to tell you this so I'm just going to show you." Santana gave Brittany the two pieces of paper.

Brittany read the first page which was the profile of the sperm donor. Santana watched Brittany's face closely as she read the profile. She watched as Brittany scrunched her forehead in confusion. After a few minutes Brittany looked at the second page which was the picture of the donor as a child. Brittany's eyes immediately reacted to the picture. Santana could tell Brittany's breathing was being more rapid.

After a few more minutes Brittany looked at Santana, "This is the sperm donor for our baby?" (Santana nodded her head) "I'm guessing you know who this is right?" (Again Santana nodded her head) "That's why you've been so bitchy since Christmas you recognized Andrew from the picture you saw when you picked the donor."

Santana swallowed hard because everything was out I the open and she really couldn't get a good read on how Brittany was reacting. "When I met Andrew it hit me that he looked so familiar but I couldn't place him and it was driving me crazy. I think I subconsciously wouldn't let myself remember where I had seen him before. Then one day it hit where I had seen him before. I only had the picture of when he was child because as you know they don't let you keep the adult picture of the donor. As soon as I looked at picture I knew it was Andrew because of the eyes. It was his eyes that made me choose him as the donor. The same eyes you have that made me fall in love with you the moment I looked into them. I'm sorry I kept this from you I just didn't know how you would react because it's not of a weird situation. I'm sorry."

Brittany put her good arm around Santana's shoulder and pulled her close, "Why would you be sorry? You choosing my brother to be the sperm donor before we even met is just more proof to me that we were meant to be. You and I both know how many sperm donors there are to choose from and you chose Andrew. It's not weird sweetie, I think it's a miracle. After my second insemination and I didn't get pregnant I was really upset and depressed. After a few weeks I started to feel better and that's when Andrew told me he had gone to the sperm bank to donate. He said if he could help a woman realize her dream of becoming a mother it had to do it. You probably don't know this but Andrew made it clear when he donated his sperm that only one woman was use his donation. He felt if it was meant to be it would happen. Andrew was frustrated because we are used to helping each other when we are sad but he couldn't help me when I didn't get pregnant. It's ironic because in the end he did help me and he made my dream of becoming a mother come true even if I'm not the one carrying the baby.'

Santana and Brittany were both crying hard. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany. "I'm so sorry I kept this from and was such a bitch. I promise I won't ever keep anything from you again and I will treat you with the respect you deserve."

"I accept you apology and I'm going to hold you to your promise to treat like I deserve to be treated. I love you Santana." The two women kissed passionately. They hadn't kissed like that since the accident.

They broke away from the kiss before they got carried away because it was kind of difficult for a pregnant woman and a woman with a broken arm and leg to have sex. "What about Andrew and our families' do we tell them who the donor is?" Santana knew deep down the answer was yes but she wanted to hear how Brittany felt.

"We have to tell them and I know my family will think it's miracle like I do. Andrew will be so happy and even though he didn't plan on fathering his own nephew he will be ok because we'll help him. How about your family?"

Santana sighed, "I really think they will think it's wonderful too. I mean just think this little baby growing inside of me is a part of me and part of you too. I still can't believe it. I hope he has the Pierce blue eyes."

"San, everything is going to be ok. I love you."

A couple of months have passed and Brittany is cast free. They haven't told Andrew or their families about Andrew being the sperm donor yet but they plan on telling them both this week. Santana and Brittany are at the doctors for her check up it's one month before her due date. The doctor is examining Santana. There is nothing more uncomfortable than putting your legs in stirrups when you belly is huge.

"Santana have you been having any pain?" The doctor asked while he was examining Santana.

"Not really pain just an uneasy feeling and pressure but nothing painful."

Brittany noticed a serious look on the doctor's face, "Is there something wrong with San or the baby?"

The doctor smiled, "No, there's nothing wrong it's just seems like this little guy is in a hurry to join the world. Santana is dilated 3cm she's that's why I asked if she was having any pain."

"Oh my God I'm in labor and don't even know it!" Santana shouted.

"Calm down Santana you aren't in labor yet but I would say the baby is going to be born probably today or tomorrow. It depends on when your contractions start and quickly labor begins. Some women deliver a baby quickly while others can be in labor for a several hours."

"Oh great with my luck I'll be in labor for days." Santana sighed.

Brittany hadn't said anything she just sat there on the stool beside the exam table Santana was lying on. "Britt, are you ok?"

Hearing Santana's voice brought Brittany around, "It's really happening the baby is coming but it's too soon. He isn't supposed to be born for another 4 weeks."

The doctor could hear the panic in Brittany's voice, "The baby will be fine. According to my measurements he is around 6 pounds. Babies born at 36 weeks usually do really well."

"Ohhhhh!" Santana yelled in pain at the same time her water broke.

"Guess what ladies this baby wants to be born now so we are going to the hospital. I'll have my nurse call for an ambulance."

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The ambulance took Santana from the doctor's office to the hospital. They wouldn't let Brittany ride in the ambulance so she drove her car to the hospital. They took Santana immediately to the maternity ward and put her in a private room. Within minutes Santana was in a hospital gown with a fetal monitor attached to her belly, and an IV placed in her hand. Brittany was by her side within minutes as well. They both were still in shock because they couldn't have dreamed in their wildest dreams that a trip to the doctor would end up with Santana being in the hospital in labor. Brittany called Maribel first because they are the furthest away. She said she would call the airline immediately and would let her know when Carlos and her would be arriving in LA. Brittany then called her mother and Quinn.

Dr. Stephens arrived at the hospital a few minutes later. He checked and Santana who was now 5 cm dilated. "Santana you are half way there I'm sorry but because your labor is going so quickly we won't be able to give an epidural for the pain. How are the contractions and pain?" Just as Santana was going to answer a contraction hit and she screamed out in pain while Brittany held her hand. The doctor didn't wait for her to answer, "Ok, I've got my answer. We can put some mild pain reliever in your IV. It can't be too strong because whatever goes into you bloodstream goes into the baby's too. If your labor continues to progress like it is currently your baby should be born within an hour. The nurses will monitor you and when you are dilated 10 cm they will contact me."

The doctor left the room. Brittany kissed Santana on the forehead. "Just think in an hour our baby will be here." Santana didn't respond to what Brittany had said instead she replied by saying "I feel sick I'm going to vomit." The nurse heard Santana say this and handed her a small container just in time. Brittany rubbed Santana's back while she vomited. Santana had barely stopped vomiting when another contraction hit her.

A few minutes later the contraction had ended and Santana laid in bed resting waiting for the next contraction. "Britt, we are not ready for this."

Brittany was still holding Santana's hand, "We are as ready as any couple is when they have a baby. Everything will be ok. The nursery is ready and we've got all of the supplies and clothes we need. The only thing we didn't get done is to get a different vehicle."

"Yeah the one thing you were going to do and it didn't get done." Santana's tone was sarcastic.

Brittany took in a deep breath and let it out. This time Santana did have a valid excuse for being bitchy she was in extreme discomfort and pain. Since their talk Santana had been much better in the way she treated Brittany. "It will be ok. We can borrow my parents van until we can trade your car in for a minivan or SUV. It can be the baby's first shopping trip." Brittany really hadn't been able to get a new vehicle because of being laid up from the accident. Santana should've realized this.

Santana had another contraction that was the worst one yet. She squeezed Brittany's hand tightly until it passed. Santana rested for a few minutes. "You should've made sure we had another vehicle and I'm not taking a new born car shopping." Santana's tone continued to be bitchy and sarcastic. Brittany was having a difficult time keeping her emotions under control. Neither woman said anything and then another contraction started and it was even worse than the last one. When it was over the nurse checked and Santana was now 7 cm dilated. She told them that she was going to go page the doctor because the baby would be coming soon.

"San sweetie you are doing great. They always say once you see the baby the pain is all forgotten." Brittany kissed Santana's forehead again.

"I doubt I will ever forget this pain."

"You think that now but the pain will be worth it when you see the baby for the first time." Brittany was trying her best to be supportive. Santana had another contraction. "San, just think of how wonderful it's going to be when you get to hold the baby in your arms."

"Brittany will you just please stop with all of the pep talks. You have no idea what I'm going through you've never had a….." Santana was cut off before she could finish her sentence by someone yelling her name. Santana and Brittany looked and saw Quinn walking through the door. Quinn immediately put her hand on Brittany's back and started rubbing it. She looked at Brittany and saw that her eyes were full of tears that were ready to overflow and fall down her face.

Santana was staring at Brittany because she knew she had almost said the most hurtful thing she could ever say to Brittany. The problem was even though she didn't finish the sentence they both knew what she meant.

Brittany's tears finally overflowed down her face. "Santana go ahead and finish what you were going to say." Brittany's tone was one that Santana had never heard before from Brittany. It was full of hurt but it was also full of anger.

"Britt, I'm sorry." Santana knew she had crossed the point of no return.

"Don't even try that I'm sorry bullshit with me. I've heard it before. It's true I don't know what you're going through because I've never had a baby that's what you were going to say isn't it. You know what you started out wanting to have this baby on your own well today is your lucky day because you are going to get your wish. I'm out of here." Brittany turned and left the room before Santana could say anything.

Quinn wanted to go after Brittany but Santana had another contraction so she stayed with her since the nurse hadn't returned to the room yet. The nurse returned just as the contraction was ending and said the doctor would be there in a few minutes to check on Santana.

Santana and Quinn didn't say anything to each other for a minutes, "Quinn please go and get Brittany so I can talk to her."

Quinn shook her head, "I don't know what you can possibly say to Brittany to make up for what you were going to say. Santana, you are my best friend and I love you but I hate the way you act sometimes. I know you're in pain but that is no reason to lash out a person who loves you as much as Brittany loves you. Now isn't the time to get into this but you've got to change Santana or you're going to lose Brittany if you haven't already lost her. Now I'm going to go see if I can find Brittany but I'll be back."

Quinn spoke to the nurse before leaving the room. The nurse said they would be moving Santana to the delivery room in a few minutes.

Quinn walked out of the room and saw Puck standing in the hall. She had called him when Brittany called her. "If you're looking for Brittany she's in the waiting room over there. I tried to talk to her when I got here but she told me to leave her alone. Why is she so upset? Is there something wrong with Santana or the baby?"

"No, Santana said something hurtful to Brittany so she walked out on her. Puck, I don't blame Brittany. I'm going to go and talk to her quickly. They are taking Santana to the delivery room because the baby is coming soon."

Quinn walked into the delivery room and saw Brittany leaning forward in a chair with her hands covering her face. She sat down beside Brittany and put her arm around. "I wish I knew what to say right now to make you feel better. I don't blame you for walking away from Santana. They are going to move Santana to the delivery room in a few minutes. I know right now you don't know what will happen with you and Santana but I do know one thing if you aren't there when the baby is born you will regret it especially if you and Santana stay together."

Brittany shook her head, "I can't see her right now. I know that's selfish but I just can't do it."

"You're not being selfish. There comes a time when you have to stand up for yourself believe me I know that's why I have slapped Santana at least 3 times since we've been friends."

"Quinn, I know Santana told you about Andrew being the sperm donor. When he donated his sperm he never thought he would know the mother or the child. Maybe it's best if it works out that way. If I don't go into the delivery room and I walk away now no one in my family needs to know the truth."

"Are you serious Brittany but you will know the truth. Can you really keep it from your family?" Quinn was getting concerned that Brittany was going just leave the hospital and not look back.

"If it stops my family from being hurt in any way yes I can keep the truth from them. You better go be with Santana she needs someone to be with her."

Quinn got up from the chair, "Britt, don't give up on Santana she's worth it."

Brittany chuckled, "Her mother told me the same thing but right now I'm not sure if she is worth it or not."

Quinn went back to Santana's room to find Puck still standing there. "They took Santana to the delivery room about 5 minutes ago. She was screaming in pain. Britt's parents came and they are in the delivery room witing room."

Quinn started to panic, "Is Andrew with them?"

"No. Come on I'll take you to them. I take it Britt's not coming?"

Quinn shook her head no then she and Puck walked down the hall to the delivery room waiting area. When they got to the waiting room Linda and Steven were sitting there. Before Quinn could talk to them a nurse came into the waiting room, "Ms. Lopez is about to deliver her baby any moment someone should be in there with her for support."

"I'll go in." Quinn spoke up and the followed the nurse to the delivery room.

Linda and Steven looked at Puck with a confused look, "Why isn't Brittany in the delivery room with Santana?"

Puck didn't know what to say, "I don't know."

Santana looked at the delivery door when it opened hoping it would be Brittany but her heart sank when she saw Quinn walk in with the nurse. Quinn was dressed in scrubs. She walked over and took Santana's hand. "How are you hanging in their sweetie?"

Santana had tears falling down her face, "She's not going to be here is she?" Quinn shook her head no when a contraction overtook Santana.

"Ok, Santana I need you to start pushing for me now." The doctor said.

Santana didn't feel like pushing not just because she was physically tired but because Brittany wasn't there with her. She did as the doctor said. "Good job Santana. Now rest before the next push."

Santana felt like her world was coming crashing down on her. The next contraction came quickly. "Santana push until I tell you to stop." Santana pushed until the doctor told her to stop and rest again but she didn't get to rest for long when another contraction hit her and the doctor told her to push again. "You're doing a great job Santana the head is out. The next push will be a big one to get the shoulders out." Santana pushed with the next contraction and the shoulders were out. "Ok, Santana I know you're getting tired but one more big push should do it." Santana's next contraction came and she pushed hard and felt the baby come the rest of the way out and immediately she heard the baby squeak and then cry.

The doctor held the baby up for Santana to see. "He looks good but we have to take him to the check him over just to make sure he's breathing ok. Brittany do you want to cut the umbilical cord?" Santana and Quinn were confused at first but their eyes followed where the doctor was looking. There was Brittany standing off to the side near the door wearing scrubs just like Quinn. Neither one of them had notice Brittany come into the room. Brittany didn't answer the doctor she just shook her head no. The doctor cut the umbilical cord and then handed the baby to the nurse who took him out the room. "Ok, Santana now we have to make sure the placenta expelled. After that if everything is ok with the baby you will be able to hold him."

Santana looked at Brittany but Brittany wouldn't look at her. She wanted so much to talk to Brittany but now definitely wasn't the time. Quinn walked over and put her arm around Brittany while the doctor finished up with Santana. A few minutes later the nurse brought the baby back in all cleaned up and wrapped in blue blanket with a little blue knit hat on. She took him over to Santana and laid the baby on her chest. She told Santana the baby weighted 6 pounds 8 ounces which was a good size for him being born four weeks early.

Quinn looked at Brittany who shook her head no so Quinn went over to Santana. The baby had dark curly hair and he kept squinting his eyes because the lights were too bright. Finally he was able to open them just enough so Santana could see the color of them and sure enough they were Pierce blue. Santana smiled because he was so beautiful.

"Britt do you want to hold him?" Santana asked and then looked over to where Brittany was standing but she wasn't there.

Santana broke down while Quinn stroked her hair that was still wet with sweat from the delivery. "Quinn, what have done?"

"I don't what to say San you really went too far this time. I wish I could tell you that everything will be ok with Brittany but I can't. If things are meant to work out between you and Brittany they will work out. You have this beautiful baby boy to take care of now. He should your priority now. By the way what are going to name him?"

"I don't know anymore. Britt and I had just decided on a name last night and now I don't know if I should use that name or not. It was the name we wanted our son to have and if we aren't going to be together I don't know if I should give him that name or not."

Santana's parents arrived at the hospital in time to see the baby before visiting hours were over for the day. When they asked where Brittany was Santana broke down once again. They knew something had happened but they weren't going to make Santana tell them about it now.

Linda and Steven were still at the hospital when the Maribel and Carlos arrived. They had stayed all day because they were in shock over Brittany not being there. After she left the delivery room Brittany left the hospital. Linda and Steven went to the nursery to see the baby with Maribel and Carlos. They usually just let family in the nursery to look at the babies through the window. Carlos told the nurse that Linda and Steven were the grandparents too so they could see him. He was sleeping when they saw him. They were all at a loss as what to do about Brittany and Santana. The Pierces were really confused because it wasn't like Brittany to just walk away like that.

Santana woke up later that night, Everyone had left the hospital because visiting hours were over. She noticed an envelope on her bed table. When she picked it up she saw her name on the envelope she knew it was Brittany's writing. Her hands shook as she opened the envelope and took out the folded piece of paper.

Santana,

I know you probably think I was selfish for the way I acted today but I just couldn't take anymore of your attitude and hurtful words. You have no idea how difficult it was for me to not walk over to the bed and look at the baby and kiss his cheek and your cheek too because I love you both. You can thank Quinn for me even being in the delivery room at all.

I don't know where we go from here or even if there is an us anymore. Things are just so messed up. After I left the hospital I went to your house and packed up my things and moved them back to my apartment. Your parents will be there to help you and something tells me my parents will be there too even though I won't be.

I wish I knew how to express to you just how much some of the things you say hurt me because it's obvious you don't have a clue how hurtful your words can be. Quinn said she has slapped you a few times but I'm not a violent person so I could never do that and that really isn't the answer anyway.

Santana, you saying you're sorry isn't going to be enough this time. So the way I look at it we have two choices 1) We completely go our separate ways or 2) We try to save our relationship. I would say one of the options could be we could work on being friends but I already know I could never be just your friend if I was in your life. Whatever choice we make we both have to agree on it together.

I can only imagine how your life is going to change having a newborn in the house so I don't expect you have time to talk to me for right now. Take your time and bond with the baby then we can talk about what we are going to do.

I can't keep the ring you gave me so I put it in your jewelry box when I was at the house getting my stuff. You don't have to give the ring I gave you back to me. Keep in the jewelry box with mine until we know what we are going to do about us.

San, I don't think you truly know how much I love you and how much me not being there when the baby comes home is hurting me.

Britt

Santana was sobbing uncontrollably because for the first time in her life she did realize the consequences of her hurtful words. Her parents put up with her hurtful words because they are her parents. Quinn put up with them because she was a true friend and didn't let Santana ever get the upper hand. Brittany had put up with the hurtful words for as long as she could before having to stand up for herself. Santana learned her lesson the hardest way possible. Today was a day her son was born but it is also the day she learned love isn't enough in relationship. You also have to respect the person's feelings. Santana just hoped she hadn't learned her lesson too late.

TBC

**A/N – Some of you may not like the way this chapter worked out. A few of you pointed out that Santana gets away with saying hurtful things to Brittany and is forgiven with just an I'm sorry so I thought it was time Santana learned her lesson. Don't worry Brittana is the end game as always they are just going to have to get through this and in the end they will be better off.**

**I want suggestions on what name you think Santana and Brittany chose for the baby. I need a first and middle name. I have no ideas so I need your help. Thanks.**


	23. Chapter 23 Author's Note

I'm sorry some of you didn't like the last chapter and thought it wasn't based on reality or the way I had been writing the characters.

I'm almost tempted to rewrite it although I already have the next chapter planned out.

I know I can't please everyone all of the of the time I just feel bad when people don't enjoy my writing.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N –Thanks for the comments they helped me decide not to rewrite the last chapter.

Santana watched out the car window as they got closer and closer to her house. It has been three days since she gave birth and now they are on their way home. She looks over at the tiny sleeping baby in the car seat next to her and a smile appears on her face. As she looks at him she still can't believe he had been growing her body over the past 8 months. At that moment all of the struggles with morning sickness and the pain during the delivery are forgotten. Santana thinks to herself Brittany was right once you hold your baby the pain is forgotten. She will never really forget how much it hurt because she's human after all but none of that mattered anymore.

The baby is in excellent health for being born 4 weeks early. His lungs are developed and he has a good appetite. The doctor wanted to keep him in the hospital for a few days because he was born early. The past three days have gone by so quickly, almost like a blur. Santana is breastfeeding, something she never thought she would do until Brittany educated her on the benefits of doing it. It was amazing how quickly Santana and the baby adjusted to the breastfeeding. The nurse told Santana some women are just naturals at it and she definitely is one of them.

Brittany's parents haven't been seen since or heard from since the day the baby was born. Maribel called Linda twice but had to leave a voice mail and Linda never called her back. Maribel decided it was best to leave them alone. No one really knows exactly what happened between Santana and Brittany. Right now Maribel and Carlos are concentrating on their daughter and grandson.

Santana had thought for sure she would've at least heard from Brittany by now asking how she and the baby were doing but she hasn't heard from her not even a text message. Quinn said she hasn't heard from either. Puck told Santana when she asked him that Brittany hadn't been to the dance studio. While Santana is angry and upset with Brittany she also very worried about her too.

Carlos pulls the car into Santana's driveway and Santana notices a new vehicle in the driveway. It's a small SUV. She smiled, Brittany had kept her promise and gotten a new vehicle. Maribel got out of the passenger side of their rental car and helped Santana out of the car and then snapped the baby carrier out of the car seat base so she could carry him into the house. Santana walked over the red SUV and looked it over. Carlos stood beside her and put his arm around her, "Your mother and I noticed you hadn't gotten a different vehicle so we bought this for you and the little man. It's not a BMW but it has the safest crash rating of the small SUVs."

Santana felt a twinge in her heart because it wasn't Brittany who bought the vehicle it was her parents. Santana leaned up and kissed her father on the cheek, "Thanks Papi."

Santana's first day home with the baby went smoothly. It seems like she just gets done nursing him and it time to nurse him again. The baby nurses about every 3 hours. Santana loves her time nursing the baby it is such a wonderful experience. It's now midnight and she has just started nursing the baby. She is sitting on her bed leaning against the headboard, she tried sitting in the rocking chair and wasn't comfortable. Nursing in bed she can put a pillow under the baby which makes it more comfortable for both of them.

Santana is in her own little world watching the baby nurse when there is a light knock at the door. "Papi if that's you I'm breastfeeding so you can't come in right now, sorry. Mami if that's you come in."

At first there wasn't any kind of verbal response and no one came in the bedroom. "What if it's Brittany?"

Santana felt a shiver go through her body when she heard Brittany's voice. She almost thought she must be dreaming. "If it's Brittany she can come in."

The bedroom door slowly opened as Brittany peeked her head in before walking in the room. "Hey"

"Hey" Santana replied in soft voice.

"If you prefer I not be here while you're nursing I can leave." Brittany said without making eye contact with Santana.

"It's ok you can stay."

There was an awkward silence between the women for a few moments, "I'm sorry I stopped by so late. I called your mother earlier and she said you and the baby were both sleeping but you'd be up around midnight to nurse him." Brittany still hadn't looked at the baby.

"Britt, it's ok." Santana noticed how Brittany had dark circles under her eyes and it was evident she hadn't been sleeping, she also looked quite pale. "You can come closer."

Brittany hesitated but finally walked over to the bed and stood there. She was dressed in flannel sleep pants and a tank top. She finally looked at the baby and he took her breath away. His curly brown hair and caramel colored skin. His skin wasn't as dark as Santana's. And then Brittany saw his blue eyes. She felt tears trying to form in her own eyes because it was so real now this baby definitely had Pierce genes. Brittany was able to hold her tears back. "He's so beautiful."

Santana watched the emotions on Brittany's face as she looked at the baby. She couldn't help but think they were emotions she should've had the day he was born. "I have to switch breasts now."

"Oh, ok I'll leave the room then." Brittany started to walk away.

"No you don't have to leave. I was just telling you what I need to do." Santana had never seen Brittany so nervous and unsure of herself.

Santana moved the baby and he immediately latched onto her other breast. Brittany was amazed at how comfortable Santana was with breastfeeding. "San, I'm so sorry about the other day. I don't know what came over me. The person who walked away wasn't who I am." Brittany's voice was cracking with emotion.

"Britt, don't. Now isn't the time to talk about that. Let's just enjoy this moment." Santana surprised herself at how calm she was being right now with Brittany. She did really want them to just enjoy the moment together with the baby.

Brittany didn't respond with words she just nodded her head. "I see you moved the crib and rocking chair in the bedroom."

"Yeah, it's easier having them in here than across the hall in the nursery. I think he's full because he stopped sucking. Would you like to burp him?"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. You can sit in the rocking chair." Santana wanted Brittany to hold the baby because she wanted to see them together.

Brittany walked to the bathroom and washed her hands. When she returned to the bedroom she noticed Santana was now sitting on the edge of bed and she patted the space beside her for Brittany to sit by her. Brittany sat down. "I want to introduce you two. Brittany this is Collin James. Collin this is Brittany."

Brittany looked into Santana's eyes for the first time since she came into the room. "You…um…named him the name we chose together."

"Of course I did Britt that's what he name was meant to be." Santana said in a very soft voice.

When they were looking through the baby name book the night before the baby was born they both immediately liked the name Collin. They decided his middle would be James because it's Andrew's middle name.

Brittany got up from the bed and sat in the rocking chair. Santana also got up and brought the baby over to Brittany. She handed Brittany a burp cloth to put over her shoulder. Santana then carefully handed Brittany the baby. Brittany felt her whole body react when she held Collin. She started rubbing his back gently. Santana stood and watched the first interaction between Brittany and Collin. She watched as Brittany instinctively rubbed his back and then kissed the top of head gently. Santana found herself wanting to be happy but she knew Brittany and her had to talk yet. Santana decided to just savor the moment.

A few moments later Collin burped the softest burp and Brittany smiled. It was the first real smile she had smiled in the past three days. Santana knew Collin usually only burped once but she didn't want to interrupt Brittany's time with him but she knew he needed to sleep and so did she because he would be ready to nurse again in about 3 hours. "Britt, he needs to get some sleep and so do I."

"Yeah, I'm sorry it's really late." Brittany gently moved Collin from her shoulder and held him in her arms. She moved him towards Santana as a gesture for her to take him.

"You can put him in his crib."

Brittany carefully got up from the rocking chair walked the few steps to the crib. She gently laid him down and when she went to cover him up she noticed her old baby quilt in the crib. The one her mother had given Santana for Christmas. She covered Collin up with it and then watched him sleep. Santana heard Brittany sniffle so she reached over and rubbed her back. She felt Brittany tense up when she touched her. "San, you are being too nice to me."

"Maybe, let's just say motherhood has mellowed me out." Santana laughed softly. "I hope it's ok that Collin is using your quilt."

Brittany wiped the tears from her eyes. "Of course it's ok for him to use it. I'm going to go so you two can sleep. Thanks for letting me spend time with Collin."

Brittany wanted to hug Santana but she decided it was best not to so she walked by her to the bedroom door. "Britt, stay. I mean it's late and I'll be getting up and nursing him again in a few hours. I could use the help and you're so good at burping him."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea Santana. I mean there's still so much we need to talk about."

"I know and this afternoon we will talk. My mother is dying to get some quality alone time with her grandson. Stay, if you don't feel comfortable sleeping with me you can sleep on the couch but I would really like you to sleep with me. The bed is huge as you know so you can all of the space you need."

Brittany turned back to Santana. "Ok, I'll stay. I'm already dressed for bed."

Santana was right the bed is huge but Brittany and Santana could feel the other one's presence and it wasn't awkward it was comforting to both women. Brittany got up with Santana at 3 AM and 6 AM as she nursed Collin. He has just s soft cry but Santana told Brittany to let that fool her because he can really wail when he gets going.

Brittany woke up alone in bed and as she looked around the bedroom she noticed neither Santana nor Collin were in the room. She looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand it read 10:00 AM. Collin should've been up to nurse at 9 AM. Brittany started cursing herself for not waking up. She sat up and in bed and wondered what she was going to do now. Santana must have been in the kitchen or living room with her parents.

Last night when Brittany had called Maribel to ask how the Santana and the baby were she had never in her wildest dreams thought she'd wake up in Santana's bed this morning. Maribel was kind to her on the phone which surprised Brittany because she would've thought Santana's parents would be furious with her for walking away from Santana and the baby. When Brittany arrived at the house Maribel had answered the door and she actually gave her a hug. Brittany didn't understand how Santana and Maribel could be so nice to her after to what she'd done. It made Brittany feel overwhelmingly guilty.

After sitting there in bed for ten minutes Brittany knew she had to get up and face Santana and her parents. She got out of bed and slowly walked to the kitchen where she heard them talking. Carlos was the first one to notice Brittany approaching the kitchen. "Good morning Brittany."

Brittany panicked not knowing what to say or do all of the sudden. "Good morning Dr. Lopez."

Carlos was about to remind Brittany that she was supposed to call him Carlos but he decided not to when he saw how obviously nervous Brittany was standing there.

Brittany noticed Maribel was holding Collin while Santana ate breakfast. "Brittany there's more French toast and eggs if you're hungry." Maribel didn't look up at Brittany as she spoke she was looking at Collin who was awake and taking in the world with big eyes.

"No thank you Mrs. Lopez. I'm going to head home. Santana, I'm sorry I didn't wake up when it was time for Collin's 9 o'clock nursing."

"It's ok. You were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up. You sure you don't want any breakfast?"

"No thanks. I'm going go. Dr. and Mrs. Lopez it was nice to see you again. Bye Santana." Brittany walked to the front door, opened it, and walked out.

Santana got up from the table and followed Brittany.

Maribel and Carlos looked at one another. "My heart is breaking for those two." Maribel said.

Santana's father took a drink of his coffee before speaking. "I can't believe that is the same Brittany we met at Christmas. She was so nervous just now that I felt sorry for her. I know we don't know what happened between those two and it's really none of our business unless they want to tell us but I really hope they can work it out because they both just seem so lost right now."

Brittany stood just outside the front door looking at the new SUV in the driveway. It was dark when she arrived the night before and she didn't really notice what vehicle was in the driveway. She heard someone come out of the front door and then stand beside her. "My parents bought that for me and Collin."

"That was very nice of them. I'm sorry I was going to get a new vehicle but the accident happened and then time just got away from me."

"Um…can you come back around 1 o'clock? That will give us a couple of hours to talk before Collin needs to nurse. My parents are excited to have him all to themselves."

"Yeah, I can come back then. I don't understand why you and your parent aren't yelling at me." Brittany stared straight ahead not looking at Santana.

"I'm not going to lie I'm hurt and upset with you but if there's one thing I've learned the hard way in the past three days is that I need to start thinking before I speak because sometimes the words I say unintentionally hurt people, people I love. I know I hurt you and you are upset too." Santana didn't want to get into this now with Brittany but she felt she needed to say this to her.

Brittany wasn't sure how to respond to what Santana had just said. "I'll be back around 1 and we can talk about it." Brittany finally turned to look at Santana who nodded at Brittany. Santana watched as Brittany walked to her car parked in the driveway and then drove away.

Brittany arrived at Santana's house a little before 1 o'clock. As she got out of her car she noticed Carlos putting Collin's car seat in the backseat of the new SUV. He heard Brittany when she drove into the driveway because no one could miss the roar of the engine of her black Mustang.

"Hi Brittany."

"Hi Dr. Lopez." Brittany stood by the vehicle as he finished up buckling the car seat into the car.

"I told you at Christmas time to call me Carlos." He said as he shut the SUV door.

"I know but I think it's best if I call you Dr. Lopez because of what I did, I don't feel I have the right to call you by your first name."

Carlos could see Brittany was really beating herself up over whatever had happened between her and Santana. "Ok, you can call whatever you are most comfortable with. By the way how are feeling, I mean after your accident. I didn't even ask you this morning when I saw you I'm sorry."

"I'm fine everything is all healed up. I'm sorry."

Carlos scowled, "What are you sorry for Brittany?"

"I'm sorry I broke my promise to be there for Santana and Collin. You must hate me." Brittany felt tear prick her eyes.

"You don't owe me an apology and I could never hate you after you've made Santana the happiest I've ever seen her. We don't know what happened between you and Santana, and we don't need to know. My daughter is an adult and I trust her to make decisions that are in the best interest of both her and my new grandson. When Santana turned 1 year old I missed her blowing out her first candle and her first taste of birthday cake because I was working at the hospital."

Brittany shook her head, "That's totally different than what I did because you were doing your job which happens to be helping people."

"What if I told you I worked an extra shift that day because the doctor in charge of the ER asked me if I wanted to work it. I could've said no but I said yes because I was afraid if I said no it would hurt my career. Truth is it wouldn't have hurt my career if I had told him no I couldn't work the extra shift because it was my daughter's first birthday. I felt so guilty when I got home that night and Maribel was showing me the video of Santana with her birthday dress on and her eating cake. I thought I had to be the worst father in the world. I regretted missing her first birthday and I beat myself up over it until her third birthday when I realized I had to forgive myself. I'm just saying don't let the mistakes you make today stop you from enjoying and living the future."

"Ok, I 'd better get inside." Brittany gave Carlos a hug before walking to the front door and ringing the doorbell. It felt odd for her for ring the doorbell instead of just walking in like she usually does.

Santana opened the door, "Come in Britt." Brittany walked into the living room where Maribel was sitting on the couch reading a book. "Mami, Britt and I are going to be in the den if Collin wakes up and needs me come get me."

"Ok mija." Maribel looked up and gave Brittany a little smile.

Santana quickly went to the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water from the refrigerator before walking with Brittany to the den. Santana closed the door and sat down the couch. She opened one bottle of water and took a drink before handing the other bottle to Brittany who placed the bottle down on the table in front of the couch. Brittany was still standing and was fidgeting with her fingers.

"Britt you can sit down I won't bite."

"Thanks but I'd rather stand." Brittany's heart was racing and she felt like her knees were about to give out from underneath her.

"Ok whatever makes you comfortable. Where do we start Britt?"

"How are you feeling? I mean physically since having Collin. I'm sorry I didn't ask you first thing last night I just keep screwing up." Brittany didn't know what was wrong with her because she had never felt like she feeling at that moment. She felt out of control.

"I'm feeling ok. I'm still sore if you know what I mean and it gets uncomfortable when my boob fill up with milk but I'm ok. And by the way stop apologizing so much for every little thing. Almost every other sentence you have said since last night has an I'm sorry in it."

There was a long period of silence when suddenly Brittany dropped to her knees and broke down. Santana was shocked at first and then she realized Brittany had been holding all of her emotions in for a long time and decided to just let her get it out. Santana got up from couch and stroked Brittany's hair and kissed the top of her head as the sobs racked her body. When Brittany calmed down Santana reached out of with her hand and help Brittany up off the floor and they both sat on the couch.

Brittany turned to look at Santana, "I'm sorry for leaving you and Collin on the day he was born. For some reason the things you said to me push me over the edge. I should've just left the room gathered my emotions and gone back in instead of staying away in the waiting room. I know I broke my promise to you and Collin, and you probably won't ever be able to forgive me and I understand that. I wish I could turn back time but I can't. I've never walked away from anyone like that before in my life. I really don't know what to say except I'm so sorry for leaving you when you needed me."

"Britt, when they brought Collin back into the delivery room after checking him over and put him in my arms for the first time I asked you if you wanted to hold him but when I looked up you were gone. At that moment my heart felt like it broke into a million little pieces. Not just because you left but because I thought I'd lost you and it was my fault. I was the one who for months kept pushing you to that edge you said you went over that day. I was bitchy, rude, and mean to you when you were there for me every minute of every day. You put your life on hold to help me and I never once thanked you for being there for me. So I know it's probably too late but thank you Brittany. Thank you for being there for me. You are one of the most unselfish people I've ever met while I on the other hand can be one of the most selfish people there is on the earth at times."

Brittany finally felt in control after her melt down. "I have to admit there were times I wondered if you appreciated anything I did for you but I never questioned your love for me. I think we haven't had the chance to get to know each other like normal couples do. You got pregnant the day we met when you think about it. I would have loved to be able to take you on dates and just spend time getting to know you as a person. You were so sick and then the complication happened, our relationship really has been about your pregnancy and not about us."

Santana had to look away because the tears were starting to fall, "Are you saying you were with me just because I was pregnant?"

Brittany realized Santana had misunderstood what she was saying and immediately took her hand and laced their fingers together. "No that's not what I'm saying at all. I was with you because I love you. I'm just saying we concentrated on your pregnancy and the baby, and didn't spend time on us. It wasn't that we did anything wrong it was just the circumstances we were faced with at the time. We should've made time for just us and I know we talked about doing that before but we never really did it."

"Britt, you're right. Even when we were alone together we talked about the baby, read articles online about babies, it was all about the baby. The reason I know what to do with Collin now is because you helped me get ready to be a mother. Thank you. I have a confession to make and you are probably going to be very angry with me. The day of your accident when I used your laptop it was opened up to your diary when I turned it on. I read what you wrote that day. At first I wasn't going to read it because I knew it was private but my curiosity got the best of me because I knew you had been distant and I thought maybe I could find out why if I read your diary. When I read what you wrote about not knowing if you would still be with me if it weren't for the baby I felt like I was losing you then so when you left me in the delivery room after the things is aid to you I wasn't totally shocked by it."

Brittany was quiet which scared Santana. When she finally spoke she was calm, "I think today is day of forgiveness for both us. I forgive you for reading my diary. I bet you think I'm crazy for writing to my dead pet cat though."

"Not really because it seems like your cat was an important part of your life when you were a kid. I'd like to hear more about Lord Tubbington if you want to tell me some day."

"San, does that mean there is still an us?"

"Britt, I know that's what I want more than anything else in the world but if you're not sure or if it's not want you want I will understand."

Brittany hugged Santana and they both savored the moment because they had missed this so much over the past few days. "I love you Santana and I love Collin. I want us to be together but I think we need to slow down just a bit and take time to for us. We can't be a family and be good mothers to Collin unless we have a trusting and supportive relationship."

Santana pulled out of the hug just enough so she could look at Brittany, "I need to be honest with you Britt and I'm not saying this to hurt you but I think you need to face the fact that you may never get pregnant. I know underneath that has been eating away at you and I think you've been subconsciously pushing it out of your thoughts. I want you to know if you aren't ever able to get pregnant it doesn't make any less of a woman than a woman who gets pregnant and has a child."

Brittany suddenly had a flood of tears falling down her face and she buried her face in Santana's neck. "I know you're right I have to face the fact that I may never get pregnant but it's just so hard to accept because I want to have a baby so badly. I guess if I was honest a small part of me resented the fact that you got pregnant on the first try. I'm sorry I know that's makes me a horrible person."

Santana shook her head so Brittany could feel it, "No it doesn't make you a horrible person it makes you human and I figured you resented me a little bit and it's ok."

Brittany moved her head away from Santana's neck so they were facing one another. "So where do we go from here?"

"I think we need to spend time together just the two of us where we concentrate on us. Quinn will love to babysit and I'm sure your mother will too. We work on building our relationship and along with becoming a family. Britt, I love you so much and I know for sure you are the one I want to spend my life with and I want you to help me raise Collin."

Brittany kissed Santana gently on the lips, "I want that too Santana. I love you and I love Collin so much. I don't think it's realistic for us to just think the events of the past weeks are going to go away overnight but our relationship can be stronger if we deal with things together."

There was a knock on the den door and walked in with Collin who was fussing. "This little guy is hungry."

Maribel handed Collin to Santana. Brittany leaned down and kissed his forehead and then she leaned in so Santana's and her foreheads were touching. Maribel watched this happened and she was had a big smile on her face because Santana, Brittany, and Collin looked like a family. Maribel took her cell phone from her pants pocket and took a picture. She knew Santana and Brittany had issues to work through and the road ahead would have its bumps and curves but all relationships have them.

TBC

A/N – Let me know what you think about this chapter. My gf picked the baby's name. Next issue is how do they tell everyone Andrew is the sperm donor?


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N – I have mixed feeling about this fanfic right now. I've never received so many different types of reviews. Some you really like it while others hate it sometimes. I know I can't please everyone. I enjoy writing fanfics because they are fun to write but when I start worrying about how everyone is reacting to the storyline I start to not have so much fun. I've decided I'm going to write the storyline the way I want to and if you like it great, if you hate it that's your right. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

Even though they had talked about a lot of things Santana and Brittany both knew they weren't done talking about what had happened between them over the past few months. There were still so many questions to answer like is Brittany going to move back in and help Santana take care of Collin or she is going to stay at her apartment, and how and when will they tell everyone about Andrew being the sperm donor. Brittany wanted to believe that Santana would really stop and think before she said anything hurtful or bitchy to her again but she didn't think it was possible for someone to change that quickly. Santana had been doing it her entire life and no really facing any consequences for her actions. Brittany knew walking away from Santana when she was in labor was mistake but she hoped it made Santana realize she wasn't going to put up with being verbally abused.

Brittany ended up staying overnight and helping Santana take care of Collin which she didn't mind at all because she had become attached to him in just one day. They had just gotten Collin back to sleep after his 3 AM feeding and had gone back to bed when Brittany woke up an hour later and realized Santana wasn't in bed with her. Brittany got out of bed and checked on Collin before leaving the bedroom in search of Santana. Brittany found her standing in front of the sliding glass door that lead out to the swimming pool.

Brittany put her arms around Santana from behind which made Santana jump a little at first. "What are you doing out here instead of sleeping?"

"Just looking at the stars and thinking." Santana whispered.

"Can I ask what you are thinking about?"

"You and Collin. I'm scared Brittany."

"What are you scared of that has to do with Collin and me?"

"What if I say mean things to Collin when he gets older like I've been doing with you? You and Collin are the two most important people in my life and I don't want to hurt either one of you. I know I've always been a bitch to people at work and other people in general. The only true friendship I've ever been able to maintain is with Quinn and that's only because she doesn't let me get away with things she bitches right back at me. Maybe I should talk to someone about why I say mean things especially to people I love. I used to do it all the time to my mother when I was a teenager and I still do it now occasionally. I never have said mean things to my father but I have to Puck so I guess I can't say I just act that way with women."

Brittany pulled Santana closer, "Maybe you should talk to someone professional about it. Someone who can help you understand why you lash out and say hurtful things when you are upset with someone. San, I scared too. I'm scared you will continue to say hurtful things to me even though she said you've changed. I'm not sure someone can change that quickly. The way you treated me hurt me and to be honest I haven't gotten over it yet. I can't be in relationship where I'm constantly in fear of what you might say to me."

Santana turned in Brittany's arms so she was facing her. "I've really have hurt you badly I see that now. I don't deserve to have you in my life Britt. How can I love you so much and at same time hurt you so much? I don't know what to do to make it up to you or even if there is anything I can do or say that will show you I am genuinely sorry for hurting you. I don't want to lose you. Before you left the delivery room and you said I had started out wanting to raise the baby on my own and that now I got my wish because you were out of there. Your words really hurt me and I know how painful it was for me. I know I've caused you that type of pain several times since we met. It started when I told you I didn't want you to stay with me. I saw the hurt on your face that day. The thing is I really wanted you to stay with me I don't why I told you didn't."

Santana took a minute to gather her thoughts before continuing to talk, "I know some of the other times seemed over smaller things like getting the wrong peanut butter, folding the towels the wrong way, stacking the dishes in the dishwasher wrong, not using hospital corners when you put clean sheets on the bed so the sheets don't come untucked, and I could go on and on about other things I bitched at you about over the past few months. I see how those so called little things can be just as hurtful as something bigger. Some things like the hospital corners I could've handled better by teaching you how to make them so the sheets don't come off the bed instead of grabbing the sheets from you and doing it myself. It was like I didn't appreciate you and everything you were doing. I really did and still do appreciate all of you've done for me. I'm so sorry Britt. There really is no excuse for my behavior."

"You're right Santana there really is no excuse for your behavior. You could try to say it was because you are pregnant and uncomfortable but the first time you hurt me you were only a few weeks pregnant. Some other woman may put up with your hurtful words but I'm not that woman. I won't allow you to make me feel bad about myself and like I've done something wrong when I haven't done anything wrong. I know there will be times when we argue because all couple argue but we should never turn the on each other and say personal hurtful things. I want you to know if you ever hurt me again I will leave and this time I won't come back. I love you and Collin so much and I want us to be a family but I won't hesitate to leave. Just remember one thing Santana, I can be in Collin's live without having to be with you. Now you really should get some sleep Collin will be up again soon."

Brittany walked away and just left Santana standing there in shock Santana knew Brittany wasn't playing games. When Brittany said she could be in Collin's life without being with her Santana had to bite her tongue to stop from saying back to Brittany that she had no legal claim to Collin. Santana knew if she said that to Brittany she would leave and not come back. Right now Brittany doesn't have any legal claim on Collin but if Brittany adopts him like they had planned Brittany could in the future walk away from Santana and still be in Collin's life. Santana decided at the moment that she was going to talk to a professional about her behavior because she didn't want to lose Brittany and their chance to be family with Collin.

Santana was in the den sitting at the desk scowling at her laptop when her father walked into the den to get something from his suitcase. He noticed the Santana had that little wrinkle between her eye brows which meant only one thing she had something she was struggling with. "Are you ok sweetie?"

Santana looked up quickly not having heard her father come into the den. "To be honest no I'm not ok. Papi, I need your help with something. I've been online looking for a therapist but I'm so confused. There are therapist, psychologist, psychiatrists, and counselors. How do I know which one to choose?"

"Well you choose the person who will best meet the kind of problem you are having. Are you thinking of talking to a professional about whatever happened between you and Brittany?"

"Yes and no. I need to talk to someone about why I say mean and hurtful things to people especially to Brittany. Brittany reacted to months of my verbal abuse and that's why she wasn't at the hospital. I don't mean to hurt her because I would never hurt her on purpose it's just the words come out before I realize what I'm saying. I know that sounds like a poor excuse but it's true. I say things without thinking about the consequences and it isn't always about big things. I called her at the dance studio when she was working to bitch at her for buying chunky peanut butter instead of super chunky peanut butter. Who does that? I can't blame it on being pregnant because you and I both know I have been this way most of my life. Look at the things I've said to Mami over the years."

Carlos sat on the edge of the desk beside Santana's chair. "I remember one time when you about 10 and you couldn't wait for your mother to get home from work because she had to work late and she had promised the two of you would have a snack together before you went to bed. Your mother stopped at the grocery store to get your favorite cookies on the way home. When she put the cookies on plate and poured you both a glass of milk you had a temper tantrum when you saw she got regular Oreos instead of double stuffed Oreos. You wouldn't calm down so your mother, even though she was exhausted, went back to the grocery store to get you double stuffed Oreos. Maybe your mother and I are to blame for the way you treat people. As you know we both worked a lot and weren't always there for you so we compensated by giving you everything you wanted."

"So that means when I talk to a professional I can pull the 'it's my parents fault' defense?" Santana laughed when she said it.

Carlos laughed, "I don't think you can blame everything on us but maybe you can blame just a little of it on us. Now about finding someone for you to talk to, I have a colleague from med school who is a therapist here in LA and she specializes in women's issues. I can give her call and for you if you want me to?"

"That would be great Papi. I can't lose Brittany and Collin needs her too." Carlos gave his daughter a hug.

Brittany spent most of the day at her apartment packing up some clothes and things to take to back to Santana's house. They had gotten into a routine of after Santana breastfeed Collin, Brittany would burp him and hold him so he got used to her. When Brittany came back she was putting her clothes away in the closet and chest of drawers. Santana came into the bedroom and sat on the bed. Maribel was holding Collin because he was being fussy and was singing him a Spanish lullaby that was putting him to sleep so Santana decided to go and talk to Brittany.

"Hey Britt, do you need any help?"

"No, I'm almost done unpacking. Has he settled down?"

"Yeah, my mother has a magical voice it calms him down every time. Um…there's something I need to talk to you about. My father called a colleague of his from med school who is a therapist who specializes in women's issues. He called to make an appointment for me. Once he told her that I just had a baby she said she would be happy to stop by and talk to me. Apparently she owed my father a favor. She's going to stop by at 10 tomorrow morning."

Brittany continued unpacking, "That's great Santana."

"Yeah, I was surprised a doctor would make house calls. I can't wait to see her bill." Santana was nervous and rambling.

Brittany had finished packing so she sat on the bed beside Santana, "I'm really proud of you for realizing you needed to talk to someone about your problem. I meant what I said to you last night about leaving if things continue on the way they have been. This isn't easy for me because I love you so much and I want you to be happy with who you are and right now I don't think you like yourself very much sometimes. Since our talks yesterday and last night we have been just going through the motions and I don't want that either. We are still a couple and I want to us to continue to act like one." Brittany leaned in and kissed Santana gently on the lips. After a few moments she deepened the kiss and hugged Santana.

When they finally broke apart they both were breathing heavily, "Britt, no one has ever had this affect on me before, I love you."

"I love you too."

Santana had finished breastfeeding Collin and Brittany was how rocking him in the rocking chair. Santana was in the bathroom getting ready for her appointment with Dr. Olivia Gomez. She came out of the bathroom all in a huff. "Look at this Britt. Every shirt I try on is too tight because my boobs are so much larger and I can't fit into my old jeans yet."

Brittany couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, I noticed they were a bit bigger."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Britt, this isn't funny. I want to wear something nicer than a t-shirt and sweats when I meet Dr. Gomez."

"I'm sure she will understand you just had a baby 5 days ago. Besides you look sexy in matter what you wear." Brittany winked Santana and her face immediately felt warm.

Santana decided to wear her navy blue sweat pants and light blue t-shirt along with her sneakers. She was sitting on the couch anxiously waiting for the doctor to show up. When the door bell rang she jumped. Her father answered the door and greeted his old colleague and then they walked into the living room and he introduced Santana. "Olivia, this is my daughter Santana. Santana this is Dr. Olivia Gomez."

The two women shook hands. Carlos and Maribel left to go get groceries while Brittany stayed in the bedroom with Collin. Santana and Dr. Gomez went to the den to talk. The two women sat on the couch.

"So Santana tell me about yourself?" Dr. Gomez asked

"Well, I'm 30 years old, an advertising executive, I just had a baby, and I'm a lesbian just in case my father left that part out."

Dr. Gomez chuckled, "Your father did tell me you are in a relationship with a woman and by the way congratulations on the birth of your son. I remember what it's like the first few days with a newborn in the house. Your father didn't tell me a lot of details he just said you have some issue you need help with, can you try to explain to me what the issue is?"

Santana didn't quite know how to put her problem in words, "I say bitchy and hurtful things to people. I've always been that way especially when I feel threatened or if I don't get what I want but with Brittany I seem to do it more often. I know that sounds childish. Brittany, my fiancée, well actually she's not my fiancée anymore, is a loving, caring person. I have said things that hurt her from the time we met. I don't mean to say hurtful things and I certainly don't want to hurt her on purpose. It has escalated recently to the point where she told if I say something to hurt her again she's leaving and not coming back. I can't lose her, I love her so much."

"Santana, have you ever hit Brittany?"

"No absolutely not. I would never hit her it doesn't even enter my mind." Santana answered with an offended tone.

"Good, I'm sorry but I had to ask. Let me ask you this, why do you think you say hurtful things to Brittany and before you say you don't know I think if you look deep inside yourself you already know the answer Santana."

Santana didn't answer she sat there as the tears started to fall down her face, "Because Brittany is going to end hurting me anyway so I say things to hurt her first so I don't let my guard down."

"Why do you think Brittany is going end up hurting you if she loves you?"

Santana didn't like where this was going but she knew she needed to do this for Brittany and Collin, and for herself. "I wasn't really out as a lesbian until I went to college. I was naïve and had never had any kind of relationship with a woman. I had only been in college a few months when I fell in love with a woman who was in her junior year. To my amazement she had feelings for me too and we soon were a couple and inseparable. We were together for over a year. I didn't bring her home to meet to my parents because I hadn't told them I was a lesbian yet. I was getting ready to tell them because this woman and I were so in love that I thought I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. One day I went to class and a classmate of mine made a remark to me about the hot video of me online. I was confused but let it go because I thought he was just joking or was mistaken. Later that day when I went back to my dorm room my roommate and best friend Quinn was waiting for me. She said she had something to show me online." Santana had to stop speaking because she started crying harder.

"Santana take your time."

"It was video of me and my girlfriend having sex in her bedroom at her apartment. Quinn knew me well enough to know that I would never allow to have something uploaded to the internet like that. My first thought was that my girlfriends roommates had taped us and uploaded it as a sick joke. Quinn and I went over to my girlfriend's apartment to confront her roommates. To make a long story short the roommates did know about the video camera in the bedroom but so did my girlfriend. As a matter of fact she had a whole collection of videos of her having sex with several other women. When she saw how upset I was she just laughed because it was all just fun and games to her she never really loved me. I found out a couple of days later that she had putting videos of us having sex on some lesbian porn site for the past year. She was making money from these videos she posted online of her having sex with several different women. I vowed then to never fall in love again and I was doing fine until I met Brittany and fell head over heels in love with her."

"Santana, I'm so sorry you had to go through such a horrible experience. It's understandable why you wouldn't want to fall in love again. A betrayal like that is difficult to get over. Do you think Brittany would ever do anything like that to you?"

"No she would never hurt me intentionally. Like I said she is a loving and caring person. I'm scared that one day she's going to decide I'm not worth loving."

"The thing is Santana you are a special person and rather you see it or not you are a loving and caring person just like Brittany. I haven't meant Brittany but something tells me she thinks you're worth loving and being a part of her life. I know it's difficult for you to trust her but you need to find away to trust that Brittany isn't going to intentionally hurt you. You said Brittany has said she will leave you if you hurt her one more time. When she told you that it must have really scared you and made you think you were right about her hurting you and leaving someday. But can you really blame Brittany for saying she would leave you?"

Santana shook her head, "No, I can't blame her because I have said hurtful things to her."

"I suggest you tell Brittany what happened in college and she may have a better understanding of where your hurtful words come from. However, Santana just because you were hurt by someone you loved in the past doesn't give you the right to hurt someone you love now because you are afraid she's going to end up hurting you. You've got to work through these feelings of wanting to hurt someone first before the other person hurts you. I have feeling it's just not with Brittany you treat this way. You probably do the same thing with friends and co-workers."

"My best friend Quinn and I have had some big arguments in past. What if I tell Brittany and she doesn't want to be with me because of the videos. Those videos are still out there because I check once in awhile. I don't ever want her to see them."

"Santana, you've got to trust Brittany and the love you to feel for one another. I know giving your heart to someone completely is putting yourself out there to possibly being hurt but believe me when the love is true love it's worth the risk. I'm sorry I've got to go but if you'd like to continue talking about this please call my office for an appointment."

"Thanks Dr. Gomez, I think I will call for an appointment."

Santana was walking Dr. Gomez to the front door when she suddenly smiled when saw Brittany on the couch holding Collin. He was looking up at her with his beautiful blue eyes and she was looking at him with her same blue eyes.

"Britt, I'd like you to meet Dr. Gomez."

Brittany held Collin with her left arm and quickly shook hands with Dr. Gomez with her left. "It's nice to you meet Dr. Gomez. This little guy is Collin."

Santana walked Dr. Gomez to the front door and before the doctor left she turned to Santana and said, "You've got a beautiful family and I think you owe it to yourself and Brittany to tell her everything you told me today. I look forward to seeing you again Santana."

When the doctor left Santana sat down on the couch beside Brittany and Collin. "How was your visit with Dr. Gomez?"

"It was really helpful and I know I've said this a lot lately but we need to talk some more." Santana laid her head on Brittany's shoulder.

Brittany lean her head on top of Santana's, "It's ok because the day we stop talking about things is the day we are in trouble."

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

Maribel was putting the dinner dishes in the dishwasher while Carmen sat the kitchen table holding Collin. He was looking up and her, the way he looked at her made feel emotions she had never felt before. She loved him so much and she knew she would love him unconditionally for the rest of her life. Santana looked at her mother and for the first time she saw her in a different way. She now knows her mother loves her the way she's love Collin. All of those years they didn't talk much or see each other must have been really rough for her mother. It was at the moment Santana felt her relationship with her mother change and her mother didn't have a clue it was even happening.

Maribel sat down at the kitchen table when she had finished loading the dishwasher. "So how did your talk with Dr. Gomez go?"

"It went really well. I plan on seeing her again." Santana hoped that answer would be enough for her mother without going into details. She didn't think she could ever tell her parents about what happened in college with the sex tapes.

"I'm glad mija. I hope that it helps you and also helps your relationship with Brittany. I haven't asked what happened because you are an adult and it's really none of my business. I just want you to know that I hope you and Brittany can work through whatever your issues are because I can tell you two belong together. I also have seen the way she is with Collin, she loves him like he is her own I can see it in her eyes."

"Thanks Mami. Britt and I are working hard to make things right between us. I'm going to go put Collin in his crib. I really appreciate you and Papi being here. I wished you lived closer." Santana got up from the table and kissed her mother on the cheek. Maribel got emotional because she never thought in her wildest dreams that she would here Santana say those words to her.

As Santana passed the den on her way to the bedroom to put Collin in his crib she saw her father and Brittany sitting on the couch looking at something on the laptop and talking. She could tell whatever they were talking about they both were excited about it. She loved the way Brittany and her father had bonded. Santana put Collin in his crib, covered him up, and pressed a gentle kiss to forehead.

Santana walked into the den and sat down beside Brittany on couch laying her head on Brittany's shoulder. "What are you two looking at that has you both so excited?"

"Brittany was just showing me a website where you can customize your own Mustang so you can see what it looks like before you order it. It's awesome." Carlos didn't even take his eyes on the computer screen when he answered.

Santana laughed to hear her father the highly successfully surgeon, using the word awesome. "So Papi are you thinking of getting your own customized Mustang?"

"No, it is fun to design one though to see what it would look like. Your mother would kick me out of the house if I spent that much money on a car."

"You know Carlos we can print this out so you at least have a picture of your customized car. Here let me print it out for you. Also you can make a screensaver from it. I don't have your email address so I'll email it to San and she can forward it to you." Brittany printed out the picture of the car while Santana got up from the couch and got if from the printer.

Santana looked at the picture, "Papi! A red Mustang with orange and yellow flames on the hood and sides. I would've thought you would like a more conservative color car like a gray car with black stripes."

Carlos and Brittany both looked at Santana and both shook their heads, "My daughter doesn't get it that a customized Mustang is a fantasy car."

"Oh, I don't know about that because one of the things that attracted Santana to me was my Mustang. I believe she called it the sexiest car she'd ever seen or something like that." Brittany said and then winked at Santana who immediately blushed.

"Ok enough talk about cars. Papi I need to steal Brittany away from you if that's ok?"

"Sure I'm going to go show your mother the picture of my Mustang. Do you think she'll let me frame it and put on the wall in our bedroom?"

Santana laughed, "Yeah good luck with that Papi."

Carlos left the den so it was just Santana and Brittany. The two were silent. For some reason they were fine when someone else was in the room with them but as soon as they were alone they didn't know how to act around one another. "Britt, we have a couple hours before Collin will be waking up to nurse. I want to talk to you about my talk with Dr. Gomez if you're up to it."

"Yeah of course I want to talk about it. Have a seat." Brittany patted on spot next to her on the couch where Carlos has been sitting.

"Um…no I was thinking we could talk in the bedroom so we are close to Collin in case he wakes up. I know we have the baby monitors so we would know if cried but I'd just rather talk in the bedroom."

"Ok let's go to the bedroom then." Brittany got up from the couch.

When Santana and Brittany walked into the bedroom they checked on Collin and he was still sleeping. They stood there and watched him for awhile before going over and sitting on the bed so they could talk. The both got comfortable by piling pillows against the headboard and then leaning back on it.

"Britt, there's something I need to tell you. I talked to Dr. Gomez about it today and she helped me realize I need to tell you about what happened to me in college. I know there's no excuse for the way I've spoken to you sometimes but maybe by telling you this you have better understanding of me." Santana proceeded to tell Brittany about her college girlfriend and the sex tapes.

When Santana had finished telling Brittany what had happened Brittany pulled Santana into loving hug. It was the first time they had hugged like that since Collin was born. When they hugged it felt they became one. Their hugs always felt so intimate making them both feel like no one or everything could hurt them as long as they were in each other's arms. They had felt that way with their very first hug and the feeling has never gone away. The last week had been full of drama and they both had missed and yearned for this feeling but both were too scared to initiate a hug as intimate as this one.

After hugging for several minutes Brittany put her mouth close to Santana's ear and whispered, "Why didn't you tell me what happened in college?" The tone of the question was one of concern. Santana just shook her head. Tears had been falling down her face since they hugged. She had made through the whole story without a tear but as soon as she felt Brittany's arms around her she crumbled.

Brittany pulled away from the hug just enough so she could look into Santana's eyes. At first Santana wouldn't look at Brittany but once she felt Brittany staring at her she looked into Brittany's eyes that were full of compassion and love. "I didn't tell you because it's embarrassing and I was ashamed. I mean I really loved her and she told me she loved me and to her it was a just a game the whole time. I felt so stupid that I couldn't even sense that she didn't love me at all."

"First of all you shouldn't be embarrassed or feel ashamed because you did nothing wrong. Is this why you keep pushing me away sometimes?" Brittany couldn't imagine how much it hurt when Santana found out she was betrayed by someone she loved.

"Yeah, since that happened to me I have been pushing any woman away who showed interest in me but when I saw met you the way I felt for you was too overwhelming for me to push you away totally. One minute I was confident I could handle my feelings for you and then the next minute I wasn't so confident, that's why I was so hot and cold to you. I've always been afraid if I loved someone again and totally gave them my heart that I could be hurt again. The love I feel for you is so strong it started knocking down all of the walls I built up to protect my heart and to be honest with you it scared me."

"Santana are you afraid I'll hurt you like she did?" Brittany had to ask the question but she wasn't sure if she was prepared to hear the answer.

Santana nodded her head yes, "My mind knows you would never do anything to hurt me like she did but my heart is scared it could hurt again. When you told me that if I said something verbally abusive to you just one more time you were going to leave and never come back I already felt like I lost you. I'm only human and even though I promised I would think before I speak I am bound to mess up so in my heart it felt like it was inevitable I was going to lose you."

Santana's words really got to Brittany. "I shouldn't have given you an ultimatum like that because it would be difficult living with that hanging over your head every day. If had known about what happened in college I would've worded my feeling differently but that doesn't mean I'm letting you off the hook for the hurtful things you said to me and that I'm still going to hold you to working on thinking before you talk especially when you're upset."

Santana stroked Brittany's cheek, "That's why I'm going to continue to see Dr. Gomez because I want to have control over my words and stop and think before I say them. Britt, I'm so sorry for hurting you like I have and I know that the only way I can prove to you how sorry I am is going to be in my future actions and how I handle myself when I get upset. If I slip up, which I may do especially at first, I want you to call me out on it and tell me I've hurt you just please don't leave me." Santana couldn't hold back the tears.

"I don't want to you leave you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and Collin. I think right now we need to start living our life together and working on our relationship along the way. We aren't going to fix everything overnight." Brittany started playing with Santana's fingers.

"You're right Britt we need to take a step back and begin to live our life. We have a beautiful baby boy and we have each other." Santana kissed Brittany and before long the kiss became heated and passionate. Santana couldn't help herself she moved so she straddling Brittany and so she could kiss Brittany's neck which made Brittany moan. Brittany put her hands under Santana's shirt and started to massage her back. Both women were starting to get aroused to the point of no return when Santana stopped what she was doing. "As much as I want us to make love we can't. The doctor said we can't have sex until I go back for my four week check up and then he will let us know if we need to wait longer. I'm sorry Britt. We haven't really made love the proper way yet. When I was pregnant we fooled around and did what we could but I can't wait to really make love to you and to feel you make love to me."

Brittany lifted her head so she could kiss Santana who was still straddling her hips. "It's ok. It won't be easy waiting but time will go by fast. I just want so much to feel your naked body on top of me."

Santana smirked, "Oh, so you think I'm a top huh?"

Brittany looked away suddenly feeling shy, "When I fantasize about us making love you are always on top."

Santana felt herself getting all hot hearing that Brittany fantasizes about them making love. Santana had fantasized about it for months too. "Britt, when I fantasize about us you are always on top so I guess we will have to take turns being the dominate one."

Both women were feeling their arousal and they wanted nothing more than to jump each other at that moment but they knew couldn't and lucky for them Collin decided to wake up and start crying. Santana got off from Brittany and walked over to the crib. Collin's little hands and feet were moving as he cried. Santana picked up and took him over to the bed handing him to Brittany while she got on the bed. "Hey little man what's wrong?" Santana watched as Brittany talked to Collin and kissed his forehead. Hearing Brittany's voice and seeing her face calmed Collin down. He was looking back at Brittany with those beautiful blue eyes. "San, I think he is the most beautiful baby I've ever seen. His caramel colored skin and blue eyes are a perfect combination."

Santana stroked Collins curly, light brown hair. "Speaking of blue eyes, I think we should have your parents over to officially meet Collin. They were there the day he was born but that day… "

Before Santana could finish her sentence Brittany interrupted "was ruined because of me. You can say it San I ruined the day Collin was born for everyone."

Santana put her arm around Brittany and rubbed her back. "That wasn't what I was going to say Britt. I was going to say …but that day the hospital wouldn't let them in my room to see Collin because the hospital didn't see them as his grandparents. They did get to see him in nursery through the glass because my parents told the nurse they were his grandparents. Britt, you've got to let it go that you left that day after Collin was born. I've forgiven you and you need to find it in yourself to forgive yourself."

"I know it's just hard. I shouldn't have walked away from you and him. I think I should maybe talk to Dr. Gomez about this because I don't want this hanging over our family forever."

Santana laid her head on Brittany's shoulder, "I think that would a good idea to talk to Dr. Gomez. She's easy to talk to. As I was saying I think we should invite your parents over to meet Collin officially. How about we invite them for a barbeque tomorrow? I know it's kind of last minute and my mother will freak because she likes to plan these type of events for weeks."

"I think a barbeque would be great. I will give them a call and talk to them about it. I haven't spoken to them much this week. My mother kept trying to get me to tell her why I left the hospital and when I told her it was between you and me she let up finally. I want to see my parents and make things ok with them. What about Andrew?"

"Of course we should invite him too to meet Collin." Santana suddenly got nervous about Andrew meeting Collin.

"San, I think we should tell Andrew he is the donor before he meets Collin. In my heart I just feel it's the right thing to do. Our parents I think we can wait to tell them but I think we should tell Andrew now."

Santana nodded her head yes, "I think you're right we should tell him before he meets Collin. To be honest Britt I'm nervous about him finding out what it he gets angry about it."

Brittany looked at Collin who had fallen asleep, "I know my brother and he won't be angry. You just have to trust on this."

"I trust you Britt. So I guess you need to call Andrew first so we can talk to him."

Brittany carefully handed Collin to Santana so she didn't wake him up. She took her cell phone and called Andrew asking if he could stop by to see them later that night. Brittany told him 10 would be good if it wasn't too late because Collin would be done nursing by then. Andrew said he'd be there around 10. Brittany then called her parents and invited them to the barbeque. They were more than excited to finally be meeting Collin.

After making the phone calls the only people they needed to talk to were Santana's parents. They put Collin in his crib and went out to the living room to talk to them. They were sitting on the couch watching TV. Brittany sat in the recliner chair with Santana sitting on her lap.

"Mami, we have something to tell you but promise you won't freak out on us?"

Maribel turned the TV off, "This sounds serious what is going on meja?"

"Well, Britt and I decided to invite the Pierces over for a barbeque tomorrow afternoon. I also think I will invite Quinn and Puck since we haven't seen them much this week."

Carlos looked at his wife waiting for the ball to drop. Maribel looked like she was in shock, "Santana, how do you expect to plan a barbeque on such short notice? You should allow yourself at least a week to plan such an event."

Santana gave her mother her best pout, "Please Mami help us. We just want everyone to meet Collin and the Pierces haven't seen him yet. I know you can pull this together and Britt and I will help."

Maribel softened because she wanted nothing more than for the Pierces to get to enjoy Collin like her and Carlos had been enjoying him. "Ok, but I have to go grocery shopping tonight. There is a 24 hours market a few blocks away. Carlos you are going to have to go with me."

Carlos really didn't want to go grocery shopping especially since they had just gone earlier in the day. He looked at Brittany, "Um…Brittany can I …"

Brittany could read this mind, "The keys are in the key bowl by the front door."

Carlos smiled the biggest smile that showed his dimples just like Santana's. "Thanks. Come on honey we are going grocery shopping in style."

Maribel looked at him and shook her head, "I don't know what it is with you and that Mustang."

Brittany understood Carlos' infatuation with the car but it was hard for others to understand. Carlos got up from the couch, "Come on Maribel let's go grocery shopping." He practically ran to get the car keys and she just followed him still shaking her head.

When they were gone Santana put her arms around Brittany's neck as they still sat in the chair. "Britt, aren't you at least a little nervous about telling Andrew he is the donor because I am starting to get really nervous."

"I'm a little anxious but not nervous. I know my brother you just have to trust me. Everything will be ok."

TBC

**A/N – This is the last of dealing with Santana's verbal abuse. She will continue to see Dr. Gomez and work through her issues. From now on the story will deal with them becoming a family, telling Andrew he is the donor, telling the grandparents Andrew is the donor, and deciding if Brittany should try and get pregnant again in the future. Thanks for reading. I'm always open to your ideas.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26

Santana had finished nursing Collin and now Brittany was in the rocking chair burping him. It had become their routine. Santana sat on the bed watching the two most important people in her life interact together. Brittany was gently rubbing Collin's back while she whispered something so quietly in his ear that Santana couldn't even hear. Collin was one week old already. "Britt, there's something we need to discuss about Collin. We need to make an appointment with a lawyer to start the adoption procedure. I was thinking we could ask Quinn about it since the law firm she works for deals with family law issues but until then I'm going to call my lawyer on Monday and have him draw up guardianship papers so you are legally Collin's guardian just in case something happens to me."

Brittany was so lost in Collin that Santana wondered if Brittany even heard what she said when Brittany didn't answer. Finally Brittany was broken from her Collin induced trance. "Yeah all of that sounds good to me. I know the adoption process can take awhile so guardianship sounds the best thing to do until the adoption is final. There's probably something I should change in my will so I will call my lawyer on Monday too."

Santana felted panicked, "Oh, my God Britt I don't even have a will. I never worried about it when it was just me. I'll have to talk to my lawyer about that too."

Brittany spoke softly so she didn't startle Collin who was still awake. He was starting to stay awake a little longer every day. "I probably wouldn't have thought about having a will either but with me owning my own business my lawyer said I had to have one. We'll get this all figured out don't worry."

"Um…there's one more thing Britt. What about godparents for Collin?"

"To be honest San, I haven't really thought about it. Do you have any ideas?"

"I was thinking of Quinn and Puck unless you have someone else you would like us to consider."

"I don't really have any close friendships like you have with Quinn and Puck so they get my vote."

"I just didn't know Britt if you might want to consider Andrew as being Collin's godfather." Santana wanted Brittany to feel she had a say in decisions that concern Collin because she does.

"Andrew would be a fantastic godfather but I think Quinn and Puck are the better choice this time."

Santana gave Brittany a puzzled look, "This time?"

"Yeah, we can consider Andrew for our next baby." Brittany gave Santana a small, shy smile and looked away.

Santana got up from the bed and kneeled in front of Brittany in rocking chair. Santana put her hands on Brittany's knees. "Look at me Britt. (Brittany looked up at Santana) It's kind of soon to be talking about another baby but I just want you to know I want to us to have another baby when we are ready. And of course if you are ready to try again I would love for you to have our baby but that will be up to you."

Santana got up from and kissed Brittany on the forehead and then kissed the top of Collin's head, "I love you both so much."

Brittany looked at Santana with a look that literally took Santana's breath away, "I love you both too." Their private moment was interrupted when they heard the doorbell ring. "That must be Andrew here you take Collin and I'll go let him in."

"No you stay right there I'll get let him in. I can't believe my parents aren't back from grocery shopping yet."

"Maybe your mother fell to the sexy powers of my Mustang and your father and she are somewhere parked making out."

"Britt, please don't put that thought into my head if you ever want us to get our sweet lady kisses on in that car. Seriously though, are you ready to talk to Andrew?" Brittany nodded her head yes.

Santana brought Andrew directly to the bedroom. When he walked in and saw Brittany in the rocking chair with Collin a big smile appeared on his face because he knew how desperately she had wanted a baby. "Hey Andrew come here we want you to meet someone. This is Collin. Collin this is your Uncle Andrew."

Andrew reached down and touched Collin's tiny hand. Collin was still awake but he was starting to drift off to sleep. "Nice to meet you Collin." Andrew couldn't believe how tiny Collin was and he also noticed how blue his eyes were because next to his caramel colored skin they really shone brightly. Collin truly looked like a mixture of Santana and Brittany it was kind of amazing.

"I'm going to put him down in his crib." Brittany got up from the rocking chair and gently laid Collin his crib. He was fast asleep now. Santana hadn't said anything since she brought Andrew to the bedroom and Brittany could tell Santana was extremely nervous so she walked over to where she was standing and whispered in her ear, "Trust me it will be ok." Brittany then hugged her brother, "Andrew why don't you sit in the rocking chair. Santana and I will sit her on the bed." Andrew sat in the rocking chair while Santana and Brittany sat on the edge of bed facing him.

No one spoke at first and it was Andrew who broke the silence, "So what's going on Britt? You've got that serious look you get when you are searching for the right words to say. Whatever it is you can tell me you know you can always tell me anything."

Santana told Brittany's hand and laced their fingers together which made Andrew smile because he was happy that his sister had found someone to love. "Andrew, I'm not sure how to tell you what we need to tell you so I'll start from the beginning. You remember Santana and I met at the doctor's office and the day we meant we both were there to be inseminated, that was the day she got pregnant with Collin. (Santana squeezed Brittany's hand) I guess the best way to do this is just come out and say it to you. Santana chose you as her sperm donor."

Brittany stopped talking to let what she had just said to sink in with Andrew. He scowled while he looked at Brittany and then Santana. His mouth moved like he was going to say something but nothing came out. Finally when the words did come out his voice was quiet, "How do you know it was me, I mean I saw Collin's blue eyes but we aren't the only family in the world with blue eyes." Santana let go of Brittany's hand, got up from the bed, walked over the nightstand and took out the sheets of paper with the donor information and picture on them. She sat back down on the bed and handed them to Andrew. He read over the profile and then looked at the picture of himself when he was three years old. He swallowed hard.

Santana cleared her throat before she spoke, "When I met you on Christmas day I had a strange feeling I had seen you somewhere before and I couldn't get it out of my mind. I think subconsciously I knew where I had seen you before but I wouldn't let myself believe it. When Sugar was here the day you picked up my laptop and she told me you two had dated and that she had shown pictures of you two together that's when I let myself remember where I'd seen you before, it was your profile picture in donor registry at the doctor's office. As you know I didn't get to keep your profile picture just the picture of you when you were a child. As soon as I read the profile again and looked at the donor's picture as a child I knew it was you. I was afraid to tell Brittany because I didn't know how she would react to the news. I knew I had to tell her though because I couldn't keep if from her. We didn't know each other yet when I picked you as the donor. I remember I kept going back to your profile because of your eyes. Not just because they were the most beautiful color blue I'd ever seen, it was because of the kindness I saw in them. It's the same kindness I saw in Brittany's the day we met."

Brittany squeezed Santana's hand to let her know she had done a good job explaining things now it was Brittany's turn, "Andrew, when Santana told me she thought you were the donor and I saw the picture of course I knew it was you. I remembered why you decided to become a donor because you felt helpless that you couldn't help me because you knew how much I wanted a baby. I saw it as something that was meant to be when I found out you were the donor because you did help me out, you gave Santana and me the greatest gift you could've ever given us. The fact that Collin is a part of me is because of your unselfish act of becoming a donor. There were several hundred donors to choose from and Santana chose you, to me it reinforces even more that Santana and I were meant to be together and have a family. Andrew please say something, tell us what's going through your mind."

Andrew didn't say anything he got up from the rocking chair and walked over to the crib to look at Collin. "When I saw his eyes earlier I almost said to you that Collin looks like a combination of Santana and you but I decided not to say it. I'm not going to lie I'm kinda in shock right now but I'm also happy for both of you. It's just going to take some time for me to wrap my brain around all of this. "

Brittany got up from the bed and gave Andrew a hug. "I love you and I know it's a shock to you so take all of the time you need."

Santana got up from the bed and walked over to Brittany and Andrew. "Andrew, you and I don't know each other very well but I'd like for that to change. Brittany and I are going to be together so I'd like us to spend some time together so I can get to know her brother. And I want to thank you for Collin. I know you didn't plan on meeting the woman who chose you as her donor or seeing the baby. If you need to talk about any of this please know that you can come talk to either of us at anytime."

Andrew gave Santana a hug. "I didn't expect to ever find out who chose me as a donor but I'm glad it was you Santana. Like Britt said it was meant to be. I know you two will be the best parents any little boy could have and I look forward to being his Uncle. I should go it's getting late."

Brittany was a bit worried about Andrew, "Are you going to be ok because you don't have to go yet?"

"I'll be fine Britt I just need to think about all of this. Mom called me right after I talked to you and told me you are having a barbeque tomorrow so they can meet Collin. Are you going to tell them tomorrow? I mean they don't even know I donated my sperm."

Brittany had thought Andrew had told their parents he donated sperm. "No, we hadn't planned on telling them tomorrow. Leave it up to Mom to call you immediately and tell you about the barbeque. We were going to invite you tonight but we will understand if you need time to process all of this and aren't up to a family gathering. By the way I thought you told them you donated sperm."

"I didn't tell them I donated sperm. It's not that I didn't want to tell them or anything. I just never really knew how to bring the subject up with them. I think I'll be ok to come to the barbeque tomorrow."

"Andrew, when you do think we should tell your parents and my parents about you being the donor?" Santana asked because she really wanted Andrew to be a part of this decision.

"That's really up to you and Britt but since you asked my opinion I think you should tell them tomorrow when they are all together. I think the sooner the better because if you wait they may wonder why you waited. That's just my opinion."

"Andrew this decision affects you too so how you feel is important. Britt, what do you think about telling them tomorrow? I think Andrew is right the sooner we tell them the better. I'm going to invite Quinn and Puck but I'll have them come later so we have time with our parents alone to tell them."

Brittany didn't say anything but her eyes were scrunched up like she does when she thinking really hard. "Ok, I agree we should tell them tomorrow all at the same time."

"Um…is it ok if I ask Sugar to come to the barbeque with me? We have kind of started dating again. Santana, I know she's your assistant at work so if you'd rather not mix work with your home life I'll understand."

Santana smiled, "No, it's fine you can invite Sugar besides she's kind of become a friend since I've been off work during my pregnancy. The only thing I'm concerned about is her knowing you are the donor. I know we haven't talked about it but I'd like to keep the information about Andrew being the donor just within the family. It's not that I don't trust Sugar and I did tell Quinn and she's not family."

Brittany put her arm around Santana, "I agree with you San that we should keep in it within the family and Quinn is different she's your best friend so she's family. Andrew what do you think?"

"I think we should keep it within the family too but if my relationship with Sugar ever gets to the point where we are thinking about a future together I will need to tell her because I couldn't keep this from someone I plan having a future with. I'll make sure she comes to the barbeque later after the talk." Andrew kind of blushed which made Brittany smile because she knew that meant her brother really liked Sugar.

Santana and Brittany looked at each other and they could tell what the other one thought just from the look, "We understand that you would need to Sugar about you being the donor if you two were to get serious about the future." Brittany said as she got up and gave her brother another hug.

They heard noises coming from the living room which meant Carlos and Maribel were back from grocery shopping. "Sounds like my parents are finally back from grocery shopping. Knowing my mother she probably bought way too much food for the barbeque. Andrew, I meant it when I said if you ever need to talk about any of this Britt and I are here for you. I can't even imagine how shocked you must be about all of this."

"Thanks Santana. I'd better get going it's really late so I'll see you two tomorrow." Andrew got up from the rocking chair and walked over to the crib. He leaned down and kissed Collin on forehead, "Goodnight little man."

Santana and Brittany walked Andrew to the front door and watched him get into his truck and drive away. The two women hugged each other and both let out a deep breath. They just stood there holding one another until they were brought back to reality by Maribel's voice. "Santana and Brittany please come into the kitchen and see what we bought for the barbeque. Just don't expect miracles but I did the best I could on such short notice."

Brittany chuckled which earned her a smack on the arm from Santana. "Now you know where my sarcastic nature comes from."

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

Santana was in the nursery getting Collin ready for his first barbecue and to meet the Pierces. Maribel had decided to get up at the crack of dawn to start cooking for the barbecue so Santana and Brittany had been helping her while also taking care of Collin. Santana had dressed Collin a light blue onesie that has three different colored dinosaurs on it, one red, one navy blue, and one yellow. She had just finished putting on his tiny light blue socks when she felt arms around her waist. Santana smiled and leaned back into Brittany. At that moment Santana was overcome with the strongest wave of happiness she had ever experienced in her life. She looked down at Collin who was lying on the changing table looking up at her with his beautiful blue eyes. Santana wondered what he was going through his little mind as he looked up at her. Santana let herself feel Brittany's arms around her and promised herself that she would never take for granted the love she feels in those arms.

Brittany kissed Santana's neck which made Santana feel a shiver run up her spine and then throughout her entire body. "Are you nervous about today?"

"Britt, to be honest I am actually extremely nervous about telling our parents about Andrew."

"You know we don't have to do this today if you are having doubts and want to wait and tell them later." Brittany was rubbing Santana's stomach with her hand which made Santana smile because Brittany had done it when she was pregnant. Brittany must be doing it now out of force of habit but Santana wasn't going to say anything because she liked it when Brittany touched her.

"Andrew is right the sooner we tell them the better and we should tell them at the same time. I'm sure everything will be ok but I still can't help but me nervous." Santana said as she put her hand over Brittany's hand that had been rubbing her stomach.

"I'm nervous too but I think it's just a normal reaction to the situation. Everything will be fine. Andrew handled the news well so we just have to think positive that our parents will react the same way. Look at him San he's really our son." Brittany's voice cracked when she said our son.

Santana turned in Brittany's arms so she was facing her now. Santana caressed Brittany's left cheek with her hand and Brittany leaned into the touch. "Collin is our son. We are going to raise him together and we are a family now." They shared a kiss and took their time savoring the feeling of love they felt from the kiss.

The only broke apart when they heard Santana's father clearing his throat as he stood in the doorway of the bedroom. "Sorry to interrupt ladies but the Pierce family has arrived for the barbecue."

"Thanks Papi we will be right out." Santana turned away from Brittany and picked Collin up from his crib. He was still awake looking all around him taking in his surroundings. Brittany loved to watch him as his eyes explored and took in everything that was around him. She kissed his forehead. Santana looked at Brittany , "Britt, remember no matter what our parents reactions are to Andrew being the donor we are a family now and nothing is going to change that." Brittany kissed Santana letting her know she felt the same way. Before leaving the bedroom Santana handed Collin to Brittany, "Let's go introduce our son to his Grandma and Grandpa Pierce."

Brittany and Santana walked into the living room where they saw Santana's and Brittany's fathers talking along with Andrew. Carlos was the first one to look up, "Here comes the little guy of the hour." Carlos walked up to Brittany and kissed Collin on the forehead. Santana couldn't help but smile because she loved the way her father was with Collin. Brittany walked over to her father, Steven, "Dad, I'd like you to meet Collin. Collin this is your Grandpa."

Steven took a hold Collin's little foot and wiggled it gently. Collin looked his grandpa with big eyes. "He's beautiful Britt and Santana."

"Thanks Dad." Brittany's father kissed her on the cheek. She looked at her brother who was standing there watching as their father met his grandson for the first time. Brittany walked over to Andrew and gave him a kiss on cheek which he knew was her way of saying everything will be ok. Andrew looked at Collin and smiled.

Brittany and Santana walked into the kitchen where their mothers were talking about the food. They were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't even realize Brittany and Santana were there. Collin let a out a tiny squeak like a new born does and upon hearing that Maribel and Linda stopped talking and looked to where the noise came from.

Brittany walked further into the kitchen so her mother could see Collin. "Mom, this is Collin. Collin this is your Grandma." Collin looked at her with the same big eyes he had looked at his Grandpa with a few minutes earlier.

"Oh my, he is just so beautiful. Look at those beautiful blue eyes." Brittany handed Collin to her mother to hold. Maribel immediately came over and fussed over Collin with Linda.

Santana and Brittany watched their mother's interact with their son and they both had never felt happier in their lives. Brittany took Santana's hand and squeezed it. Santana leaned up and kissed Brittany on the cheek and then whispered in her ear, "Everything will be ok."

Everyone was in the living room enjoying Collin who had fallen asleep a few minutes early. Santana looked at Brittany and Andrew because it was time for them talk to their parents because Quinn, Puck, and Sugar would be joining them for the barbecue out by the pool in about an hour.

Santana took a long drink of water before she spoke. "Britt and I are so happy all of you are here today with to celebrate the birth of our son. Linda and Steven, we apologize for not having you over sooner to meet your grandson. As you know Britt and I had some things we needed to work out on our own and we both appreciate all of you giving us the space we needed to take care of things."

"We don't know what happened between the two of you the day Collin was born but Steven and I are glad you two have seemed to work it out." Linda said quietly because she was still holding a sleeping Collin.

Santana and Brittany were sitting together on the couch. Brittany reached over and laced her fingers together with Santana's. They both knew the rest of this conversation wasn't going to be as easy and they needed to keep in constant physical contact for support and reinsurance. "Um…there's something Britt and I need to talk to all of you about before everyone else arrives for the barbecue. This may get confusing but please just let us finish before you say or ask anything. When I first met Andrew on Christmas day I immediately thought I knew him from somewhere…." Santana went on to explain how she couldn't ever figure out where she had seen Andrew before until the day Sugar mentioned to her that she had shown her photos of Andrews at the office one day. Everyone was listening to Santana wondering where this whole conversation was leading. "When Sugar mentioned she had shown me pictures of Andrew it immediately came to my mind where I had seen him before."

Santana looked at Brittany for strength before continuing on. "What I remembered was that I had never seen Andrew in person before Christmas day but I had seen a photo of him other than the ones Sugar had shown me. I saw his photo in the sperm donor profiles the doctor had given me to choose the donor from when I decided to have a baby. (Santana cleared her throat and squeezed Brittany's hand) Andrew is the donor I chose for my insemination."

Santana had stopped talking letting everyone process what she had just told them. They all had scowls on their faces except Carlos who was looking at Santana with what she thought looked like a small smile on his face. Maribel was the first to break the silence. "Santana, you can't be sure about any of this just because you think you remember seeing a photo that looked like Andrew. You should know better that to tell us something like this when you have no actual proof."

Brittany let go of Santana's hand and ran from the room. Everyone looked confused wondering if she ran from the room because it was all too overwhelming for her or what. There question was answered when she ran back a few seconds later with two sheets of paper and explained. "This is the profile of the donor and a picture of him when he was a child. You aren't given a current picture of the donor to keep you just get to see that when you are making your choice." Brittany handed to the first page to Carlos who read and the passed it on to Maribel who then passed it onto Linda and Steven who read together.

"Brittany, I agree with Maribel this isn't enough proof just because the physical description, education, and career information sounds like Andrew. Besides what makes you even think Andrew is a donor? He has never told us he did that."

Linda looked at Andrew who had been sitting in a chair staring at the floor since Santana started talking. He looked at his parents, "I decided to become a donor when Britt was so upset when she had tried twice to get pregnant and it didn't happen. I couldn't do anything to help her so I decided to become a donor to help some other single woman or couple that wanted to have a baby. I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure how you'd feel about it and it isn't the easiest thing to discuss with your parents. When I decided to become a donor I made it clear that I only want one woman or couple to be able to use my sperm. I didn't feel right with the possibility of more than one child being out there having my DNA."

"All of this still doesn't prove that Andrew is the donor. Besides what are the odds Santana that you would pick him out of all of the choices I'm sure you had to choose from." Maribel's voice was getting louder.

"Mami, please keep it down so you don't wake Collin. Britt, show them the photo of the donor as a child."

Brittany handed it to Carlos and Maribel who looked at it. Both of them kept looking back and forth between the photo and Andrew which made him self-conscious. Maribel handed the photo to Linda who gasped the second she saw the photo. "It's Andrew", Linda said in shaky voice.

"Britt and I talked to Andrew about all of this last night and of course he was shocked to find out he was the donor I chose. I must say he is handling this better than I probably would if the shoe was on the other foot." Santana didn't really know what more to say at this point.

"Like I said before I became a donor because I couldn't do anything to help Brittany and thought this way I could help another woman make her dream of having a child come true. I just never thought the woman would end up being Brittany's girlfriend and Brittany would end being a mother to the baby. So indirectly I did help Brittany with her dream of becoming a mother and that makes me happy." Andrew cleared his throat as he tried to fight back the tears. After all big, strong firefighters aren't supposed to cry right? Brittany got up from the couch and hugged her brother who was still sitting in the chair.

"This is not happening. This is insane." Maribel got up from where she was sitting and quickly walked to the den and slammed the door.

"I agree with Maribel. This is just too much." Linda got up and handed Collin to Santana. She acted like she wanted to leave like Maribel had done but she had nowhere to go because she wasn't that familiar with Santana's house so she walked off to the kitchen.

Santana and Brittany looked at each other wondering what to do. Santana walked over to her father who besides Steven seemed calm about everything that had just happened. "Papi, can you watch Collin while I go talk to Mami? If he wakes up and starts crying come and get me because he will be hungry soon." Carlos took Collin without saying a word.

Santana walked to the den to talk to her mother while Brittany and Andrew went to the kitchen to talk to their mother. Carlos and Steven sat in living room with Collin not sure what to do but they both knew it was best if they stayed right where they were.

TBC

A/N Thanks for reading and commenting.


	29. Chapter 29

Santana opened the door to the den and saw her mother sitting on the couch staring straight ahead. She walked over and sat down beside her mother. She wasn't sure if she was angry at her mother for reaction to finding out Andrew was the sperm donor or if she was confused by her reaction. Santana did know one thing for sure and that was she needed to keep her tempter under control with her mother because she didn't want this it end up in shouting match like a lot of their discussions used to when she a teenager. Santana had inherited her mother's temper. She hoped Collin had inherited that from her. "Mami, please say something."

"Santana, I don't know what to say. I'm in shock."

"Do you want to go get Papi to check you over?" Santana's tone was full of sarcasm.

Maribel looked at her daughter and shook her head because of the sarcastic tone. "I just don't understand how this happened."

"That's because you think with your brain and not your heart." Santana knew that response would get a rise out of her mother but it was true and she had to say it.

"Maybe you should go get your father so he can explain to you how the brain is for thinking not your heart Santana."

"Mami, I just mean this situation is one of those things that happens in life that their no possible way to explain it logically. It was just meant to be it was fate."

"How well did you research this doctor before you chose him?"

Santana was confused by her mother's change of subject and question. "What does my doctor have to do with any of this?"

"Well, you said he is Brittany's doctor too and her brother just happened to donate sperm at the same place. You met Brittany on the day you were inseminated. Need I say more!"

"Oh my God mother you are not suggesting there was a sperm conspiracy! You have been watching too much daytime TV. I can't believe your mind even went to such a crazy place! There was no conspiracy between the doctor, Britt, and Andrew. If you are going to continue reacting this way this conversation is over."

Maribel realized she had probably let her imagination get the best of her. "Ok, I'm sorry you're right it was a crazy thing to think but I just don't understand how this could happen. It's unreal Santana."

"Don't you think I felt the same way when I first realized Andrew was the donor? But once I talked to Quinn and then told Brittany about it I embraced the situation for what is it and that's a miracle. Mami, that little baby out there in Papi's arms is part Lopez and part Pierce just the way he should be. A lot of couples use friends and relatives for their sperm donors and sisters are surrogates for sisters. We didn't plan it this way and I doubt if Brittany and I had been together and decided to have a baby we would've asked Andrew to be the sperm donor but it happened because it was meant to be that way."

Maribel had calmed down after Santana's little speech. "What about Andrew? Have you and Brittany thought about how this is affecting him? It can't be easy for him to look at Collin and know he is the father of that little baby."

"But Mami he's not Collin's father, he's Collin's uncle. Yes, he was the sperm donor but that doesn't make him Collin's father. Collin doesn't have a father he has two mothers who love him more than anyone else in the world. I know the whole lesbian parenting idea is difficult for you to understand."

"Despite what you think mija I don't have a problem at all with you being a lesbian and having a family with Brittany. I just am worried about how this is going to affect Collin and Andrew as time goes by. What if Andrew decides he wants to be Collin's father? And what are going to tell Collin the day he asks why he doesn't have a father?"

"First of all Andrew would never do that to Brittany or Collin. Second, I'm not naïve I know the day will come when Collin has questions about having two mothers and not having a father. Britt and I will be ready for when that day comes. We had already talked about stuff like that even before we knew Andrew was the donor. I don't want miss living in the present because I'm so busy worrying about the future."

"You and your father and those damn phrases you make up. I know that you finally realize how much I love you because you have a child now. I just want you and Collin to be happy, healthy, and safe."

Santana hugged her mother. "I know Mami and believe me I am the happiest right now than I've ever been before in my entire life. Britt makes me happy and being Collin's mother makes me happy. "

They heard a cry just outside the door and then someone knocking. Santana opened the door to see Carlos standing there with a crying Collin. "I think he's hungry."

Santana took Collin and calmed down just being in his mother's arms. "I'm going to go nurse him and then we can hopefully start the barbecue. Are Britt and Andrew still talking to Linda?"

Carlos nodded his head yes, "But look on the bright side I haven't heard anyone yelling coming from the kitchen. So is everything ok between my two favorite girls now?" Carlos looked at Maribel and then at Santana.

Santana and Maribel looked at each other and both "Yes" at the same time.

Carlos kissed Santana on the cheek and then whispered in her ear, "I know I'm a softie and a romantic but I think everything that has happened with you and Brittany is meant to be. There's no other explanation." Santana didn't say anything she just kissed her father's cheek.

Brittany and Andrew sat at the kitchen table with Linda and no one had said a single word since they had all sat down five minutes ago. Brittany knew someone had to break the ice so she decided she would be that someone. "Mom, what are feeling and thinking right now?"

"I'm just trying to process the bomb that was just dropped on us."

Brittany put her hand on top of her mother's hand that was lying on the table. "I know this is a lot for you to think about and try to understand all at once. When Santana told me about Andrew being the donor at first I couldn't believe it but after I got over the initial shock I embraced it. Of course I was worried about telling Andrew but I had a feeling he would be ok with it because he would be happy for San and me." Brittany looked at Andrew and he knew she wanted him to tell their mother how he felt.

"Mom, when Brittany and Santana told me last night I was in shock too just like you are now but once I thought about it I was happy that my sister's son was born because of me. I wanted to help Brittany and like I said earlier I indirectly I helped her become a mother. Santana didn't have to choose me as a donor but she did and to me that just shows that it was meant to be."

"Andrew sweetie I'm worried about you and how this will affect you once some time as passed and you've really had time to think about it. You are Collin's father." Linda's voice cracked with emotion.

"Mom, I'm not Collin's father. I'm the donor who made his birth possible. Before I could become a donor I had to go and see a psychologist to make sure I was capable of handling what being a donor actually met. When I signed the forms to become a donor I was giving up any rights to a child being born using my sperm and that I'm not the child's father. I'm Collin's uncle not his father."

Brittany could tell her mother was still in shock, "Mom, take some time and think about this and we can talk more later ok? Santana and I know some day we are going to have to explain to Collin why he has two mothers and no father. We have talked about it and done research online. Everything is going to be ok. Collin is your grandson."

Linda had tears running down her face, "Ok, I think I do need some more time to think about all of this. Andrew, I want you to promise us that if this get's to be a too much for you at any time that you talk to us."

"I will Mom. Santana and Brittany already told me I could talk to them if I need someone to talk to but I'm going to fine really."

Brittany got up from the table and hugged her mother. "We'll understand if you don't want to stay for the barbecue. Dad has been quiet and I'm worried about him."

"We will stay for the barbecue. Maribel has gone to so much trouble cooking. Besides I want to spend more time with my grandson. I have a feeling since your father is ok with everything or he would be in her with us talking about it but it would probably be a good idea for you to check on him."

Brittany walked into the living room and saw her father sitting there all by himself. "Where's Carlos?"

"Collin started crying so he just took him to Santana. I think the little was hungry."

Brittany sat down in the chair next to her father. "Yeah it's time for him to nurse. Dad, you've been awfully quiet about all of this. What are you thinking?"

"I won't lie at first I felt like I was dreaming or something but once I got my thoughts together I thought how great it is that Collin has our family DNA. I'm just worried about Andrew and your mother too?"

"Dad, Andrew will be fine and he knows if he needs to talk or anything we are all here for him. I think mom will be ok too. I told her we could talk some more after she's had time to think about things. I told her that you two didn't have stay for the barbecue but she said she wanted to stay to spend time with your grandson. I'm going to go check on Santana and Collin."

"Sweetie, I just want you to know how happy I am for you and Santana. Collin is a special little boy."

"Thanks Dad." Brittany hugged her father and went to the bedroom to check on Santana and Collin.

Brittany walked into the bedroom to find Santana sitting on the bed nursing Collin. She was always in awe watching Santana breastfeed their son because the bond between the two of them was a beautiful thing to witness. Santana was watching Collin so intently that she didn't even hear Brittany come in the room. She didn't look up until she felt the bed dip down when Brittany sat down on it. "Hey" Brittany said softly as she stroked her hand gently through Collins wavy hair. His hair was amazingly soft.

"Is your mother ok?" Santana asked as she watched Brittany stroke Collin's hair.

"Yeah, she seems to be ok now. It was a lot for them to process. She's worried about Andrew but he told her he is ok. We talked about Andrew being the donor doesn't make him Collin's father. I think she will be ok once she has time to think about it more. I told her that they didn't have to stay for the barbecue but she said she was staying to spend more time with her grandson and also because your mother has spent a lot of time cooking. How did it go with your mom?"

"My mom was in shock too at first but after our talk she seems ok too. We had the talk about Andrew not being Collin's father too. My father is ok with everything. He thinks it's all meant to be. What about your father he just sat there kind of in a daze?"

Brittany helped Santana switch breasts before answering, "My father's ok and said he's happy for us. Like my mom he's worried about Andrew. You know I think everything went ok considering the huge bomb we dropped on them to quote my mom."

"I think so too. Are you ready to burp Collin he is starting to fall asleep so he must be full."

"If it's ok with you I think I'll see if my mom wants to burp him." Brittany hated to give up her time with Collin but she felt her mother could use some bonding time with Collin. Maribel had been spending time with him since he was born.

"I think that's a great idea Britt and remember you don't have to ask my permission because Collin is your son too."

Brittany got up from the bed and kissed Santana on the lips. "I'll go get my mom and be right back."

Linda sat in the rocking chair gently rubbing her grandson's back as Brittany and Santana watched. Santana leaned and whispered in Brittany's ear, "How about we give her some alone time with Collin?"

Brittany nodded her head, "Mom, we are going to go see how everyone else is doing. If you need anything just let us know." Linda nodded her head.

Santana and Brittany were walking down the hallway towards the living room when Santana suddenly pulled Brittany into the den. Before Brittany could react Santana's lips were on her lips. The kiss was passionate as Santana tongue ran along Brittany's bottom lip. Santana's hands were on each side of Brittany's face as she pulled her closer and closer into the kiss. Finally they both needed air and pulled away. "WOW, San what was that for?"

"I'm just so happy and wanted to kiss you."

Brittany laughed, "That was more than just a kiss. You are so lucky we can't do anything but kiss right now because I would be asking everyone to leave the barbecue so I could make love to my beautiful girlfriend." Santana looked away from Brittany. "Hey what's wrong San?"

"You said my beautiful girlfriend? It just reminded me that not long ago I was your fiancée."

"Sweetie please look at me. (Santana looked into Brittany's eyes) Someday and hopefully sooner than later you will be my fiancée again. Our rings are in your jewelry box together where they should be just waiting for the day we are ready to put them back on. Let's take it one day a time. We've come so far in the past week let's keep going until we are ready to wear those rings again."

Brittany kissed Santana and this kiss was passionate but not has hurried and rough as the previous one. "I love so much Britt."

"I love you too San. As much as I don't want to I think we need to get the barbecue started. Quinn, Puck, and Sugar should be here by now.

**A/N – Thanks for reading and commenting. The donor drama is over so now we can move on.**


	30. Chapter 30

Brittany woke up the next morning to find Santana sitting up in bed nursing Collin. She watched for a few minutes before speaking, "Morning to my two favorite people in the whole world." Santana turned and gave Brittany that smile that makes her feel warm all over her body. "Morning Britt."

"Why didn't you wake me up when you got up to nurse Collin?" Brittany yawned as she sat up in bed leaning over and kissing Collin on the forehead and Santana on the cheek.

"You looked so peaceful sleeping and I knew that you were exhausted after the barbecue yesterday."

"I wasn't the only one who was exhausted San and you don't sleep more than three hours at a time because you have to get up to nurse Collin. I don't want you to get run down so you get sick or anything. How long do you think Collin with be waking up every three hours to nurse?" Brittany laid her head on Santana's shoulder as she watched Collin nurse.

"At the hospital the doctor told me because Collin was born four weeks early that he needed to nurse every three hours. Tomorrow is his first check up with the pediatrician so we should ask her and it probably would be a good idea to write down any other questions we have for her. You know how it is you always think of questions but when get somewhere you forget them." Santana carefully switched Collin to the other breast and when he started to suckle Brittany noticed Santana winced in pain.

"Are you ok San?" Brittany lifted her head off from Santana's head with a concerned look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just my nipples are getting sore from all of this nursing." Santana looked away from Brittany when she said it.

"Hey, what's going on? Look at me babe." Santana turned to face Brittany and she had tears starting to form in her eyes.

"What if it hurts because I'm doing it all wrong Britt? What if I'm not breastfeeding him right and he isn't getting enough milk to grow?" The tears finally followed over and down Santana's cheek.

Brittany put her arm around Santana. "Aw sweetie you are doing great and look at him. You can tell he's getting enough milk because if he wasn't he would be fussy all of the time and crying. Plus I can tell that he's gain a little weight since his was born. I think your post pregnancy hormones are kicking in and they have you feeling all emotional." Brittany kissed Santana's temple. "Tell me about the pain sweetie. Do you feel pain the whole time he is nursing?"

Santana sniffled through her last tears, "No just for a few seconds when Collin first starts nursing then it's goes away."

"I think we should add this is the list of things to talk to the doctor about tomorrow. After you finish nursing Collin I want you to go back to bed and get a few more hours sleep. I'll take care of him." Brittany still had her arm around Santana.

"I can't go back to sleep Britt I've got to call my lawyer today about your guardianship papers and about me having a will. I've got too much to do and it can't wait."

Brittany knew there was no persuading Santana differently. "Ok but this afternoon you are taking a least three hour nap between Collin's feedings and I don't want to hear any argument about it."

Santana gave Brittany a little smile and nodded her head. She knew she was slowly getting to the point where she was overtired and that wasn't good so she decided an afternoon nap sounded wonderful. Collin was done nursing so Santana gave him to Brittany so she could burp him. "I'm going to take a shower and then make the phone calls to my lawyer." Before getting out of bed Santana kissed Brittany on the lips and it wasn't long before the kiss turned heated and passionate. "Britt, I want you so much."

Brittany pulled away from the kiss breathing heavily. "First of all wow your kisses lately have been mind blowing and second I want you too it's so hard to not just jump you when you're sleeping." Collin let out a little burp which made the women giggle. "San, maybe we shouldn't kiss like that in front of him. I mean we don't really know how much a baby remembers."

"I think he will be fine Britt. Besides I want him to grow up knowing how much we love each other and love him too." Santana gave Brittany a quick peck on the lips before going to take her shower.

Santana got out of the shower and stopped in her tracks. Brittany was by the bathroom sink holding Collins gently washing him. She was washing his face with a baby washcloth while she spoke to him in a soft, low tone. Santana couldn't hear what she was saying to him but she could see the reflection of his face in the bathroom mirror. His blue eyes were big as he studied Brittany's face. Santana stood there watching when she suddenly realized Brittany was looking at her reflection in the mirror. The two just stood there for a few minutes staring at one another. Santana was naked and dripping wet from her shower. It was the first time Brittany had seen Santana completely naked. She had seen her breasts before when she was pregnant and she had Brittany massage them when they were sore and of course when she was nursing Collin.

Brittany quickly dropped her eyes from looking at Santana and concentrated on Collin. Santana grabbed a towel, dried her body and hair, and then wrapped herself in a dry towel. She walked over to Brittany and kissed her bare shoulder that was showing from her tank top and then looked at Brittany's reflection in the mirror. When Brittany didn't look up to meet her look Santana softly whispered in her ear, "What's wrong baby?"

Having Santana that close to her and whispering like that sent a shiver through her entire body. Brittany ignored the feeling and kept washing Collin as she held him in her arms. "When do you think Collin's belly button cord will fall off?"

Santana realized Brittany was trying to change the subject so for she decided to go along with it not wanting to make Brittany tell her what was wrong until she was ready to. "It should be falling off in the next few days and I'm sure the doctor will check it out tomorrow."

Brittany still hadn't looked at Santana, "I can't wait for it to fall off so we can give him his first bath in little bathtub. His little winky is healing from his circumcision which is good. I'm sorry I should've been there when he had that done before he came home from the hospital."

Santana had chuckled to herself when she heard Brittany call Collin's penis his winky but her mood changed quickly when Brittany apologized for not being there for Collin's circumcision. "Britt, you don't have to apologize for not being there. I wasn't even there when they circumcised Collin. You've apologized enough for not being there after he was born. I have forgiven you and you need to find in your heart to forgive yourself. You remind me of my father. He apologized to me on my sweet 16 birthday for missing by first birthday. I of course didn't even remember he wasn't there but he remembered and had felt guilty about it for years. He forgave himself for missing my first birthday and you have to forgive yourself for not being there after Collin was born. He's not going to remember you weren't there but he is going to remember all of the memories you make with him as he grows just like I remembered all of the memories with my father."

Collin had fallen asleep and Brittany was looking at him sleeping so peacefully in her arms as she still stood in front of the bathroom sink. "Your father told me about missing your first birthday and how guilty he felt. He told me to not to let the mistakes I make today stop myself from enjoying and living the future. I'm really trying to do that for not only my sake but for you and Collin. I think that's why I need to talk to Dr. Gomez too."

Santana loved how her father and Brittany had bonded because for him to share that story with her meant he truly cared about Brittany because he wouldn't tell just anyone about missing his daughter's first birthday. "Britt, calling Dr. Gomez to make an appointment for myself is on my list of calls to make this morning. Do you want me to make one for you too?"

"Yes, please. I'm going to get Collin dressed and put him in his crib." Brittany turned away and walked out of the bathroom without looking at Santana. Santana wondered why Brittany hadn't looked at her after she had seen her getting out of the shower naked. She decided to get dressed, make her phone calls, and then talk to Brittany.

Santana finished her calls, checked on Collin who was still sleeping, and then went to find Brittany. She found her folding clothes in the laundry room. Santana hugged Brittany from behind and then kissed the back of her neck. "I finished my calls. My lawyer is going to write up the guardianship papers for Collin and have them delivered in couple of days for you to sign. He is going to start the preliminary writing of my will and then I have appointment to see him next week. And I set up individual appointments for us to see Dr. Gomez. I hope the appointment I made for you is ok because I wasn't sure when you were going back to work at the dance studio."

"Thanks for making my appointment with Dr. Gomez and I plan on taking a couple of more weeks off to be here with you and Collin." Brittany continued to fold laundry while Santana still had her arms around her waist from behind.

"Britt, you've missed so much work over the past several months because of me, you can go back to work now you don't need to take more time off."

Brittany nodded her head, "Ok, if that's what you want I'll go back to work tomorrow then."

Brittany walked out of Santana's hug to get more clothes out of the dryer. Santana could tell something was really wrong with Brittany. "I didn't mean I wanted you to go back to work because I love having you here to help me with Collin it's just that you've already sacrificed so much for me. Plus my parents are staying for another week so they'll be here."

"Like I said I'll go back to work tomorrow no problem." Brittany's tone was sad.

Santana walked over to Brittany and took the clothes she had in her hands and laid them on top of the dryer. She grabbed Brittany's hands and held onto them. "What's wrong Britt and don't tell me nothing because you haven't been able to look me in the eye since you saw naked when I got out of the shower. I could start getting a complex thinking you didn't like what you saw or something. I mean I know I'm not a vision of beauty with my stretched out, flabby stomach and stretch marks." Santana all of the sudden felt self-conscious of the way her body looked.

Brittany finally quickly looked into Santana's eyes and then looked away again. She spoke softly, "Your body is beautiful."

Santana blushed because she needed to hear that from Brittany and she knew Brittany was telling her she truly felt. "Thanks Britt. Please look at me and tell what's going on in your head. Remember we promised to be honest with one another."

Brittany didn't look at Santana, "You'll think I'm being silly."

"Whatever it is that has you feeling the way you are right now isn't silly. Please tell me sweetie so I can help."

Brittany looked at Santana, "When you got out of the shower and I saw your body I had only one thing on my mind, making love to you. I looked at your breasts and I thought about how I wanted to massage and kiss them. Then I thought about how much I wanted to touch and kiss your lips and I'm not talking about the ones your face. Then it hit me. You are Collin's mom and he gets his milk from your breasts and he grew in your body and came out of you. I felt like I was a pervert or something for thinking those things about you. See I told you it was silly."

Santana couldn't help but smile, "You know you are so cute and adorable. It's not silly Britt. I am Collin's mother and my boobs have gotten more attention from him in the past week than they have from a woman in a very long time but that doesn't mean I don't want you to touch and kiss them. I think I've made it clear the past couple of days how much I can't wait for us to make love. My boobs aren't going to be Collin's forever but they will yours forever."

Santana leaned in and kissed Brittany and immediately the kiss involved tongues and moaning. Brittany pulled away a few minutes later when she felt something wet on her shirt. She looked down and noticed Santana's left breast had leaked a little bit through her shirt. Santana looked down and when she saw what had happened she was embarrassed. Brittany hugged her tight, "It's ok baby just the one of the joys of motherhood."

It wasn't the first time one of Santana's breasts had leaked because it only natural for it to happen but it was first time it happened when they were kissing. Brittany just held onto Santana and both of them loved being so close to one another. Santana pulled away just enough so she could look Brittany in the eyes, "Just so you know I really don't want you to go back to work yet."

Brittany kissed Santana's forehead and held her tight once again while rubbing her back.

TBC

Thanks for reading and commenting.


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks for the reviews and favorites.**

Brittany was carefully buckling Collin into his car seat in the new SUV Santana's parents bought for them. Today was Collin's first official outing into the real word. Santana and Brittany were both kind of nervous about the whole thing. Santana had spent the last hour packing the diaper bag and another bag of just in case items. Maribel couldn't help but laugh at her daughter because you would've thought they were going on a weekend trip somewhere. They were only going to the pediatrician for Collin's first checkup.

Brittany had finished buckling Collin in his seat and was just watching him as he took in the new world around him. He was starting to stay awake a little longer and he spent most of his time observing the world around him. "This is a car sweetie. It can take you to all kinds of places. Today we are going to the doctor but other times we will be going to fun places like to get ice cream." Brittany heard voices so she looked up to see Santana and her parents coming walking towards the vehicle.

Brittany laughed and shook her head when saw Carlos had a bag on each shoulder. This didn't go unnoticed by Santana. "I saw that Pierce." Santana winked at her which made Brittany blush. Santana leaned in the backseat to check on Collin who was still looking around. She pulled on each strap to make sure the buckles were fastened correctly. After about a minute of inspecting she stood back up and saw Brittany standing there with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. Santana wondered what was wrong with her. "So did I pass the strapping the baby in the car seat correctly test?"

Santana suddenly realized why Brittany was standing there like that, "Babe, you did a great job buckling Collin in I was just checking so I will know the correct way to do it in the future."

"San, you read the car seat instruction book for an hour last night and then you read it out loud to me and made me study the diagrams. So did I do a good job following instructions?" Brittany wasn't really upset with Santana for checking to make sure Collin was buckled in correctly. She would have done the same thing if Santana had buckled him in. After all this was Collin's first official outing and he needed to be safe. Santana could tell by Brittany's tone of voice she was teasing her.

Santana got close to Brittany and kissed her on lips. It was meant to be a quick kiss but the past few days all of their kisses were more involved and definitely not quick. Santana put her hands on the sides of Brittany's face and pulled her in for a deeper kiss.

"Girls, the neighbors are watching." Maribel said after a few moments.

Brittany pulled away from Santana after hearing Maribel's voice. Her face was flushed with embarrassment and also from the kiss. Santana looked at her mother and rolled her eyes. Carlos just laughed and put the bags in the backseat next to Collin's car seat. Santana handed Brittany the keys to the vehicle. "No, San you should be the first one to drive the new car. Your parents bought it for you and Collin."

"Normally, I like to be the one who is driving but I can't drive for two weeks. Don't ask me why all I know the doctor said no driving for two weeks until I go for my first checkup." Brittany got into the driver's side while Santana went over and got into the passenger side.

Brittany rolled her window down to say goodbye to Santana's parents when Carlos stuck his head in the window. "By the way the vehicle was gift for all three of you." He winked at Brittany and she knew where Santana got her winking habit from.

"Thanks Carlos. Why don't you take the Mustang out today and take your pretty wife out for lunch or something. You guys have been so much help to us you deserve to enjoy some alone time while you're in LA." This time it was Brittany's turn to wink at Carlos. He just gave her the biggest smile in the world showing those Lopez dimples.

"Britt, please slow down this isn't the Indy 500. I don't want Collin to be scared." Santana had been on edge from the minute Brittany backed out of the driveway.

"The speed limit is 25 and I'm only going 20. You need to calm down San and Collin is fine he's sleeping." Brittany was trying to be reassuring but Santana had been telling her she was going too fast for the past ten minutes.

"How do you know he's sleeping? You should be keeping your eyes on the road and not looking at Collin."

Brittany sighed and rolled her eyes. "You told me about five minutes ago he had fallen asleep."

"Oh right I did tell you that didn't I. Britt, watch out for the red truck ahead." Santana was looking left and right constantly.

"What red truck?" Brittany was confused she didn't see a red truck.

"There was a red truck back there sitting at the gas pumps at a gas station. You never know when a driver is going to pull out in front of you." Santana was definitely being overprotected.

Brittany turned right into the parking lot of restaurant. She pulled into a parking spot and put the vehicle into Park. "What the hell are you doing Britt? Now isn't the time to eat, Collin has a doctor's appointment that we are going to be late for if you don't get back into the road right now."

Brittany unbuckled her seatbelt and turned in her seat so she was facing Santana. She then reached and over taking Santana's hand bringing it to her lips and kissing it. "First of all we aren't going to be late for Collin's appointment because it's not for another hour. You had us leave the house so early we aren't going to be late. You need to just calm down and relax."

Santana let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry I'm fucking things up again aren't I?"

Brittany leaned over so her forehead was touching Santana's. "You aren't messing things up. You are a new mom and it's normal for you to be anxious and worry about things. All I ask is that you remember I'm here for you so when you feel overwhelmed or anxious please tell me. Oh and by the way I know Collin is a week old and sleeping but I don't think we should swear in front of him."

Santana leaned forward and kissed Brittany's lips. Their foreheads still rested together. "I'm a mess taking him to his first doctor's appointment what I am going to do when I have to drop him off at daycare when I go back to work? And you're right we shouldn't swear in front of him, I'm sorry."

"San, let's just take one day and one situation at a time. Just think how much easier this will all be by the time we have three kids."

Santana laughed, "Three kids? Why three?"

Brittany leaned back in her seat and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know I just picture us with three kids someday. San, today is the first time you've mentioned about when you go back to work."

"I know but it's going to need to happen. I mean I've been off for several months. I will need to get back to work as soon as I'm able and we find a daycare for Collin." Santana looked out the passenger window because she felt tears welling up in her eyes at the thought of leaving Collin with strangers.

"You know San you don't need to go back to work. I mean I make more than enough with the dance studios for us to live comfortably and with the new studios opening in NYC soon things will even be better. I know you love your work and for a long time it was the main focus in your life. I'm just saying if you want to be a stay at home mom you have my support." Brittany squeezed Santana's knee which cause Santana to turn and look at her.

"I don't know what to say Britt. I never thought about not going back to work. I've always supported myself. I really don't know what to say to your offer."

Brittany kissed Santana's hand. "It's not something we need to decide right now. I just wanted you to know it's an option. We'd better get this little guy to his doctor's appointment."

Santana leaned over and kissed Brittany. "I love you."

"I love you too San."

Santana and Brittany were in the pediatrician's waiting room with Collin. Santana was completing forms since it is Collin's first doctor's visit. Brittany was holding Collin who was now wide awake looking at Brittany's face. Brittany was talking softly to Collin and rubbing his chin. Santana and Brittany had been hoping Collin would smile for the first time soon but so far it hadn't happened yet. He did move his lips into an O shape but no sound came out.

Santana turned to Brittany and whispered in her ear. "What am I supposed to put where it says father's name?"

Brittany looked over at the form. "I guess you should either leave it blank or put NA for Not Applicable." When Brittany looked at the form she couldn't help but see what Santana had written in the area for the mother's name, Santana Lopez.

Santana decided to leave the father's name blank. A few minutes later the nurse came out into the waiting room and called Collin's name. Brittany handed Collin to Santana while she picked the baby carrier from the car seat and the diaper bag. The nurse took them to an examination room where she had Santana take off Collin's onesie so he was just in his diaper. Brittany sat quietly and watched them. Santana had noticed Brittany had gotten suddenly quiet and was scowling like she does when she thinking about something. Santana decided Brittany was just nervous about the appointment. The nurse weighed Collin, measured his height, and took his temperature. She then left the room telling them the doctor would be right in.

Santana was holding Collin sitting in a chair next to Brittany when she reached over and took Brittany's hand. "Britt are you…" She didn't get a chance to finish her question because the doctor entered the room.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Renee Harper." The doctor put out her hand to Santana. "Hi, I'm Santana Lopez and this is Brittany Pierce." Dr. Harper shook both women's hands.

Dr. Harper smiled at Collin, "And this little man must be Collin. Hi Collin I'm Dr. Harper nice to meet you." Dr. Harper put her index finger in Collin's hand and he immediately squeezed it. "Wow, you've got a good grip for such a little guy." Dr. Harper sat on a stool and looked over Collin's paperwork and the notes the nurse had written. "Collin has gained 3 ounces from his birth weight which is great considering he lost weight before he came home from the hospital which is normal. How's everything going? Do you have any questions?"

Santana looked at Brittany who was still scowling and deep in thought. "We wrote down a few questions. Britt do you have the list?"

Hearing Santana say her name brought Brittany out of her thoughts. "Yes, I have it right here." Brittany reached down and took it out of the diaper bag and handed the list to Santana. At first Santana looked at Brittany confused because she was holding Collin and couldn't really manage the folded sheet of paper but she took it and did the best she could do.

Santana started asking the questions they had written down. "We were wondering how much longer it will be before Collin's belly button stump falls off?"

"Well when I examine Collin I will look at it but it usually falls off with the first couple of weeks."

Santana moved on to the next question. "I've been nursing Collin every three hours which means waking him up sometimes. How long do I nurse him every three hours and should I wake him up?"

Dr. Harper responded. "Since Collin was born a month early you should continue to nurse every three hours for at least the next two weeks and it doesn't hurt to wake him up. I'm sure he seems to sleep a lot and he does so because it's what his body needs right now but he also needs to spend time awake. How has the breastfeeding been going?"

Santana looked at Brittany who was looking at Dr. Harper like she was listening to what she was saying. "Actually the breastfeeding has been going really well there's just been one problem. When Collin first starts to suck on my nipples there's a sharp pain for a few seconds but then it goes away. We didn't know if it was something we should be concerned about or not."

"Miss Lopez, it's nothing to worry about as long as the pain only lasts for a few seconds. I should go away completely in another week or so. Any more questions on your list?"

Santana looked at the list and there were no more questions even though it seemed like they had more questions to ask. "Britt, can you think of any more questions we wanted to ask Dr. Harper?"

"No, I think you ask all of them." Brittany's voice was quiet.

"Miss Lopez have you started using a breast pump at all yet?"

Santana was confused. "No not yet. The nurse in the hospital said I didn't need to use one until I went back to work."

"That's correct and you really don't need to use one until a couple of weeks before you go back to work so Collin will get used to using a bottle when you are at work. Let's have a look at Collin now." Dr. Harper took Collin from Santana and put him on the examination table for babies. She listened to heart, his stomach, checked his ears, nose, and throat. "His belly button stump should be falling off in the next few days by the looks of it. When it does fall off put some antibiotic ointment on it for a few days to prevent infection." Dr. Harper undid Collin's diaper. "His circumcision has almost healed completely. Does he have regular bowel movements?"

Santana had walked over and was standing by the examining table. "He does and it's amazing because you wouldn't think for what he eats he wouldn't make such a mess." Santana laughed as she looked at Brittany because they were always joking about how much baby mess there was in Collin's diaper and how the color was just indescribable but Brittany didn't laugh she just sat there watching them.

"I'm very pleased with Collin's progress and if you have think of any questions before his next check up please don't hesitate to call me. I would like to see Collin again in two weeks. My receptionist will make an appointment for you on your way out. It was nice meeting you Collin, and you too Miss Lopez and Miss Pierce.

Dr. Harper left the exam room so Santana got Collin dressed in silence because neither she nor Brittany said a word. When she got Collin dressed she said, "We're ready to go." Brittany picked up the baby carrier and diaper bag and they left the exam room.

Brittany was quiet on the way home from the doctor's although she did at least say she like Dr. Harper. Santana had no idea what was wrong with Brittany and didn't know if she should ask or not. When they got home she nursed Collin while Brittany laid on the bed watching. Santana had finished nursing and was going to give Collin to Brittany to burp when she noticed Brittany was fast asleep so she decided not to wake her up and burped Collin herself.

Santana put Collin in his crib and walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. She was tired and probably should take a nap too but she doubted she could sleep. Not only was she worried about why Brittany was being so quiet she was also thinking about what Brittany had said about her not having to go back to work if she didn't want to. Her thoughts were interrupted when the doorbell rang. When she answered the door it was a messenger from her lawyer's office.

Brittany was still quiet after she woke up from her nap but Santana was happy when her father was able to get Brittany to talk and smile during dinner. It had been a long day and Santana was exhausted but there was one thing she had to do before she went to bed. After Collin's 9 PM feeding Santana left the bedroom while Brittany burped Collin. Brittany was just putting Collin in his crib when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She looked at her phone and saw it was a text message from Santana.

_Meet me out by the swimming pool and bring the baby monitor._

Brittany was confused but she did as Santana requested. When Brittany walked out of the sliding glass door to the pool area she couldn't believe what she saw. Santana standing beside the patio table and there were several candles all over the table. Brittany walked up to Santana and put the baby monitor on the table. Santana smiled and Brittany and pulled into a hug. After a few minutes she pulled out of the hug just enough so she could look into Brittany's eyes and then she gently kissed Brittany's lips.

"San…" Brittany was cut off when Santana put her index finger up to her mouth.

"Britt, tonight is a night we are going to remember for the rest of our lives. Sit down here with me." Brittany sat down in a chair beside Santana. Santana pulled a paper out of a large envelope. "When you sign this paper you are officially Collin's guardian. I know it's not as exciting as it will be when you adopt him and he's legally your son but this is the first step."

Brittany couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face. They were tears of happiness plus she felt foolish for acting the way she had been acting since they went to the doctors. Brittany looked into Santana's eyes and saw tears too, and even though Brittany didn't ask the question Santana knew what was on her mind so she answered, "Yes, I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

Brittany signed the papers and hugged Santana. "I promise I'll love him and care for him just like he is my own son."

Santana pulled away, "Britt, when are you going to believe that Collin is your son and that is never going to change." Santana hugged Brittany tight and kissed her neck by her ear and whispered, "Now will you please tell me why you've been so upset all day?"

Brittany shook her head no. "Can we just forget about it because it's selfish and childish?"

Santana looked at Brittany, "No, we can't just forget about it because something upset you at the doctor's office. Remember we promised to be honest with each other about everything."

Brittany knew she had to tell Santana but she hoped she wouldn't get upset or mad. "Today at the doctor's office when you asked me what you should put for father's name I couldn't but notice for mother's name you had written only your name. I know it's stupid that upset me because you are his mother. I'm sorry it was so stupid can we just please forget it."

Santana wiped away Brittany's tears with her thumb. "It's not stupid and no we can't forget it. I did put only my name for mother because if you would've been able to read the form it said legal mother. I know it hurts but right now you aren't legally Collin's mother but you will be when the adoption goes through. I did however under current mother in the space below write your name and I wrote a little note saying someday will be legally adopted mother. Britt, sweetie this is one of those times we talked about that it's best to tell each other right away when something upsets us because I could've shown you what I wrote and you wouldn't have had to be upset all day. I'm not going to push you because I know what it's like to when someone pushes you and you aren't ready to let them in yet but someday I want you to be able to tell me what has happened in your past that makes you doubt yourself sometimes. I know there is something because I can read you like a book because I love you. So can you promise me that when you see Dr. Gomez that you will talk to her about whatever it is and then someday when you are ready you tell me what it is?"

Brittany just nodded her head yes and the two women hugged.

Maribel and Carlos had been watching Santana and Brittany for a couple of minutes. "I'm going to miss them and Collin so much when we have to go back to Lima in a couple of days." Mariel had tears in eyes.

Carlos hugged her from behind. "Me too honey but maybe we don't have to miss them. I've been thinking…"

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N – No real drama in this chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I see there are 200 reviews thanks.**

The time had arrived when Maribel and Carlos needed to return to Lima. Their flight would be leaving the next morning so tonight Santana decided to have a goodbye dinner for them with the Pierces, and Quinn and Puck. Andrew couldn't come because he was working the night shift at the fire station.

Santana was in the kitchen with Maribel and Linda getting the dinner ready while Carlos and Steven watched baseball on the TV. Collin had been fussy for the past hour so Brittany was in the bedroom rocking him trying to get him to calm down and go to sleep. Santana had the baby monitor in the kitchen so she could hear Brittany talking softly to Collin while she rocked him trying to get him to calm down. Unfortunately so far it hadn't worked.

Several minutes later Collin had calmed down. Santana, Maribel, and Linda smiled as they listened to Brittany talk to Collin. "You are getting to be so strong holding your head up like that and looking around." The monitor was quiet for a few moments until they heard Brittany shout, "Oh shit! Santana!"

Santana didn't hesitate she ran to the bedroom with her parents and the Pierce's right behind her. Brittany's tone of voice had them all worried about what was going on. When Santana made it to the bedroom she gasped. There sat Brittany still in the rocking chair holding Collin close to her chest but there was blood pouring from her nose and tears running down her face. Santana immediately took Collin from Brittany checking him up and down to make sure he was ok. He had blood on the front of his onesie but she was sure it was Brittany's blood only.

"Britt what happened?" Santana was still holding Collin as she looked at Brittany with a concerned look.

Maribel after seeing Brittany was bleeding ran to the bathroom to get a wet towel for her. Brittany held the towel to her nose before answering. "I finally got Collin to calm down and he was holding his head up looking at me when all of the sudden he slammed his forehead into my nose."

Santana handed Collin to Linda and she went over to the rocking chair to help Brittany. She took the towel away from Brittany's nose and then put it back when she saw her nose was still bleeding. "He only has enough strength to hold his head up for so long and unfortunately it came crashing down on your nose babe." Santana felt sorry for Brittany because even though Collin is tiny he did some serious damage to Brittany's nose.

"You've got to watch out when they are little like this cause their bodies have a mind of their own sometimes. I remember once Santana did the same thing to me and I saw stars for a few minutes but my nose didn't bleed like Brittany's." Carlos said remembering it like it happened just yesterday. "Here Brittany let me take the towel away and look at your nose. I am a doctor after all." Carlos took the towel away and gently examined Brittany's nose. "It doesn't appear to be broken but I it will be quite sore for a few days and you may even have a couple of black eyes. If you would feel more comfortable I can take you to the ER so they can x-ray it just to make sure."

"Britt maybe you should go get it x-rayed just in case." Santana kissed Brittany's forehead.

"No, I'll be ok. I think there is more blood than anything else. I trust Carlos when he says he thinks it isn't broken." Brittany got up from the rocking chair and went to the bathroom to check herself out in the mirror.

Santana and Carlos followed her. "Brittany, after you get cleaned up I will put a piece of tape on your nose just in case to give it support. You will also need to ice it and take something for the pain." Santana helped Brittany change her shirt and get cleaned up. Linda changed Collin's onesie while Maribel and Steven went to the kitchen to make sure the food wasn't burning.

When Brittany came out of the bathroom all cleaned up with her nosed bandaged and some ice in zip lock bag to put on it, she went over to Collin's crib where he had finally fallen asleep. She looked at him and leaned down kissing him on the cheek. When she brought her head back up she winced in pain. Santana was standing beside her and put her arm around her waist. "Maybe you should take it easy for awhile and lay down. I can come and get you when we are ready to eat."

"San, I'm fine really I mean he's just a little baby he didn't hurt me that badly." Santana raised her eyebrow as she looked at Brittany know she wasn't telling the truth. "Ok, I admit it hurts a lot what is his head made of rocks?"

Santana laughed. "It's ok sweetie. You know if he knew how much he hurt his mommy he would feel terrible and kiss your nose if he knew how. Since he can't do it let me do it for him." Santana gently kissed Brittany's nose. When she pulled back Brittany surprised Santana by kissing her passionately on the lips. Their kiss soon became heated with tongues touching and moans coming from their mouths. Santana pulled away from the kiss and immediately started kissing Brittany's neck.

Santana stopped when she heard someone clear her throat from the bedroom doorway. "Quinn and Puck are here, and dinner is ready." Maribel smiled as she left the room because she had no idea how Santana and Brittany were going to be able to make it until it was ok for Santana to be intimate. She had noticed how they had been looking at each the past few days and she knew exactly what was on their minds. Maribel like all mothers tried not to think about her daughter having sex but she was proud of herself for being comfortable with Santana and Brittany's displays of affection. There had been a time when she wasn't sure if she would ever be comfortable with her daughter being affectionate towards another woman but all of that had changed now.

Before joining everyone else Santana and Brittany decided to put Collin in his baby carrier so they could keep a watch on him and basically just so he would be with them. Santana carefully picked him up out of his crib and gently placed him the carrier so he didn't wake up. She carried the carrier into the kitchen-dining room area while Brittany walked behind her.

"Whoa what happened to you Britt? Did you not get the right kind of peanut butter again for Santana?" Puck laughed thinking he was funny but Quinn hit him on the arm. He grabbed his arm and looked at her with a 'what was that for face'.

Brittany looked at Santana to gauge her response to Puck's comment about the peanut butter. Santana was looking down at Collin in his carrier. Brittany put her arm around Santana's waist and kissed her on the cheek which made Santana look up at her. Brittany winked at Santana which made her smile.

"Sorry for my husband he doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut sometimes." Quinn said as she walked over to look Collin.

"It's ok. I did go a little overboard about the peanut butter situation. How are you guys doing I haven't seen you in a few days." Santana asked while she put Collin's carrier on the kitchen counter.

"We've both been so busy with work we haven't had much time to see each other either. Because I'm the new kid on the block at the law firm I seem to get all of the busy work on the cases. Puck's been busy making sure Brittany's new studios open in NYC on time." Quinn looked tired and sighed as she spoke.

"I really appreciate everything Puck is doing for my studios. I know he is working extra hard and has more responsibility with me taking time to be with Santana and Collin. Next week I'll spend some time at the office so he can have some time off." Brittany knew Puck was doing what he got paid to do but she still felt guilty since Quinn and Puck were still newlyweds.

Quinn walked over and hugged Brittany. "No I didn't mean to make you feel guilty. Puck loves his job and it makes me happy to see him so happy. We both are just busy right now. It won't be that way forever. So don't you dare go back to work before you're ready. You need to spend time with San and Collin. By the way what did happen to your nose? It's so red and swollen."

Brittany told Quinn and Puck how Collin had rammed his head into her nose. Puck of course thought it was too funny and wondered if they got it on tape. His reaction earned him another hit on the arm from Quinn. They all shared a nice dinner and Collin woke up just as they were eating dessert. Santana and Brittany didn't have to worry about him because Quinn, Maribel, and Linda took turns holding him.

Santana was watching Quinn hold Collin and then she turned to Brittany. "I think tonight might be the perfect time to ask Quinn and Puck?" Brittany smiled and nodded her head. Santana cleared her throat getting everyone's attention. "This has been a wonderful dinner and there are a few things Britt and I would like to say. Steven and Linda we want you to stop by anytime to see Collin and when Britt and I have out first date we will probably be calling you to babysit. I can see you all scowling but no Britt and I haven't even been on a date yet. It's something we are both looking forward to. (Santana winked at Brittany which made her blush) Mami and Papi, we can't thank you enough for being here and for everything you've done for us. We are going to miss you and I know Papi is going to miss driving Britt's Mustang. Quinn and Puck, we have something we want to ask you. Will you be Collin's godparents?"

Quinn, who was still holding Collin, got tears in her eyes. She kissed the top of Collin's head and then looked at Puck who had the biggest smile she'd ever seen on his face. "Yes of course we would love to be his godparents." Santana and Brittany hugged Quinn and then Puck.

The rest of the evening everyone enjoyed Collin and spending time together. Santana sat back watching everyone thinking that a year ago she was on her own and alone. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought she would have so many people in her life that she loved and who loved her.

The next morning Maribel and Carlos packed their luggage into the rental car for their trip to airport. They were all standing in the driveway saying goodbye. Brittany was holding Collin who was wide awake and looking at everything outside. Santana was saying goodbye to her parents. "I know you probably thought you'd never hear me say this but I'm going to miss you both so much." Santana started crying.

Maribel and Carlos hugged Santana at the same time. "We are going to miss you, Collin, and Brittany too. I really don't want to leave because I know as soon as we land in Lima you will call and say Collin smiled for the first time and we will have missed it." Maribel had tears running down her face.

"Britt showed Papi how to use Skype and we will do that a couple times a week so you get to see how much Collin changes and grows. I know it's not the same as being here though. I don't know how to thank you both for all you've done before Collin was born and after he was born." Santana used her hand to wipe away her tears.

"You don't need to thank us mija. That's what your mother and I are here for. The best thing you can do for us is to take care of yourself and your family." Carlos kissed Santana on the forehead.

Maribel took Collin from Brittany and gave him a kiss on his cheek, "Your abuela is going to miss you so much."

Carlos gave Brittany a hug. "You take care of my daughter and grandson. I've already told Santana to take care of you and Collin. And of course take care of your Mustang. I'll be back to drive it soon."

Maribel handed Collin to Carlos who kissed his grandson on his forehead. "Don't give your mommies too much trouble and no more head butting young man. I love you." Carlos had a few tears running down his face. It was the first time Santana had ever seen her father cry.

Maribel hugged Brittany, "Promise me if you, Santana, or Collin need anything or need us that you will call. I know my daughter is stubborn and strong willed so she wouldn't call if she needed help so I'm relying on you to call. I haven't said this to you officially. Welcome to the family Brittany."

Carlos handed Collin to Santana as he got into the driver side of care and Maribel got into the passenger side. Santana and Brittany waved as they backed out of the driveway. Santana held up Collin's little hand like he was waving to. When the car was out of sight Brittany hugged Santana. "I'm going to miss them so much Britt."

"I know sweetie. I'm going to miss them too. In a couple of months when Collins is older maybe we can go and visit them in Ohio. I've never been to Ohio before."

"It would be great if we could do that but we'll have to see what work is like when I go back." Santana said.

"So you've decided to go back to work then?" Brittany sounded disappointed.

"I don't know Britt, I guess so. I just keep thinking I can't give up my job what if something happens to you. And I love my work in advertising I really do." Santana was struggling with the decision.

"I understand. You think about it some more and I'm here to listen when you need someone to talk to. We'd better get this little guy inside it's time for him to nurse." Brittany kissed both Santana and Collin on the forehead before they walked back into the house.

Carlos and Maribel were driving in silence to the airport. Finally Carlos reached over and took Maribel's hand. "I know leaving them was difficult but once we get everything settle at home hopefully we will be back in LA to live in the next couple of months. We both need to write letters of retirement from our jobs and like I told you the other day I still want to be a part of medicine so I'm going to see about the possibility of teaching at some place like UCLA. We'll be back before you know it and then we can be a regular part of our daughter's family."

Maribel gave her husband a small smile, "I know there's a lot we have to do. I think it's best to not tell Santana and Brittany until we know exactly when we will be coming to live in LA. We have to look for a house that is close but not too close to them. I don't want them to feel we are smothering them. I've always been happy but right now I'm happiest I've been in years."

"Me too honey." Carlos brought Maribel's hand to his lips and kissed it.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N – Thanks for reading and making this story your favorite. Please review.**

Two weeks had gone by since Maribel and Carlos went back to Lima. In those two weeks Santana and Brittany are exhausted finding out everything that goes into taking care of a newborn along with other daily responsibilities. Maribel and Carlos had taken care of the everyday chores while they were there, things like laundry, grocery shopping, cooking meals, cleaning the house, doing dishes, etc.. Santana and Brittany had been allowed to concentrate completely on Collin but now they have to take care of all of the other things too. On top of that Collin had had a few restless nights where he was cranky and cried. He was ok physically but he just wasn't a happy camper for some reason

Brittany was finishing putting the groceries away when Santana plopped herself down in a chair at the kitchen table while letting out a big sigh. When Brittany finished with the groceries she sat down and sighed too. "I think I may have gotten the wrong peanut butter so let me just apologize right up front to you or I may have forgotten to get peanut butter all together. The grocery store was such a blur the whole time I was there. I have never been this tired in my entire life." Brittany laid her head on the kitchen table cradled in her arms.

Santana reached over and stroked Brittany's hair, "It's ok sweetie I'm sure whatever you bought is fine. I'm just happy Collin finally is asleep. I think he was playing games with us in the beginning because he was this sweet little baby that nursed and fell asleep. When he cried it was the sweetest little cry and now I think Quinn and Puck can hear his cries at their house."

"Just think it could be worse, you could've had twins." Brittany said still laying her head on the table.

Santana got up from the table and took a bottle of water from the refrigerator. When she shut the door she glanced at the monthly calendar that was held on the door with two magnets. She looked over the calendar for the upcoming week. She and Brittany both had appointments with Dr. Gomez. They had both seen Dr. Gomez twice and it really seemed to be helping them both individually and also in the way they were relating to one another. Santana knew there was still something from Brittany's past that she was keeping from here but Santana knew once Brittany was comfortable enough she would tell her. Santana saw one appointment on the calendar for Tuesday and she suddenly got a huge smile on her face.

Santana walked over to where Brittany still had her head laying on the kitchen table. Santana kissed the top of her head and then whispered in her ear. "Guess what happens on Tuesday?" When she didn't get a response Santana thought Brittany must have fallen asleep. "I have my monthly checkup with the doctor and he might give us the green light to have sex." Brittany's head shot up from the table and Santana laughed, "I thought that might wake you up."

Brittany pulled Santana onto her lap and kissed her passionately. "I can't wait to show you just how much I love you."

Brittany's words sent shivers through Santana's body. "I can't wait either. I love you so much Britt." The two kissed for several minutes which seemed to give them both renewed energy. "Britt, do feel like going out this afternoon? We've been cooped up in this house and Collin is a month old now and I think it would be for us to go out and do something."

"Sounds good to me what did you have in mind?" Brittany asked while she placed gentle kisses on Santana's neck.

"Well there's a small local fair going on and thought we could go and walk around and get some fresh air." Santana spoke slowly has she was loving Brittany's kisses on her neck.

"Sure sounds like fun to me. I need to take a shower and then we can go. Care to join me?" Brittany kissed Santana one last time before Santana got off from her lap.

"I can't wait until we I can join you in the shower. Right now I don't think I could trust myself." Santana winked and Brittany blushed.

Later that afternoon Santana and Brittany were at the local fair enjoying themselves. It really was a nice fair. There were food vendors, musicians, crafts, fresh produce, and a petting zoo. While Collin was too young to enjoy the petting zoo Brittany held him and showed him all of the animals while talking to him about each one. His eyes grew big as he looked at the animals and when they made sounds. Luckily Collin was stronger now and was able to hold his head up without it coming crashing down like it had done on Brittany's nose.

Santana and Brittany were walking around the fair looking at the different types of crafts the vendors had while Collin slept in his stroller Brittany was pushing. Santana had her arm linked in Brittany's as they walked around. It was a good feeling to be out and they were enjoying the day. They were looking at a homemade quilt when someone's voice caught their attention.

"Well, well look who it is the one and only Brittany S. Pierce." A woman said in a sarcastic tone.

Santana and Brittany both looked at the two women who were standing beside them. Brittany recognized the women immediately. Brittany felt trapped and just wanted to get away from them. Santana noticed the panicked look on Brittany's face. "Come on San let's go home I suddenly have a headache."

Santana rubbed Brittany's arm letting her know it was ok and they would leave but as they started to walk away the woman spoke again. "I can't believe you are just going to ignore two of your high school classmates." Santana didn't know what was going on but she knew Brittany was feeling very uncomfortable and she wanted to get away from these women quickly. The other woman spoke for the first time, "What do you expect she probably doesn't even remember us she was the dumbest person in our class."

Santana didn't move after hearing what the woman said as she felt the angry boiling up inside her. "Look I don't know who the hell you two bitches are but…" Santana was cut off by Brittany whispering in her ear, "Please don't they aren't worth it let's just go home." Santana nodded her head and they started walking away from the two women.

"Brittany aren't you even going to introduce us to your family if that's what you can call it when two dykes play house with a baby. You know they shouldn't even allow women like you two to get pregnant. When we heard you had a family now we couldn't believe it. Your partner there is quite beautiful she must be after you for your money."

Santana stopped walking and was about to turn around and lash out at the women when she felt Brittany's hand on her arm. "Please San just let it go." Santana was beyond furious at these women and she didn't understand why Brittany didn't want to stand up to them but she decided to follow Brittany's lead.

"Pierce you were a coward in high school and we see that hasn't changed now. Our daughters wanted to take dance lessons at your Unicorn Studios but we wouldn't let them. You used to believe in unicorns and you still do. I feel sorry for that baby having to grow up with a mother like you."

That was it Santana couldn't take it anymore so she walked back to the women. "I don't know who the hell you two bitches think you are but you don't call my girlfriend stupid and for your information she is a fantastic mother to our son. I'm guessing you two were cheerleaders in high school who bullied anyone who wasn't in the popular group of kids. Believe me I know your type better than you think but guess what you're adults now so grow the fuck up." Santana had managed to keep her voice down so the two women were the only ones who could hear what she was saying because there were families at the fair.

Santana walked back to Brittany and she could see the tears starting to fall down her face. She wanted to comfort Brittany but she knew the best thing now was to get Brittany and Collin home so they quickly made their way to the vehicle and drove home in complete silence.

When they got home Santana took Collin in the house because he was crying and it was time to nurse him. Brittany brought the diaper bag into the house. Santana wanted so much to just hug Brittany and hold her tight but from the way Brittany was acting she knew Brittany needed space right now. Santana sat on the couch nursing Collin when Brittany came out from the bedroom wearing her shorts, tank top, and running shoes. Quietly she said, "I'm going to go for run. I've got my cell phone it you need me." Brittany kissed Collin's forehead and then kissed Santana on the cheek.

Brittany was ready to go out the front door when Santana spoke, "I love you." Santana didn't know what else to say at the exact moment.

Brittany looked into the eyes for the first time since the fair incident and gave her a small smile. "I love you too." The women held the look for a few moments before Brittany opened the door and left to go on run.

Brittany ran while she listened to her IPod and with every step she ran she could feel all of the old feelings of high school coming back. The feeling of not being good enough, of being weird, of being stupid, and the overall feeling of not belonging. She hated that she was feeling these feelings again because she was an adult now with a highly successful business that she built on her own, a newborn son she loved so much, and a woman who she loved and loved her back like she thought no one would ever love her. Brittany let the tears fall as she ran. She knew that she would need to talk to Santana about what happened at the fair and she wasn't looking forward to it.

Santana fed Collin and got him ready for bed while Brittany was gone. Collin had fallen right to sleep. Santana was laying on their bed thinking about what happened at the fair. She couldn't help but think about the way she used to bully other kids when she was high school. Seeing how Brittany reacted today it hit home with Santana just how much bullying can affect a person's life. She felt ashamed. She was still deep in thought when Brittany came into the bedroom. Santana noticed how Brittany wouldn't look at her which broke her heart. Brittany got a change of clothes and went to take a shower without either woman saying a word.

Santana was still lying on the bed when Brittany came out of the bathroom towel drying her hair. She had changed into new shorts and a tank top. Santana decided it was time to break the silence. "Are you hungry Britt?"

"Not really." Brittany said as she continued to dry her hair with the towel.

"Me neither. The ice cream and pretzel we ate at the fair kind of filled me up. Will you come and lay with me?" Santana knew Brittany was trying her best to avoid talking about what happened at the fair.

Brittany went back into the bathroom to get rid of the towel. She walked over to Collin's crib and watched him sleeping for a few minutes while she gathered up the courage to go lay with Santana. When she laid down beside Santana she found herself engulfed in a loving hug. Santana hugged Brittany wanting to show her just how much she truly loved her. It didn't take long for Brittany to break down and start crying. Santana held her stroking her hair and presses gentle kisses to her temple.

When Brittany calmed down Santana was the first to speak. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that not only today but when you were in high school."

Brittany stayed in Santana's arms. "You don't have to apologize you didn't do anything wrong."

"I may not have been the bully that made your life miserable but I was the bully who made plenty of other kids' lives miserable. The older I got I realized how much my bullying affect the kids I bullied but I never truly understood how much until I saw what you went through today. I can't believe those two women are thirty years old and still bullying people. I can't apologize to every kid I bullied so I'm apologizing to you." Santana's voice cracked with emotions as tears fell down her face.

Brittany moved so she could look at Santana. "I hate how their words today brought back the feelings I had in high school of being stupid, odd, and not belonging. But what hurt the most today was them saying they felt sorry for Collin because he has me for a mother. I just hate it because all of the doubts I used to have about myself came flooding back. What if I'm not good enough to be his mother?" Brittany started crying again.

Santana looked at Brittany in the eyes. "Britt, don't let those women get to you. You are an amazing woman who started her own business and you help kids and adults fulfill their dream of learning to dance. You've got the special programs for kids whose parents can't afford the lessons. Personally you are the most caring, compassionate, and loving person I've ever met. I wonder every day how I got so lucky to have you in my life. Collin is so blessed to have a mother like you. He is going to learn how to make his dreams come true because of you. The way he looks at you shows that he already loves you so much. Please don't let those women affect you like they did in high school."

Brittany reached over and took a tissue from the nightstand to wipe her tears away. "I'll be ok. This is what I have been talking to Dr Gomez about in therapy. I grew up with not many friends. My best friend was my cat Lord Tubbington. As you know I still write my diary to him. I'm afraid someday you are going to see the real me and decide you don't want me after all."

Santana put her hands on the sides of Brittany's face. "Sweetie, that is never going to happen because I know the real you. I think you need to learn to see yourself for who you truly are. I will help in any way I can to see your true self. Dr. Gomez can help you with that too." Santana kissed Brittany gently and then got off from the bed. "Britt, close your eyes." Brittany closed her eyes. A few moments later she felt Santana get back on the bed. "Ok, open your eyes." Brittany opened her eyes. "Britt, the person you are is the woman I want to marry." Santana opened her hand and laying there was their engagement rings. "I want you to wear my ring again because I love you and I know you are my future."

Santana looked Brittany to see what her reaction would be to wearing her engagement ring again. Brittany looked into Santana's eyes and then held out her left hand for Santana to put the ring on her finger. Once the ring was on her finger she leaned in and kissed Santana. Brittany then took the Santana's engagement ring from her hand. "All I know is that I want spent the rest of my life with you and Collin, and whoever else comes along. I love you so much." Brittany put Santana's ring on her finger. The two women shared a passionate kiss but it wasn't full of lust like most of their kisses had been recently.

Later that night Santana had just got done nursing Collin. It was getting late, Santana and Brittany were exhausted but Collin had other plans. He wasn't crying he was just awake looking around and moving his hands and feet like crazy. It was amazing how he was gaining control over his body. His little fist would find its way into his mouth and he would kick his little legs in excitement.

"Collin baby what you doing?" Brittany was holding Collin and spoke as she touched his chin.

"Oh my God Britt he smiled!" Santana shouted.

"Did you smile for your mommies?" Brittany asked and Collin smiled again.

Santana quickly got her cell phone and videotaped Brittany talking to Collin and him smiling. It was amazing how all it took was one smile and then more and more smiles came. Brittany took the cell phone from Santana so she could record Collin smiling for Santana.

"Collin your mommies love you so much." Santana said as Collin smiled again.

The day was full of drama but in the end Santana and Brittany know what's important and that's the present and future, not the past.


	34. Chapter 34

"Collin sweetie smile for your abuela and abuelo." Collin wouldn't cooperate and smile he just kept leaning forward closer to the computer screen. Santana and Brittany were Skyping with Maribel and Carlos.

"It's ok Santana your mother and I have the video you sent of Collin's first smiles so we know he smiles now. Give him time he will smile for us when he wants to. So how has everything been going?"

"Exhausting. After you two left Britt and I realized just how much you two did to help out while you were here. Thank you again for helping us." Santana was holding Collin her lap while she sat on Brittany's lap.

"You don't need to thank us we were happy to help you. I've been meaning to ask you meja about work. You must have to go back in a few weeks." Maribel spoke loudly. For some reason she felt talking through the computer meant she had to talk loudly so they always had to turn the volume down.

Santana didn't answer her mother at first. "I haven't decided if I'm going back to work or not. Britt said if I wanted to I could stay home since she earns good money with the dance studios. My job was never a 9 to 5 job and I don't want to spend any more time away from Collin and Brittany than I need to. So I'm not sure what I'm doing yet and before you say it yes I know I have to make a decision soon."

"Your father and I just want you to be happy and I know you will decide whatever is best for you and your family. By the way how are you feeling? It must almost be time for your checkup?"

"Actually my four week checkup is tomorrow afternoon." Santana said as she turned her head to look at Brittany. They both had big smiles on their faces.

"Will you girls please do me favor? Please roll Collin's crib across the hall into the nursery before you participate in any adult behaviors. I don't want my grandson scarred for life after hearing you scream out each other's names in the throes of passion." Carlos just shook his head at what Mariel had just said.

"Mami, you are embarrassing us. I don't ever want you to talk about our throes of passion again." Santana couldn't believe how bold her mother was being because in the past she would've never said anything like that but at the same time it meant Maribel was accepting of her life with Brittany.

"Ok, I won't bring it up again. How are you doing Brittany?"

"I'm doing really great Maribel thanks for asking. Actually Santana and I have some wonderful news to share with you."

"Oh my, you are pregnant we are going to have another grandchild." Maribel's voice was full of excitement.

Santana felt Brittany's body tense up. Brittany getting pregnant was something they hadn't talked about recently but Santana knew it was still a difficult subject for Brittany to talk about. "No, mami we aren't ready to have another baby just yet. The wonderful news we have is that we are wearing our engagement rings again. We are getting married." Santana and Brittany both held up their left hand.

"Girls we are so happy for you! Do you have any idea when your wedding will be?" Maribel asked.

"We were actually thinking in September." Santana said.

"But that's only two months away. How can you plan a wedding in just two months?' Maribel asked.

"Santana and I don't want a big wedding. We just want our family and friends. It will be a small wedding. We will be sure to let you know when we pick a date in September so you can make arrangements to take vacation from work."

Maribel looked at Carlos. "Your mom and I actually have some wonderful news of our own. We both turned in our letters of retirement at work when we got back to Lima."

Santana was speechless. "Mami, I know you said you had cut back on work but Papi are you ready to retire? You love being a surgeon."

"You're right sweetie I love being a surgeon and no I'm not quite ready to fully retire yet. When your mother and I were in LA staying with you, Brittany, and Collin we made a decision. We decided to retire so we can move to LA to be closer to you and your family. We don't want to miss any more of your life and we want to see our grandchildren grow up."

Santana was in shock. Her parents wanted to move to LA to be closer to her. "I don't know what to say about this news."

Maribel was worried about Santana's reaction. "Santana, if you don't want your father and me to live in the same city as you please just tell us."

"No mami it's not that. It's just that I'm so touched that you would retire so you can move here to be a part of our everyday life. I'm just emotionally overwhelmed. " Brittany put her arms around Santana and kissed the back of her neck.

"Your mother and I decided we aren't going to sell the house here in Lima because we would like to come home once in awhile. We thought maybe at Christmas time we could all come back if you want to."

"I would love to come back to Lima for Christmas besides I want Collin to experience a Christmas where there's snow and Britt too because she grew up in LA. Do you want us to start looking for a house for you here in LA?"

"No but thanks. Your father and I have already been in touch with a couple of realtors in LA. We want you to know meja that we don't plan on buying a house so close to you that you feel we are smothering you."

"I can't believe you two are going to move to LA. Why didn't you tell us you were thinking about this while you were here?" Santana asked.

"We wanted to wait until we got back to Lima and turned in our retirement letters. Besides I'm not going to completely retire. I have been in contact with UCLA about becoming a part of their medical school and center as a teaching surgeon. That way I won't miss holidays and birthdays with my family but I can still be a part of medicine."

"Maribel and Carlos, I think it awesome that you two are moving to LA. I know my parents will be excited because they love spending time with you two. Plus my Mustang hasn't been driven since you left."

"Collin sweetie did hear that abuela and abuelo are moving to LA to be closer to you."

"He just smiled! Did you see that Carlos? He smiled! He's happy we are moving to LA!" Maribel shouted.

Santana kissed the top of Collin's head. "We had better go it's almost dinner time here. I love you mami and papi, and Collin loves you too."

"Goodbye. We love all three of you very much." Maribel said and the Skype session ended.

Santana got up from Brittany's lap and looked at Brittany who had tears in eyes. "What's wrong babe was I getting too heavy for your lap?" Brittany shook her head no. Santana put Collin in his seat that has a mobile attached to it and went back to Brittany sitting on her lap again. "Please tell me what's wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong. Your mother just said 'we love all three of you very much'. Your parents love me."

Santana kissed Brittany on the lips. "Of course they love you Britt."

"It's just after the way I behaved when Collin was born I don't know how they can love me."

Santana wiped the tears from Brittany's face. "Everyone has forgiven you for what happened that day. Plus you and I know it was just as much my fault. We've talked about this before and we can always talk about it some more. Do you believe I've forgiven you?" Brittany nodded her head yes. "You just haven't forgiven yourself yet huh?" Brittany shook her head no. "Have you talked to Dr. Gomez about it?"

"Yeah, we talked about it during my session with her today. I guess that's why it's on my mind. I'll be ok with it someday but not just yet."

Santana kissed Brittany passionately on the lips to reassure her that as far as she was concerned it wasn't an issue with them any longer.

The next afternoon they decided to go out to lunch before Santana's doctor's appointment. They packed up the SUV and went to a small restaurant that was one of Brittany's favorite places to go. As Brittany parked the vehicle in the parking lot of the restaurant Santana looked over at Brittany and scowled a little.

"I have driven by this place so many times and never really even noticed it." Santana said as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"I know it's doesn't look like much on the outside and it isn't a fancy place but it's homey and the food is fantastic. If you would rather eat someplace else it's ok." Brittany hadn't unbuckled her seatbelt yet because she wasn't sure by the look on Santana's face if she wanted to eat here.

"No this will be fine." Santana said while opening the vehicle door and getting out.

Brittany got out of the vehicle and unbuckled Collin and took his carrier out of the car seat. Brittany carried the carrier in one hand and held Santana's hand with her other hand as they walked to the restaurant. When they walked into the restaurant Brittany started walking to a corner booth while Santana followed her. Brittany sat the carrier on the table.

"This is the best booth in the restaurant. We are lucky it's free at lunch time." Brittany seemed excited about being at the restaurant which Santana found cute.

Brittany sat on the one side of the booth while Santana sat on the other side. Collin's carrier sat at the end of the table by the wall. He was fast asleep.

"Good afternoon ladies. The specials are up on the board. What can I get you to drink? Oh my God Brittany!" The waitress that had walked up to their table had just noticed Brittany.

Brittany got up from the booth and gave the waitress a hug. "Lexie how are you doing?" Santana noticed Brittany hugged the young woman a bit longer than if it was just a regular hug to say hello. Santana got a funny feeling in her stomach.

"I'm doing great. I haven't seen you in here for months." Lexie seemed excited to Brittany, a little too excited as far as Santana was concerned.

"I've had a lot going on. Oh um…this is my fiancée Santana and this is our son Collin." The way Brittany had said 'my fiancée' and 'our son' made Santana's heart flutter with emotion. Damn post pregnancy hormones she thought to herself.

"Santana this is Lexie. She used to take dance lessons at the studio. She was one of my best dancers." Brittany sounded proud when she talked about Lexie.

"Nice to meet you Lexie." Santana said as she reached out to shake Lexie's hand.

Lexie shook Santana's hand. "Nice to meet you too Santana. I can see why you haven't been in here in months Brittany. You have been busy, a fiancée and a baby. He's adorable. His hair is so curly. So what can I get you ladies to drink?"

"I'll take an iced tea with a lemon. San baby what do would you like?" Brittany winked as she asked Santana.

Brittany's wink sent a shiver through Santana's entire body. Santana thought to herself 'That doctor had better say we can have sex if he knows what good for him. "I'll have a glass of water with a lemon thanks."

"I'll go get your drinks and then take your order." Lexie wrote down their drink order and walked away from the table.

Brittany looked at Santana with a huge smile on her face. "What is that big smile for?" Santana asked.

"I saw your face when I gave Lexie a hug. You were jealous until you found out she was one of my former dance students."

Santana rolled her eyes. "I was not. I don't get jealous."

Brittany just kept smiling. "It's ok I found it kind of sexy actually." Brittany reached across the table and took Santana's hand.

Santana took in a deep breath and let it out. "I want so much to jump your bones right now. That doctor had better give us the all clear today." Santana's voice was lower than usual and her tone was full of lust.

It was Brittany's turn to shiver through her entire body. The way Santana's voice sounded and the way she was looking at Brittany at that moment made Brittany's mind go other places like Santana's breast which were looking quite inviting in the V neck t-shirt she had on. You could just see the start of Santana's cleavage.

Lexie took their order and brought their food. Brittany was right the food was fantastic. "I'm really glad you brought us here today Britt. It's things like this that we need to learn about each other yet. So now I know one of your favorite restaurants, it's a start. Well look who is awake." Collin had woken up and was now taking in his new surrounds with his big, beautiful, blue eyes. "Did you have a nice nap mijo?" Collin smiled hearing his mother's voice. "It's still makes me emotional when our little boy smiles. I will be a basket case when he says its first word."

"It's so amazing to watch him turn into this little person. It truly is a miracle that we take for granted sometimes." Brittany said as she watched Collin look around.

After paying the check and leaving Lexie a very nice tip they were off to Santana's doctor's appointment.

Santana is sitting on the exam table in one of those horrible paper gowns while Brittany sits in chair off to the side holding Collin. He was still awake and had been looking around and smiling at Brittany as she talks to him. Santana loves to watch Brittany interact with their son. She is such a natural at being a mother. While sitting their Santana thinks how she hopes one day it's Brittany sitting here for her four week checkup after giving birth to their child.

Santana is shaken from her thoughts when there's a knock on the exam room door and Dr. Stephens walks in. "Good afternoon ladies and I see Collin is here too." Dr. Stephen's walks over to Brittany to get a closer look at Collin. "He has gained weight and I see he's holding his head up very well. Being born a month early hasn't set him back any." Santana thought about the doctor's words. If she had carried Collin the full term he would be just a few days old now probably instead of a month old.

Dr. Stephens walked over to the exam table and sat on a stool with wheels. "So Santana how have you been feeling since giving birth?'

"I'm doing ok. I just wish my flat stomach could magically appear again." Santana had started to exercise a bit at home trying to get back in shape. She had always gone to the gym three times a week before she got pregnant and she knew she needed to start going back to the gym.

The doctor looked over her chart. The nurse had already taken her blood pressure, weighed her, and took her temperature. "You weigh twelve pounds more than you did before you got pregnant so that's not too much weight to lose."

"I used to go to the gym three times a week to work out before I got pregnant."

"Let's see how your exam today goes but I don't see any problem with you resuming your workout schedule." Dr. Stephen's got up from his stool and picked the phone that was on the wall asking the nurse to come to the exam room to help with the examination.

When the nurse came in Brittany decided maybe Collin and her should go out in the waiting room. "I'll just go out in the waiting room with Collin so you have privacy."

"No Britt I want you to stay if it's ok with Dr. Stephens."

"I don't have a problem with Brittany staying during the exam as long as it's ok with you Santana because you are the patient it's your decision." Dr. Stephens said all of this while he was putting on disposable gloves.

"Ok we'll stay San." Brittany held Collin upright on her shoulder so she could rub his back. She could tell he was getting sleepy and he loved to have his back rubbed.

"Santana lie down then scoot forward to put your feet in the stirrups." Dr. Stephens wheeled over to the end of the exam table. Santana hated this part of any examination but she knew it would over soon. She looked up at the ceiling while Dr. Stephens did the examination. "Everything looks good. Are you having any pain in your vagina?"

"Not anymore. It took a couple of weeks for the pain to totally go away after I had Collin but it's gone now." Santana hated talking about her vagina with anyone even a doctor.

Dr. Stephens then examined Santana's stomach area pushing on and asking if it hurt any place. Santana told him no. After the exam the nurse left the room. "Ok, Santana you can sit up now."

When Santana sat up on the exam table she immediately looked over at Brittany who was holding a now sleeping Collin. Brittany gave her a small smile to let her know she was there for her. "Santana, how has the breast feeding been going? Have you started to pump at all yet?" Dr. Stephens asked.

"It's been going great and no I haven't started pumping yet."

"After Collin nurses do your breasts still have a fullness feeling to them?"

"Yes sometimes they do and it can get uncomfortable until he nurses again."

"Your breasts are producing more milk than Collin needs right now so I would suggest you start pumping. Even if you don't want to start him on the bottle right now you should pump at least once a day. You can freeze your breast milk for 4-6 months. I think by doing this it will relieve some of the discomfort you are feeling. As Collin starts to require more milk you will notice the fullness isn't so great."

Santana hadn't wanted to start pumping because she was kind of nervous about it even though she knew she would eventually have to do it. "I don't have breast pump. What is the best kind to get?"

"I have some information about that and about breast pumping in general I'll make sure you have it to take with you when you leave today. If you ever have any problems with the breast pumping please call and we can have you come in and one of the nurses can show you the best way to do it. You can go back to working out at the gym with no restrictions and you can also start being sexually active again."Hearing those words made both Santana's and Brittany's faces turn red and feel hot. "Do you have any questions about anything?"

"No, I don't have any questions, thanks Dr. Stephens." Santana said as she looked over at Brittany who was scowling which Santana knew meant Brittany was thinking hard about something. "Britt, do you have any questions for the Dr. Stephens?"

"Yeah, I do but it may sound silly. I read where during sex a nursing mother sometimes…you know…leaks milk…I just wondered if that meant I shouldn't well you know…touch Santana's breast or do anything else to them either." Brittany said the last few words quickly because she was embarrassed.

"That's not a silly question Brittany. It can happen when the breasts get simulated during sex but you don't have worry about it. It's perfectly natural. Ok, if there's no more questions Santana you can get dressed and I will make sure you get the information about breast pumping when you check out with the receptionist. Please call if you have any questions." Dr. Stephens left the room and Santana quickly got dressed while Brittany put Collin in his carrier.

After the doctor's appointment the ride home was quiet. Both women seemed lost in their own little world. They had been teasing each other sexually for a couple of weeks now but now that they could have sex reality seemed to set in.

When they got home Brittany read the information the doctor had given them about breast pumps and pumping while Santana nursed Collin. They would glance at each other frequently like they were teenagers who were afraid to get caught looking at the other one. They had dinner and talked about which breast pump to buy.

"Britt, how did you know about the leaking milk thing and sex?" Santana had wondered that since Brittany asked the question.

"Like I said I read it online or in one of my books. You know how much information I have about pregnancy and stuff. I just didn't want either of us to be surprised if it happens when we you know." Brittany was suddenly shy about them having sex which Santana found adorable because if she was honest she was suddenly shy about it too. Before when they were teasing it was sex but now that they can actually have sex they know it was more than just physically being together and they both want to be able to show each other just how much they truly love one other.

TBC

Next chapter it's finally going to happen! Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	35. Chapter 35

Santana had just finished nursing Collin for the last time that night before it was time to go to bed. She had gone in to take a shower while Brittany burped Collin. Santana let the hot water fall over her entire body to help her relax. She had never been so nervous about having sex with another woman in her entire life. She just wanted everything to be perfect with Brittany and she was feeling a bit insecure because of the way her body looks after having Collin. Her once tight stomach was not so tight anymore and she had no idea if pushing a baby through her vagina would affect the way she reacted sexually. If Brittany and she had only had sex before she gave birth to Collin at least if the sex wasn't as good now they could say it was because of her giving birth and it would probably get better. If the sex is no good Santana is worried it will affect their relationship and they have been through so much already in the short time they've been together.

After finishing her shower Santana decided to just put on her tank top and shorts that she usually wore to bed. It wasn't very sexy but she wasn't feeling very sexy right now. She was almost hoping Brittany wouldn't be expecting them to have sex tonight. Just because the doctor had said they could have sex didn't mean they had to have sex.

Santana turned off the bathroom light and walked out into the bedroom expecting to see Brittany rocking Collin but that wasn't what she saw. The lights in the bedroom were dimmed and there were a few candles lit on the nightstand on each side of their bed. Brittany was sitting on the bed in her tank top and shorts ready for bed. Santana walked over to Brittany and stood in front of her. "What is all this for?"

"It's for us. I pushed Collin's crib across the hallway into the nursery. Don't worry we have the baby monitor so we can hear if he wakes up. I just want us to spend some time alone together as two women in love not as mothers." Brittany grabbed Santana's hands and pulled her down so she was sitting on her lap. "I want you to lie down on the bed on your stomach but I want to take your tank top off first if that's ok?" Brittany whispered this in Santana's ear and it sent a shiver down her spine. Santana found it difficult to speak so she just nodded her head.

Brittany put her hands on the hem of Santana's tank top and pulled it over her head when Santana lifted her arms up. Brittany stared at Santana's breasts for a few moments. Even though she had seen them many time when Santana was nursing Collin when she was looking at them now she was looking at them as a part of Santana's sexy body. Brittany helped Santana get up from her lap before standing up herself. "Lie down sweetie."

Santana lied down on the bed on her stomach. She felt Brittany get on the bed and then straddle her butt. Santana felt her body getting warm feeling with Brittany's center on her butt even though they both still had their shorts on. She heard Brittany doing something but had no idea what she was doing. Then she felt Brittany's hands on her shoulders massaging them with oil that smelled like coconuts. As Brittany massaged her shoulders Santana could feel the warmth of the oil building. It felt so good because Brittany's hands were like magic. They were hitting every muscle and relieving the tension that Santana had built up. It was just what she needed.

Brittany moved her hands down so she was massaging Santana's middle and lower back. Her hands were slightly massaging the sides of Santana's breasts. Santana let out a little moan at the way her body was reacting to Brittany's touch. Santana had never felt like this before in her life. Brittany's fingers went slightly underneath the band of Santana's shorts. She leaned up and whispered in Santana's ear. "Can I take your shorts off?" Santana nodded her head yes.

Santana lifted up her lower body so Brittany could slip her shorts off. Brittany stared at Santana's perfect ass. She put some more massage oil on her hands and started massages both of Santana's cheeks. Santana let out a loud a moan feeling Brittany's hands massage her ass. Santana's clit tingled and started to throb from the contact. Brittany's massage was working her into a sexual frenzy. Brittany moved down and massaged Santana's legs slowly and with purpose. When she got to Santana's feet she massaged them and then kissed each one before deciding the massage was over. The massage hadn't only gotten Santana worked up sexually, touching Santana's body had done the same to Brittany.

Brittany moved up Santana's body planting delicate kisses up Santana's spine to her neck. She was about to whisper something sexy in Santana's ear when she heard a tiny snore. Santana was fast asleep. Brittany thought great the massage relaxed her and didn't arouse Santana sexually at all. Brittany laid back on the bed in frustration. Her first thought was for both of them to be naked during the massage but then she decided she wouldn't be able to get through the massage if she was naked too. Brittany started thinking how it would've felt to straddle Santana's butt if she was naked too. Her center would have likely been pressing against Santana's butt. Brittany felt herself getting extremely wet thinking about it.

Brittany suddenly had the feeling someone was hovering over her staring at her. It was then she realized she must have fallen asleep. She opened her eyes slowly expecting to find out it was probably a dream but it wasn't a dream at all. Her eyes were met with the most beautiful brown eyes staring directly into her sparkling blue ones. Santana was using her arms to hold her body barely off from Brittany's but Brittany could feel the heat radiating from Santana's naked body even though she was still wearing her tank top and shorts. Brittany swallowed hard which Santana noticed and smirked. "I'm sorry I feel asleep. You had me so turned on but then you massaged my feet that put me to sleep. Just for future reference massaging my feet always puts me to sleep."

"I'll remember to stop at the feet the next time I want to seduce you by giving you a massage." Brittany couldn't take it any longer she leaned up and kissed Santana passionately on the lips.

"My arms are getting tired and I really want to feel our naked bodies touching so let's get you out of those clothes." Santana's voice was sexy and raspy. It was driving Brittany wild. Brittany quickly removed her tank top and then slid her shorts down her legs and kicked them off with her legs. When Brittany was naked Santana lowered herself on top of Brittany. The physical contact overwhelmed both of them physically and emotionally. There center were touching and their clits were swollen and throbbing.

Brittany surprised Santana when she rolled them over so she was on top. "My plan was to make you feel special and loved, and that's what I'm going to do." Brittany started thrusting her hips into Santana and it didn't take long before Santana was thrusting her hips upward to meet Brittany's thrusts. Their clits were rubbing against each other and both women began to feel like they were having an out of body experience. Santana wanted to last longer but she knew she was close to her release. The sexual tension that had building between the two over the past couple of weeks was getting the best of her. "San, I can't hold on much longer I'm going to cum." Brittany was obviously feeling the same way.

"Me too baby it's ok." Santana was holding onto the back of Brittany's neck as they rocked together. "Brittannnnyyyyy" Santana let out as the most powerful orgasm she had ever had overtook her body.

"Sannnnn" Brittany let out almost at the same time. Brittany leaned her forehead against Santana's as they both fought to get their heavy breathing under control. They both had their eyes closed as they regained control over their bodies. Brittany was the first to open her eyes. "San look at me." Santana opened her eyes. "I love you so much". Brittany whispered as she gently placed a kiss on Santana's lips.

"I love you too." Santana's voice was still weak from the powerful orgasm. "I've never experienced anything like that before in my life. I felt so close to you it was amazing. You are amazing Britt." Santana kissed Brittany passionately.

"San you are so beautiful and pretty amazing yourself." Brittany said as she rolled off from Santana and wrapped her arms around Santana. They laid like that for a few minutes enjoying being together.

Santana's head was nestled into Brittany's neck and she started kissing her neck sucking on the spot where Brittany let out the loudest moan. Having Santana suck on her neck hurt so good as they say. She could tell the moment Santana left her mark because her skin burned. Santana moved down kissing between Brittany's breast and then sucking on her left nipple. Brittany threw her head back as she moaned. Santana sucked and kiss each breast for a few moments before kissing Brittany's sexy abs. Santana kissed her way down so she was just above Brittany's center.

"San."Brittany said in a weak voice.

Santana stopped her kissing and looked up at Brittany. She couldn't really tell by the look on Brittany's face what was going on. Santana moved up so she was face to face with Brittany. "Baby what's wrong?"

Brittany closed her eyes. "I've never had anyone do that to me before…you know go down on me. I've just never had someone in my life that I felt comfortable enough with to let her do that to me."

"I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. We don't have to do anything you don't want to until you are ready. I know how you feel cause I've only ever let one woman go down on me. We can take our time." Santana kissed Brittany to let her know she truly understood.

"No, I want you to love me in that way. I just wanted you to know it would be first time." Brittany looked so vulnerable right then Santana wanted to hold her.

"Only if you're sure you're ready." Santana waited for a response from Brittany. Brittany nodded her head.

Santana kissed her way down to Brittany's center. She placed a few loving kisses on the inside of Brittany's thighs. Brittany moaned as she closed her eyes. The pressure between her legs was building and she desperately needed Santana to do something to relieve the pressure and her pulsating of her clit. Santana sensed Brittany's need and placed a kiss on the soft blonde hair covering Brittany's mound. Brittany instinctively spread her legs wider. Santana kissed the lips of Brittany's vagina and Brittany felt a shiver go through her body. Santana then kissed Brittany's clit before starting to suck on it. The sensation of Santana's mouth on her clit was causing Brittany's breathing to become rapid and heavy as she moaned louder and louder.

Just when Brittany thought it couldn't get any more intense Santana shoved her tongue into Brittany which caused her body to immediately react as Santana felt Brittany's vagina tighten around her tongue. Santana thrust her tongue in and out as Brittany's hips moved to intensify each thrust forcing Santana's tongue to hit her in the right spot every time. Santana could tell Brittany was getting close because her vagina was getting tighter and tighter around her tongue with each thrust. Santana reached up and found Brittany's hand that was lying along her side. She intertwined their fingers as best as she could. A few seconds later Brittany was hit with a huge orgasm and screamed out. "Santana."

Santana removed her tongue from Brittany and kissed her clit before moving back up to Brittany's face. Brittany's eyes were closed tightly and she was taking deep breaths in and out trying to regain her composure. After a few moments Brittany opened her eyes and looked into Santana's eyes. Santana kissed her passionately and yet gently. "You are so amazing Britt. I love you."

"I love you and you're the amazing one. I can't even put into words the way you just made me feel." Brittany said as her voice cracked and a few happy tears fell down her face.

"I can't describe how making love to you makes me feel either. There just aren't words to describe it." Santana moved so she was lying beside Brittany and laid her head on Brittany's chest.

After several moments they heard a whimper from the baby monitor which turned into a full blown cry in matter of minutes. "Well Britt I guess the little guy is hungry. I'm going to go quickly take a shower can you go and get him? He probably needs to be changed too."

Santana started to get up from the bed but Brittany grabbed her arm holding her there. "I wanted to make you feel as wonderful as you made me feel. I didn't get a chance to make love to you." Brittany looked sad.

"Baby, you made me feel wonderful when we were grinding together like that. I've never done that with another woman and it was like our bodies fit perfectly. You made love to me. We have the rest of our lives to make each other feel wonderful." Santana quickly kissed Brittany and went take a shower.

Brittany put her shorts and tank top on before going to wash her hands. She changed Collin who stopped crying the second she had picked him up. She was now sitting on the bed with Collin waiting for Santana. "You and I are the luckiest people in the world Collin to have your mami in our lives. She loves you so much. I love you and your mami more than I thought I could ever love anyone."

Santana had finished her shower, gotten dressed, and was standing in the bathroom doorway listening to Brittany talk to Collin. As she heard Brittany's words a tear ran down her face. How did she ever get so lucky to have someone like Brittany fall in love with her? "Hey, how are my two favorite people doing?"

Santana walked over to the bed and sat down leaning her back against the pillows that were piled up against the headboard. Brittany handed Collin to her who immediately smiled seeing his mami. Brittany watched as Santana breast feed Collin. Brittany knew she was looking at the definition of true happiness and love.

**Next chapter the Lopez's move to LA and the wedding. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
